Unité Numéro 1: Saison 2
by Major Gerfaut
Summary: Comme son nom l'indique, la suite des aventures de l'Unité Numéro 1 – à n'aborder qu'après la lecture d'Unité Numéro 1: Saison 1, publié ici plus bas. Notre équipe préférée d'agents d'élite du Conseil, enrichie d'un nouvel élément, sillonne toujours la galaxie sous la direction de Dame Guerdan Qoliad, la Spectre asari au verbe haut et au caractère bien trempé.
1. Flambée de pruneaux sauce krogane !

_Comme pour le premier opus déjà publié sur ce site, cette nouvelle Saison prévue en 14 chapitres a été écrite en premier lieu en support du jeu de rôle gratuit_ Mass Effect: Nouvelle Ère _. Dans la droite ligne de l'univers dérivé tel que remanié dans ce jeu, les héros de cette aventure appartiennent à un Groupe d'Enquête, Infiltration & Sécurisation Trans'espèce (GEIST), petite unité d'élite opérant sous les ordres d'un agent Spectre pour le compte du Conseil, quelques vingt années après la destruction des Moissonneurs._

 _Donc, pas ou peu de personnages issus de l'univers officiel... En lieu et place, les membres de l'équipe déjà présentés lors de la **première Saison, qu'il reste préférable d'avoir lue au préalable** : Dame Guerdan Qoliad, la Spectre asari six fois centenaire, au visage marqué mais à la pugnacité intacte; Feylin Adamas, sa congénère aussi douce en apparence que mortelle au corps-à-corps; Damon da Costa l'intrépide lieutenant N7 de l'Alliance, sorcier du tir de haute précision; l'ingénieur Sudaj Lenks, ancien baroudeur du GSI galarien et expert en explosifs; et pour finir, un petit nouveau rattaché à l'Unité N°1 depuis seulement quelques missions: Andrak Atkoso'dan, gigantesque chasseur de primes butarien venu des Systèmes Terminus, anti-esclavagiste militant et redresseur de torts bénévole à ses moments perdus..._

 _..Et bien sûr toujours leur vaisseau d'attache, la frégate de classe Normandy_ SSV Citadel _, sous les ordres du commandant Joe Hackett._

 **Usual disclaimer** : _Les technologies, les espèces, et la plupart des mondes exploités dans les lignes qui vont suivre sont issus de l'univers existant dans les jeux vidéo développés par Bioware (suppléments téléchargeables compris), et dans les romans écrits par Mr Drew Karpyshyn._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Épisode 1: Flambée de pruneaux sauce krogane !**_

 _._

 ** _Crête Apienne – Système Castellus – Planète Digeris –  
_ _8e niveau souterrain du port commercial d'Apparitus, entrepôt 852B_**

 _._

- _–- Je vous sens un tantinet crispés, les garçons_ , plaisanta Feylin. _Allez, détendez-vous: je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer..._

 _-–- Tu devrais suivre cours de théâtre_ , rétorqua Lenks d'un ton rapide, mais peu convaincu. _Meilleur moyen arriver à rendre crédible pour les autres ce dont tu n'arrives pas te persuader toi-même..._

Le Galarien avait raison, comme d'habitude: Feylin Adamas ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même, et en dépit de sa longue et riche expérience en tant que chasseresse biotique, elle ressentait bel et bien une lourde boule au ventre à l'approche de la confrontation qui s'annonçait. L'Asari allait en effet devoir interpréter sous peu le rôle de la négociatrice envoyée conclure un achat de matériel ultra-sensible, auprès d'une des factions mercenaires les plus justement redoutées de la galaxie!

Deux de ses collègues agents, Andrak Atkoso'dan le gigantesque Franc-tireur butarien, et Sudaj Lenks le frêle ingénieur et opérateur de drones galarien, se tenaient derrière elle en armures de combat intégrales afin d'endosser le rôle de ses gardes du corps pour cette rencontre. Désireuse de maintenir ses interlocuteurs dans une confiance trompeuse, Feylin avait quant à elle dû troquer sa propre armure légère pour une élégante robe bleu béryl, sans armes visibles. Bien sûr, cela ne l'enchantait guère; mais en cas de besoin, elle savait pouvoir compter sur le soutien des deux derniers membres de l'équipe inter-espèces, habilement dissimulés ailleurs dans cet entrepôt souterrain à l'abandon: le lieutenant-major de l'Alliance Damon da Costa, Sniper émérite qualifié N7; et la Spectre asari Guerdan Qoliad, la très énergique et très expérimentée responsable de l'Unité GEIST N°1.

.

* * *

.

Une semaine plus tôt, les services de renseignements personnels du Primarque de Palaven lui avaient révélé qu'un coup d'état se préparait sur Invictus, un monde turien situé dans le secteur du Désert de Minos. Depuis sa fondation assez récente, cette colonie agricole était la proie d'une anarchie endémique due à l'afflux de criminels venus des Systèmes Terminus. De nombreux mouvements politiques radicaux étaient nés de cette situation intenable pour les malheureux résidents de ce monde; et l'une des plus récentes et des plus virulentes parmi ces mouvances se trouvait être dirigée par Légius Tector, rien moins que le gouverneur militaire d'Invictus. Or les agents du Primarque venaient de découvrir que le général Tector orchestrait à brève échéance un attentat spectaculaire qui aurait causé la mort de milliers de citoyens turiens. Il aurait alors été en mesure d'attribuer cette atrocité aux "forces de déstabilisation étrangères" et autres "factions criminelles incontrôlables", afin de justifier l'instauration de la loi martiale, la fermeture des frontières du système Caestus, et la prise des pleins pouvoirs par le gouverneur militaire – en prévision pensait-on d'une sécession d'Invictus d'avec la Hiérarchie turienne.

Légius Tector possédait de nombreux appuis politiques au sein de la Hiérarchie, et ne pouvait donc être destitué sans preuves solides. Son discours autoritaire ne manquait pas non plus de partisans à tous les niveaux de l'armée et des services secrets turiens. Aussi c'est au Conseil de la Citadelle, et aux équipes d'intervention spéciales de celui-ci, que le Primarque avait préféré confier le soin de déjouer l'attentat et de confondre le général factieux.

Les renseignements conciliens avaient pu déterminer par quel moyen Tector comptait faire sur Invictus un nombre colossal de victimes exclusivement turiennes. Ses agents devaient acquérir un chargement de Lémure, un puissant neurotoxique développé lors de la terrible Guerre de l'Unification qui avait déchiré les colonies turiennes, près de trois millénaires plus tôt. Ce poison n'était mortel que pour les organismes dont la physiologie est basée sur des acides dextro-aminés, tels que les Turiens (et donc sans doute aussi les Quariens, bien qu'aucun test n'ait jamais été mené à ce sujet – officiellement du moins!). Aucun stock de Lémure ne subsistait plus nulle part, et la formule en avait été perdue. Mais les agents de Tector avaient pu découvrir l'existence d'une ultime bonbonne, une relique toujours active au bout de nombreux siècles, détenue dans les trésors de guerre du dangereux groupe mercenaire des Berserkers. Les Turiens avaient donc pris contact avec les chefs krogans de cette puissante armée privée, en vue d'acheter à prix d'or ce sinistre vestige des guerres du passé.

L'interception et la mise en échec de l'échange avaient été confiées à l'Unité GEIST N°1, sous la direction de Dame Guerdan Qoliad – l'une des plus anciennes Spectres au service du Conseil. La petite cellule d'enquêteurs chevronnés était parvenue à remonter la trace des agents de Tector jusque sur Digeris, un monde développé situé en plein cœur de l'espace turien. Là, ils avaient pu identifier l'équipe d'acquisition des conjurés; la prendre en embuscade et la neutraliser discrètement, sans pertes dans leurs rangs; puis faire parler l'unique survivant, un dénommé Turnus Védrim, l'homme de confiance du général, en sorte d'obtenir les coordonnées du lieu prévu pour l'échange...

.

* * *

.

...Et à présent, Feylin Adamas et ses deux "gardes" attendaient l'arrivée de leurs contacts dans cet entrepôt crasseux, non sans une réelle appréhension. On pouvait difficilement trouver sur une capitale planétaire aussi populeuse qu'Apparitus un endroit plus reculé que ce niveau de stockage désaffecté dans les bas-fonds du spatioport commercial. Une lumière réduite venait parcimonieusement éclairer les containers laissés épars au sol, et les caisses empilées sur les rayonnages latéraux depuis la Déesse savait combien d'années. Une généreuse couche de poussière par endroits prouvait l'état de déshérence où étaient tombées la plupart des marchandises stockées ici. Le squelette d'un gros engin de levage rouillé et cannibalisé, abandonné près du grand portail coulissant bloqué en position entrouverte, parachevait l'impression de déréliction qu'inspirait l'endroit. Au temps pour la réputation d'organisation infaillible des Turiens, songea Feylin.

Derrière elle, Andrak et Lenks étaient équipés de casques à visière afin de dissimuler leurs visages: simple précaution imposée par Dame Qoliad. Andrak Atkoso'dan, chasseur de primes de sa profession, et justicier indépendant par vocation, s'était en effet taillé une réputation détestable parmi les organisations criminelles les plus violentes des Systèmes Terminus; et nombre de guerriers krogans du clan des Berserkers en particulier, auquel nos trois agents allaient bientôt faire face, auraient été plus que ravis de ramener la peau du géant butarien en guise de trophée – après avoir dévoré le reste sur place! En ce qui concernait Sudaj Lenks, ce vétéran du GSI galarien, spécialiste reconnu en matière d'explosifs, s'était quant à lui généralement cantonné à des frappes beaucoup plus discrètes et anonymes; mais cela ne l'empêchait peut-être pas de s'être fait lui aussi son propre fan-club au fil des années, allez savoir...

Au terme d'une longue attente, Andrak nota sur son scanner des mouvements dans la coursive d'accès à l'entrepôt: trois points de masse élevée se déplaçant dans leur direction à vitesse de marche. Peu après, trois Krogans cuirassés de lourdes armures rouges et noires vinrent s'aligner sans un mot dans l'encadrement du portail, face aux trois agents. Il y avait encore seulement vingt ans, la seule présence de ces gigantesques sauriens bipèdes aurait pu causer une émeute dans les rues d'un vieux monde de l'espace turien tel que Digeris, qui avait été durement meurtri lors de la Rébellion Krogane quinze siècles plus tôt. Toutefois, depuis la Guerre du Dernier Cycle et la participation active des clans de Tuchanka aux rudes combats livrés aussi bien sur Palaven que sur Terre, cette espèce longtemps redoutée commençait à trouver sa place un peu partout dans la galaxie.

Ces Krogans-ci en tout cas étaient quant à eux décomplexés au point d'afficher bien en vue, poché sur leurs épaulières, le crâne blanc qui proclamait agressivement leur appartenance au très redouté groupe mercenaire des Berserkers. Celui d'entre eux qui semblait être le chef était d'une stature surpassant de beaucoup ce que les agents avaient jamais vu de plus impressionnant, même au sein de son espèce; et la cruauté bestiale qui luisait dans ses yeux ne s'accompagnait pas de cette impression de stupidité bornée lisible sur la face de bien des guerriers de son peuple. Un des deux autres Krogans, plus menu et revêtu d'un modèle d'armure technique assez peu usité, était vraisemblablement l'ingénieur du groupe: une spécialité qui commençait seulement à prendre son essor parmi cette espèce essentiellement vouée au combat au contact.

Feylin se rappela qu'il existait toujours une inconnue de poids lorsque se présentait le moment d'affronter un seigneur de guerre krogan: tous étaient déjà à coup sûr de formidables combattants – vifs, puissants, endurants, et riches de nombreux siècles d'expérience dans l'art de la guerre; mais un petit nombre d'entre eux pouvaient en outre se révéler être de redoutables Foudres, maîtrisant au plus haut niveau des talents biotiques dévastateurs. Avec un peu de chance, tenta de se rassurer Feylin, elle n'aurait finalement affaire à rien de plus insurmontable qu'une montagne de muscles d'acier presque intuable...

Demeurant sur le seuil du hangar sans encore sembler prêter attention au trio d'aliens dépareillés qui lui faisait face, le chef krogan tourna la tête vers son ingénieur, et lui intima un ordre convenu d'un simple claquement sec de la langue. L'autre s'empressa de déployer une, puis deux petites sphères flottantes parcourues d'un halo orangé. Ces drones s'envolèrent aussitôt en plusieurs points successifs de l'entrepôt, qu'ils inspectèrent à la recherche de toute trace de vie organique ou d'activité synthétique: s'aventurant au sommet des rayonnages, entre les caisses, et au plus près des parois des containers, ils dardaient un filet de lumière bleutée en chaque endroit qu'ils scannaient avec une minutie toute mécanique. Ce n'est que lorsque les deux engins revinrent vers leur opérateur – scan négatif, secteur sécurisé – que le grand chef krogan s'avança dans le hangar vers l'Asari et ses gardes du corps:

 _-–- Vous êtes qui, vous? Je croyais qu'on devait faire affaire avec des Turiens. Des Turiens assez tordus pour vouloir acheter ce poison à Turiens; mais ça c'est pas mes oignons, tant qu'on me paie... En tout cas, il te manque un peu trop de carapace sur la gueule pour passer pour un de ces foutus piafs gris, ma jolie..._

 _-–- Mon employeur préfère s'impliquer le moins personnellement possible dans cet échange_ , répondit Feylin avec aplomb. _Son nom ne devra donc pas être prononcé ici. Mon nom à moi est Béryllia, et c'est avec moi que vous allez traiter._

 _-–- Appelle-moi Oorlog, Asari. Et le reste de mon nom ne te regarde pas. Dis-moi un peu, où est la marchandise sur laquelle on s'était entendus? Où est le stock d'ézo raffiné qu'on m'avait promis? Je ne poursuis pas l'échange sans avoir vu les containers..._

La pseudo Béryllia avait conscience qu'elle était en train de jouer son va-tout. Si la brute krogane n'avalait pas l'énorme couleuvre qu'elle allait lui servir, la situation risquait de dégénérer en massacre bien plus tôt que prévu.

 _-–- Certaines circonstances nous ont obligés à réviser les termes de notre accord, Oorlog. Le stock d'élément zéro intraçable qui était en notre possession... ne l'est plus. Mon employeur offre en lieu et place de vous verser la valeur équivalente en crédits galactiques_ , proposa Feylin en activant son Omnitech, plaçant entre elle et le Krogan le gantelet doré qui s'était matérialisé autour de son avant-bras. _Un compte parfaitement clean – blanchi dans les banques volus d'Irune, c'est tout dire. Avec un bonus de 10% sur la somme prévue, en guise de compensation._

Tout le volume du hangar résonna d'un rugissement dantesque lorsqu'Oorlog exprima son désaccord sur la proposition de Feylin. Elle-même ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

 _-–- Tu te payes mon carré, Asari?! Il nous faut cet ézo, maintenant! Tu sais très bien que nous autres Berserkers, on ne peut pas se fournir sur les circuits officiels! Et le prix de l'ézo au marché noir est bien supérieur de près de la moitié à celui du cours de la Bourse concilienne! La moitié, tu captes?!..._

 _-–- Je comprends, Oorlog. Et je suis autorisée à traiter une réévaluation allant jusqu'à 20%; mais pas un crédit de plus. De toute façon, je doute que vous puissiez trouver un autre client pour une marchandise aussi sensible. Flinguez cette négociation, et vous vous retrouverez avec un précieux stock de neurotoxiques totalement infourguable sur les bras..._

 _-–- Putain, mais c'est pas juste la négo' que je vais flinguer, là!_ fulmina le Krogan alors qu'il décrochait une redoutable mitrailleuse légère Revenant du dos de son armure.

En moins de deux secondes, des armes étaient apparues entre les mains de tous les participants présents. Sauf bien sûr dans celles de Feylin qui n'en portait pas, et qui présentait ses paumes vides aux deux parties en signe d'apaisement. L'Asari était persuadée que l'embrasement de la situation pouvait encore être retardé – au moins jusqu'à ce que le Lémure soit physiquement présent sur le lieu des pourparlers. Le pari était risqué; mais elle savait que si Oorlog revenait chez les Berserkers sans ramener autre chose que l'embarrassante cargaison toxique qu'on lui avait confiée, il courait le risque de voir sa cote baisser fortement parmi les siens. Et elle savait que le Krogan le savait aussi...

De fait, Oorlog finit par abaisser le canon de son arme, imité en cela par ses comparses, puis par Andrak et Lenks. Mais c'est la lippe encore frémissante de rage qu'il aboya un ordre sec dans son communicateur:

 _-–- Amenez la dope! Qu'on en finisse, avant que je pète quelque chose!..._

Dans l'attente, le gigantesque chef krogan se mit à arpenter nerveusement son côté du hangar, l'œil rougeoyant toujours fixé sur ses vis-à-vis, semblant tenter de faire redescendre la température. Pour autant, aucune des armes déployées n'avait encore regagné le logement dorsal d'une armure, et la situation demeurait tendue à l'extrême. Au bout de cinq très, très longues minutes, trois Vortchas armés entrèrent dans le hangar par la même porte que les Krogans, trois parfaits exemples de la chair à canon qu'on employait chez les Berserkers: crétins, hargneux, et sacrifiables. L'un d'eux poussait un antique chariot à quatre roues sur lequel avait été précautionneusement arrimé un long cylindre de métal gris-bleu, couleur sang de Turien, d'environ la taille d'un homme. Oorlog n'accorda qu'un bref regard de mépris à l'entrée de cette arme indigne, avant d'adresser un signe de tête à l'intention de la négociatrice asari.

La fausse Béryllia s'avança seule et effectua à pas lents le tour du cylindre de neurotoxique; puis activant l'Omnitech sur son avant-bras, elle le fit passer sur les parois du réceptacle afin de scanner et d'authentifier les notices en caractères turiens et puces d'encodages qui s'y trouvaient. Tandis que l'Asari qui se livrait à ces examens minutieux retenait l'attention des deux groupes, le Krogan le plus menu, l'ingénieur des Berserkers, se rapprocha discrètement de son chef et commença à échanger avec lui des murmures à très basse fréquence vocale:

 _-–- Hé, Oorlog! Tu as vu ce que ce grand mastard de Butarien a entre les mains?_

 _-–- Ouais. C'est un fusil Chasseur... une arme de Cerberus. J'en avais encore jamais vu en vrai..._

 _-–- Et t'en connais beaucoup, toi, des Butariens hyper-balèzes qui se trimballent avec une pièce de collection de chez Cerberus?_

 _-–- Je... Bordel!_ hurla le chef krogan. _C'est Andrak! Ce putain de justicier de mes quatre! C'est un piège, les gars! Feu! Butez-les tous!_

Le plan de Feylin vola en éclats lorsque l'initiative se retrouva brusquement du côté des Berserkers. L'Asari avait prévu d'attendre pour déclencher les hostilités que le cylindre de Lémure soit passé de son côté du hangar, et que les mercenaires soient concentrés sur le moment du transfert des crédits. Et là, les trois agents du Conseil se retrouvaient à découvert, à très courte portée d'ennemis supérieurs en nombre et en armement... Handicap supplémentaire, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas se permettre d'endommager la bonbonne de neurotoxique restée sur son chariot en plein milieu du champ de bataille – pas dans ce hangar qui ventilait vers la surface d'une capitale turienne densément peuplée! Bien sûr, leurs adversaires pouvaient quant à eux ignorer ce genre de restriction...

Les tirs croisés commencèrent à fuser au travers du vieil entrepôt. Les nuages de poussière qui fleurissaient dans la lumière tamisée à chaque impact de balle donnaient une touche surréaliste à l'affrontement. Placée en première ligne, Feylin dut faire un choix rapide: elle était bien trop proche des Berserkers pour prendre l'élan nécessaire pour une de ces renversantes charges biotiques dont elle avait le secret; et puis sans son armure, elle aurait subi bien trop violemment le contrecoup des impacts qu'elle aurait portés. Pour la même raison, elle ne se sentait pas trop emballée non plus à l'idée d'engager au corps-à-corps le géant krogan dont elle était le plus proche. Au final, l'Asari se contenta de prendre du champ en renversant le guerrier d'une violente poussée biotique, avant d'exploiter la célérité amplifiée que lui conférait son entraînement de chasseresse pour rejoindre à une vitesse stupéfiante un abri d'où couvrir ses compagnons. Elle y récupéra au passage sa mitraillette Locust là où elle l'avait dissimulée, puis ouvrit rapidement le feu sur l'un des Vortchas.

Andrak, plus proche du même empilement de caisses, s'y était déjà jeté aux premiers hurlements d'Oorlog. Quant à Lenks, plus éloigné de tout refuge, il avait focalisé les tirs ennemis sur lui dès le début de l'engagement. L'ingénieur galarien avait activé l'une des fonctions de son Omnitech en sorte de déployer devant lui un grand pavois hexagonal translucide, vaguement bleuté. Les écrans fixes qu'il savait produire se révélaient généralement assez durables à l'usage. Mais cette fois, la grêle de balles à laquelle fut soumise la protection cinétique eut raison de celle-ci en un rien de temps: le pavois se désactiva d'un seul coup, laissant Lenks totalement exposé à découvert. Lorsque ses boucliers seraient tombés, son armure technique trop légère ne l'empêcherait pas d'être rapidement haché menu...

Revenant brusquement sur ses pas, Andrak se jeta dans la trajectoire des tirs, faisant écran de son vaste corps pour protéger son compagnon ingénieur. Puis d'un même élan, le poids lourd butarien empoigna le poids plume galarien sous les aisselles et le projeta à toute volée derrière les piles de caisses les plus proches, à dix mètres de là. Le long miaulement de surprise de Lenks ne s'éteignit que lorsqu'il se reçut au sol tant bien que mal. Dans le même temps, les rafales ennemies tirées à courte portée parvinrent à saturer en moins de deux secondes les puissants boucliers cinétiques du Franc-tireur butarien, pourtant alimentés par les nombreuses cellules énergétiques de sa lourde armure de technicien. Le blindage épais de celle-ci ne laissa pénétrer que trois des multiples tirs qu'il encaissa; le choc quasi simultané des impacts fit cependant tituber le colosse.

Mais par chance pour lui, les trois Vortchas équipés des mêmes fusils Vindicator se retrouvèrent obligés de renouveler en même temps la cartouche thermique de leurs armes en surchauffe. Andrak profita de ce court répit pour se propulser d'un vigoureux coup de talon en direction des caisses, complétant le mouvement par une roulade qu'il acheva en position de tir derrière son nouvel abri. Une figure parfaite, digne d'un véritable professionnel, et visiblement mise au point par une longue pratique du terrain... Une fois à couvert, le Butarien utilisa le module médical de son Omnitech pour appliquer une solide dose de Médigel concentré sur ses blessures les plus graves. L'adrénaline lui permettait encore de surmonter la douleur, mais cela ne durerait pas.

Les tirs de suppression de la mitrailleuse légère d'Oorlog et des armes des autres Berserkers forçaient les trois agents conciliens à garder la tête baissée, tout en mettant progressivement en pièces le mince rempart de caisses et de bidons derrière lequel ils s'étaient retranchés. Lenks avait tenté en vain de déplacer le combat dans la troisième dimension en déployant l'un des ses deux drones légers. Il n'avait réussi qu'à en déplorer la perte: le malheureux engin n'était parvenu à s'élever que de quelques mètres au-dessus de la position avant d'être abattu. Au moins avait-il eu le temps de mettre lui-même hors de combat le drone que l'opérateur krogan avait envoyé harceler les agents dans leur bastion. Si aucun élément nouveau n'intervenait, l'issue du combat commençait déjà à se dessiner...

 _-–- Achevez-moi ça!_ continuait de brailler Oorlog, dont le chargeur de mitrailleuse semblait inépuisable. _Merde, vous vous croyez dans une putain d'arène virtuelle?! Déchiquetez-moi ces sacs à..._

Soudain, l'un des Vortchas poussa un feulement sauvage en se voyant soulevé du sol, qui tourna en gémissement de terreur lorsqu'il commença à sentir sa peau et ses muscles tiraillés par de puissantes forces d'attraction. Son congénère à ses côtés eut juste le temps de tourner vers lui un regard sidéré, avant d'être pris à son tour dans le rayon de la singularité biotique qui venait de s'ouvrir entre eux. Suspendant leur feu, les Krogans se retournèrent pour observer avec étonnement les deux Vortchas flottant dans les airs au milieu d'un tourbillon de poussière, autour d'un point noir irradiant. Mais surtout, ils furent frappés de stupeur lorsqu'ils aperçurent une Asari de haute taille au visage couturé de cicatrices, vêtue d'une armure légère noire comme la nuit, finissant d'émerger de la carcasse de l'engin de levage abandonné près du portail derrière eux. Une aura bleutée autour de son corps montrait clairement que la nouvelle venue avait déjà levé une barrière biotique, en vue de se préserver des tirs qu'elle allait immanquablement attirer. Dame Qoliad venait d'entrer dans l'arène, et elle avait déjà en bouche le goût du sang.

À peine sortie de sa cachette, la trouble-fête asari projeta un champ de gravité sur le guerrier krogan voisin d'Oorlog, l'emprisonnant dans un état de stase qui devait le mettre hors jeu pour une petite quinzaine de secondes. Puis elle courut vers un abri, lâchant quelques coups de fusil d'assaut en direction des trois Berserkers encore en état de combattre, en sorte de maintenir les tirs sur elle et sur son impénétrable barrière biotique. Depuis sa position maintenant soulagée du feu ennemi, Feylin vit une ouverture: elle prit le temps d'une brève concentration, puis lança une déchirure droit sur la singularité créée par Guerdan. L'anomalie biotique détona avec une violence inouïe, désarticulant et écrasant contre le sol de béton l'un des deux Vortchas qui en était prisonnier, et propulsant le second jusqu'au plafond du hangar, d'où il retomba lourdement pour ne plus se relever! L'onde de choc projeta en outre à terre le troisième Vortcha, et fit tituber les Krogans sans toutefois les renverser... Une telle détonation ne projetant aucun éclat, Feylin savait que le cylindre de Lémure ne risquait rien.

S'étant rétabli sur ses pieds, Oorlog tentait en vain d'abattre à la mitrailleuse la puissante barrière biotique de Guerdan, quand tout à coup il ressentit un léger choc électrique sur tout le corps. Lorsqu'il se retourna et entrevit le sale petit pyjak d'ingénieur galarien se replaçant prestement à l'abri derrière ses caisses, il comprit d'emblée que celui-ci venait de faire tomber ses boucliers cinétiques en les surchargeant à distance. Du coup, plus question pour le chef krogan de poursuivre la fusillade: le meilleur endroit désormais où il serait à l'abri des tirs ennemis, serait au contact le plus direct avec ses adversaires! Oorlog rejeta sur le côté sa mitrailleuse Revenant, et tira du dos de son armure un impressionnant marteau de combat, l'arme redoutée des plus puissants seigneurs de guerre krogans; puis lançant une clameur terrifiante, il se rua droit sur la position des trois agents.

 _«Alors comme ça, le combat se réduit à portée de baïonnette?_ songea Andrak. _Ça me va bien: je suis outillé, et j'ai de l'allonge!»_ En deux pressions rapides sur le côté de son fusil Chasseur, le grand Butarien fit apparaître sous le canon de l'arme une Omni-lame en carbure de silicium, un large tranchoir luisant d'un feu orangé, propre à refroidir les ardeurs de tout autre qu'un Krogan en pleine charge. Quittant son abri, Andrak s'élança à son tour à la rencontre de l'ennemi, puis au bout de seulement quelques foulées, se laissa glisser sur un genou pour éviter un revers mortel du lourd marteau de son adversaire. Pointant sa baïonnette en flèche tout en raidissant les muscles, il vit la montagne d'acier rouge et de cuir brun venir s'empaler sous le poids de son propre élan. La puissance du choc ébranla à peine le colosse butarien. D'un même mouvement, celui-ci se releva aussitôt et envoya le talon de sa botte cuirassée au creux de l'estomac d'Oorlog. Le coup dégagea la baïonnette de la poitrine de l'énorme chef krogan, et envoya celui-ci retomber lourdement deux mètres en arrière, les quatre fers en l'air.

Malgré les apparences, le seigneur de guerre n'était pas sous l'emprise de la rage du sang – pas encore. Il pouvait donc ressentir la douleur, alors qu'il s'efforçait de récupérer au sol, mais était également encore tout à fait en état de raisonner. En état d'évaluer la situation pourrie où son groupe... où ce qu'il restait de son groupe était tombé. Qu'importe: il restait le puissant Oorlog! Trois quintaux de fureur, de muscles et de cuir inentamable, et huit siècles d'expérience du combat emballés dans une armure lourde! Déjà "tué" à plusieurs reprises auparavant, il s'était pourtant relevé à chaque fois pour reprendre le combat et en finir avec ses adversaires médusés. Déjà il se redressait, marteau de guerre en main, sentant bouillonner en lui la rage du sang de ses ancêtres. Ses ennemis allaient bientôt sentir le poids de sa colère...

Puis soudain, le Krogan eut comme une illumination subite. Il était clair maintenant que ces adversaires supérieurement équipés et parfaitement entraînés formaient l'une de ces foutues équipes inter-espèces du Conseil dirigées par un agent Spectre, venue interférer dans son business avec les Turiens. La Spectre, il l'avait déjà identifiée: même s'il ne se souvenait plus de son nom, cette grande Foudre de guerre asari au visage ravagé était assez souvent passée aux infos conciliennes ces deux derniers siècles pour qu'il l'ait immédiatement reconnue. Mais ces unités spéciales, il le savait, sont généralement composées de cinq agents au total. Alors où diable restait le cinquième de ces sales fouille-merde?!

Ce fut la dernière chose qui passa par la tête d'Oorlog. La dernière, juste avant la balle tirée par Damon da Costa.

Depuis son poste de tir camouflé sur les rayonnages supérieurs de l'entrepôt, le Sniper humain régla brièvement la distance sur sa lunette afin de mieux observer la masse inerte du chef krogan gisant au sol, et la longue projection de fluides jaunâtres qui s'étalait derrière sa nuque dans la trajectoire du tir.

 _-–- Je ne crois pas que tes organes vitaux de secours t'aideront à te relever cette fois-ci, ma grosse_ , songea Damon tout en se mettant en quête d'une nouvelle cible prioritaire...

...Et il ne tarda guère à la trouver: l'ingénieur des Berserkers était en train de ramasser un redoutable lance-grenade M-100 sur le corps d'un des Vortchas. En tir semi-automatique, ce genre d'arme pouvait faire des ravages dans un lieu clos tel que cet entrepôt. Damon ajusta rapidement sa cible en visant les bras, et fit feu. Le coup suffit à faire tomber ce qui restait des barrières cinétiques du Krogan, sans toutefois que la puissance résiduelle du tir parvienne à entamer son armure technique. Le choc arracha cependant le lance-grenade de ses mains, et le laissa interdit un court moment.

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'Andrak le Franc-tireur puisse pointer son Omnitech, et projeter sur l'ingénieur ennemi une décharge de plasma qui consuma tout dans un rayon de deux mètres. Le dernier Vortcha encore debout, ses boucliers également à plat, tentait alors de récupérer de ses blessures à l'abri derrière le Krogan: il fut pris dans le rayon de l'embrasement lorsque l'enfer se déchaîna autour des deux Berserkers. Ceux-ci furent saisis de panique alors que le plasma calcinait leurs chairs sous leurs armures. L'équipe concilienne profita de leur désarroi pour les expédier tous deux au sol en quelques tirs croisés. Le lieutenant da Costa en particulier troua là son second crâne de Krogan de la journée.

Le dernier soldat des Berserkers émergea à cet instant de l'état de stase où l'avait plongé Guerdan, tombant à genoux, momentanément désorienté. Soit qu'il fût trop buté pour réaliser qu'il se battait désormais seul, soit qu'il eût décidé qu'on ne le prendrait pas vivant, le guerrier krogan se releva arme en mains en poussant un rugissement de tonnerre. Il n'avait pourtant plus la moindre chance de l'emporter face à une unité GEIST rassemblée au grand complet. En quelques instants, les tirs de barrage des cinq agents concentrés sur une même cible de belle taille balayèrent ses boucliers, mirent son armure en pièces, et lui avec. Guerdan alla s'assurer à l'aide de son fusil Sabre que cet adversaire-là n'irait pas se relever à l'improviste. Ce fut également elle qui composa la très courte oraison funèbre de l'opiniâtre Berserker anonyme: «Stupide mâle krogan...»

À présent que l'affrontement était terminé, la Spectre asari commençait à éprouver la fatigue physique, la fringale, et le passage à vide que ressentent ordinairement tous les biotiques après une utilisation intensive de leurs pouvoirs:

 _-–- Déesse! je suis crevée... J'ai l'impression que je me fais de moins en moins jeune avec les siècles. Je croquerais bien un petit quelque chose... si seulement tout ce qui se mange sur cette foutue planète turienne n'était pas composé de protéines dextro-aminées!... Je n'ai quand même pas survécu à une fusillade pareille pour clamser bêtement en descendant une boisson énergétique Petran Foods!_

 _-–- Moi au moins, j'ai pensé à refaire mes réserves avant d'aller au combat_ , railla Feylin la bouche pleine, tout en tendant une paire de barres vitaminées à sa cheffe d'unité. _Tiens, c'est cadeau: parfum 'Loukoum de Serrice', ton préféré. Et ne t'inquiète pas, "vénérable Dame": tu as encore vraiment assuré aujourd'hui..._

 _-–- Merci ma poulette... Jolie robe, au fait!_ ironisa à son tour Guerdan, en désignant le triste chiffon déchiré et empoussiéré qu'était devenu le ravissant ensemble bleu béryl que Feylin portait avec tant d'élégance avant le début de l'engagement.

Tandis que les deux biotiques asari mordaient avec appétit dans leurs en-cas, Damon descendait lestement de son poste de tir le long de la charpente des rayonnages. Andrak s'était assis contre un container, et ayant ôté son casque, s'efforçait douloureusement de reprendre son souffle. Quant à Sudaj Lenks, qui faisait office d'infirmier de terrain de l'équipe, il s'était agenouillé au chevet du Butarien, et achevait de démonter sur son armure lourde les plaques de céramique fragmentées par les impacts de balles, en sorte d'accéder à ses blessures.

 _-–- Comment se porte notre chasseur de primes?_ vint demander Guerdan au Galarien qui faisait maintenant circuler son Omnitech sur le torse d'Andrak.

 _-–- Trois impacts pénétrants_ , répondit rapidement l'infirmier. _Deux blessures pectoral et trapèze gauche déjà traitées par Médigel; peu profondes, stabilisées, n'inspirent aucune inquiétude. Troisième en revanche... Plaie déchirante sur toute la profondeur brachial gauche, os indemne, mais nécessite suivi. Moi, juste quelques contusions et abrasions_ , poursuivit Lenks d'un ton renfrogné. _Atterrissage douloureux... J'ignorais que lancer de Galariens était sport chez Butariens. En tout cas, Andrak ne semble pas l'avoir pratiqué depuis longtemps..._

 _-–- Andrak t'a sauvé ta peau verte, Sauterelle_ , intervint Damon qui retournait du pied le corps d'un des Vortchas, pistolet en alerte. _Le moins que tu puisses faire serait de lui témoigner un peu de gratitude._

 _-–- Ce que je suis en train de faire en lui évitant perte d'un membre_ , affirma le Galarien en enfonçant sans ménagement une compresse dans la plus profonde des plaies du blessé – parvenant à lui arracher une grimace et un gémissement.

 _-–- Tu aurais tout de même pu nous prévenir_ , reprit Guerdan à l'adresse du Butarien toujours assis au sol, _que tu étais à ce point la bête noire des groupes de mercenaires les plus pourris de la galaxie. On aurait pris d'autres précautions qu'un simple casque à visière._

 _-–- Oui, bon, je ne suis pas aussi célèbre que, disons Archangel en son temps sur Oméga. Mais il est vrai que pour ce qui est des Berserkers, je leur ai quand même coûté assez lourd en effectifs et en trésorerie_ , admit Andrak avec un sourire carnassier. _Désolé, Dame Qoliad; ça ne se reproduira plus._

Mains sur les hanches, Guerdan se tourna vers la carcasse démantelée de l'engin de levage où elle s'était dissimulée, avant d'adresser un mince sourire à Lenks:

 _-–- Tu ne t'étais pas trompé, ingénieur de mon cœur! Il y avait peu de chances pour que les Berserkers viennent scanner cette vieille épave tout près d'eux, et ils ne l'ont effectivement pas fait. Pour le reste, la forte charpente d'acier lourd de cette machine et les résidus d'élément zéro qui y subsistent ont suffi à désorienter leurs petits détecteurs portables, exactement comme tu l'avais prévu. Quant à Damon, pfff... Il y a longtemps qu'on sait que son expertise dans l'emploi des modules de brouillage et de camouflage optique est capable de leurrer n'importe quel imbécile de drone!_

 _-–- Bravo toi aussi_ , se réjouit rétrospectivement Lenks en rendant un large sourire à sa patronne asari. _On n'aurait pu organiser si belle réception si on avait appris trop tard le lieu de rendez-vous... Heureusement que tu as réussi à obtenir très rapidement aveux complets de Védrim. Quelle pipelette, même: plus moyen de l'arrêter! Ne savais pas qu'on pouvait plier genou de Turien selon un tel angle!_

 _-–- On ne peut pas, justement_ , répliqua Guerdan sans la moindre pointe d'humour dans la voix. _C'est bien cela qui délie les langues._

Damon da Costa s'était rapproché du cylindre de Lémure, caressant ses parois gris-bleu d'un geste lent semblant mêler fascination et répulsion:

 _-–- Ce grand con d'Oorlog avait raison: il faut des Turiens sacrément tordus pour vouloir acquérir une abomination pareille. Les bonnes gens d'Invictus l'ignoreront toujours, mais ils nous doivent une fière chandelle... Quant à Védrim, la Hiérarchie turienne devrait rapidement demander son extradition. Là, je ne parierais pas un crédit sur son avenir – ni sur celui de son boss Tector, d'ailleurs: je crois que Palaven pratique toujours la peine de mort pour haute trahison!_

Feylin Adamas rejoignit l'Humain, troublée par une brusque inspiration:

 _-–- Je viens d'y repenser... Serval était bien originaire d'Invictus, non?_

 _-–- Ouaip. Et sa famille y vit encore. Tu sais, la dette de vie qu'on pensait ne jamais pouvoir rembourser à ce foutu cabochard de kamikaze turien?... Et bien là je crois qu'en fin de compte, on est en train de la lui solder!_ Por ti, companheiro _!..._

Peu de jours se passaient sans que les agents n'évoquent à l'un ou l'autre titre le souvenir du commandant turien Serval Quirinus, un ancien membre de l'Unité N°1, dont le sacrifice héroïque lors d'une mission mouvementée sur Benning, quelques mois plus tôt, avait sauvé les vies de ses compagnons. Damon y avait perdu un frère d'armes respecté, avec lequel la rivalité professionnelle s'était progressivement muée en amitié; et Feylin, un amant regretté qu'elle n'avait toujours pas voulu remplacer.

Plus loin dans l'entrepôt, ses soins achevés, Lenks tendait son bras à Andrak pour l'aider à se relever – avant de prendre conscience du ridicule de son offre, étant donnée la différence de masse et de musculature entre les deux agents. Dame Qoliad vint se placer à mi-chemin entre les deux groupes, et d'une voix forte, entérina la fin et le succès officiels de la mission:

 _-–- On a ordre de ne surtout pas ramener le Lémure sur la Citadelle... Tant mieux, d'ailleurs: même si on n'a pas de Turiens à bord, je ne veux pas de cette saloperie dans les soutes de ma frégate! On va confier le cylindre aux autorités militaires de Digeris: à charge pour eux de le sécuriser et de se débarrasser proprement de cette merde. Si vous en êtes d'accord, je vais me coltiner seule les poignées de mains et la paperasse; comme ça, vous pourrez aller vous reposer et vous faire soigner sur le _Citadel _. Vous ne m'entendez pas souvent le dire, mais... je suis fière de vous, les gars! Vraiment..._


	2. Une heure dans la vie d'une Spectre

_**Épisode 2:** **Une heure dans la vie d'une Spectre**_

 _._

 **Frégate furtive _SSV Citadel_ , 9e Flotte concilienne –  
En transit dans le Secteur de la Nébuleuse d'Athéna**

.

En dépit de son bras gauche en écharpe, Andrak Atkoso'dan sifflotait joyeusement lorsqu'il sortit de la petite antenne médicale du _Citadel_ , le visage aussi détendu et rasséréné que puisse l'afficher un chasseur de primes butarien des Systèmes Terminus qui aurait passé des années à travailler son côté gros dur. Ce moment privilégié ne dura pour lui qu'un court instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Dame Guerdan Qoliad, adossée les bras croisés contre la paroi du mess, juste en face de la porte, attendant visiblement son arrivée:

 _-–- Andrak, on peut se parler cinq minutes? On aura la baie d'observation tribord juste pour nous._

La Spectre asari ne faisait pas erreur: dès qu'elle y entra, les deux membres d'équipage humains qui se prélassaient sur les fauteuils de la petite salle de détente s'empressèrent de vider les lieux, sans que l'ordre leur en ait été intimé, et sans oublier de sécuriser la porte derrière eux. Pardi, personne n'a envie d'être témoin des entretiens confidentiels d'un agent Spectre du Conseil: il pourrait être obligé de vous tuer après! D'autant que s'agissant de Dame Qoliad, la boutade ne tenait qu'à moitié de la plaisanterie...

Guerdan alla s'asseoir avec Andrak face à la baie vitrée qui occupait presque toute la surface de la paroi extérieure: une vue panoramique sidérante sur la Voie Lactée autour de la frégate, qui se déplaçait alors en vol SLM à plus de 50 fois la vitesse de la lumière, en route vers le prochain relais cosmodésique. Sans guère prêter attention à ce spectacle pourtant grandiose, l'Asari préféra lancer directement la conversation sur les sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur:

- _–- Andrak... Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà félicité pour ton courage insensé lors de notre dernier combat sur Digeris. Insensé, fou, complètement crétin même... mais sacrément burné! En tout cas, Lenks te doit certainement la vie – même s'il établira des dizaines de projections balistiques fumeuses pour supposer le contraire, plutôt que d'admettre l'évidence. Sans ton initiative, il ne resterait sans doute de notre ingénieur bavard que de quoi remplir l'écuelle d'un Krogan au régime! Et sinon, comment vont ces blessures?_

 _-–- Hésap... enfin, le docteur Avidar... dit que Lenks a fait du beau boulot sur elles. Elle n'a eu qu'à compléter: un peu de suture, injection de bactéries réparatrices, un traitement fortifiant, et je devrais pouvoir passer à la kiné d'ici deux jours. J'ai toujours eu une bonne capacité de récupération. C'est presque indispensable, dans mon boulot..._

 _-–- "Hésap", hein? Vous en êtes donc à ce point d'intimité? Il me semblait bien que vous aviez tendance à vous rapprocher au fil des missions, la doc et toi. En même temps, vous êtes les deux seuls Butariens sur ce vaisseau, alors je crois bien que tout l'équipage l'a remarqué aussi... Je te soupçonnerais presque de t'être encore fait trouer le cuir juste pour avoir de nouvelles cicatrices à lui faire raccommoder!_

Andrak prit une courte inspiration, avant de commencer à débiter ce qui ressemblait furieusement à un long discours préparé à l'avance. Comme s'il avait vu venir de loin le moment où il aurait à rendre des comptes à sa chef d'équipe, à laquelle il vouait le respect le plus évident. Au bout de déjà trois missions sous ses ordres, il ne parvenait toujours pas à la tutoyer comme le faisaient les autres membres de l'unité.

 _-–- Voyez-vous, Madame, le docteur Avidar est ce que les Humains appellent "une belle personne". Moi, comme vous le savez, je suis né esclave dans l'Hégémonie butarienne. Et je me trouvais relativement à l'abri dans les Systèmes Terminus, en déplacement avec mon maître, lorsque les Moissonneurs ont attaqué il y a tout juste vingt ans. Hésap, elle, a grandi dans une famille de haute caste de Khar'Shan, propriétaire de très nombreux esclaves. Dans sa prime jeunesse, ce lien de sujétion lui avait toujours semblé aller de soi; je l'aurais sans doute haïe, à cette époque..._  
 _Bien sûr, l'anéantissement de son monde, de sa famille et de ses valeurs a changé pas mal de choses pour elle. Être obligée de se nourrir d'insectes et de cadavres pour survivre; devoir se terrer durant des jours dans des endroits où vous ignoriez même qu'aboutissaient vos déjections; lutter pour retenir vos larmes de terreur quand des créatures monstrueusement déformées, vos anciens voisins peut-être, passent juste à côté de votre cachette... Oui, tout cela contribue à vous faire relativiser l'importance de votre petite personne dans l'univers._  
 _Hésap suivait déjà un cursus médical au moment de l'invasion... Les carrières médicales et scientifiques ont toujours été parmi les plus prestigieuses qui soient au sein de l'Hégémonie. Après la victoire sur les Moissonneurs, elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour soulager la douleur du petit nombre d'autres survivants hébétés subsistant sur Khar'Shan – ce qui l'a obligée à toucher du doigt des situations de détresse encore bien plus profondes que la sienne. C'est là qu'elle a découvert chez elle-même l'empathie et l'immense compassion qui sont, je crois, les traits qui la définissent le mieux. La suite est dans vos dossiers, Madame: poursuite de ses études médicales dans l'espace concilien, travail pour diverses organisations urgentistes de terrain... C'est la fermeture des frontières de l'espace butarien qui l'a finalement décidée à accepter d'intégrer le Ministère de la Défense Concilien._  
 _Le docteur Avidar est une femme comme je n'en ai que trop peu rencontrées dans cette galaxie... Sa personnalité positive, sa bonté naturelle, son authentique joie de vivre en dépit des épreuves qu'elle a endurées, tout cela m'a profondément touché. Hésap peut avoir cet effet-là... Alors oui Madame, elle et moi, nous sommes devenus intimes; et oui, nous en sommes déjà à faire des projets ensemble. J'ai le sentiment qu'il est temps pour moi de songer à me stabiliser un peu... C'est juste que je n'avais pas encore trouvé la bonne personne. Je ne compte pas pour autant quitter les GEIST, rassurez-vous: un employeur permanent, une équipe fiable, c'est là encore pour moi une situation de stabilité que je n'avais jamais envisagée durant la majeure partie de ma carrière. Mais je commence déjà à y trouver goût..._

 _-–- Autrement dit: tu commences déjà à t'embourgeoiser, porte-flingue!_ plaisanta Guerdan en lui lançant une bourrade complice. _Mais bon, j'admets que je préfère ça à devoir gérer une tête brûlée des Systèmes Terminus. Je ne te l'ai jamais caché, l'affectation à mon unité d'un foutu chasseur de primes butarien m'avait pas mal déplu au départ; mais une fois encore, l'amiral ne s'est décidément pas trompé dans ses choix!..._

 _-–- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il en était au sujet de l'agent qui m'avait précédé à ce poste. Une hackeuse de très grand talent, m'a-t-on dit. J'aurais bien aimé la connaître..._

La Spectre asari s'assombrit à l'évocation de Llor'Issah vas Cymris: elle n'avait pas offert non plus un accueil enthousiaste à la jeune technicienne quarienne que lui avait affectée l'amiral galarien Padias Eldon, le responsable des Groupes d'Enquête, Infiltration & Sécurisation Trans'espèces. Llor avait perdu la vie dès sa première mission, dans des circonstances extrêmement pénibles. Elle avait pourtant eu l'occasion de prouver sa valeur, lorsque son sacrifice courageux avait tiré toute l'unité d'un guêpier mortel sur Novéria.

Andrak Atkoso'dan, lui, avait su trouver sa place au sein de l'Unité N°1 avec une aisance tout à fait étonnante. Cet autodidacte des Systèmes Terminus possédait entre autres atouts une connaissance stupéfiante des cultures humaines et asari, ce qui n'avait pas été sans faciliter ses rapports, par exemple, avec le lieutenant-major de l'Alliance Damon da Costa... Fidèle à son habitude de coller à ses équipiers des pseudos plus ou moins bien acceptés, le Sniper humain avait à un moment voulu gratifier le géant butarien du doux surnom de 'Goliath'. Il n'avait pas été le moins surpris quand Andrak avait été en mesure de lui resservir tout ce que lui-même ignorait quant à cette antique référence biblique terrienne, sans même avoir consulté les bases de données de son Omnitech. L'Humain avait par la suite renoncé à affubler l'ex-chasseur de primes d'un quelconque sobriquet, d'autant qu'il semblait de plus en plus apprécier ses qualités personnelles et professionnelles au fil des dernières missions.

Plus surprenante encore avait été l'adoption rapide du nouvel agent par l'équipage du _SSV Citadel_. Nombre des militaires humains qui composaient l'essentiel de ses effectifs véhiculaient de solides préjugés à l'encontre des Butariens, hérités des confrontations permanentes entre les deux espèces dans la bordure de colonisation. À bord de la frégate toutefois, ces idées reçues avaient déjà commencé à évoluer du fait de la gentillesse naturelle et des soins attentionnés dispensés par le docteur Hésap Avidar. Et dans le cas d'Andrak, sa courtoisie, son érudition, et sa facilité à tisser des liens étaient si bien parvenues à contrebalancer son physique intimidant, qu'ainsi que le disait Dame Qoliad, tous les membres d'équipage humains au fait de sa relation avec le médecin du bord formaient déjà des vœux pour le bonheur de leur charmant jeune couple alien! L'Asari ne résista pas à l'envie d'en faire la remarque à l'intéressé:

 _-–- Hélas, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de bien connaître Llor, pas eu le temps de lui accorder toute la confiance qu'elle aurait méritée; et on le regrette tous maintenant... Toi par contre, tu t'es remarquablement vite intégré, aussi bien avec les autres agents qu'avec l'équipage humain. Et crois-moi, sur ce point-là, c'était pas gagné d'avance! En fait, j'ai l'impression que cela tient pas mal à... ta voix! Autant tu es doté d'une carrure impressionnante, autant tu peux avoir parfois une intonation tellement affable, un phrasé tellement... tranquillisant! C'est assez déconcertant, je dois dire..._

 _-–- Oui, c'est un truc que mon ancien mentor m'avait appris à travailler, pour obtenir la reddition des cibles que je devais ramener vivantes: ceux qui sont trop entêtés pour réaliser l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvent, ont besoin d'être sérieusement intimidés; et à l'inverse, d'autres qui sont trop terrifiés pour lâcher leur arme... ont juste besoin d'être rassurés!_

Guerdan se félicita intérieurement d'être parvenue, sans en avoir l'air, à mener la conversation sur le point suivant qu'elle souhaitait aborder:

 _-–- Ton ancien mentor... Tu parles du fameux chasseur de primes humain qui t'avait libéré de ta condition d'esclave, et qui t'avait formé pour prendre sa suite?_

 _-–- En effet: le commandant Frank Joubert, un ancien N7 de l'Alliance. Il avait mené de nombreuses missions dans les Systèmes Terminus, et ce qu'il y avait vu... esclavagisme, rapts, exploitation, loi du plus fort... eh bien, ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. À sa façon, c'était une sorte d'idéaliste, qui pensait pouvoir faire sa part pour rendre la galaxie meilleure – à condition d'y consacrer la puissance de feu nécessaire! Quand il a quitté le service actif, Frank est revenu installer sa petite affaire sur Oméga, et il s'y est très vite fait un nom dans le métier. Il y a aussi dézingué un paquet d'armures blanches durant l'occupation de Cerberus. C'est de là qu'il tenait le fusil Chasseur qu'il m'a légué, entre autres souvenirs._

 _-–- Mm, même moi j'en ai entendu parler, de ce commandant Joubert: c'était une légende des Systèmes Terminus, de son vivant..._

 _-–- C'est juste après la libération d'Oméga qu'il a accepté un contrat pour la capture mort ou vif de mon ancien maître, mon... propriétaire... Un truand butarien dénommé Qum'ran, qui avait doublé un peu trop de monde dans les Systèmes Terminus. Lui et moi, on se trouvait justement en déplacement hors de l'Hégémonie. Frank l'a localisé, coincé, et l'a descendu juste sous mes yeux. Net et sans bavure! Qum'ran était pourtant loin d'être manchot, et salement rusé... J'étais vraiment impressionné..._

La Spectre asari releva un détail manquant, mais révélateur dans le récit du colosse butarien:

 _-–- Ce Qum'ran, il devait bien avoir un prénom?_

 _-–- Je ne m'en souviens plus. Ce fumier bouffi m'avait donné ordre de ne jamais l'appeler que "Seigneur Qum'ran"... Qu'importe: que la mémoire de son nom pourrisse avec ses os! Que pourrissent tous les esclavagistes de sa sorte! Bref, j'étais déjà bien costaud à l'époque, et Frank m'avait réquisitionné pour porter la carcasse de ce vieux salaud jusqu'à son vaisseau. C'est en discutant et en m'observant sur le chemin qu'il a décelé chez moi des prédispositions pour le métier, tel que lui le concevait. Alors il m'a proposé un poste d'assistant – en fait surtout de larbin au départ, guère différent de mon ancien job. De là, je suis progressivement devenu apprenti, puis associé. Le boulot était dur; Frank était exigeant, mais c'était un très bon prof... Il m'a appris à trouver ma motivation personnelle ailleurs que dans le seul montant de mes primes. C'est également lui qui m'a encouragé à ne jamais délaisser mon éducation générale au profit de ma seule formation, hum... professionnelle. Sans lui, je ne serais pas ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui..._

 _-–- ...C'est-à-dire un adversaire nettement plus imprévisible et déstabilisant que le porte-flingue standard, je confirme! Je crois que ça s'est pourtant mal terminé pour le commandant, n'est-ce pas?_

 _-–- Oui, hélas... Comme pour le fameux justicier turien Archangel sur Oméga, il y a une vingtaine d'années, il a fini par marcher sur les pieds de suffisamment de crapules pour que ceux-ci décident de s'unir contre lui. Ils l'ont... traqué, piégé, et abattu comme un animal! «Devant trop de varrens, même un klixen finit par succomber!», c'est ce qu'il disait souvent... À ce moment-là, j'étais en chasse de mon côté, dans un autre secteur de la galaxie. Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de remonter la trace de ces fumiers pour venger Frank. La traque m'a pris plus d'une année. Mais cela en valait la peine, ajouta Andrak d'un ton brutal: aucun des groupes qui avaient monté ce traquenard n'ira plus s'en vanter!_

Dame Qoliad voyait bien qu'au bout de plusieurs années, le sujet demeurait encore très sensible pour le grand Butarien. Déesse! tout cela faisait tellement cliché: le jeune esclave orphelin, libéré par l'ombrageux justicier qui devient son père de substitution – bien qu'il soit d'une autre espèce! –, et qui lui enseigne comment prendre sa revanche sur les méchants tout en préservant hygiène de vie et rectitude morale...! Ce n'est qu'avec l'arrivée des Humains sur la Citadelle qu'on avait recommencé à mettre en scène et à diffuser dans l'espace concilien de nouvelles holoséries d'une telle niaiserie sirupeuse... D'un autre côté, Guerdan devait bien admettre qu'Andrak Atkoso'dan était indéniablement le produit d'une éducation universaliste tout à fait réussie. De quoi faire réfléchir...

 _-–- En tout cas_ , poursuivit la Spectre asari, _c'était tout à ton honneur d'avoir repris à ta charge le combat du commandant. La réaction des Berserkers sur Digeris montre à quel point tu es parvenu à hanter les pires cauchemars de ces pourritures de mercenaires. Au moins, ton espérance de vie a gagné des points quand tu as rejoint notre unité: ici, chacun protège le cul de son équipier aussi férocement le sien! Mais rappelle-toi bien aussi qu'on ne reçoit nos missions que du Conseil, et qu'ici, on ne mène pas nos propres petites croisades personnelles pour une galaxie plus juste! Capté, recrue?..._

 _-–- Bien pris, Madame_ , répondit Andrak en souriant. _Ceci dit, je crois que nos combats pour la justice ne sont parfois pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre. Vous savez, j'ai eu quelques échos sur la façon dont vous et votre équipe avez mis fin dernièrement aux tristes activités de Vasan Erdrast, sur Oméga_ (1) _. Du beau travail, propre et net! Moi-même, j'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises de débarrasser la galaxie de cette ordure de trafiquant d'esclaves; mais il était vraiment trop bien protégé pour moi seul. En fait, c'est en m'apprenant que son élimination était l'œuvre de votre unité, que l'amiral Padias Eldon m'a définitivement convaincu de rallier les GEIST. Votre succès m'a démontré qu'un bon travail d'équipe peut surmonter les difficultés qui dépasseraient un pauvre justicier gesticulant tout seul dans son coin..._

Dame Qoliad acquiesça silencieusement. Elle était bien placée pour comprendre ce que voulait dire Andrak, elle qui avait consacré plus de deux siècles à une carrière solitaire d'agent Spectre du Conseil. Deux siècles qui lui avaient apporté au final autant de frustrations que de gratifications, s'il lui fallait faire un bilan. Combien de fois s'était-elle sentie impuissante face à la perspective d'un échec annoncé, juste parce qu'il lui avait manqué le coup de main, le coup de pouce qui aurait pu lui permettre de mener sa mission à bien? Prendre la tête d'une unité aussi exceptionnelle que celle dont elle avait désormais la responsabilité lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose: jamais plus elle ne souhaiterait retrouver la triste solitude de son ancienne vie! Seule face à des défis immenses; seule face à ses échecs cuisants et à ses succès mitigés; seule à assumer le poids des vies perdues et des innocents sacrifiés; seule à recevoir les félicitations vides de sens du Conseil... Les liens qu'elle avait forgés avec ses agents avaient acquis une telle importance pour elle, que jamais sans doute elle ne pourrait se permettre de le leur avouer!...

 _-–- C'est exact_ , finit-elle par admettre à voix haute _: rien ne vaut un bon travail d'équipe! Cependant, je sais que de ton côté, tu as continué à pratiquer occasionnellement les missions en duo après la mort du commandant. Et pas avec n'importe qui: trois collaborations avec des probatrices asari, c'est à ma connaissance sans précédent! Ces vénérables redresseuses de torts sont les gardiennes les plus respectées de nos traditions; alors si je me doute que c'est au commandant Joubert que tu dois ta grande connaissance des cultures humaines, je sais très bien en revanche de qui tu tiens ton étonnante érudition quant aux arcanes les plus secrètes de la culture de mon peuple... Ce qui m'intrigue davantage, c'est que ces justicières itinérantes mettent généralement un point d'honneur à n'agir qu'en solo..._

 _-–- En effet Madame, mais tout aussi généralement, elles n'opèrent en principe qu'à l'intérieur de l'espace asari. Certaines circonstances les obligent pourtant à venir parfois salir leurs talons hauts dans les Systèmes Terminus – comme lorsque d'immondes ordures enlèvent d'innocentes jeunes demoiselles asari, encore insoupçonneuses de la noirceur de la galaxie, pour en faire... Bah, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin! J'ai honte d'admettre que ces porcs abjects sont bien trop souvent mes congénères; ils n'en sont pas moins mes ennemis jurés!_  
 _La première probatrice que j'aie rencontrée était la vénérable Andelle Moraïnis. Je l'ai tirée d'un mauvais pas, lorsqu'elle s'est aventurée dans le mauvais district sur Oméga. Il s'est avéré qu'on avait une cible en commun; alors sur la base de ma bonne réputation et de mon expertise du terrain, elle a accepté mon aide. Notre collaboration nous aura permis d'éliminer une belle ordure, avec toute sa sinistre organisation de ravisseurs d'enfants. Je suppose que la probatrice Moraïnis a dû faire mon éloge, puisque dans les années qui ont suivi, deux autres membres de son ordre en mission sur Oméga sont venues demander mon aide. Là encore, elles savaient que nous avions un but commun, elles et moi: des prisonnières à libérer, et un trafiquant de chair bleue à envoyer prendre sa retraite anticipée! Ces trois nobles matriarches m'ont effectivement beaucoup appris sur la culture du peuple asari. La dernière en date, d'ailleurs, n'était nulle autre que la vénérable probatrice Sialan T'Ribas... votre ancien maître d'armes, je crois me souvenir!_

Andrak ne se souvint pas en revanche avoir jamais entendu chez sa supérieure si volontiers austère un gloussement tel que celui qui monta de sa gorge:

 _-–- Sialan... probatrice! Hah! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette vieille catin puisse un jour embrasser une vie de solitude et de dénuement... Ça, je peux témoigner qu'elle s'est envoyée un sacré bon paquet de ses élèves; mais louée soit la Déesse, malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'a jamais pu m'inclure dans le lot! Enfin bon, je suppose que le grand âge a dû venir à bout de sa sensualité dévorante..._

 _-–- Dame Qoliad!_ désapprouva gravement Andrak en hochant la tête. _Vraiment, vous ne devriez pas qualifier ainsi la probatrice T'Ribas de "vieille catin"! Durant tout le temps où je m'honore d'avoir... travaillé à ses côtés, elle m'avait si souvent parlé de vous comme de la meilleure disciple qu'elle ait jamais formée; et elle se montrait tellement fière de votre accession au rang de Spectre..._

 _-–- Relax, Andrak! Même si j'épingle cruellement ses défauts, j'ai moi aussi le plus grand respect pour Sialan. Sans son entraînement de fer, sans pas mal des astuces qu'elle m'a enseignées, je serais certainement morte depuis plusieurs siècles. J'honore son nom... mais nettement moins le souvenir de ses mains baladeuses!..._

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange, Guerdan demeura un moment silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans l'infini alors que la Voie Lactée continuait de défiler devant la baie vitrée du salon panoramique. Lorsqu'elle émergea brusquement de ses pensées, l'Asari allongea une claque sur la large cuisse du Butarien assis à côté d'elle, avant de se lever:

 _-–- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il me reste encore deux-trois choses à faire avant qu'on soit rendus à la Citadelle. Tâche de prendre du repos, porte-flingue; et de ne plus trop descendre à l'infirmerie "faire des projets" avec la doc! Je compte bien te voir à nouveau au top le plus tôt possible... J'ignore quand le Conseil compte nous renvoyer au charbon, mais il est hors de question que je déploie sur le terrain un éclopé aussi mal fichu que toi. Tenter d'apitoyer l'ennemi, ça n'a jamais marché!..._

.

* * *

.

Son entretien terminé, Dame Qoliad prit la décision de consacrer la durée du trajet jusqu'au prochain relais cosmodésique à une petite tournée d'inspection du _SSV Citadel_. Après tout, la Spectre en était le capitaine en titre; et lorsqu'elle n'était pas trop accaparée par la planification ou le rapport d'une mission pour le compte du Conseil, il fallait bien qu'elle se montre à l'équipage de temps à autre. Guerdan emprunta donc l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre en premier lieu la baie d'appontage située dans les ponts inférieurs de la frégate. Un petit bloc carcéral de deux cellules y avait été aménagé, dans un angle du vaste hangar à véhicules, afin d'héberger les prisonniers importants que l'unité GEIST ramenait parfois de ses missions. C'est là qu'était actuellement détenu Turnus Védrim, l'émissaire des conjurés turiens capturé sur Digeris.

Le marine humain en faction devant le bloc se figea instantanément au garde-à-vous à l'approche de la Spectre. Celle-ci put aller constater l'état de santé du prisonnier, maintenu derrière son champ de confinement. Sa rotule blessée n'était toujours pas très belle à voir, surtout après les torsions que Guerdan avait dû lui infliger pour lui extorquer les détails du rendez-vous avec les Berserkers; mais les soins que le docteur Avidar descendait régulièrement lui prodiguer semblaient améliorer sa condition. L'Asari et le Turien se toisèrent un moment sans que l'un ou l'autre éprouve le besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Puis alors qu'elle tournait les talons, Guerdan se retrouva face au second lieutenant Ksénia Chesnokova, l'officier en charge du petit contingent de soldats embarqués, venue elle aussi mener sa propre tournée d'inspection.

L'Humaine décocha à l'adresse de la Spectre un salut impeccable, d'une raideur mécanique digne d'un fantassin geth; sa rude caboche enserrée sous le béret bleu nuit des marines de l'Alliance n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion. Guerdan appréciait le côté carré et direct de cette solide troupière de métier, ainsi que son parler concis et imagé invariablement marqué d'un indélébile accent sibérien.

 _-–- Bonjour lieutenant. Notre prisonnier se porte bien?_

 _-–- Mes rrespects, Madame. Ça va: il geint beaucoup, mais il ne s'est toujourrs pas décidé à crrever... Dommage: ça m'éparrgnerait de devoirr en perrmanence assigner un de mes hommes à la surrveillance de ce sale_ svolotch _de Turrien!_

 _-–- Vous n'aimez pas les Turiens, lieutenant?_

 _-–- J'ai quelques bons amis turriens, Madame; des militairrres, vous l'aurrez deviné. Des soldats d'honneurr, qui regarrdent dans les yeux l'ennemi qu'ils affrrontent. Pas des lâches prrêts à gazer une population civile pourr de misérrables ambitions politiques! Ce Turrien-là, c'est juste_ mraz' _!... une merrrde! J'aurrais bien envie de lui serrvir quelques bons_ pirojki _maison, bien lévo-aminés, juste pour voirr s'il y surrvit!..._

 _-–- Oh, vraiment? Et bien je vous prierais de vous en abstenir: ce paquet-là doit arriver en bon état à la Citadelle, où son témoignage en fera tomber de bien gros et bien plus pourris que lui. Je me suis bien faite comprendre, lieutenant?_

 _-–-_ Da, da _... Je... plaisantais, Madame. Il vivrra, si c'est ce que vous voulez..._

Dame Qoliad savait pertinemment que le lieutenant Chesnokova n'avait sans doute jamais possédé le sens de l'humour, et qu'elle ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde. Mais elle savait aussi que le sens du devoir de l'officier de l'Alliance l'emporterait sur son animosité personnelle à l'encontre des renégats de toutes espèces. C'est donc sans inquiétude qu'elle reprit l'ascenseur afin de poursuivre son tour de frégate...

.

* * *

.

Lorsqu'elle émergea au niveau du pont de commandement, le quart sur la passerelle de navigation était encore assuré par le commandant Joe Hackett. Dans la pratique, le capitaine en second du _Citadel_ était le seul véritable maître à bord du vaisseau pour tout ce qui ne concernait pas directement les missions de l'unité GEIST. La présence du jeune officier surplombant la carte holographique de la galaxie était toujours une vision réconfortante autant pour Guerdan que pour le reste de l'équipage, tant étaient reconnus par tous sa compétence et son très haut degré de professionnalisme. Joli garçon en plus, ce qui ne gâchait rien, se devait bien d'admettre la Spectre asari. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur, elle remarqua immédiatement que l'Humain ne présentait pas le visage calme et rassurant qui lui était coutumier; au contraire, il la fixait de manière appuyée, son front barré d'une ride soucieuse. Cet indice troublant incita Guerdan à se rapprocher au plus près, en sorte que le commandant Hackett puisse lui confier à mi-voix:

 _-–- J'allais vous faire appeler, Madame. Nous venons de recevoir un appel prioritaire en provenance de la Citadelle. Canal confidentiel, code de sécurité niveau Spectre. Autrement dit: "Rien que pour vos yeux"! Je l'ai fait suivre dans votre salle de communication personnelle..._

Dame Qoliad salua l'officier d'un signe de tête, avant de rejoindre le local en question, voisin du pont de commandement. Sur chacune des frégates attribuées à une équipe GEIST telles que le _SSV Citadel_ , une minuscule cabine d'holo-conférence avait été installée à l'usage exclusif de l'agent Spectre et commandant de bord, en sorte de transmettre ou de recevoir les rapports les plus sensibles. L'Asari avait déjà une idée très précise sur l'origine de l'appel: lorsqu'un vaisseau est en vol SLM comme c'était alors le cas, les communications entrantes ou sortantes ne peuvent transiter que par le biais d'une ansible – un de ces dispositifs intraçables, au coût prohibitif, liant indéfectiblement deux particules par intrication quantique, quelle que soit la distance les séparant au travers de la galaxie. Or l'ansible jumelée à l'unique terminal installé sur le _Citadel_ se trouvait dans les locaux des services de renseignements du Ministère de la Défense Concilien, sur l'Anneau du Présidium de la Citadelle.

Sitôt la porte coulissante refermée derrière elle, Guerdan activa la liaison et déclina ses codes et accréditations de Spectre. Sans surprise, l'avatar holographique tridimensionnel qui se matérialisa sur la petite plate-forme de transmissions était bien celui de son supérieur direct, le vieil amiral galarien Padias Eldon. Fidèle à ses habitudes, l'amiral attaqua directement de son débit rapide mais précis, qui n'avalait jamais les mots comme il arrivait si souvent à son congénère Sudaj Lenks de le faire:

 _-–- Ah, enfin... Mes respects, Dame Qoliad. Si vous le permettez, je vais entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Le dernier rapport de position envoyé par le_ Citadel _au passage du relais de Parnitha placerait actuellement votre frégate dans la Nébuleuse d'Athéna, en transit au voisinage du système Tomaros. Cet élément à lui seul fait peut-être de votre équipe l'unité d'intervention concilienne la plus apte à répondre à la situation d'urgence qui vient juste de se manifester. Ceci dit, j'ai pris connaissance de l'état des pertes que vous avez joint au rapport de votre mission fructueuse sur Digeris. Que pouvez-vous me dire des capacités opérationnelles actuelles de votre groupe?_

 _-–- Mes respects, amiral. Eh bien Andrak Atkoso'dan a toujours le bras gauche immobilisé; il se remet vite, mais reste encore très affaibli. Je le décompte donc d'office sur toute mission impliquant une quelconque probabilité d'affrontement. Quant à Sudaj Lenks, il a déjà pu remplacer et reprogrammer le drone qu'il avait perdu sur Digeris: il est à nouveau pleinement opérationnel en tant qu'ingénieur machiniste. En conséquence, l'Unité N°1 peut donc fournir un taux de disponibilité sur le terrain de 80%._

 _-–- Bien, bien; j'espère que ce sera suffisant. Voici donc les données du problème qui nous préoccupe. Il y a moins de deux heures standard, une prise d'otages a eu lieu sur le monde asari de Lusia, dans le système Tomaros. Un groupe de matriarches thessiennes de haut rang dépêché par le Conseil de Serrice est actuellement séquestré dans un grand hôtel de la capitale planétaire de Monoi, où elles devaient prendre part à une importante réunion d'affaires. La totalité de leurs dames d'escorte a été massacrée, sans pertes confirmées du côté de leurs attaquantes; ces gardes du corps étaient pourtant des chasseresses très expérimentées! Les terroristes, asari elles aussi, se sont retranchées dans l'hôtel qu'elles ont coupé de l'extérieur, et où elles détiennent de nombreux otages outre les matriarches. Ce coup de force vient d'être revendiqué par un groupuscule inconnu qui se fait appeler: "Le Tribunal des Demoiselles"..._

Dame Qoliad demeura silencieuse; mais son rictus douloureux montrait clairement que la nouvelle venait de rouvrir en elle une blessure profonde, relativement récente. L'amiral galarien ne marqua qu'une courte pause pour observer l'expression de la Spectre, avant de reprendre:

 _-–- Comme vous le savez, dans les années qui avaient suivi la victoire sur les Moissonneurs, la reconstruction de l'espace asari s'était concentrée sur Thessia; bien d'autres mondes dévastés s'étaient donc retrouvés livrés à eux-mêmes. Sur Lusia, la frange la plus désespérée de la jeune classe d'âge des Demoiselles s'était élevée contre l'ordre établi des Matriarches: une remise en question des valeurs ancestrales inimaginable dans la société asari d'avant-guerre! Les plus radicales ont évolué de la contestation à la confrontation ouverte. Toute cette violence a fini par dégénérer en une véritable guerre civile, qu'il aura fallu une intervention militaire massive et des années de conflit meurtrier pour parvenir à éteindre..._

 _-–- Inutile de me faire un cours, amiral_ , se rembrunit Guerdan d'un ton pincé. _Nous savons tous deux que la Révolte des Demoiselles sur Lusia_ (2) _est l'une des pages les plus lamentables de l'Histoire récente de mon peuple; et qu'à titre personnel, elle représente également pour moi un épisode particulièrement pénible de ma carrière. Alors ne remuez pas le couteau dans la plaie, je vous prie..._

 _-–- Telle n'était pas mon intention, Dame Qoliad. Et je sais que je n'ai non plus besoin de vous préciser combien la possible résurgence de ce mouvement dissident inquiète les plus hautes sphères de la République asari... La conseillère Tevos est intervenue personnellement, de tout son poids politique, afin que la situation soit réglée le plus rapidement possible et en toute discrétion par une unité spéciale des renseignements conciliens. Personnellement, je suis désolé d'avoir à vous imposer ce retour sur Lusia. Croyez-moi, j'aurais volontiers fait appel à n'importe quelle autre équipe, si la vôtre n'était pas la mieux placée pour répondre au plus vite à cette situation d'urgence._

Tandis que l'amiral pérorait, Guerdan analysait mentalement les données de vol de sa frégate, retransmises en temps réel sur son Omnitech. Celui-ci matérialisa au-dessus de son avant-bras une projection 3D du secteur de la Nébuleuse d'Athéna, puis du système Tomaros. La Spectre asari éteignit son équipement, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre sans enthousiasme:

 _-–- Très bien, amiral. Transmettez-moi toutes les données: nous mettons immédiatement le cap sur Lusia. Si vous établissez à l'avance nos accréditations pour accostage prioritaire, nous devrions être à pied d'œuvre au spatioport de Monoi d'ici une heure standard. Cela me laisse tout juste le temps de briefer et d'équiper mon unité. Les pauvres auraient pourtant bien mérité un peu de vrai repos... Dame Qoliad, terminé._

.

* * *

.

 _(1)_ Lire _Unité N°1: Saison 1_ , Épisodes 4 & 5  
 _(2)_ La Révolte des Demoiselles de Lusia est issue de l'univers de _Mass Effect: Nouvelle Ère._


	3. Bienvenue sur Lusia !

_**Épisode 3: Bienvenue sur Lusia !**_

.

 **Nébuleuse d'Athéna – Système Tomaros – Planète Lusia –  
Spatioport de Monoi, capitale planétaire**

.

Leur matériel bien arrimé à leurs ceinturons et sur le dos de leurs armures, les cinq agents de l'Unité GEIST N°1 remontaient d'un pas rapide les galeries désertes du terminal pour vaisseaux légers. Oui, les cinq agents: Andrak Atkoso'dan était en effet présent, avec son bras gauche immobilisé sans attelles apparentes. Le géant butarien avait insisté pour prendre part à cette mission, en dépit des blessures handicapantes qu'il avait reçues lors des échanges de tirs sur Digeris – et contre toute attente, il avait obtenu gain de cause. Comme il avait été prévisible, le ton était très vivement monté du côté de Dame Guerdan Qoliad, la Spectre en charge de l'équipe, alors qu'en face d'elle Andrak était demeuré d'un calme imperturbable. Cette attitude mesurée, ainsi que la fermeté de sa position et la logique de ses arguments, avaient fini par emporter la décision.

Feylin Adamas, la chasseresse asari, avait été présente lors de cet échange de vues animé; à son grand regret d'ailleurs, tant elle s'était sentie gênée à partir du moment où Guerdan avait commencé à perdre son calme – moment qui bien sûr était arrivé assez vite. Même si elle compatissait par avance pour Andrak, sachant d'expérience que les choses n'en resteraient pas là du côté de son irascible patronne, elle devait reconnaître la pertinence des points qu'avait soulevés le grand Butarien:

 _-–- Inutile d'en venir aux noms d'oiseaux, Madame. Je vous assure que je peux encore me montrer bien plus utile avec vous sur le terrain qu'à faire du gras à bord du_ Citadel _... Tout d'abord, même si je ne suis plus capable de pointer mon fusil, je demeure pleinement efficient dans l'utilisation de mon Omnitech: piratage, applications offensives et défensives... On a toujours besoin d'un Franc-tireur en rab! Et ensuite, en cas de contact direct, l'ennemi se verra confronté à cinq adversaires, cinq menaces potentielles à traiter, et non pas quatre plus une avec un bras au chômage: ce seul petit élément de confusion pourrait nous donner une marge de succès décisive durant les premières secondes d'un engagement. D'ailleurs... admettez que jusqu'ici, je me suis montré plutôt doué pour ce qui est d'attirer les pruneaux et de parvenir à y survivre!_

Les cinq agents continuaient donc à avancer au travers des coursives du spatioport, sans y croiser âme qui vive: en vertu de l'état d'urgence décrété après la prise d'otages, cette aile avait été évacuée avant l'arrivée de l'équipe spéciale concilienne, afin de préserver le secret sur son intervention. L'unité finit par atteindre le terminal d'arrivée tout aussi désert, un vaste espace somptueusement décoré de piliers de marbre bleu, de frises calligraphiques incrustées d'électrum, et de bas-reliefs en albâtre dédiés à la gloire des plus grandes réalisations du peuple asari. Rien à voir avec les installations spartiates et fonctionnelles des quais de la Citadelle, par exemple...

L'immense structure du spatioport était perchée en plein centre-ville de Monoi, dont elle dominait la plupart des constructions. Les grandes baies vitrées du terminal s'ouvraient sur une vue panoramique époustouflante, où le soleil couchant soulignait la verticalité du paysage urbain typique des mondes asari. Celui-ci se distinguait par une élégance des lignes, un respect des proportions, et un équilibre dans la distribution de l'espace qu'on ne retrouvait pas dans les grandes mégalopoles de la Terre ou de Palaven. On n'y remarquait déjà presque plus de traces de l'invasion brutale des Moissonneurs vingt ans plus tôt, ni de la guerre civile qui lui avait succédé lors de la Révolte des Demoiselles, alors même que des districts entiers avaient été rasés lors de ces deux épisodes tragiques. Lusia était clairement un monde dynamique, décidé à aller de l'avant.

Damon da Costa, le Sniper N7 de l'unité, restait le souffle coupé devant la majesté de cette architecture à la fois écrasante et transcendante. Le lieutenant humain avait déjà effectué une mission sur Illium par le passé; mais c'était la première fois qu'il posait le pied sur un vieux monde de l'espace asari. Guerdan lui envoya une bourrade dans les côtes alors qu'elle passait derrière lui:

 _-–- T'as la mâchoire qui pend, marine! Tu sais, à l'échelle de la République asari, Lusia n'est rien de plus qu'une colonie tout à fait provinciale... Crois-moi, si tu as la chance de poser les yeux une fois dans ta vie sur le Cœur Brûlant de Serrice, tu mesureras toute la différence; mais là, je crains que tes sphincters ne résistent pas au choc! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on surnomme Thessia: "la perle de la galaxie"!_ ajouta la Spectre avec une pointe d'orgueil tout asari dans la voix.

Feylin Adamas sourit discrètement derrière eux. Elle savait pertinemment que Lusia était de longue date l'une des colonies les plus prospères et les plus proches de Thessia, également l'un des hauts lieux les plus symboliques de l'Histoire asari depuis les premiers combats de la Rébellion Krogane: tout l'inverse d'un monde de troisième ordre. Mais depuis une vingtaine d'années, et la rengaine insolemment chantée en boucle des exploits du commandant Shepard, tenter d'en mettre plein la vue à ces prétentieux d'Humains était presque devenu un sport national chez les Asari!

Les agents commencèrent à percevoir du mouvement lorsqu'une douzaine de militaires, équipées d'armures légères d'un gris ardoise uniforme, pénétrèrent par l'entrée opposée du terminal. Trois d'entre elles se détachèrent du groupe et s'avancèrent vers nos héros d'un pas énergique: vraisemblablement l'officier en charge, avec deux troupières sur ses talons. L'amiral Padias Eldon avait signalé à Dame Qoliad la présence de ce comité d'accueil, un groupe d'intervention thessien déjà présent sur place et censé venir épauler l'Unité N°1. Feylin souffla rapidement à ses trois compagnons, Andrak, Damon et Lenks:

 _-–- Ces armures grises: ce sont des chasseresses de la Garde de Serrice! Elles comptent parmi les meilleures combattantes biotiques de l'espace asari – c'est-à-dire de toute la galaxie! Je le sais, j'ai servi dans leurs rangs... Leur problème, c'est qu'elles aussi elles le savent, et qu'elles tiennent à bien le faire sentir! Une fois prévenus sur ce point, vous pourrez donc considérer une légère suffisance de leur part comme une attitude parfaitement normale..._

Parvenue à deux pas de distance de Dame Qoliad, l'officier asari se figea dans une posture d'une raideur glaciale, ignorant délibérément la main tendue par la Spectre. Elle n'adressa à celle-ci et à Feylin qu'un bref signe de tête représentant le minimum syndical en matière de courtoisie, mais consacra plus de temps à toiser d'un regard suspicieux et méprisant l'Humain, le Galarien, et le grand Butarien qui accompagnaient les deux Asari. Elle finit par laisser tomber avec une moue de profond dégoût:

 _-–- Je suis le lieutenant T'Saral, commandant du Peloton "Perce ou crève!" de la Garde de Serrice, détaché en garnison permanente sur Lusia. C'est nous qui aurions dû gérer cette crise, avant qu'on nous annonce que nous devions nous placer sous les ordres d'une équipe de petits génies débarqués de la Citadelle – comme si l'élite des chasseresses de Thessia était incapable de faire face à une situation de ce genre!... Je ne vous souhaite pas la bienvenue: vous venez juste faire votre job, vous dégagerez aussitôt après, et ce sera à nous de gérer le merdier que vous aurez laissé derrière vous. Oh bien sûr, je suis tout à fait consciente que c'est la conseillère Tevos en personne qui a demandé l'intervention d'une équipe spéciale concilienne... Mais par la Déesse, n'aurait-elle pas pu en faire désigner une qui soit un peu moins... bigarrée?! Est-ce que le bleu lui fait horreur depuis qu'elle vit sur la Citadelle?_

 _-–- Je vous demande pardon?!_ hoqueta Guerdan, cueillie à froid.

 _-–- Et là?_ glissa Damon à Feylin. _Rassure-moi, on est toujours dans les limites d'une attitude parfaitement normale?_

 _-–- Et vous-même_ , poursuivit âprement T'Saral à l'adresse de Dame Qoliad, _étiez-vous vraiment obligée de débarquer, justement ici pour régler une telle situation de crise, en compagnie de ces... espèces?! Vous savez combien ce qui s'est passé sur Lusia reste un sujet sensible pour tout notre peuple, combien nous préférons régler entre nous tout ce qui y a trait, sans y mêler les autres races!... Où est donc passée votre fierté d'Asari, Spectre?! L'avez-vous égarée sur la Citadelle, vous aussi? Troquée contre de vains honneurs, une vieille frégate humaine, et un zoo alien en guise d'équipe?_

Le sang de Dame Qoliad ne fit qu'un tour, et sa réaction fut apparemment bien plus vive que ce qu'avait dû escompter T'Saral. D'une enjambée rapide, elle se retrouva presque face contre face avec l'officier asari, tandis que sa colère profonde trouvait une manifestation biotique dans l'explosion d'un terrifiant bouillonnement d'ondes bleutées sur toute la surface de son corps. Les mâchoires de la Spectre étaient serrées comme un étau, et au travers du voile d'énergie noire qui altérait sa silhouette, ses nombreuses cicatrices semblaient se dilater comme sous l'effet d'une violente fièvre intérieure. En dépit de son entraînement, le lieutenant T'Saral céda la première, et recula d'un pas en détournant le regard.

 _-–- Je ne vois rien_ , cracha Guerdan d'une voix sourde, _absolument rien dans l'histoire récente de ce monde-ci qui me rende fière d'être asari, lieutenant. Pour votre information personnelle, j'ai moi-même participé aux opérations de "rétablissement de l'ordre" sur Lusia voici une dizaine d'années. Ne cherchez pas, vous n'en trouverez aucune trace nulle part: j'agissais le plus discrètement possible en tant que Spectre, une ombre au service du Conseil, déjà à l'instigation de notre très estimée conseillère Tevos. Sur Lusia, j'ai vu des choses, et sur ordre, j'ai dû commettre des actes, qui m'ont donné l'envie de me tenir à l'écart des menées les plus sordides de la politique asari pour au moins les deux siècles à venir!..._

Le voile bleu autour du corps de Dame Qoliad se résorba alors qu'elle quittait sa posture de combat, apparemment satisfaite du résultat obtenu. Elle avait pu constater, non sans un certain plaisir, que les chasseresses qui se tenaient derrière T'Saral n'avaient guère montré d'enthousiasme à risquer leur vie pour sauver leur officier du péril où elle s'était elle-même fourrée par ses dérapages agressifs. Guerdan éprouva cependant le besoin d'enfoncer le clou par une dernière mise au point:

 _-–- ...Ah, et si je vous entends encore une fois qualifier mon unité de "zoo alien"... Je vous jure que je vous tue, lieutenant! Parole de Spectre..._

Fidèle à sa nature conciliatrice, Feylin Adamas tenta de calmer le jeu en détournant les échanges verbaux vers un autre sujet. Même si la xénophobie patente de T'Saral la hérissait à titre personnel, elle se disait que l'Unité N°1 serait peut-être amenée à un moment ou à un autre à devoir compter sur l'aide du peloton de la Garde de Serrice, et qu'il valait donc mieux maintenir l'hostilité entre les deux groupes à un niveau acceptable:

 _-–- J'ai l'impression que la situation de Lusia vous tient personnellement à cœur, lieutenant. Il se trouve que je suis moi-même une ancienne chasseresse de Serrice, Peloton "Les Reines du Chaos"... Je sais donc par expérience que les unités d'élite thessiennes telles que les nôtres restent parfois cantonnées bien des années sur l'affectation où elles peuvent se trouver détachées; et qu'il est facile de s'attacher à un monde aussi magnifique que celui-ci..._

Pour toute réponse, l'officier asari se tourna vers la grande baie vitrée du terminal, embrassant d'un mouvement de bras ample et théâtral le panorama urbain qui s'étendait sur tout l'horizon visible. La nuit était en train de tomber, et les immenses gratte-ciels commençaient à se couvrir d'innombrables petites plaques de lumières bleues ou mauves se détachant sur le ciel obscur:

 _-–- Vous voyez cette grande tour, là, celle qui dépasse les autres? C'est le nouveau siège que le Conseil d'Armali vient juste de faire bâtir, et qu'il comptait inaugurer le mois prochain. La plus petite, juste à côté, c'est la première filiale que la Fondation Sirta vient d'établir dans l'espace asari. Et la grande géode, là-bas au loin, c'est le centre d'affaires édifié par Elkoss Combine, destiné à canaliser les investissements venus de tout l'espace concilien. Oui, après les années de récession qui ont suivi la guerre civile, Lusia commence enfin à sortir du trou et à intéresser à nouveau les milieux de la finance galactique. On ne peut pas laisser une poignée de revanchardes hystériques ruiner tout ça au nom d'un combat d'arrière-garde déjà perdu voici des années!..._

 _-–- Vous semblez nettement moins détester les aliens quand ils débarquent ici avec des crédits plein les poches, lieutenant T'Saral_ , persifla Andrak en inclinant la tête vers la droite, s'attirant en retour un regard meurtrier de la part de l'officier asari.

Feylin soupira discrètement, avant de s'efforcer de reprendre à nouveau la main:

 _-–- Et dites-moi donc, lieutenant... Cette tour elliptique assez singulière, là-bas, cernée d'un ballet aérien de – je dirais, vu d'ci – de véhicules de presse, de navettes de police et de canonnières militaires? Il s'agit bien de ...?_

 _-–- Oui en effet: l'Hôtel Siari. C'est bien là que les terroristes sont actuellement retranchées avec leurs otages. Je dois reconnaître que leur frappe a été planifiée et exécutée de main de maître. Elles ont simultanément pris le contrôle du hall d'accueil au rez-de-chaussée, du central de sécurité de l'hôtel, niché au cœur du 12e étage, et surtout de l'espace VIP réservé par le petit groupe des Matriarches du Conseil de Serrice pour leur réunion d'affaires: le salon d'honneur "Rêve d'Alune", le 77e et tout dernier étage au sommet de la tour, vous voyez là-haut? ce grand dôme vitré prolongé de notre côté d'une vaste plate-forme en surplomb, aménagée en jardin d'agrément mais qui peut aussi servir d'aire d'atterrissage pour navettes légères._  
 _D'après ce qu'on a pu reconstituer, deux navettes non planifiées sont d'abord venues se poser sur cette même terrasse; et quand les dames d'escorte des Matriarches se sont déployées pour faire face à la menace, d'autres terroristes ont surgi dans leur dos par les étages et en ont fait un massacre. Belle manœuvre tactique, timing parfait!... Deux des douze Matriarches ont également été tuées en essayant de résister; les dix autres sont actuellement toujours séquestrées à l'intérieur du salon d'honneur. Outre les gardes du corps, toutes les vigiles de l'hôtel semblent avoir été abattues à vue dans les couloirs au cours de l'assaut: les preneuses d'otages ont donc consciencieusement liquidé toute combattante biotique entraînée qui auraient pu leur poser problème – hormis certaines des Matriarches, dotées d'un impressionnant dossier militaire, mais trop précieuses pour être éliminées de la même façon._  
 _Après avoir pris le contrôle des systèmes de sécurité de l'hôtel, les terroristes en ont bouclé toutes les chambres, y piégeant ainsi les résidentes qui s'y trouvaient à ce moment-là et qui s'y préparaient pour l'heure du dîner. Elles prétendent avoir les moyens d'exécuter d'un seul coup la totalité de ces otages à la moindre menace, sans avoir précisé leur_ modus operandi _: explosifs, gaz, surcharge énergétique...? Les autres clientes qui n'étaient pas présentes dans leurs chambres, ainsi que les personnels de l'hôtel, ont été raflées dans les couloirs ou en tentant de fuir par le hall, et rassemblées sous surveillance dans la grande salle du restaurant panoramique "Les Délices de Janiri", au 60e étage._  
 _Les terroristes, qui se sont faites connaître sous le nom du "Tribunal des Demoiselles", ont exigé de pouvoir parlementer avec des émissaires mandatées par le Conseil de la Citadelle lui-même. Elles ont rejeté sans ambages les tentatives de médiation de la part des autorités de Lusia ou des représentantes locales de la République asari..._

 _-–- On a une idée de leurs effectifs?_ demanda Feylin alors qu'elle tentait en vain de percer du regard les verrières opacifiées de la paroi verticale de l'hôtel.

 _-–- Difficilement estimables, entre une quinzaine et une grosse vingtaine. Il y a en au moins deux à couvert dans le hall d'entrée, avec des équipements de surveillance de pointe; six à huit avec les Matriarches, dans le salon VIP du dernier étage; plus ou moins quatre avec les otages civiles du restaurant; et on a aussi identifié des patrouilles doubles se baladant dans les étages. On suppose que le central de sécurité est également occupé en permanence._  
 _Toutes les portes au rez-de-chaussée, et tous les points d'accès partout ailleurs ont été verrouillés. D'après la consommation énergétique, les terroristes ne réactivent les ascenseurs qu'au coup par coup depuis le central de sécurité, pour permettre la circulation de leurs propres patrouilles mobiles. On a envoyé des drones d'infiltration qui ont révélé la présence de nombreux dispositifs de détection, avant d'être eux-mêmes désactivés par des pièges à impulsion qu'ils n'avaient pas décelés! Au moins, on sait maintenant que ces Demoiselles-là disposent de matériels de haut niveau..._

Dame Qoliad n'accordait qu'une oreille distraite à l'exposé du lieutenant, ayant déjà pris connaissance de la plupart de ces éléments. Elle était d'ailleurs bien plus occupée à synchroniser son Omnitech avec celui de Sudaj Lenks à côté d'elle, leurs gantelets virtuels scintillant en harmonie. L'Asari échangeait de temps à autre ses points de vue avec le Galarien, au sujet des schémas techniques que l'un ou l'autre projetait tour à tour au-dessus de son avant-bras. Après être finalement tombée d'accord avec son ingénieur, la Spectre éteignit son Omnitech et s'avança pour prendre la parole – qu'à son habitude elle accompagna d'une gestuelle forcenée:

 _-–- Votre attention, tout le monde! Voici comment on va procéder. Tout d'abord, il va nous falloir une diversion de poids pour maintenir l'attention de l'ennemie sur le sommet de la tour, tout en essayant d'y gagner le plus de temps possible. Et ça, c'est un boulot taillé pour moi! Le lieutenant T'Saral ici présente va donc me fournir une navette de police, avec deux de ses chasseresses qui auront revêtu l'uniforme des fliquettes locales, nettement moins menaçant du point de vue de nos preneuses d'otages. Elles me déposeront sur la plate-forme du dernier étage, face aux baies vitrées du salon de réception, afin que j'y entame les négociations. Ce sera également l'occasion, si possible, de s'assurer de la condition des Matriarches et d'essayer d'identifier les leaders parmi les Demoiselles. Je pense que je devrais pouvoir jouer de façon tout à fait crédible le rôle d'une émissaire exceptionnelle dépêchée par le Conseil en personne, exactement ce qu'il faut pour flatter l'égo d'apprenties terroristes en mal de reconnaissance: mon profil de Spectre est sans doute déjà si bien connu de ce genre de criminelles, que je n'aurai probablement même pas besoin de me présenter..._

 _-–- Ton profil? Tu veux dire ta face!_ plaisanta Damon en dessinant du doigt sur son propre visage le tracé de la plus visible des nombreuses cicatrices de Guerdan.

L'Asari ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Son agacement blasé ne se manifesta que par une légère éruption d'ondes biotiques sur sa nuque et ses épaules, avant qu'elle ne reprenne l'exposé de son plan de bataille en désignant justement l'Humain:

 _-–- Toi le physionomiste, ta place sera en hauteur, à surveiller les mouvements sur les terrasses, et à couvrir mes fesses avec ton fusil de précision.»_ Le regard de la Spectre se durcit en sorte de dissuader le boute-en-train de service d'ajouter quoi que ce soit de scabreux; l'instinct de préservation de celui-ci l'avait d'ailleurs déjà conduit à éliminer cette option. _«Tu verrouilleras soigneusement toutes les chefs terroristes que tu auras pu identifier. Et comme tu es aussi notre meilleur pilote, tu assureras également le support aérien éventuel en fonction des besoins – appui-feu ou exfiltration... Passe récupérer notre navette Kodiak dans le hangar du_ Citadel _, et sers-t-en pour te rendre directement par les airs sur ton poste de tir..._

Le visage du Sniper s'éclaira d'un sourire réjoui, tandis qu'il ramenait la main derrière sa nuque de manière à caresser affectueusement la crosse de l'énorme Veuve Noire toujours replié sur le dos de son armure lourde. Guerdan poursuivait déjà:

 _-–- ...À mon sens, la meilleure position dominante, à distance optimale des plate-formes supérieures de l'Hôtel Siari, ce sera le toit de cette grande tour inoccupée que nous a montrée tout à l'heure le lieutenant T'Saral..._

 _-–- Impossible!_ s'étrangla presque cette dernière. _Il s'agit d'une propriété privée du Conseil d'Armali! Du Conseil d'Armali, par la Déesse! Vous n'imaginez pas tous les problèmes que vous allez nous..._

 _-–- Et si je vous dis: «Réquisition sur ordre d'un agent Spectre!», lieutenant?_ rétorqua brutalement Guerdan. _Est-ce que ça vous parle un peu, au moins?!_

L'officier de la Garde de Serrice s'éloigna en luttant très visiblement pour garder ses remarques pour elle, laissant le champ libre à Dame Qoliad qui se mit à projeter à nouveau divers plans techniques de la tour depuis son Omnitech:

 _-–- Pendant ce temps-là, vous autres: Feylin, Lenks et Andrak – ma force biotique et mes ingénieurs préférés! –, vous vous infiltrerez par les fondations du bâtiment: conduits sanitaires, puits de maintenance, cages d'ascenseurs, etc... Ce ne sera pas une première pour vous! Oh, vous pouvez être sûrs que les terroristes auront déjà envisagé cette option. Mais compte tenu de leurs faibles effectifs, et si loin du centre de gravité de leurs opérations – la terrasse supérieure et les Matriarches qui y sont retenues –, je doute que vous y tombiez sur des patrouilles mobiles. Vous n'aurez probablement affaire qu'à des détecteurs de mouvements et systèmes de surveillance sous IV, éventuellement des drones sur itinéraire de patrouille programmé, plus sans doute quelques pièges explosifs placés sur votre chemin. Bref, rien qu'Andrak et Lenks ne devraient avoir trop de mal à repérer, leurrer, feinter, ou désamorcer, n'est-ce pas?..._

 _-–- Ça représente quand même sacrée trotte à grimper à pied..._

L'interruption plaintive de Sudaj Lenks avait pris le ton d'un long gémissement. Guerdan sourit intérieurement: elle aurait presque été déçue si le Galarien avait pour une fois gardé ses jérémiades pour lui. Le fait est que ces amphibiens longilignes ne sont guère réputés pour leur endurance à l'effort physique prolongé – même les vétérans du GSI les plus aguerris tels que Lenks.

 _-–- Pas tant que ça, "Sauterelle"_ , répondit la Spectre en usant du sobriquet généralement employé par Damon à l'endroit du Galarien. _Vous n'aurez guère à escalader que jusqu'au 12e étage, là où se trouve le central de sécurité de l'hôtel. Il va de soi que vous y rencontrerez une opposition bien plus active; mais il vous faudra la neutraliser le plus rapidement et surtout le plus discrètement possible, pour éviter d'alerter les autres Demoiselles retenant les civiles et les Matriarches. Une fois que vous aurez pris le contrôle de tous les systèmes de surveillance et de sécurité, vous tâcherez de déterminer quelle menace – si tant est que ce ne soit pas un bluff – les terroristes font donc peser sur les civiles séquestrées dans leurs chambres; et si possible, vous libérerez celles-ci._  
 _Après quoi, toujours depuis le central, vous devriez pouvoir réactiver un ascenseur sans vous faire repérer, de manière à rejoindre l'un des étages juste au-dessous du resto panoramique. Là aussi, il vous faudra agir avec vitesse et brutalité pour éliminer les terroristes qui y retiennent le reste des otages, sans donner l'alarme. Une fois les civiles mises à l'abri, vous gagnerez le sommet de la tour, toujours le plus furtivement possible. Lorsque la Garde de Serrice, Damon et moi nous aurons reçu votre signal de mise en place, nous nous coordonnerons pour frapper le dernier coup décisif._  
 _Nous resterons en liaison par communicateurs cryptés; les Demoiselles semblent n'avoir établi qu'une aire de brouillage com de niveau tactique minimal, vraisemblablement afin de pouvoir maintenir le contact avec leurs patrouilles mobiles dans les étages. Des communicateurs de qualité militaire tels que les leurs et les nôtres peuvent donc demeurer opérationnels. Le lieutenant T'Saral vous affectera deux de ses guerrières pour vous guider dans les bas-fonds jusqu'aux fondations de l'hôtel, et aussi afin de vous fournir un support biotique de complément. Oh, j'ai pleinement confiance en tes capacités, Feylin; mais je crois que des terroristes capables d'éliminer en un tournemain l'escorte biotique de haut niveau de Matriarches du Conseil de Serrice méritent d'être prises très au sérieux!..._  
 _Bien, tout le dispositif devra être en place d'ici une demi-heure standard. Des questions? Non? Alors en piste! Rompez!_

Dame Qoliad tourna immédiatement les talons pour se diriger à longues enjambées vers l'aire des navettes, le lieutenant T'Saral et ses chasseresses lui emboîtant aussitôt le pas.

 _-–- Ah, une dernière chose lieutenant_ , ajouta la Spectre tout en marchant. _Veillez à faire maintenir ces foutues gratte-IV de la presse le plus loin possible de l'aire des négociations; ou je serais encore bien fichue de me tromper d'ennemies!..._

Feylin s'apprêtait également à rejoindre son groupe de mission, lorsqu'elle nota que Damon da Costa s'était à nouveau plongé dans la contemplation du paysage urbain de Monoi, depuis la vaste baie vitrée du terminal. Ce côté méditatif n'était décidément guère dans les habitudes du lieutenant humain, ce qui incita la biotique asari à venir le rejoindre:

 _-–- Ça va, Champion?_

Damon lui répondit sans quitter des yeux le panorama vertical devant lui, sur lequel la nuit était maintenant tombée:

 _-–- Tu savais que les Terriens ont une tradition de deux siècles et demi de films catastrophe se déroulant dans des gratte-ciels? Prises d'otages, justement; mais aussi incendies, attaques de singes géants, de zombis, ou de monstres de l'espace..._

 _-–- Et il y a vingt ans, vous vous êtes réellement retrouvés avec des zombis et des monstres de l'espace dans vos gratte-ciels terriens!_

 _-–- Merci de me le rappeler! J'avais dix ans à cette époque-là. J'habitais encore à Rio... pas bien loin de l'Académie militaire de l'Alliance!... Inutile de dire que le coin a bien dégusté! Je ne sais toujours pas comment je m'en suis sorti... En tout cas, je n'ai jamais retrouvé trace de mes parents!_

 _-–- Oh, désolée... Je ne voulais pas... C'est juste que... tu n'en avais encore jamais parlé!..._

Le vétéran N7 resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre, le regard toujours noyé dans le lointain:

 _-–- Ça va... J'ai eu le temps de faire le deuil, tu sais. À vrai dire, j'avais pas franchement la famille idéale. Franchement pas, en fait... Mère camée et paumée, pas souvent présente; père alcolo et violent, trop souvent là, lui... Je regrette quand même un peu mon petit frère Damian – de temps en temps... Mais tout bien considéré, intégrer le programme des Cadets de l'Alliance m'aura permis de trouver ma vraie famille, ma vraie place dans l'univers: un peu moins de taloches, nettement plus de gratification personnelle, une fratrie sur qui compter, un but dans la vie... L'opportunité en fin de compte de pouvoir devenir ce pour quoi je suis né!_

Feylin commençait à trouver le comportement de Damon de plus en plus troublant. De tels épanchements ne lui étaient réellement pas familiers: d'ordinaire, l'Humain préférait enfouir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir de plus intime sous ses sempiternelles blagues de caserne souvent si agaçantes, sous ce côté hâbleur tellement superficiel, tellement forcé et convenu à bien y regarder, que celui-ci devait dissimuler bien des passions violentes et contradictoires. La chasseresse asari n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de creuser davantage le sujet: il lui fallait déjà rejoindre ses collègues galarien et butarien, qui lui faisaient signe depuis l'autre bout de la galerie. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Damon tourna finalement la tête vers elle en lui lançant un bref:

 _-–- Fais attention à toi, Tornade Bleue..._

 _-–- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Champion_ , le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait confiant. _Est-ce qu'il y a jamais eu une seule fois où je n'aie pas fini la mission en vie?_

L'Humain regarda partir son amie, tout en murmurant pour lui-même:

 _-–- C'est toujours la première fois qui compte..._


	4. Des Demoiselles à croquer !

_**Épisode 4:** **Des Demoiselles à croquer !**_

.

 **Nébuleuse d'Athéna – Système Tomaros – Planète Lusia –**  
 **Capitale planétaire de Monoi, dans l'Hôtel Siari en état de siège**

.

Par la Déesse, quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond là-dessous! Oh non, pas rond du tout!...

Suivant son propre plan, Dame Qoliad avait rejoint la terrasse supérieure de l'Hôtel Siari à bord d'une navette de la Police de Monoi, en compagnie de deux redoutables chasseresses de la Garde de Serrice accoutrées comme de banales fliquettes de base. Encore suivant son propre plan, elle s'était alors présentée aux preneuses d'otages asari, revêtue de son armure noire aux épaulières frappées de l'emblème des Spectres, en tant que négociatrice accréditée par le Conseil lui-même. Et c'est toujours suivant son propre plan qu'elle avait entamé les tractations, dans la seule idée de gagner du temps afin de faciliter l'infiltration du reste de son équipe par les étages inférieurs de l'hôtel.

Mais là, Guerdan commençait à acquérir de plus en plus nettement la conviction qu'en fait, c'était bel et bien elle qu'on était en train de balader!

La nuit était tombée depuis une petite heure sur Monoi, et la vaste plate-forme en surplomb, qui dominait le scintillement de la ville alentour, n'était plus éclairée que par les quelques illuminations artistiques du jardin d'agrément qui occupait la majeure partie de la terrasse. D'où elle était, Guerdan pouvait voir, derrière les terroristes venues à sa rencontre, le grand salon en forme de dôme vitré où étaient toujours séquestrées les dix Matriarches du Conseil de Serrice. Les négociatrices du "Tribunal des Demoiselles" qui s'étaient alignées face à la Spectre étaient trois. Toutes portaient les mêmes armures légères ajustées de couleur prune, celles-là même qu'avaient arborées certaines factions rebelles parmi les plus irréductibles lors de la Révolte des Demoiselles sur Lusia, une quinzaine d'années plus tôt. Et toutes trois dissimulaient leur identité sous un casque intégral à visière réfléchissante, épousant les appendices situés à l'arrière de leur crâne.

Ce qui troublait le plus Dame Qoliad, toutefois, c'était la ceinture d'explosifs que chacune d'entre elles portait autour de la taille! La Spectre n'avait jamais spécialement reçu de formation d'artificière; mais sa longue expérience lui en avait assez appris sur ce genre de dispositifs pour estimer que le modèle qu'elle pouvait détailler ici était du plus haut de gamme – une fois armé, probablement impossible à désamorcer avant qu'il n'explose! On pouvait vraisemblablement envisager que toutes les autres terroristes, voire même chacune des précieuses Matriarches retenues en otages au dernier étage de la tour, avaient été équipées de tels dispositifs. Voilà qui compliquait singulièrement la situation!

L'une des Asari masquées semblait diriger le trio des négociatrices: elle était la seule pour l'instant à avoir pris la parole, tandis que les deux autres demeuraient en retrait, à bonne distance de chaque côté. L'interlocutrice de Guerdan s'était sèchement présentée sous le nom d'Oriasin T'Leris. La Spectre savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là d'une fausse identité, ou plus précisément d'un nom de guerre, puisque la véritable Oriasin T'Leris était morte douze ans plus tôt! Cette insaisissable stratège de la guérilla avait été en son temps l'une des plus implacables adversaires de la République asari sur ce monde, et son nom figurait à présent en bonne place parmi ceux des plus illustres martyres de la cause des Demoiselles de Lusia. Guerdan avait en outre quelques raisons personnelles d'être certaine de la mort d'Oriasin, puisque c'était elle-même qui l'avait terrassée en combat singulier, lors d'une de ces fameuses missions secrètes au service du Conseil dont elle se sentait si peu lieu d'être fière...

À bien y réfléchir, se disait Guerdan, il y avait peu de chances pour que cet emprunt patronymique bien précis soit une simple coïncidence. Ces activistes lusiennes savaient-elles donc que ce serait elle-même en particulier, Dame Guerdan Qoliad, qui viendrait à leur rencontre?! Au moins, la Spectre aguerrie sut ne laisser paraître aucune surprise sur son visage.

En dehors de cela, les exigences successivement présentées par la pseudo-Oriasin n'avaient réellement ni queue ni tête! D'un côté, elles semblaient certes vouloir coller aux clichés les plus classiques des revendications ordinaires des preneurs d'otages et autres allumés révolutionnaires. Et pourtant, tout ce galimatias politico-idéologique donnait tellement l'impression de tomber à contretemps, et d'atterrir à côté de la question, qu'il s'en dégageait une irrépressible sensation de trompe-l'œil, d'écran de fumée...

Davantage d'autonomie pour Lusia, davantage de droits pour la classe d'âge des Demoiselles? Mais il y avait bien longtemps que de larges concessions avaient été faites, pour ramener le calme sur ce monde déchiré par des années de luttes civiles et de répression militaire! La libération des "détenues politiques injustement emprisonnées par le gouvernement dictatorial de Thessia"? Presque toutes les jeunes Asari qui avaient pris les armes contre l'ordre établi des Matriarches avaient déjà été amnistiées ou libérées, et la plupart des autres étaient également en fin de peine. Une petite cinquantaine d'entre elles, parmi les dernières encore incarcérées, venaient d'ailleurs d'être libérées sur parole au cours des trois mois précédents. Au demeurant, le suivi judiciaire des différentes nations constitutives de la République asari manquait singulièrement de rigueur et d'unité, et Guerdan soupçonnait que plusieurs des terroristes auxquelles elle faisait actuellement face soient justement issues des rangs de ces criminelles irrécupérables.

Ce n'est que lorsque la prétendue Oriasin commença enfin à parler gros sous que la Spectre crut voir où elle souhaitait en venir depuis le début. Mais non: celle-ci ne demandait qu'une misérable rançon de cinq millions de crédits galactiques. Cinq millions! Guerdan réprima à grand peine un mouvement d'impatience. Une exigence aussi dérisoire frisait la fumisterie, en tout cas ne cadrait pas du tout avec le professionnalisme dont les terroristes avaient fait preuve jusqu'ici lors de cette opération. L'organisation de celle-ci, la mise en place, les équipements et armements investis, tout cela devait d'ailleurs déjà représenter pas loin de la moitié de la somme exigée! Avec autant d'atouts en mains que la vie des Matriarches du Conseil de Serrice, sans parler de celle des dizaines d'autres civiles séquestrées dans l'hôtel, les preneuses d'otages auraient pu réclamer sans sourciller une somme au moins dix fois plus importante...

Estimant avoir épuisé à peu près tout son potentiel de diplomatie, Guerdan finit immanquablement par laisser son impulsivité naturelle reprendre le dessus:

 _-–- Bon, jouons cartes sur table, "Oriasin": où voulez-vous en venir au juste? Nous savons très bien toutes deux que vous n'avez aucune véritable revendication politique. Et ce n'est pas non plus l'argent qui vous motive, n'est-ce pas? Alors dites-moi seulement: que faisons-nous ici? Sommes-nous réellement en train de négocier?_

L'interlocutrice de Guerdan ne répondit pas immédiatement. Mais lorsqu'elle le fit, la Spectre put deviner au ton qu'elle employa son sourire de jubilation cruelle sous sa visière:

 _-–- Et toi-même, Spectre, veux-tu donc me faire croire que tu es réellement montée ici pour négocier? Hah! On sait très bien qui tu es, Guerdan Qoliad. Pas un simple agent du Conseil, non; pas même juste une des Spectres les plus dangereuses de tout l'espace concilien... Non, on sait que tu es à la tête d'une unité spéciale des GEIST, cinq membres en tout! Groupes d'Enquête, Infiltration & Sécurisation Trans'espèces... Un nom bien pompeux pour les escadrons de la mort de la Citadelle, un amalgame contre nature des machines à tuer les plus vicieuses de la galaxie! Alors la seule raison pour laquelle tu te tiendrais seule ici devant moi, à m'écouter gâcher ma salive, c'est que le reste de ton équipe de métèques doit déjà être occupé à tenter de nous infiltrer; probablement sous nos pieds, par les fondations. Je me trompe? Peu importe, à vrai dire: si tel est bien le cas... tu risques de te retrouver à nouveau Spectre solo d'ci très peu de temps!_

.

* * *

.

L'ascension de l'équipe d'infiltration ainsi évoquée avait été encore plus lente et difficile que prévu. La furtivité la plus absolue était le maître mot de l'opération; et les trois agents conciliens, ainsi que les deux chasseresses asari prêtées par le lieutenant T'Saral, avaient donc dû remonter les étages depuis les sous-sols de l'Hôtel Siari au travers d'un des puits d'ascenseur désactivés de la tour, échelle après échelle à la force du poignet. Un itinéraire vertical choisi presque aléatoirement parmi les 58 cages d'ascenseur, 34 escaliers publics, 45 escaliers de service et 92 conduits de maintenance accessibles depuis les soubassements. Et pourtant, tout donnait l'impression que l'ensemble des systèmes de surveillance de l'hôtel, plus tous les pièges et embûches ajoutés par les preneuses d'otages, avaient été concentrés sur cet itinéraire en particulier!

Il avait fallu combiner toute l'acuité des scanners d'Andrak Atkoso'dan, le Franc-tireur butarien, pour détecter les nombreuses menaces sur leur parcours, et toute la polyvalence des programmes de piratage de Sudaj Lenks l'ingénieur galarien pour les désarmer. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'aucun système passé inaperçu n'ait mouchardé leur présence... L'ambiance obscure et oppressante de ce puits étriqué ne semblait pas stresser le moins du monde le Galarien qui progressait en tête; mais le rythme soutenu de cette dangereuse ascension l'obligeait par moments à ralentir pour souffler un peu. En revanche, le grand Butarien derrière lui ne montrait le moindre signe de fatigue, alors même que son bras gauche blessé et immobilisé ne lui permettait de gravir les échelons que d'une unique main leste.

Feylin Adamas, la chasseresse asari, suivait l'avancée des deux ingénieurs experts devant elle, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre pour l'instant que demeurer tous les sens en alerte. Elara et Fédrisse, les deux commandos de la Garde de Serrice rattachées à l'Unité N°1, fermaient la marche avec leurs fusils à pompe Disciple arrimés sur le dos de leurs armures grises. Feylin, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait opté pour la même arme, légère mais puissante, apte à soutenir sa spécialisation de combat biotique au contact.

L'expédition parvint ainsi au niveau du 12e étage. C'est là que se trouvait le central de sécurité de l'hôtel, leur premier objectif. De cet endroit, l'équipe aurait pour première tâche d'identifier la nature de la menace mortelle que les terroristes du "Tribunal des Demoiselles" prétendaient pouvoir faire peser sur les otages bouclées dans leurs chambres à tous les étages; puis après avoir conjuré cette menace, les agents pourraient réactiver depuis ce même endroit un ascenseur qui les mènerait vers le 60e étage, l'étape suivante de leur mission d'infiltration, sans risquer d'y alerter les autres terroristes présentes. Lourd programme pour la nuit...

Toujours en tête, Lenks s'arrêta au niveau des portes closes de la cage d'ascenseur. Sur l'échelle en dessous de lui, Andrak examina l'écran du détecteur de proximité à son poignet, afin de confirmer l'absence de toute menace directe, qu'elle soit organique ou synthétique. Le Butarien adressa un signe de tête encourageant à l'ingénieur galarien, qui entreprit de pirater l'ouverture des portes. Les volets finirent par coulisser sur un son pneumatique étouffé; Lenks passa d'abord sa longue tête à cornes par l'ouverture, puis commença à hisser le reste de sa carcasse longiligne.

- _–- Ça va. Tout a l'air..._

Seule la vivacité des réflexes du Galarien lui évita d'être coupé en deux lorsque les volets de la porte se rétractèrent sur lui, sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Une brusque détente des jambes et une roulade en avant le propulsèrent en plein milieu d'un couloir dont toute une paroi vitrée sur sa gauche dominait la ville scintillant dans la nuit, tandis que le panneau d'accès à l'ascenseur se refermait derrière lui dans un claquement sec. Le verrouillage holographique de la porte était repassé à l'orange: Andrak allait sans doute mettre une bonne quinzaine de secondes avant de parvenir à en contourner le nouvel encryptage informatique, pour venir porter secours à son compagnon isolé en terrain hostile. Des secondes qui allaient sans doute coûter cher à Lenks, car deux Asari en armures légères de couleur prune et casques intégraux venaient tout juste de de débouler d'un couloir perpendiculaire, à dix mètres devant lui...

Dès qu'elles l'aperçurent, les Demoiselles contractèrent leurs muscles et firent jaillir autour de leurs corps un halo bleuté, une barrière biotique censée leur permettre de survivre aux premières secondes d'un échange de tirs. Tandis que l'une dégainait rapidement un pistolet Phalanx qu'elle braqua sur le Galarien, l'autre avait activé autour de son avant-bras le gantelet doré de son Omnitech en sorte de lancer un message d'alarme:

 _-–- Alerte, intrus! Intrus au 12e ... Merde!_

D'après ce dernier juron fort révélateur, la terroriste venait de réaliser la présence de l'aire de brouillage com que Lenks avait hâtivement mise en place autour de lui, à l'instant où il s'était rendu compte qu'il venait de donner dans un piège. Pour autant, les Asari donnaient au Galarien l'impression de se sentir en position de force, à deux guerrières biotiques contre une seule misérable créature amphibienne. Après tout, les barrières biotiques qu'elles venaient de lever, tout comme les boucliers cinétiques de leurs armures légères, les protégeaient des tirs supersoniques générés par les armes utilisant la technologie des champs gravitationnels. Voilà qui devait les conforter dans un sentiment de sécurité... trompeur!

Eh bien elles vont avoir une drôle de surprise, se dit Lenks alors qu'il tirait de sa taille mince son pistolet Scorpion, le vestige de son service au GSI qui ne le quittait presque jamais. En un battement de cils, le Galarien éleva son arme de poing aux lignes inhabituelles, et fit feu. Un unique projectile adhésif à basse vélocité, une micro-charge explosive à retardement, vint traverser les barrières cinétiques de la Demoiselle au Phalanx et se fixer à la base de son cou: un tir parfaitement ciblé, qui avait déjà scellé le sort de la malheureuse. L'Asari commença à paniquer, tentant en vain de détacher d'une main la bille luisant d'une intense lumière bleutée. Elle ne put y parvenir avant que la micro-charge ne lui fasse sauter la tête – et la main – dans un bouillonnement de fluides mauves.

Arme efficace, d'une souplesse d'emploi et d'une puissance destructrice redoutables, le Scorpion souffrait cependant d'une cadence de tir dramatiquement réduite. Lenks avait espéré que la détresse puis la fin grand-guignolesque de sa complice décontenance l'autre Asari, juste le temps nécessaire pour lui permettre de placer un second coup au but sur celle-ci. Mais la chasseresse était d'une autre trempe, et cette sanglante diversion ne parvint pas à la distraire de sa détermination fanatique: son avant-bras se chargeait déjà d'énergie noire, prêt à pulvériser l'intrus qui pointait encore en vain son ridicule jouet technologique. L'amphibien s'apprêtait déjà à numéroter ses cartilages, quand soudain son adversaire fut projetée par une force invisible au travers de la paroi vitrée qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il n'y eut qu'un bref hurlement, une violente pulvérisation de verre pilé dans le couloir, que déjà l'Asari avait disparue, comme aspirée par le vide.

L'instant d'après, Lenks vit une nouvelle venue surgir du même couloir perpendiculaire d'où avaient déjà émergé les deux chasseresses: une Asari au visage découvert, et à la carrure athlétique enserrée dans une armure légère noire comme la nuit. Le Galarien comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait là de la responsable de la frappe biotique qui venait de lui sauver la vie. L'inconnue providentielle pila net à la vue de l'agent. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent qu'un très court instant, avant que l'Asari ne reprenne sa course et ne s'évanouisse comme par enchantement dans un couloir adjacent.

Lenks battait encore des paupières, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur se rouvrit derrière lui. Andrak ne passa d'abord que sa paire d'yeux supérieure et son pistolet lourd par l'ouverture, le temps de repérer les lieux. La brèche dans la verrière, le corps mutilé de l'extrémiste asari au sol, et l'état de stupeur du Galarien, son pistolet Scorpion toujours braqué sur le couloir vide en face de lui, révélèrent immédiatement au colosse butarien que toute une série d'événements graves s'était déroulée durant ses quelques secondes d'absence.

Lenks fut en devoir de fournir quelques explications une fois l'équipe rassemblée:

 _-–- On a dû déclencher signal en montant, sans réaliser. J'ai été pris en embuscade dès sortie de l'ascenseur. Deux ennemies. J'ai eu l'une, l'autre a été éjectée à travers vitres par projection biotique. Vu par qui: une Asari qui a disparu par ce couloir, à une vitesse incroyable. Un vrai fantôme... Portait une armure noire. Pas comme preneuses d'otages, là par terre, ni comme chasseresses de T'Saral ici avec nous..._

 _-–- Une armure noire?_ l'interrompit Feylin. _Tu veux dire, un peu comme celle que porte Guerdan?_

 _-–- Maintenant que tu le dis... Oui._

Le Galarien désigna alors de son long doigt le corps de la terroriste étendue dans le couloir:

 _-–- À présent regardez ceci, autour de sa taille: détonateurs redondants, plusieurs tours de cordeau explosif, charges de forte puissance. Le top des ceintures kamikazes pour fanatiques bardés de crédits! Eu le temps d'examiner un peu: modèle essentiellement mécanique, indésamorçable par piratage électronique ou altérations cosmodésiques. Voyez terminaisons nodales, ici: nombreux pièges déjà repérés, préférable ne même pas tenter de désarmer manuellement. Ma conclusion quant aux terroristes elles-mêmes: solution létale recommandée, important les neutraliser définitivement dans le plus court laps de temps possible, avant qu'elles puissent activer détonateurs manuellement!..._

Vétéran du GSI, l'ingénieur galarien était un expert reconnu en matière d'explosifs et de détonateurs: même en faisant abstraction de son caractère naturellement porté au pessimisme, on pouvait faire confiance à son diagnostic concernant ces dispositifs meurtriers, qu'on pouvait s'attendre à trouver autour de la taille de chacune des terroristes impliquées. Peu rassurée par cette dernière découverte, l'équipe reprit sa progression vers le central de sécurité de l'hôtel, toutes les armes en alerte et tous les sens aux aguets.

Les agents ne croisèrent pas d'autre patrouille active, et Lenks n'eut pas plus de trois dispositifs de surveillance à désactiver avant que le groupe n'atteigne l'entrée du couloir dérobé menant au site névralgique. Aucune sentinelle à l'extérieur, et pas un bruit en provenance du local. Andrak vérifia son scanner, et confirma par signes la présence à l'intérieur du central de deux adversaires potentielles, équipées d'armures légères et en station immobile – assises sans méfiance devant leurs écrans ou au contraire positionnées en embuscade, il était impossible de le préciser. Feylin rappela, par signes également, qu'il était important de ne tirer qu'à coup sûr, afin d'épargner autant que possible les consoles et le matériel technique dont l'équipe allait avoir besoin. Aucun coup de feu n'eut pourtant à être tiré lorsque l'assaut fut lancé et que les agents firent irruption dans le local...

 _-–- Par les Piliers de la Force!_ murmura Andrak en abaissant son arme.

Les deux guerrières asari qui avaient dû être chargées de défendre ce local gisaient à présent sur son sol, leurs corps repliés dans des positions improbables, leurs armes toujours à côté d'elles. Il n'échappa à personne que toutes deux portaient le même modèle de ceinture explosive déjà reconnu sur la terroriste du couloir. Lenks s'agenouilla et fit passer son Omnitech sur toute la hauteur du torse d'une des victimes. Ce rapide examen médico-légal ne fit que confirmer ce que les trois agents chevronnés et les deux chasseresses asari avaient déjà tous subodoré. Plusieurs côtes avaient été brisées net en plusieurs endroits; la plupart des vertèbres avaient été disjointes; l'ensemble des organes internes avait été écrasé par un choc d'une violence extrême; et tout cela sans trauma visible sur la surface externe du corps... C'était là la résultante évidente d'une unique frappe biotique particulièrement puissante.

 _-–- On dirait qu'on a une alliée dans la place_ , déclara Feylin. _Je me demande qui est donc ce fantôme en armure noire, et ce qu'elle cherche au juste..._

 _-–- L'ennemi de ton ennemi n'est souvent qu'un ennemi de plus à venir_ , répondit sentencieusement Andrak, qui ne faisait qu'énoncer là un principe élémentaire de sagesse butarienne.

La galaxie est décidément divisée en deux, songea Sudaj Lenks: les espèces lentes, qui bavardent, glosent et conjecturent... et les Galariens, qui agissent! Car de son côté, l'ingénieur s'était déjà mis au travail sur les consoles du central de sécurité, à la recherche du procédé diabolique par lequel les terroristes disaient être en mesure d'exécuter d'un seul coup toutes les otages emprisonnées dans les chambres de l'hôtel, en cas d'assaut. Bon alors, asphyxie générale par coupure de la ventilation des chambres? Non, trop lent. Explosifs? Trop de charges et d'ouvrage nécessaires pour trop de chambres à piéger. Surcharge des systèmes électriques? Mmm...

 _-–- Trouvé!_ clama soudain Lenks. _Trois bonbonnes de Thanathlon, neurotoxique à large spectre, branchées sur la ventilation générale de l'hôtel. D'après schéma du réseau, les containers se trouveraient dans machinerie turbine d'un local technique annexe au 3e sous-sol... Quand je pense qu'on a dû passer juste à côté en montant! Le circuit de ventilation n'alimente plus que les chambres, plus du tout reste de l'hôtel. Il suffirait d'activer turbine annexe depuis ce poste pour gazer d'un coup toutes les otages... Abject! Monstrueux!_ ajouta le Galarien en foudroyant du regard les corps des deux terroristes gisant au sol.

 _-–- Mais qu'est-ce que les criminels ont donc tous en ce moment avec les neurotoxiques?_ soupira Andrak, qui avait quelques bonnes raisons de se souvenir dans sa chair de la mission de récupération du Lémure sur Digeris.

 _-–- Tu as moyen de contrer ça?_ demanda Feylin à l'ingénieur galarien.

 _-–- Évidence!_ rétorqua gaiement celui-ci, tout en pianotant de ses longs bras sur trois interfaces holographiques simultanément. _D'abord, réencodage des commandes turbine annexe depuis ce poste – Fait. Puis verrouillage à distance du local technique – Fait... Hé hé, codes de ma composition, basés sur vieilles comptines galariennes oubliées: inviolabilité garantie! Coupure générale et verrouillage de la ventilation pour plus de sécurité. Et enfin, déverrouillage de toutes les chambres et libération des otages séquestrées... Ah, un peu plus difficile, hmm... Voilà, c'est fait aussi!_

Feylin s'approcha de la console, et prit sa voix la plus rassurante pour diffuser sur le circuit com général, aboutissant à chacune des chambres de l'hôtel, un message invitant les résidentes à demeurer à leur étage, sans surtout emprunter les escaliers sans doute encore piégés. Puis elle s'adressa aux deux commandos de la Garde de Serrice adjointes en renforts à l'Unité N°1. En tant que vétérane elle-même de la Garde de Serrice, Feylin bénéficiait d'une aura certaine auprès des deux jeunes chasseresses, et elle n'avait guère été longue à prendre un ascendant total sur elles.

 _-–- Fédrisse, Elara: passez un appel à vos collègues stationnées en attente dans les sous-sols. Qu'elles montent nous rejoindre en passant par la voie d'ascension que nous venons de sécuriser, et qu'elles prennent possession de ce central. Si elles doivent y faire face à une contre-attaque ennemie, défense absolue de le lâcher, sous aucun prétexte! C'est bien clair?_

L'Asari se retourna ensuite vers son ingénieur galarien, toujours très absorbé par l'examen des différentes consoles:

 _-–- Nous autres, on va pouvoir reprendre le cours de notre mission. Lenks, tu peux réactiver un ascenseur vers les étages supérieurs?_

 _-–- Déjà fait_ , répondit le Galarien sans tourner la tête. _Un des trois seuls ascenseurs non piégés, utilisés par les terroristes pour leurs patrouilles. Son mouvement passera inaperçu, mais... je recommande descendre bien avant le 60e étage pour ménager marge de surprise!_

Lors des rares occasions où Dame Qoliad lui déléguait la direction d'une partie de l'unité, Feylin Adamas pouvait faire preuve d'un charisme d'autant plus surprenant qu'elle se montrait généralement des plus effacées lorsqu'elle servait dans l'ombre écrasante de sa supérieure vénérée. À ce moment précis, c'est avec l'aura d'un véritable leader qu'elle fut la première à se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la sortie du local technique, accompagnant son ordre sec d'un lever de bras impérieux:

 _-–- Bon, en route! On est encore loin d'avoir bouclé la nuit..._

.

* * *

.

Une légère vibration sur l'Omnitech de Dame Qoliad, correspondant à une séquence d'impulsions déterminée à l'avance, lui avait signalé le moment où son équipe d'infiltration avait atteint le 12e étage. Une seconde séquence envoyée par Sudaj Lenks, suivant un rythme légèrement différent mais tout aussi imperceptible par toute autre que Guerdan elle-même, avait notifié à cette dernière la prise de contrôle du central de sécurité de l'Hôtel Siari, ainsi que la neutralisation de la menace sur les otages emprisonnées dans leurs chambres. La Spectre avait dissimulé un soupir de soulagement, en constatant qu'aucune des notes convenues pour signaler la perte d'un des membres de l'unité n'avait été ajoutée à la fin de la séquence codée. À présent, Dame Qoliad attendait de recevoir la confirmation de l'arrivée de l'équipe au 60e étage, celui du restaurant panoramique, où bien d'autres otages civiles restaient détenues sous étroite surveillance par un petit nombre de terroristes.

Les discussions avec la représentante du "Tribunal des Demoiselles" qui se tenait face à Guerdan tournaient de plus en plus en rond, et la Spectre était parfaitement consciente que son interlocutrice était sur le point de perdre toute contenance. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs ressentir la même nervosité, en dépit de leur entraînement, chez les deux chasseresses déguisées en policières demeurées en retrait derrière elle. Elle était temps que toutes ces simagrées touchent à leur fin avant que la situation ne parte en vrille...

Cela faisait déjà un moment que l'amateurisme et le manque de contrôle de la négociatrice adverse, "Oriasin T'Leris", avaient suggéré à Dame Qoliad que celle-ci n'était pas le vrai cerveau de l'opération. Et en l'observant plus attentivement, la Spectre asari avait fini par obtenir la confirmation de ses soupçons en la voyant se tourner à plusieurs reprises, d'abord discrètement puis de plus en plus ouvertement, vers sa voisine de gauche demeurée en retrait, aux traits dissimulés derrière la même visière réfléchissante que les deux autres extrémistes. À un moment donné, Guerdan parvint à mettre la prétendue Oriasin suffisamment en difficulté pour la pousser à interroger directement sa complice d'un ton nerveux; la criminelle s'interrompit cependant dès qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de commettre une bourde:

 _-–- Bathyll? Qu'est-ce qu'on avait décidé à propos de ...?_

 _-–- Bathyll?_ se répéta intérieurement Guerdan en plissant le front. _Pas un nom de vieille souche asari, ça... Sans doute un prénom donné par un père issu d'une autre espèce. Peu importe, en tout cas: te voilà maintenant avec la marque de la Mort sur ton joli front, ma petite!_

La Spectre fixa pendant un peu moins d'une seconde la comparse masquée qu'elle considérait désormais comme la véritable responsable aux commandes, tout en pianotant furtivement une courte séquence sur son communicateur de poignet, avec ses mains ramenées derrière son dos. Le message muet était adressé au lieutenant-major Damon da Costa, le Sniper humain de l'Unité N°1, monté s'embusquer en position dominante au sommet d'une des tours voisines aux commandes d'une navette d'assaut Kodiak. Trois secondes plus tard, Guerdan reçut en retour un signal discret de la part de son équipier, lui confirmant qu'il venait de reclasser la simple garde du corps en cible prioritaire. Pas à pas, le drame continuait à se rapprocher de son dénouement...

.

* * *

.

L'équipe d'infiltration avait emprunté l'ascenseur jusqu'au 55e étage, puis avait poursuivi à pied jusqu'au restaurant panoramique du 60e étage, où étaient retenues toutes les otages civiles qui n'avaient pas été bouclées dans leurs chambres d'hôtel. La dernière étape de l'escalade s'était faite par un escalier de service dérobé, débouchant sur la partie arrière d'un petit local d'entretien attenant à la grande salle du restaurant. L'endroit avait l'avantage d'offrir une perspective bien dégagée sur les lieux, par l'entrouverture des deux battants de la porte. Quatre terroristes armées avaient été identifiées visuellement – chiffre confirmé par le scanner d'Andrak Atkoso'dan d'après la masse de leurs armures, qui les distinguaient des otages assises à même le sol. Les quatre cibles hostiles portaient toutes des casques à visière opacifiée, et bien sûr, toutes étaient également dotées des mêmes inquiétantes ceintures d'explosifs que l'équipe concilienne avaient déjà identifiées au 12e étage...

 _-–- À toi de jouer, Andrak_ , murmura Feylin au Butarien trois têtes au-dessus de la sienne, en appuyant son ordre d'un coup de menton en direction de la grande salle.

Il avait été convenu qu'il reviendrait au Franc-tireur de l'équipe d'engager les hostilités le premier, dès qu'il aurait identifié la cheffe de groupe parmi les terroristes. Son sens tactique, longuement affûté par des années d'expérience de frappes ciblées contre toutes sortes de gangs armés, lui fut une fois encore d'une grande utilité dans cette tâche. Andrak configura alors son Omnitech avec soin, de sa main gauche à la mobilité encore très limitée. Il était bien sûr hors de question pour lui d'avoir recours à une incinération à distance – son attaque technique privilégiée! – contre une adversaire porteuse d'une charge à haute puissance détonante, se tenant en outre au beau milieu d'un groupe d'otages innocentes. L'ancien chasseur de primes opta donc pour son second type de frappe à distance préféré, destiné à celles de ses proies qu'il devait impérativement ramener en vie: un choc neural, revenant à déployer sur sa cible un champ d'énergie dévastateur, à même de surcharger le système nerveux d'un être organique sans causer le moindre dommage aux circuits électroniques présents dans l'aire d'action – ceux de la ceinture d'explosifs en l'occurrence!

Dès qu'il fut prêt, Andrak adressa un bref signe de tête à ses équipiers; puis après avoir pointé le bras par la porte entrouverte en direction de la grande Asari qu'il avait identifiée en tant que leader, il libéra toute la puissance qu'il avait accumulée en vue de ce tir. Tétanisée par la douleur, sa cible se replia sur elle-même et tomba au sol en convulsant frénétiquement au milieu des otages stupéfaites. Le Butarien tira aussitôt son pistolet lourd Paladin en vue d'entamer la deuxième phase du combat. Mais il ne trouva en fait plus d'autre cible à traiter, tant étaient remarquables la vitesse et la coordination avec lesquelles le reste de l'équipe avait agi de son côté.

À l'instant où Andrak avait neutralisé la première extrémiste, les deux chasseresses Elara et Fédrisse, leurs fusils à pompe Disciple déjà en mains, s'étaient jetées chacune contre un des battants de la porte, afin de dégager le terrain pour Feylin. Cette dernière put alors à nouveau prouver son expertise dans l'art exigeant de la charge biotique: lorsqu'elle s'élança, ses compagnons d'armes purent à peine entrevoir un éclair bleu zigzaguer entre les tables renversées et frôler au plus près les otages assises sur le plancher, avant de venir percuter de plein fouet l'une des terroristes. L'angle d'impact était parfaitement étudié: l'Asari en armure prune fut violemment projetée contre sa complice la plus proche, et toutes deux s'en allèrent rouler au sol, assommées, sans qu'aucune otage n'ait été blessée.

Fédrisse et Elara s'élancèrent aussitôt dans le sillage de Feylin, avec une vélocité démultipliée par leur entraînement biotique, afin d'achever rapidement les deux terroristes à terre. Deux tirs de fusil à pompe pour chacune, visant la tête à bout touchant: une mise à mort bien peu honorable, mais le meilleur moyen d'éviter de toucher accidentellement les ceintures explosives, ou l'une des otages. Feylin procéda d'ailleurs exactement de même de son côté, lorsqu'elle mit fin sans aucun état d'âme aux contorsions pathétiques de la cheffe de dispositif ennemie terrassée par l'attaque neurale d'Andrak.

Quant à Sudaj Lenks, ainsi qu'il en avait été décidé dans l'équipe, il s'était chargé de la cible la plus éloignée du groupe des otages: les projectiles explosifs de son pistolet Scorpion en faisaient certes une arme redoutablement efficace, mais aussi fort susceptible de causer de graves dommages collatéraux aux otages trop proches. Une patrouilleuse qui revenait justement de contrôler les accès d'ascenseurs du restaurant fit parfaitement l'affaire du Galarien. Dès qu'Elara et Fédrisse eurent écarté les deux battants de la porte de service, l'ex-agent du GSI pointa rapidement son arme sur l'Asari médusée, et parvint à placer une première micro-charge adhésive directement sur la visière réfléchissante de son casque. Surprise et désorientée par cette bille étincelante venue brusquement aveugler son champ de vision, la terroriste commit l'erreur de tourner sur elle-même: le second tir de Lenks, aussi précis que le premier, l'atteignit au niveau de la nuque, juste en-dessous de la partie protégée par le casque. Par ce deuxième tir, le Galarien tenait à s'assurer de l'élimination définitive de la menace; mais il eut la satisfaction professionnelle, dès l'explosion de son premier projectile, de constater que celui-ci aurait suffi à lui seul à remplir cet objectif.

La brièveté et la sauvagerie extrêmes du combat laissèrent aux agents de l'Unité N°1 la maîtrise du champ de bataille... ainsi que la responsabilité de prendre en charge deux douzaines d'otages asari en état de choc! Après l'exécution au fusil à pompe de trois des terroristes, la fin détonante et spectaculaire de la quatrième, dont la tête et les épaules avaient été proprement vaporisées par deux micro-charges explosives, avait achevé de semer la panique parmi les captives. Prostrées au sol mains sur la tête, gémissant, sanglotant et tremblant de tous leurs membres, celles-ci offraient un tableau à fendre l'âme la plus endurcie. Feylin ordonna d'un geste à ses équipiers d'abaisser leurs armes afin de tranquilliser les malheureuses, alors qu'agents et chasseresses s'avançaient dans la grande salle du restaurant. Soudain, Andrak poussa un hurlement d'alarme:

 _-–- Lenks, att...!_

Avant que l'avertissement ne lui soit parvenu, le frêle Galarien avait déjà été renversé par la charge biotique d'une cinquième Demoiselle surgie de nulle part sur le flanc de l'équipe. Un genou sur le torse de sa victime à terre, un poing crépitant d'énergie noire levé au-dessus de sa tête, la chasseresse s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce à l'ingénieur groggy, lorsqu'elle-même fut soudain projetée contre une colonne proche par une poussée biotique parfaitement ciblée, mais d'une violence inouïe. De toute évidence, la fanatique était déjà morte avant même de se détacher du pilier et de retomber mollement au sol.

Cette frappe d'une puissance terrifiante n'était le fait ni de Feylin, ni d'Elara ou Fédrisse. Mais les trois chasseresses expérimentées avaient bien ressenti, dans l'ébranlement de l'air, d'où le tir biotique était parti. En se retournant vivement dans cette direction, elles purent voir finir d'émerger d'une des bouches de ventilation du restaurant une Asari dont les poings rayonnaient encore d'une lueur bleutée. L'armure noire de la nouvelle venue épousait à la perfection ses lignes d'athlète idéale, et son visage stoïque ne laissait lire aucun sentiment particulier. Feylin l'identifia aussitôt comme le "fantôme" dont avait parlé Lenks, qui venait de sauver une seconde fois la vie du Galarien.

 _-–- Vais bien_ , marmonna brièvement celui-ci, encore assez secoué.

Les deux chasseresses de la Garde de Serrice s'affairèrent à exfiltrer en urgence les otages, toujours en état de choc, vers les escaliers qu'elles avaient sécurisés. De leur côté, les trois agents de l'Unité N°1 s'étaient tournés vers leur invitée surprise, armes toujours en mains. Toutefois, aucun d'entre eux ne la considérait visiblement plus comme une ennemie potentielle. Lenks lui adressa même de la tête un bref signe de reconnaissance alors qu'il se relevait. Feylin, elle, avait l'impression que le visage de l'Asari ne lui était pas inconnu; mais elle ne parvenait pas à fixer un nom, un pedigree, ou les circonstances d'une rencontre sur le masque impénétrable de marbre bleu qui lui faisait face. Quant à Andrak, il semblait inexplicablement pétrifié, la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il dévisageait l'inconnue en armure noire comme s'il venait de voir une morte revenue à la vie.

Sous l'escorte de Fédrisse et Elara, les otages avaient à présent évacué la grande salle du restaurant panoramique: n'y demeuraient plus, au milieu des tables renversées et des corps des terroristes neutralisées, que la mystérieuse combattante asari et les trois agents conciliens. Aucune parole n'avait encore été échangée. Tandis que Lenks pianotait sur son Omnitech un bref message codé à l'adresse de Dame Qoliad, Feylin s'apprêta donc à engager la discussion avec la guerrière sans nom, après avoir sécurisé son fusil Disciple en signe de bonne volonté. Mais à l'instant même où elle ouvrit la bouche, les ceintures d'explosifs que portaient encore les cinq extrémistes étendues au sol se mirent simultanément à s'illuminer et à biper aussi furieusement que le tableau de bord d'une navette en perdition: le signal d'une mise à feu imminente!

La première surprise passée, l'Asari en armure noire fut la première à réagir: en un éclair, elle pointa du doigt sur un mur de la grande salle une cage d'ascenseur aux portes grandes ouvertes, donnant directement sur le vide en l'absence de toute cabine. Puis ayant ainsi manifesté son intention, elle se précipita vers l'ouverture à une vitesse surhumaine, et se jeta dans l'abîme sans l'ombre d'une hésitation! Dynamisée par cet exemple, Feylin Adamas, qui se trouvait alors entre Andrak et Lenks, ne fut guère plus longue à prendre sa décision: d'un même geste, elle enlaça d'un bras la taille du Galarien, et de l'autre celle beaucoup plus large du géant butarien. Puis d'une violente impulsion biotique, décuplant la puissance, l'amplitude et la vitesse de ses mouvements, la chasseresse se propulsa avec ses deux "colis" vers le puits où venait de disparaître leur alliée anonyme, et y plongea dans son élan, droit vers les profondeurs de la tour.

Les trois agents en chute libre perçurent le vrombissement d'une explosion dantesque au-dessus d'eux, et la chaleur infernale de la cascade de flammes qui tentait de les rejoindre dans leur descente alors qu'ils dégringolaient sur cinq douzaines d'étages à la volée. Les bras de Feylin étaient immobilisés par les deux compagnons qu'elle soutenait; mais l'Asari était une athlète surentraînée, qui n'avait besoin d'effectuer aucun mouvement physique pour activer mentalement, à intervalles réguliers, les impulsions biotiques qui parvenaient à ralentir le trio dans sa chute, et à l'empêcher de venir percuter les parois du conduit d'ascenseur. Peu avant d'atteindre les soubassements de la tour – d'où elle était partie à peine une heure plus tôt! –, Feylin engagea tout ce qui restait de puissance biotique dans son organisme afin de réduire sa propre masse au minimum. En dépit des masses résiduelles d'Andrak et Lenks tout contre elle, l'Asari parvint ainsi à freiner suffisamment leur vitesse de chute pour leur éviter à tous trois d'aller s'écraser au fond du puis d'ascenseur. Le choc de leur arrivée au sol n'en fut pas moins violent, et assomma momentanément les trois casse-cous.

L'inconnue providentielle qui venait de leur sauver à nouveau la vie avait déjà disparu – signe évident qu'elle s'était reçue avec bien plus d'élégance que Feylin! Encore sonnée, la jeune chasseresse commença péniblement à se relever sur ses mains, en toussant sous une pluie de cendres et de débris légers en provenance des étages supérieurs. C'est alors qu'un brusque hoquet lui coupa le souffle. Pas un contrecoup du choc de l'atterrissage brutal, non: c'était un hoquet de surprise, de saisissement.

L'Asari en armure noire: elle venait de se rappeler où elle avait déjà vu son visage!...


	5. C'est beau une ville la nuit

_**Épisode 5: C'est beau une ville la nuit...**_

.

 **Nébuleuse d'Athéna – Système Tomaros – Planète Lusia –  
Capitale planétaire de Monoi, sur le toit de l'Hôtel Siari**

.

Sur la vaste plate-forme à ciel ouvert perchée tout au sommet de l'Hôtel Siari, Guerdan venait tout juste de recevoir sur son Omitech les premières notes du message convenu pour l'informer du succès de l'opération menée au 60e étage, lorsque la ceinture d'explosifs de l'Asari masquée en face d'elle se mit soudainement à clignoter et à lancer des trilles de plus en plus rapprochés et menaçants. La pseudo-Oriasin sursauta de surprise, baissa vivement la tête vers l'engin de mort tout en palpant fébrilement sa taille, puis releva sa visière aveugle vers Guerdan en la suppliant d'une voix étranglée:

 _-–- Aide-moi...!_

Au lieu de quoi, la Spectre la repoussa d'une violente projection biotique, l'envoyant bouler le plus loin possible d'elle, avant de se jeter elle-même face contre terre. L'amplitude de la déflagration parvint pourtant à la surprendre, trop puissante pour ne provenir que de la seule ceinture de la terroriste qui lui faisait face. Le souffle arracha Guerdan du sol et l'envoya rouler sur plusieurs mètres, au point qu'elle craignit un moment de basculer dans le vide derrière elle.

Contusionnée, assommée, désorientée, tentant douloureusement de reprendre son souffle au travers du voile d'épaisse poussière qui recouvrait à présent la terrasse, l'Asari mit quelque temps avant de parvenir à relever les yeux. Son ouïe, un moment saturée par le fracas de l'explosion, commençait à renaître sur un sifflement atroce. L'obscurité de la nuit était retombée sur le jardin d'agrément désormais privé d'éclairages, ce qui n'aidait guère la Spectre à se repérer. Mais progressivement, elle parvint enfin à mesurer l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut le lourd nuage noir en expansion au-dessus de ce qui avait été le salon d'honneur "Rêve d'Alune": le résidu de l'énorme boule de feu qui venait d'éventrer le grand dôme vitré où les Matriarches du Conseil de Serrice avaient été retenues en otages. De ce lieu, il ne restait plus rien... Toutes les verrières en avaient été soufflées, et la structure même de l'édifice s'était effondrée sur ses propres bases. Personne ne pouvait avoir survécu là-dedans! Pour atteindre une telle puissance détonante, il avait bien fallu que toutes les Matriarches, en plus des extrémistes qui les surveillaient, aient été pourvues des mêmes ceintures explosives, tout comme Guerdan en avait envisagé l'hypothèse – et que tous ces dispositifs se soient amorcés puis déclenchés exactement au même instant, à partir d'un unique signal...

Il n'était guère besoin d'être Matriarche pour deviner d'où était venu ce signal. D'où, ou plus précisément de qui. Deux larges entonnoirs aux bords noircis situaient de manière macabre les endroits précis où la terroriste "Oriasin" et sa voisine de droite avaient été pulvérisées par l'explosion de leurs ceintures. Mais comme Guerdan s'y attendait, aucun cratère fumant n'avait en revanche creusé le revêtement de la terrasse du côté où s'était tenue la dénommée "Bathyll", sur laquelle la Spectre avait gardé un œil. De toute évidence, le véritable cerveau de l'opération venait de solder ses comptes avec des complices trop crédules, embarquées dans une aventure dont elles n'avaient pas compris les enjeux.

Atterrée, Dame Qoliad continuait de faire le bilan du désastre. Derrière elle, la navette de police qui l'avait acheminée sur la plate-forme supérieure avait disparu. Voilà donc de quelle façon la responsable de tout ce chaos avait planifié depuis le début de fuir le lieu de ses méfaits! L'une des deux chasseresses asari qui avaient escorté Guerdan était allongée sur le rebord de la terrasse en surplomb, un poignard planté dans le cou presque jusqu'à la garde, au défaut de l'armure. Convulsant faiblement dans une mare de sang mauve, la malheureuse était visiblement en train de vivre ses derniers instants. L'autre guerrière avait disparu, vraisemblablement précipitée dans le vide... Déesse! Une combattante capable de se débarrasser aussi prestement de deux redoutables chasseresses de la Garde de Serrice, même en tenant compte de l'avantage du choc et de la surprise, était de toute évidence une adversaire de première force...

Un bruit de turbine en rapprochement tira Guerdan de ses pensées. Elle put bientôt voir une navette d'assaut Kodiak aux couleurs bleu et blanc de la Marine de l'Alliance venir se ranger sur le bord de la plate-forme: la canonnière d'attache du _SSV Citadel_ , dont la Spectre avait confié les commandes au lieutenant-major da Costa. Par la trappe latérale grande ouverte, Guerdan entendit faiblement la voix moqueuse du pilote N7, qu'elle perçut bien plus clairement sur son communicateur encore ouvert:

 _-–- Taxi, M'dame?_

L'adrénaline reprenant le dessus, la Spectre fut sur ses pieds en un coup de reins, et se rua aussitôt vers la navette. Elle venait tout juste d'embarquer d'un bond puissant lorsque Damon referma le panneau d'accès sur ses talons, et poussa les propulseurs à plein régime. Tandis que Guerdan se jetait dans le siège voisin de celui du lieutenant, ce dernier s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite du véhicule de police détourné dont il avait verrouillé l'acquisition radar. L'engin volant avait profité de la confusion pour se glisser dans le flot des véhicules civils qui circulaient toujours en dehors du périmètre sécurisé autour de l'Hôtel Siari. Mais il en fallait plus pour semer un pilote du calibre de Damon...

Sans quitter des yeux l'interface holographique de ses commandes de vol, l'officier humain entreprit de justifier ses récentes prises d'initiative auprès de sa supérieure asari:

 _-–- Avec cette série d'explosions et le dégagement thermique qui en a résulté, j'ai brutalement perdu tout contact visuel sur la cible. Il n'y avait plus rien que je puisse faire depuis mon poste de tir – et plus moyen de te joindre non plus. Alors j'ai décidé de mon propre chef de prendre en chasse cette navette en fuite dès que je l'ai repérée. J'ai quand même préféré passer te prendre quand tes signes vitaux m'ont confirmé que tu étais à nouveau opérationnelle_ , ajouta l'Humain en brandissant son Omnitech.

 _-–- Tu as bien fait. Cette salope nous a piégés, tous piégés! Elle a éliminé les Matriarches, ce dont elle avait sans doute toujours eu l'intention, mais elle s'est aussi débarrassée de toutes ses complices! Cette sale petite ordure avait vraiment tout prévu dès le départ: un feu d'artifice assez ravageur pour détourner l'attention générale et lui permettre de s'enfuir seule, et tout ça sans laisser en vie qui que ce soit derrière elle qui aurait pu nous parler! Par la Déesse, j'en ai croisés, des criminels; mais des comme elle, qui soient à la fois aussi intelligents, calculateurs, sans aucun état d'âme – et castagneurs de première bourre, en plus! – ça non, pas souvent!..._

Pendant que la Spectre vidait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, Damon continuait la poursuite au travers de la nuit noire et des lumières de la cité. De l'avis de la plupart de ses utilisateurs humains et autres, l'UT-47A Kodiak était une navette d'assaut certes dotée d'un blindage très sécurisant, mais à peu près aussi réactive en vol qu'une enclume! Le lieutenant-major da Costa était pourtant l'un de ces rares virtuoses pilotant à l'instinct qui parvenaient à tirer le meilleur de ce gros pavé volant. Se frayant un passage parmi l'intense circulation aérienne de la métropole asari, en coupant la route de plusieurs engins civils par les manœuvres les plus audacieuses, le pilote N7 put assez rapidement remonter son retard sur le véhicule détourné.

La lourde navette militaire humaine ne passait cependant pas inaperçue dans le trafic, et la fuyarde ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'elle était pourchassée. Son propre aéronef changea brusquement de file de circulation, et s'engouffra dans un tunnel urbain traversant de part en part toute une succession de gratte-ciels, avec le Kodiak sur sa trace. Alors qu'elle abordait la sortie du tunnel, la criminelle déchaîna le feu des armes légères embarquées sur la navette de police, visant la motrice d'un petit convoi de barges sur champs gravitationnels, juste devant elle. Les rafales hachèrent le flanc droit de l'engin de tête, surchargeant ses stabilisateurs. La fugitive parvint à dépasser la motrice juste avant que celle-ci ne parte en embardée et n'aille percuter le bord du tunnel, ses remorques venant ensuite s'encastrer successivement les unes dans les autres en un amoncellement monstrueux. Les véhicules civils les plus proches du convoi vinrent s'écraser de plein fouet sur l'amas de métal tordu, et les suivants ne purent faire autrement en dépit de leurs tentatives désespérées de freinage ou de dérapage. L'hydrogène des propulseurs de plusieurs des engins impliqués dans ce carambolage dantesque commençait déjà à s'enflammer, alors que le Kodiak arrivait à pleine vitesse sur les lieux du drame. Dans le poste de pilotage, Guerdan se recula au fond de son siège en agrippant ses accoudoirs:

 _-–- Attention! Camion! CAMION !_

 _-–- J'ai vu. Et hop!..._

En une fraction de seconde, Damon avait repéré une échappatoire que bien peu d'autres pilotes auraient envisagée. Renversant brusquement l'équilibrage des amortisseurs gravitationnels de la lourde navette d'assaut, l'Humain convertit en avantage l'inconvénient de sa masse lorsqu'il la fit basculer sur la tranche, tout en la laissant poursuivre sa course sur le même vecteur inertiel. De la sorte, l'engin parvint à s'insérer de justesse dans une étroite ouverture entre l'empilement d'épaves et la paroi du tunnel, tandis que son blindage absorbait l'impact des multiples fragments d'acier volant en tous sens, trop lents pour être stoppés par ses barrières cinétiques. Et c'est tel un phénix que la navette émergea de la boule de feu qui venait d'obstruer la sortie du tunnel aérien, sans avoir subi aucun dommage sérieux... Comme après la plupart de ses exploits aériens, Damon opta pour l'expression désinvolte d'un triomphe faussement modeste:

 _-–- Et voilà... Apu, camion! Bon ça y est, j'ai reciblé notre fugitive. On l'aura bientôt rejointe..._

 _-–- Là!_ aboya Guerdan. _Elle quitte sa file de circulation... Shoote-la, maintenant!_

Avec une maestria consommée, le pilote humain plongea et passa sous le véhicule isolé, en sorte que ses tirs de bas en haut ne risquent pas de causer de dommages collatéraux sur l'agglomération de Monoi. Une correction rapide, et le Kodiak lâcha sa première salve double sur la petite navette citadine. Le premier tir frôla celle-ci par la droite, et le second en fit sauter la portière gauche, côté conducteur, qui passa à trois mètres au-dessus des têtes de Damon et Guerdan.

Tous deux eurent alors une belle surprise, en s'apercevant que le visage furieux qui se tournait vers eux depuis l'ouverture du véhicule n'était pas celui d'une Asari, mais d'une Drelle, à la peau verte et écailleuse et aux yeux d'un noir profond – une femelle, reconnaissable entre autres aux larges renflements de muqueuses pourpres à la base de son cou, dépassant de l'armure prune qu'elle avait desserrée. Le bras de la criminelle émergea à son tour de l'habitacle lorsqu'elle lança une déchirure en direction du Kodiak. Quoiqu'un peu déstabilisé par ce type de frappe inusité en combat aérien, Damon esquiva facilement le flux bleuté qu'il avait vu venir de loin.

 _-–- T'as vu ça?! C'est une Drelle!_ commenta l'Humain sans crainte d'énoncer des évidences. _Une Drelle biotique..._

 _-–- Une Drelle biotique avec un pied dans la tombe_ , compléta Guerdan d'une voix sinistre. _Je t'ai dit de me flinguer cette navette!_

Alors que le Kodiak se réalignait pour une seconde salve, le véhicule de police volé plongea soudain des cieux nocturnes vers la ville en contrebas. Redressant au niveau des étages intermédiaires des grands buildings de la cité verticale, l'engin entreprit de remonter à grande vitesse la ligne de ces édifices imposants, en frôlant leurs verrières au point d'en faire éclater plusieurs dans son sillage. Pas question de tirer sur la fuyarde dans ces conditions: pour l'heure, Damon ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de lui coller au train – ce à quoi il s'employait consciencieusement, semblant même y trouver un réel plaisir ludique. Sur son siège, Guerdan marmonna pour elle-même:

 _-–- La Drelle, "Bathyll"... Je suis certaine de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Peut-être bien sur le fichier des criminels les plus recherchés..._

 _-–- Tu veux vérifier ça sur ton Omnitech?_

 _-–- Pas le temps: elle ne devrait plus tarder à... Vérole d'azure, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche?!_

La navette de la Drelle ne virevoltait plus, semblant avoir renoncé à toute manœuvre d'esquive. Elle s'était alignée dans l'axe longitudinal d'une des nombreuses terrasses qui bordaient les côtés d'un petit bâtiment en forme de pyramide à degrés, droit devant, et commençait déjà à ralentir nettement, cependant qu'elle se mettait à descendre suivant un angle relativement plat. La fugitive crasha délibérément son véhicule aérien sur la terrasse, dérapant sur toute la longueur du terre-plein en projetant en tous sens étincelles, pièces de métal et morceaux de béton. Ce qui restait de la navette de police acheva sa course en percutant violemment l'extrémité de la terrasse, après avoir semé derrière elle à peu près toute sa moitié arrière. La terroriste drelle sortit de l'épave tronquée en titubant légèrement, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment par la première entrée accessible depuis le balcon. Sa manœuvre d'une audace calculée avait transformé la piste d'atterrissage improvisée en un champ de débris enflammés impropre à tout autre tentative d'approche. Damon survola au ralenti le site du crash, en cherchant en vain des yeux une solution à ce nouveau problème:

 _-–- Plus moyen de poser le Kodiak! Une idée?..._

 _-–- Largue-moi sur le bord du balcon, juste ici_ , rétorqua la Spectre en passant de son siège à la trappe latérale de la navette. _Va poser ton fer à repasser volant à l'écart, et reste en contact au cas où elle chope un autre véhicule et que j'aie besoin que tu passes me reprendre plus loin. Je suis bien assez grande pour rattraper à pied cette peste verte et me la faire à moi toute seule!_

Sur ces mots décidés, Guerdan sauta de la navette, se réceptionna d'une roulade sur le sol de la terrasse au milieu des flammes, et se lança aussitôt à la poursuite de la fugitive. Elle n'eut pas grand mal à remonter sa trace au travers d'une succession de bureaux déserts; mais elle s'aperçut alors vite que le choix de ce bâtiment en particulier ne devait vraisemblablement rien au hasard. Les sous-sols de ce petit immeuble administratif donnaient directement sur une station du réseau de métro sur champs gravitationnels de Monoi: un lacis de tunnels s'étageant sur plusieurs niveaux sous la surface de la cité, l'endroit idéal pour une criminelle en fuite cherchant à semer ses poursuivants.

Bien sûr, c'était vers cette station que descendait l'ascenseur emprunté par la terroriste "Bathyll" juste avant l'arrivée de Guerdan. Cette dernière prit donc la cabine suivante afin de la rejoindre. Une fois sur place, la Spectre retrouva rapidement la trace de la fugitive: une Drelle armée, revêtue d'une armure de couleur prune de sinistre mémoire ici sur Lusia, et remontant à fond de train les couloirs du métro, c'était un type de rencontre assez inhabituel sur un vieux monde policé de l'espace asari pour attirer l'attention des civiles présentes dans la station. Celles-ci désignaient donc spontanément à Dame Qoliad la direction vers laquelle la fuyarde s'était éloignée, dès qu'elles apercevaient l'emblème des Spectres sur les épaulières de son armure noire. C'est en descendant une longue série d'escaliers mécaniques vers les niveaux inférieurs que Guerdan renoua le contact visuel sur sa cible. La Drelle accéléra sa course dès qu'elle se vit prise en chasse par une Spectre enragée lancée sur ses talons.

La Foudre de guerre asari, experte du combat à distance par vocation, ne s'était jamais spécialement entraînée dans l'art de consacrer sa puissance biotique à amplifier la célérité de ses mouvements – art dans lequel sa congénère Feylin Adamas, au contraire, était passée maîtresse. En donnant tout ce qu'elle avait, tout juste arrivait-elle à ne pas se laisser distancer par la fugitive drelle, qui maintenait sur elle une avance de plusieurs dizaine de mètres. À cette heure de la nuit, la veneuse et sa proie ne croisèrent dans les couloirs du métro que quelques rares Asari, en robes de soirée ou au contraire en combinaisons de techniciennes, qui se plaquaient craintivement contre les murs au passage des deux sprinteuses armées; aucune policière hélas parmi elles, dans une cité ordinairement aussi tranquille que Monoi. Leur présence interdisait en outre à Guerdan de faire usage d'une arme, ou d'attaques biotiques trop dévastatrices.

 _-–- Tu n'as donc pas fini de me faire courir, sale garce?_ fulminait la Spectre asari. _J'ai 600 ans, moi, bordel! Je m'en vais te flinguer les genoux, tu cavaleras moins vite!..._

La Drelle se jeta brusquement dans un petit passage de service latéral, menant sur une succession de corridors d'entretien tournant rapidement en chicanes, qui empêchaient l'Asari derrière elle d'ajuster son tir. Au détour d'un croisement, la poursuite déboucha cependant sur une assez longue coursive rectiligne, entièrement déserte, et Guerdan y vit l'opportunité qu'elle attendait depuis un moment: ce couloir de tir parfait allait enfin lui donner le délai nécessaire pour concentrer sa puissance biotique, afin de déployer un champ de stase sur la fuyarde devant elle. La Spectre descendit encore dans son élan une dernière courte volée de marches, lorsqu'elle se sentit soudain saisie, pétrifiée par une sensation de froid intense – puis plus de sensation du tout! Tout juste eut-elle le temps de percevoir un sifflement et d'articuler:

 _-–- Par la D...!?_

Un agent de terrain aussi aguerri que Dame Qoliad aurait dû remarquer depuis longtemps que la Drelle semblait étonnamment familière avec la disposition des lieux, empruntant à chaque bifurcation une voie plutôt qu'une autre sans l'ombre d'une hésitation – comme s'il s'agissait là d'un des itinéraires de repli prévus à l'avance que la Spectre aurait elle aussi planifiés dans ce genre d'opération. De ce constat, un agent de terrain aussi aguerri que Dame Qoliad aurait extrapolé que la fugitive pourrait avoir placé sur un tel itinéraire les mêmes pièges, destinés à neutraliser d'éventuels poursuivants la serrant de trop près, qu'elle-même aurait disposés dans les mêmes circonstances. Mais trop aveuglée par la colère pour justement penser en agent de terrain aguerri, Guerdan venait de donner pile dans un de ces pièges: un dispositif détonant non létal, à effet dirigé – en l'occurrence, une explosion cryogénique qui congela presque instantanément l'Asari sur place, la figeant dans sa course en un monument de glace, une sorte d'allégorie du style: "La fureur dupée par la ruse"!

Les terminaisons nerveuses de Dame Qoliad ne retrouvèrent que très progressivement leur sensibilité: toujours incapable d'esquisser un mouvement, la Spectre pouvait néanmoins ressentir à nouveau la morsure du gel, et sa vision commençait également à se rétablir. C'est alors qu'elle put constater avec horreur que la Drelle avait cessé de fuir: elle avait même fait demi-tour, et marchait à présent à pas lents dans sa direction. Guerdan n'avait d'yeux que pour le pistolet lourd plaqué contre la cuisse de la criminelle, sur lequel celle-ci gardait la main posée. L'état de cryogénisation de l'organisme de la Spectre fragilisait à l'extrême la structure de celui-ci: du fond de son esprit engourdi par le froid, Guerdan se voyait déjà passer de l'état de statue de glace à celui de petit tas de glaçons! Mais contre toute attente, la Drelle se contenta de pointer vers l'Asari deux doigts joints en forme de pistolet, et de mimer le départ d'un coup. Puis juste avant de se détourner pour reprendre sa course, elle lui lança avec un sourire canaille:

 _-–- On se reverra, Bleuette!_

Si l'ardeur d'une humiliation aussi cuisante que celle qu'elle ressentait en cet instant précis avait pu dégeler sa prison de glace, Guerdan aurait déjà été libre! Mais c'est toujours maintenue dans l'impuissance la plus frustrante qu'elle dut se contenter de regarder son ennemie disparaître au loin au détour d'un couloir.

.

* * *

.

Le Kodiak qui ramenait Dame Qoliad, avec le lieutenant-major da Costa aux commandes, vint se poser sur le vaste parvis de l'Hôtel Siari à présent sécurisé. À bord de la navette, aucune parole n'avait été échangée au cours de ce vol de retour: la honte, l'amertume, et la colère muette de Guerdan avaient à tel point irradié dans la cabine de pilotage durant tout le trajet, que Damon avait jugé prudent de ne pas être l'étincelle qui mettrait le feu aux poudres. La Spectre semblait toutefois avoir retrouvé quelque contenance lorsqu'elle descendit de la navette, et se dirigea avec le pilote humain sur ses talons vers les groupes de militaires réunis au pied de l'hôtel, dans la lumière des réverbères.

Le lieutenant T'Saral, l'officier en charge du peloton de la Garde de Serrice, écoutait attentivement les rapports d'Elara et Fedrisse, les deux chasseresses qui avaient accompagné l'équipe d'infiltration. Dame Qoliad put capter quelques bribes de phrases alors qu'elle passait à leur hauteur. Le visage de l'officier asari semblait très assombri: elle venait de perdre deux de ses commandos, tuées par la Drelle sur la plate-forme où elles avaient escorté Guerdan, et celle-ci pouvait parfaitement imaginer ce que le lieutenant devait ressentir. Mais pour l'heure, la Spectre devait elle aussi débriefer sa propre équipe au sujet de sa mission dans l'hôtel. Elle se rapprocha donc de la jeune Asari, du Galarien et du grand Butarien qui s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart du groupe des chasseresses:

 _-–- Contente de vous revoir tous en bonne santé... On m'a informé de la présence d'une... disons d'une interférence au cours de votre mission; mais une interférence qui vous aurait sauvé les miches à plusieurs reprises! Un élément imprévu, avec le même genre d'armure noire que la mienne... Ça vous parle?_

 _-–- Ah ça oui_ , répondit Feylin avec enthousiasme, _on l'a tous vue, Lenks, Andrak et moi: une combattante extraordinaire! Une furtivité sans égale; mais quand on la voit, quelle présence! Oh, on l'a reconnue, aussi! Et par la Déesse, Guerdan, tu ne devineras jamais qui...!_

 _-–- Là-haut! Regardez!_ s'écria soudain l'une des chasseresses en armures grises en levant l'index, désignant la galerie qui surplombait l'entrée principale de l'hôtel.

Un pied relevé sur la balustrade, l'Asari en armure noire, objet de toutes les discussions, était en train de contempler de son visage toujours aussi inexpressif le groupe disparate assemblé sur le parvis nocturne en contrebas. Ayant obtenu l'attention souhaitée, l'inconnue se laissa tomber directement du haut de la galerie, dix mètres au-dessus, en ralentissant sa chute d'une brève impulsion biotique juste avant de fouler le sol avec une grâce indéniable.

Lorsqu'ensuite elle s'avança directement vers Guerdan, Damon fut d'abord tenté de pointer son arme et de lui intimer l'ordre de s'arrêter. Puis il se sentit vaguement ridicule lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Andrak, Feylin, le lieutenant T'Saral, et toutes les Asari présentes semblaient considérer la nouvelle venue avec respect et déférence. Celle-ci vint se placer face à sa congénère Spectre, revêtue de la même armure noire, sans nulle émotion lisible sur le visage d'aucune d'entre elles. C'est l'inconnue qui prit la parole la première:

 _-–- Salut à toi, Guerdan. Ça fait plaisir de se revoir enfin..._

 _-–- Euh, "Guerdan"?!_ intervint Damon. _C'est pas si courant que tu dispenses quelqu'un de te donner du "Dame Qoliad"! Moi, il m'aura fallu quatre missions avant que..._

 _-–- Il y a Dame et Dame_ , le coupa la Spectre sans décoller son regard de celui de sa vis-à-vis. _Cette matriarche-là a bien deux gros siècles de plus que moi. Et pourtant elle a d'elle-même renoncé au titre de Dame, le jour où elle a prêté allégeance au Code des probatrices asari. Agents, je vous présente Sialan T'Ribas... mon ancien maître d'armes!_


	6. Le crime a un visage

_**Épisode 6: Le crime a un visage...**_

 _._

 **Nébuleuse d'Athéna – Système Tomaros – Planète Lusia –  
Frégate furtive _SSV Citadel_ , à quai au spatioport de Monoi –  
Attente en salle de réunion...**

.

Un peu plus de deux heures venaient de s'écouler depuis la fin tragique de la prise d'otages de l'Hôtel Siari. Les cinq membres de l'Unité N°1 avaient tous regagné leur vaisseau d'attache, la frégate de classe Normandy _SSV Citadel_ , toujours amarrée au spatioport de la capitale planétaire. La probatrice asari Sialan T'Ribas avait exprimé le souhait de se joindre à eux – une demande inhabituelle à tous points de vue, mais à laquelle Dame Qoliad avait bien voulu accéder. Après tout, Guerdan devait bien cela à son ancienne instructrice, sans l'intervention de laquelle plusieurs de ses agents seraient certainement restés sur le carreau ce jour-là... Sitôt à bord, la Spectre s'était rendue dans la petite cabine d'holo-conférence attenante à la passerelle de commandement: elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle allait avoir de nombreux comptes à rendre, au sujet des terribles événements qui venaient de se dérouler sur Lusia. Sialan s'était proposée pour l'accompagner, afin de porter témoignage de sa propre version des faits. Guerdan ne s'était guère faite prier pour accepter: la caution morale apportée par la présence d'une probatrice est toujours bonne à prendre dans ce genre de situation.

Quant aux quatre autres membres de l'équipe – le lieutenant de l'Alliance Damon da Costa, la chasseresse asari Feylin Adamas, l'ingénieur galarien Sudaj Lenks, et le chasseur de primes butarien Andrak Atkoso'dan –, ils avaient reçu quartier libre à bord pour une heure, avec instruction toutefois de se rendre ensuite en salle de réunion. L'Asari, le Galarien, et le grand Butarien en avaient profité pour passer faire un saut rapide à l'infirmerie, afin d'y faire examiner les diverses ecchymoses reçues lors de leur mission d'infiltration dans l'hôtel. Tous trois s'étaient sentis rassurés lorsque le docteur Hésap Avidar, au bout de quelques tests, avait été en mesure de leur certifier qu'ils ne garderaient aucune séquelle de leur récente plongée brutale au travers d'un puits d'ascenseur. Feylin et Lenks avaient tous deux noté, lors de l'examen, que la Butarienne avait eu bien du mal à détacher ses mains des bras puissants et des larges muscles dorsaux d'Andrak – tout comme l'imposant chasseur de primes avait semblé incapable de détacher ses deux paires d'yeux de celles de la praticienne. Le Galarien était demeuré aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée; mais la jeune Asari, elle, n'avait su résister à l'envie de leur adresser un sourire complice.

Il y avait maintenant une bonne heure que les quatre agents attendaient le retour de leur patronne Spectre... La petite salle de réunion du _SSV Citadel_ était située vers la poupe du pont principal de la frégate, assez proche de la cabine d'holo-conférence. L'endroit n'était que rarement employé: Dame Qoliad préférait d'ordinaire tenir chapitre avec son équipe dans ses quartiers privés, sur le pont supérieur. Il est vrai que la vaste cabine de la Spectre asari, meublée de confortables sofas et décorée dans le plus pur esprit de l'esthétique thessienne, incitait davantage aux échanges d'idées que cette pauvre pièce unifonctionnelle, aux murs de métal nu ternes et déprimants, chichement meublée d'une simple table longue imitation bois pourvue d'une liaison com et d'un projecteur holographique.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte coulissante lorsque Guerdan pénétra en coup de vent dans le local sécurisé, avec la probatrice T'Ribas sur ses talons. Le visage couturé de la Spectre paraissait encore très tendu. Elle fit taire d'un simple lever de l'index les questions qui s'apprêtaient à naître sur les lèvres de ses agents, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas vigoureux vers la console de communications située à l'extrémité de la table centrale. L'hologramme en pied d'un Galarien d'âge vénérable, mais portant encore beau dans son uniforme de service, se matérialisa bientôt au milieu de la pièce: l'amiral Padias Eldon, responsable des services de renseignement du Ministère de la Défense Concilien, et superviseur des cellules spéciales d'enquête et intervention telles que l'Unité N°1. Bref, le supérieur direct de Dame Qoliad et de ses agents. Soucieux comme à son habitude de ne pas gaspiller la moindre minute de son précieux temps, l'amiral galarien entama directement la visioconférence sur un ton vif et empressé:

 _-–- Salutations, agents. Je suis heureux de vous revoir tous indemnes. Ah, mon cher Andrak, j'espère que votre bras se rétablit au mieux?_

 _-–- Mes respects Monsieur_ , répondit aimablement l'intéressé. _Eh bien, je peux témoigner qu'une chute libre de 60 étages ne correspond guère au traitement kinésithérapique le plus recommandé. Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelles graves..._

Le contraste était parfois saisissant, pour les non-avertis, entre le physique intimidant du géant butarien, si typique du muscle à louer des Systèmes Terminus, et l'extrême civilité, digne d'un diplomate du Présidium sur la Citadelle, avec laquelle il lui arrivait de s'exprimer...

 _-–- Tant mieux, tant mieux_ , reprit l'amiral. _En tout cas, c'était vraiment courageux de votre part, d'avoir pris part à cette mission en dépit de votre état. Ceci dit, il est inutile de nous voiler la face: cette dernière opération a été un véritable fiasco. Le traumatisme sur Lusia va très au-delà des énormes dégâts matériels et du bilan en vies perdues, tant en ce qui concerne le massacre de l'Hôtel Siari que le carambolage massif du tunnel aérien. Toutes les honorables Matriarches du Conseil de Serrice ont été tuées; aucune des terroristes n'a pu être capturée vivante; et celle d'entre elles qui semble être à l'origine de tout ce chaos est même parvenue à prendre la fuite... Seule consolation: on ne déplore aucune victime parmi les otages civiles séquestrées dans l'hôtel. Je sais déjà que vous avez tous fait votre possible, et que vous n'êtes en rien responsables de ce revers cuisant. Mais celui-ci aura des répercussions inévitables..._

Le monologue volubile de l'amiral s'interrompit un court moment, durant lequel l'avatar holographique du vieux Galarien sembla furtivement scruter les réactions de chacun des membres de l'Unité N°1 à ses dernières phrases. Mais comme il s'y était attendu de la part de tels agents d'élite, il ne parvint pas à détecter chez eux le moindre signe d'abattement ou de résignation; leurs attitudes décidées et leurs regards ardents reflétaient au contraire la plus sourde détermination, une soif de revanche unanime. Satisfait de ce qu'il avait pu constater, l'amiral reprit d'un ton alerte:

 _-–- En fait, je sors tout juste d'un entretien holo avec le Conseil. Y ont également pris part Dame Qoliad et la probatrice T'Ribas depuis votre vaisseau, ainsi que le lieutenant T'Saral, de la Garde de Serrice, depuis le centre des opérations de Monoi. La conseillère asari bouillonne encore de fureur, et cherche des responsables au désastre sur Lusia. Je ne vous étonnerai pas en vous disant que le lieutenant T'Saral a tenté de vous faire porter le chapeau, en incriminant votre – je cite – "gang d'aliens incontrôlables"! Fort heureusement, le témoignage de la probatrice T'Ribas en votre faveur a très vite calmé le jeu, et a pu convaincre la conseillère Tevos de votre efficacité. D'ailleurs, le lieutenant T'Saral n'a plus pipé mot par la suite... Au nom des services de renseignements de la Flotte concilienne, je tiens donc à vous remercier, Dame T'Ribas, pour avoir préservé l'honneur et la réputation de mes agents._

 _-–- 'Probatrice T'Ribas' suffira, amiral_ , répondit Sialan avec humilité. _J'accepte vos remerciements; mais je n'ai fait que restituer l'exacte vérité telle que je l'ai vécue – ainsi que m'y astreint mon allégeance au Code de Probation. Voyez-vous, la société asari est ainsi faite: il ne viendrait à l'idée d'aucune des nôtres, et certainement pas à celle d'une matriarche de haut rang telle que la conseillère Tevos, de remettre en question la parole d'une des sœurs de mon Ordre. Et pour ce qui est du lieutenant T'Saral, soyez sûr également qu'aucune Asari n'irait se risquer à s'enferrer dans un mensonge éhonté en présence d'une probatrice..._

 _-–- Merci encore cependant, probatrice T'Ribas_ , réitéra l'holo de l'amiral galarien avant de se retourner vers Guerdan et son unité. _Toutefois Dame Qoliad, agents, il va vous falloir maintenant mettre les bouchées doubles pour rattraper cet échec, et pour découvrir qui est derrière cette atrocité. C'est désormais votre mission prioritaire..._

 _-–- Avons-nous déjà quelques pistes à explorer, amiral?_ demanda la Spectre asari, les mains sur les hanches.

 _-–- Notre meilleur indice à l'heure actuelle est un message Extranet, envoyé hors système depuis le central de sécurité et de communications de l'Hôtel Siari, durant son occupation par le "Tribunal des Demoiselles". La majeure partie de la transmission a pu être restaurée depuis l'historique des serveurs de l'hôtel. D'après le volume de communications, on suppose qu'il s'agit d'une holo-conférence entre la meneuse des extrémistes asari – une Drelle, comme nous le savons maintenant – et le véritable commanditaire de cette opération, instigateur et financier de tout ce foutoir. Cependant, le niveau d'encryptage de ce message nous pose beaucoup plus de problèmes que prévu; et nous n'avons donc actuellement pas davantage de visibilité sur les contenus de cette transmission, que sur les identifiants des relais de communication par lesquels elle aurait transité..._  
 _En revanche, nous avons pu très facilement associer un nom aux captures d'images de la fugitive drelle. Votre intuition était juste, Dame Qoliad: Bathyll Rakhtar, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle, est bien entrée depuis peu dans le bas du Top 30 des criminels galactiques les plus recherchés. Les événements de ces dernières heures l'ont assurément faite grimper d'un coup d'une bonne vingtaine de places au classement!_

La projection en pied de l'amiral au-dessus de la table fut remplacée par un holo tournant du visage de la Drelle que Guerdan avait affrontée sur Lusia, tandis que de son débit torrentiel, le Galarien déclinait en voix off le pedigree de la meurtrière de masse de l'Hôtel Siari:

 _-–- Bathyll Rakhtar est née voici 29 ans sur Kahjé, le monde océanique des Hanari. C'est dès l'âge de 6 ans que ses parents l'ont faite entrer au service de la Primauté Éclairée, en vertu du Synacte – cet étrange code de conduite qui assujettit de leur plein gré la plupart des Drells à leurs hôtes aquatiques. Les malheureux enfants qui commencent une formation à un si jeune âge sont généralement voués à devenir les exécuteurs des basses œuvres des Hanari: ceux qui atteignent le terme de leur impitoyable formation comptent parmi les assassins les plus dangereux et les plus inventifs de la galaxie. Mais certains d'entre eux y perdent une part de leur équilibre mental en même temps que leur innocence; ce fut malheureusement le cas pour Rakhtar..._  
 _L'entraînement sévère de la Drelle lui a permis de développer ses capacités biotiques, en même temps que des talents d'exécutrice qui faisaient l'admiration de ses formateurs. Toutefois, Rakhtar a montré des signes d'instabilité de plus en plus nets au fil de ses missions, avant de déraper totalement lors de la dernière d'entre elles, causant un véritable carnage sur le monde butarien de Lorek. Plutôt que de faire face aux conséquences de ses actes, elle a préféré déserter et entamer une carrière d'assassin freelance dans les Systèmes Terminus. Elle a eu la peau des trois agents d'élite drells que les Hanari avaient lancés sur sa trace – au sens propre: cette malade les a tués, écorchés et éviscérés, et je préfère vraiment ne pas savoir dans quel ordre! Depuis et jusqu'à une date récente, les Hanari ont préféré renoncer à la poursuivre activement._  
 _Au fil des années, Bathyll Rakhtar s'est taillée un sérieux palmarès. Elle a déjà massacré des Humains au service de mouvements terroristes butariens, et des Butariens au service de mouvements suprémacistes humains. Elle a assassiné des dalatraces galariennes pour le compte d'autres dalatraces rivales, ainsi que certaines de ces dernières lorsqu'elles ont essayé de la doubler. Oh, et puis elle est aussi tenue pour responsable des meurtres de plusieurs hauts fonctionnaires hanari opérant en dehors de l'espace de la Primauté Éclairée – apparemment cette fois-ci pour son propre compte. Elle semble avoir la revanche chevillée à l'âme... Elle devait d'ailleurs aussi avoir gardé une solide dent contre ses propres parents, dont le choix de carrière a fait d'elle la machine à tuer qu'elle est devenue, puisqu'ils ont compté parmi ses toutes dernières victimes en date: une mission de représailles en plein cœur de Kahjé voici trois mois, qui a fait pas mal de victimes collatérales._

 _-–- Une personne des plus attachantes_ , apprécia d'un ton sarcastique Damon le Sniper N7. _J'aimerais bien lui dédier une nouvelle encoche sur la crosse de mon Veuve Noire..._

Andrak profita de l'interruption de l'Humain pour poser une question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres depuis un certain temps:

 _-–- Mais pour quelle raison une telle furie aurait-elle délibérément épargné Dame Qoliad, alors qu'à deux reprises elle l'a tenue à sa merci? Sur la plate-forme de l'hôtel, et dans la coursive du métro? Cela n'a pas de sens..._

 _-–- C'est une question pertinente, mon cher Andrak_ , répondit la voix agile de l'amiral. _Une question à laquelle n'existe malheureusement encore aucune réponse satisfaisante; car pour ce qui est de son profil, la Drelle est bel et bien ce qu'il convient d'appeler une psychopathe patentée. Tuer semble être un besoin compulsif chez elle, quelles que soient la cause pour laquelle elle se bat ou la somme qu'on lui propose. Et l'état de plusieurs de ses victimes qui ont pu être retrouvées prouve également une très nette tendance au sadisme, lorsqu'elle dispose du temps et des moyens pour mettre ses fantasmes en œuvre..._

 _-–- Qu'on se retrouve à nouveau face à face elle et moi_ , gronda Guerdan, _et je te lui en donnerai, moi, des fantasmes! De quoi faire valser sa libido jusqu'à la galaxie d'Andromède!..._

L'holo de Bathyll Rakhtar s'éteignit alors d'un seul coup, lorsque la liaison avec l'amiral fut brutalement interrompue. Les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers la personne la plus proche de la console de communications à ce moment précis: Sialan T'Ribas, qui tenait d'ailleurs encore l'index posé sur la commande d'entrée des transmissions. La probatrice fixait à présent Guerdan d'un regard glacial, particulièrement dérangeant. Chacun des agents présents ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de ressentir une sourde inquiétude, devant le ton lourd de menaces qu'employa la vénérable chasseresse en s'adressant à son ancienne élève:

 _-–- Ça je n'en doute pas, Guerdan... Je n'ai même absolument aucun doute quant à tes plans en ce qui concerne la Drelle. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi à ce sujet, dans un autre endroit. Ta grande cabine du pont supérieur ferait parfaitement l'affaire. J'aimerais aussi que toute ton équipe soit présente..._

Les quatre agents en question s'attendaient déjà à entendre leur si prévisible patronne fustiger l'indélicatesse de leur invitée par une de ces réparties cinglantes dont elle avait le secret – lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que Guerdan s'était figée dans une attitude défensive telle qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se rappeler l'avoir jamais vue adopter en n'importe quelle autre circonstance: un regard fuyant, une posture ramassée évoquant... et bien oui, évoquant une proie acculée! Un court instant, Feylin aurait même juré l'avoir vue... tressaillir!? Mais non, une telle chose était impossible, ce devait être son imagination... Sur le bord de table près de la main de la probatrice, un voyant clignotait: le signal d'une communication entrante; l'amiral cherchait vraisemblablement déjà à rétablir le contact.

 _-–- Nous sommes à bord de mon vaisseau, Sialan_, finit par répondre Guerdan avec véhémence. _Une frégate du Conseil, sous mon commandement! Tu n'as aucun ordre à m'y donner! Et d'ailleurs nous sommes actuellement en situation de crise, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, et nous avons bien autre chose à..._

 _-–- J'insiste!...»_ l'interrompit fermement Sialan, avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus neutre: _«...Si cela te convient._

Chez les probatrices asari, ces vénérables représentantes de la culture raffinée de leur peuple, l'abord direct et pragmatique s'accompagnait presque toujours d'une authentique courtoisie dans les échanges verbaux – même vis-à-vis de leurs ennemis les plus abjects. Damon se dit que cela devait être assez déstabilisant, que l'adversaire qui s'apprête à liquéfier vos organes vitaux d'une violente explosion biotique, s'adresse à vous l'instant d'avant comme à une relation d'affaires tout à fait respectable. L'Humain espérait juste ne jamais se faire une ennemie mortelle d'une probatrice telle que Sialan T'Ribas.

Sans quitter cette dernière du regard, Guerdan trancha finalement, d'une voix sans doute moins assurée qu'elle n'en aurait eu l'intention:

 _-–- Je doute que l'amiral ait apprécié d'avoir été aussi brutalement déconnecté; et je doute encore plus qu'il apprécie d'avoir été mis en attente, lorsque nous rétablirons le contact! Mais comme tu as sauvé mon équipe aujourd'hui... et aussi en souvenir de tout ce que je te dois... je vais donner instruction de le faire patienter encore quelque temps. On monte chez moi, tous! Je t'accorde cinq minutes, Sialan. Cinq! Et pas une seconde de plus..._


	7. Sombres secrets, siècles sanglants

_**Épisode 7:** **Sombres secrets, siècles sanglants**_

.

 **Nébuleuse d'Athéna – Système Tomaros – Planète Lusia –**  
 **Frégate furtive S _SV Citadel_ , à quai au spatioport de Monoi –**  
 **Dans les quartiers privés du capitaine, Dame Guerdan Qoliad**

.

Sitôt entrés dans la cabine de leur supérieure, Andrak Atkoso'dan, Sudaj Lenks, Damon da Costa et Feylin Adamas étaient allés prendre place sur les canapés élégants et les confortables fauteuils du coin salon, ainsi qu'ils le faisaient presque rituellement lors d'à peu près chaque briefing de mission. Mais pour cette fois-ci, Dame Qoliad vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés, puisqu'en l'occurrence, ce n'était clairement pas elle qui dirigeait les débats: ce rôle revenait à la probatrice Sialan T'Ribas, l'ancien maître d'armes de Guerdan, qui demeura debout face aux cinq membres de l'Unité N°1.

Depuis qu'elle était montée à bord du _Citadel_ , leur invitée surprise faisait preuve d'un comportement de plus en plus déconcertant, très au-delà des excentricités habituelles que la sagesse galactique prête généralement à cette secte étrange des probatrices asari. Pour autant, Sialan T'Ribas bénéficiait d'une cote plutôt favorable auprès des agents conciliens: après tout, Andrak avait déjà eu l'occasion de coopérer avec cette vénérable justicière, dans leur croisade commune contre l'esclavagisme sur Oméga; et Lenks lui avait dû la vie sauve à plusieurs reprises, lors de leur périlleuse mission d'infiltration dans l'Hôtel Siari. Au final, chacun était impatient de comprendre où leur mystérieuse invitée voulait en venir au juste – chacun, sauf peut-être...

- _–- Bien_ , débuta Guerdan d'un ton autoritaire. _Maintenant que tu nous as tous sous ta botte comme tu l'avais demandé, Sialan, veux-tu enfin nous dire ce qui nécessitait d'interrompre aussi brutalement une importante réunion de gestion de crise? Allez, j'attends!..._

La fougue de la Spectre ne put totalement abuser les quatre agents placés sous ses ordres. Tous, même Andrak qui n'avait rejoint l'Unité N°1 que depuis quelques mois, connaissaient trop bien leur patronne asari pour ne pas avoir remarqué chez elle de nombreux signes de nervosité, faisant écho à la réaction insolite qu'elle avait déjà eue un peu plus tôt en salle de réunion. Leur curiosité n'en fut que davantage titillée. Pourtant, la probatrice prit le parti de faire durer le suspense:

 _-–- Commençons par le commencement, Guerdan: quelques mises au point très simples, d'abord... Tu es bien une Sang-pur, n'est-ce pas?_

Feylin frissonna d'inconfort à l'énoncé de ce nom, bien qu'elle n'ignorât rien de l'ascendance de Guerdan. Dans la bouche d'une Asari, ce nom de Sang-pur, une naissance issue de l'union fusionnelle de deux partenaires asari, était bien trop souvent craché à la face comme une insulte cinglante. Une telle parenté, considérée comme appauvrissant la diversité génétique de l'espèce, était devenue aussi rare qu'elle était culturellement dépréciée; car depuis des siècles, le sens commun chez les Asari valorisait les apports qu'étaient censées engendrer les unions avec d'autres races stellaires. Ainsi, le père de Feylin elle-même était un négociant volus. C'était un embobineur éhonté, elle était la première à l'admettre bien qu'elle l'ait peu connu; mais c'était probablement de lui qu'elle avait hérité l'entregent et les talents de conciliatrice qui avaient tiré plus d'une fois son équipe du pétrin.

Dans la bouche de la probatrice T'Ribas, toutefois, ce nom de Sang-pur sonnait comme le simple constat d'une situation bien connue, le préambule à des révélations autrement plus intéressantes. C'est d'ailleurs sans animosité que Guerdan répondit simplement:

 _-–- Je n'en ai jamais fait secret, Sialan... Cela m'a d'ailleurs valu bien assez de brimades de la part de mes condisciples de l'Académie: une basse revanche pour toutes les fois où j'humiliais ces crâneuses à l'exercice! Mais je ne vois pas ce que..._

 _-–- Passons à un autre point si tu le veux bien_ , poursuivit la probatrice sans paraître accorder plus d'importance que cela à la réplique de la Spectre. _Voici plusieurs millénaires que la nanochirurgie réparatrice permet d'effacer toute trace des cicatrices telles que celles qui défigurent ton visage, que j'ai connu si radieux dans ta jeunesse. Pourtant, tu persistes à les conserver avec orgueil... Je me suis longtemps demandée pourquoi..._

 _-–- Cela pourrait t'étonner, Sialan_ , l'interrompit calmement Guerdan, _mais je tiens énormément à ces cicatrices. Chacune d'entre elles, quand je les regarde, m'évoque une erreur qui aurait pu me coûter la vie, et que je ne commettrai jamais plus. Tiens, la longue saignée, là, sur toute la jugulaire, me rappelle: «Attends-toi à ce que le danger vienne de là où tu ne l'attends pas!» La trace de cet impact qui m'a ouvert le nez et la pommette, elle, elle me dit: «Un Krogan sans armes est une arme!» Cette grande couture sur le front, ma préférée: «Tire toujours la première!» Et la petite, juste à côté: «Dans le doute, tire encore!»_

Sialan T'Ribas planta un regard pénétrant dans celui de son ancienne disciple. Le ton badin de leurs premiers échanges avait totalement disparu, lorsque la probatrice reprit la parole après un instant de silence qui parut s'étendre, à tous points de vue, sur la durée d'une période de glaciation:

 _-–- Eh bien moi, vois-tu, j'ai fini par me demander si ce choix esthétique discutable n'aurait pas eu pour visée essentielle de te rendre aussi peu attirante que possible? De ne risquer de susciter ni intérêt charnel, ni avances que tu aurais eues du mal à gérer? En tout cas, il semblerait que ce plan ait plutôt bien réussi; car je sais, de sources sûres, que depuis que nous nous sommes séparées voici près de cinq siècles, tu n'as jamais eu d'amant, de quelqu'espèce que ce soit, ni régulier, ni même passager dont j'aurais pu retrouver la trace. J'en ai acquis l'absolue certitude, car crois-moi, j'ai très scrupuleusement retourné chaque pierre dans ton sillage._

 _-–- Tu as... QUOI ?!_

Guerdan s'était levée d'une détente. Le premier choc passé, l'Asari enfouit lentement son visage dans ses mains, qui bouillonnaient déjà de volutes bleues. Sa voix exprimait cependant davantage accablement et consternation que fureur lorsqu'elle articula:

 _-–- Sialan, par la Déesse... N'as-tu jamais entendu dire que chier dans les bottes d'un agent Spectre était un crime passible de la peine de mort... avec beaucoup de chance?!_

Toutefois, lorsque le visage couturé de la Spectre asari finit par réémerger de ses paumes, chacun des agents présents put noter les signes avant-coureurs d'une de ces colères homériques que tous à bord avaient appris à redouter presque autant qu'un retour des Moissonneurs: cicatrices dilatées, mâchoire contractée, et embrasement spectaculaire d'ondes bleutées semblable à celui d'un vieux réacteur à ézo au bord de l'implosion. Le ton qu'employa Guerdan avait très nettement changé, lui aussi:

 _-–- Tu n'as toujours pas digéré que "ton élève préférée" n'ait jamais cédé à tes avances, c'est ça? Après tous ces siècles, tu n'as toujours pas digéré ça, fichue vieille peau?! Tes cinq minutes tirent sur leur fin, Sialan... Vas-tu donc finir par dire ce que tu me veux, merde?! Crache le morceau; ou bien alors, lâche-moi l'azure!..._

Andrak Atkoso'dan plaida lui aussi, quoiqu'avec davantage de déférence, pour que leur invitée mette enfin un terme rapide à ce moment qui devenait extrêmement gênant pour tous:

 _-–- En quoi l'examen aussi minutieux qu'indiscret de la vie privée de Dame Qoliad vous est-il d'un quelconque intérêt, vénérable probatrice?_

 _-–- Oui, où voulez-vous en venir exactement?_ renchérit d'un ton vaguement inquiet Feylin Adamas, la troisième Asari présente dans la pièce.

Feylin était assise juste à côté de Guerdan, et Andrak crut avoir été le seul à remarquer qu'elle commençait imperceptiblement à prendre ses distances d'avec sa congénère. Le Butarien, par sa grande connaissance des plus sombres arcanes de la culture asari, commençait également à comprendre ce que la probatrice sous-entendait. Et il n'aimait pas du tout, du tout le tour que tout ceci prenait.

Le mouvement de recul de Feylin n'était cependant pas passé inaperçu de la probatrice, puisque c'est à elle que cette dernière s'adressa, de sa voix la plus persuasive:

 _-–- Je crois qu'en fait, tu commences très bien à discerner où je veux en venir, jeune chasseresse. Réfléchis. Une Asari de Sang-pur, qui depuis toujours semble fuir les rapports charnels, comme si rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir... Est-ce que ça commence à t'évoquer quelque chose? Oui, peut-être bien... Pourtant, cette hypothèse te semble encore inacceptable; c'est normal. Après tout, Guerdan est pour toi une sorte de modèle inaccessible, n'est-ce pas? L'icône parfaite de l'héroïne asari... Moi, elle est la meilleure élève que j'aie jamais eue, l'orgueil de ma vie. Il m'aura fallu longtemps avant que mes premiers doutes ne naissent. Il m'aura fallu plus longtemps encore pour que ma conscience cesse de rejeter ces doutes, cesse de nier les évidences qui s'accumulaient de plus en plus devant mes yeux. Et bien plus longtemps encore pour parvenir à collecter et compiler toutes les preuves et témoignages à même de confondre celle qui, entretemps, s'était hissée au rang d'agent Spectre de la Citadelle. Mais à présent, ma certitude est pleinement établie... Oui jeune Feylin, je vois que tu m'as compris... Ta patronne vénérée dissimule depuis des siècles le plus terrible fléau qui puisse corrompre le sang d'une Asari, le plus ignoble secret qui puisse torturer son âme: elle est une démone Ardat-Yakshi !_

L'accusation de la probatrice fit l'effet d'une grenade sonique dans la cabine – en cela que le silence qui y tomba d'un coup fut d'une telle opacité, que chacun à bord aurait pu croire avoir subi le choc d'une charge assourdissante. C'est Feylin, que Sialan avait identifiée avec justesse comme celle parmi les agents de l'Unité N°1 qui idolâtrait le plus sa supérieure, qui fut la première à réagir lorsqu'elle bégaya d'une voix paniquée:

 _-–- P-par la Déesse!... Vénérable probatrice, avec t-tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est... Vous vous trompez! C'est impossible! Totalement impossible! Dame Qoliad est un agent Spectre, tout de même! Personne n'est jamais devenu Spectre sans avoir subi une enquête extrêmement minutieuse sur tous ses antécédents..._

Sialan T'Ribas, elle, ne regardait pas la jeune Asari. C'était Guerdan qu'elle s'attachait à détailler; Guerdan qui s'était rassise sans un mot, avec autant de lenteur et de précaution que si ses chevilles menaçaient de se briser sous son propre poids; Guerdan dont seules les lèvres frémissaient, et dont les yeux demeuraient baissés, fixant ses mains jointes posées sur ses genoux, comme si elle tentait désespérément de contrôler le tremblement qui semblait prêt à s'emparer d'elles.

- _–- Je dois reconnaître_ , reprit la probatrice à l'adresse de son ancienne élève, _que tu as toujours su couvrir tes traces à la perfection. Ça oui, on peut dire que tu m'auras donné bien du mal, Guerdan! Mais il faut aussi admettre que les circonstances auront un temps joué en ta faveur. Voici vingt ans, les massacres et les destructions de données engendrés par l'invasion des Moissonneurs ont ruiné nombre de pistes que je suivais, et de témoignages que j'avais réunis. Je me suis trouvée obligée de reprendre presque tout à zéro. Heureusement, ta nomination à la tête d'une unité spéciale t'a obligée à renoncer aux méthodes radicales qui t'avaient si bien réussies, lorsque tu opérais en tant que Spectre solitaire. Cela m'a permis de collecter de nouvelles preuves bien plus rapidement que par le passé._  
 _En fait, j'étais justement de passage dans ce secteur, en route vers Digeris afin d'y relever tes traces les plus fraiches sur ton lieu de passage le plus récent, lorsque j'ai été informée de la prise d'otages sur Lusia. Que veux-tu, le métier de probatrice a ses priorités... Je savais que je pourrais me faufiler dans l'hôtel en profitant du travail de l'unité d'infiltration que notre chère conseillère Tevos n'allait pas manquer de faire dépêcher sur les lieux; mais quelque part, j'espérais un peu que ce serait de ton équipe justement qu'il s'agirait..._

Devant l'absence totale de réactivité de la Spectre à ses propos, la probatrice se tourna vers les quatre agents, toujours assis dans les fauteuils et canapés du coin salon, mais dont l'expression des visages était progressivement passée de la stupéfaction et du déni à la plus profonde perplexité:

 _-–- Oui, j'accuse votre supérieure d'avoir à son actif des dizaines, sans doute des centaines de victimes, terrassées par l'acte infâme de la fusion mortelle telle que la pratiquent les Ardat-Yakshi. Pourtant, il y a une chose très importante que vous devez savoir à propos de son mode de... chasse, si j'ose dire. C'est qu'à ma connaissance, elle ne s'en est jamais prise – d'une – qu'à des criminels endurcis, la lie de leurs espèces, – et de deux – qui devaient mourir de toute façon, soit que leur fin ait été discrètement décidée par avance en haut lieu, soit que leur disparition se soit avérée nécessaire à la poursuite de la mission._  
 _Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, si Guerdan avait sciemment détruit ne serait-ce qu'une seule vie innocente, soyez sûrs qu'alors je l'aurais déjà mise hors d'état de nuire depuis bien longtemps, avec ou sans preuves, Spectre ou pas! Il m'aura fallu de longues années avant de décider si cette sélectivité de sa part procédait d'une démarche éthique pleinement assumée, ou bien s'il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple manœuvre de dissimulation, d'un choix purement pragmatique de n'éliminer que des individus qu'après tout chacun était bien content de voir disparaître, et dont personne n'enquêterait sérieusement sur les circonstances de la mort... Mais à la longue, j'ai fini par accorder foi à la première hypothèse._  
 _Fouillez dans vos souvenirs_ , poursuivit Sialan en dévisageant tour à tour chacun des agents de l'Unité N°1. _N'y aurait-il pas eu, au cours de vos missions, des situations où votre patronne bien-aimée se serait isolée avec un quelconque criminel, qui comme par hasard devait justement mourir aussitôt après? et où vous n'auriez pas été en mesure d'identifier sur le corps la cause du décès, à savoir les signes caractéristiques de l'hémorragie cérébrale massive qui l'aurait foudroyé?_

Sudaj Lenks s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche. Il était évident que la mémoire eidétique du Galarien en faisait l'élément de l'équipe le plus apte à ressusciter les détails oubliés, ceux qui sur l'instant avaient pu sembler sans importance pour les uns ou les autres. Pourtant, il fut battu sur le fil lorsque ce fut Feylin qui évoqua la première, d'une voix blanche, l'un des souvenirs communs de l'équipe juste avant l'arrivée d'Andrak:

 _-–- Vasan Erdrast... L'esclavagiste butarien qu'on avait interrogé sur Oméga. Personne n'a vu comment il est mort avant que Dame Qoliad ne fasse disparaître son corps au fond d'une crevasse..._ (1)

Là, un moment de silence bouleversé aurait logiquement dû suivre cette confirmation des allégations de la probatrice. Mais les souvenirs de Lenks continuaient à remonter à la surface de manière si précise, si vivante, qu'il ne put en différer le récit. Les grands yeux du Galarien s'étrécirent lorsqu'il dévisagea Guerdan toujours murée dans son silence, allongeant vers elle un doigt accusateur alors qu'il déblatérait d'un ton suspicieux:

 _-–- Avant ça, il y avait eu cette mission sur Daratar: localisation, infiltration et neutralisation d'une base pirate. Mal tourné, un vrai massacre... On tenait le terrain, mais le feu se rapprochait des réservoirs d'hydrogène de la base: explosion imminente, d'où évacuation urgente! Plusieurs pirates gisaient encore en vie dans coursives et hangars, blessés, mourants... Condamnés. Pouvait rien faire pour eux. Après qu'on soit sortis, tu as insisté pour retourner seule dans base en flammes malgré danger. Tu es parvenue à ressortir juste avant déflagration, et destruction intégrale des structures. Plus de traces; bien arrangeant... Tu as toujours refusé nous dire pourquoi tu étais retournée là-dedans. Mais à la lumière révélations de la probatrice... je parierais que pour au moins l'un des pirates, ce n'est pas l'explosion qui l'a tué, n'est-ce pas? Et puis il y a aussi eu cette autre fois sur..._

 _-–- Assez..._

La brève interjection par laquelle Dame Qoliad venait d'émerger de son mutisme, n'avait le ton ni de la colère, ni du déni, ni même de la défensive. Juste celui de... la lassitude; d'une immense lassitude. Soumise aux accusations de son ancien mentor, confrontée aux preuves circonstancielles resurgies des souvenirs de ses propres équipiers, la Spectre ne cherchait même pas à nier les terribles charges portées à son encontre, ni à esquiver les conséquences d'actes si odieux. Pour la première fois de mémoire d'agent, Guerdan parut faire bien plus que ses 644 ans lorsqu'elle gémit d'une voix incroyablement accablée:

 _-–- Je n'aurais jamais cru parvenir à dissimuler si longtemps cette tare abjecte, à survivre durant tous ces siècles avec le fardeau d'un tel mensonge... Je me suis toujours attendue à être découverte, confondue, mise à nue pour ce que je suis réellement; je savais que cela finirait par arriver, un jour ou l'autre. Pendant un demi-millénaire, j'ai vécu dans la peur de voir venir ce jour. Et maintenant qu'il est arrivé... je ne ressens plus au final qu'un profond soulagement!... Je crois que je suis juste fatiguée de me cacher..._

C'est à ce moment que Damon da Costa, resté silencieux jusqu'alors, mais qui semblait de plus en plus perdu depuis quelque temps, finit par se décider à déplier son bras et à interrompre les conversations:

 _-–- Hum, excusez-moi de jouer le péquenaud terrien de service, là, mais... C'est quoi au juste, ça, une Ardat-Yakshi ?!_

À bien y réfléchir, il était en fin de compte assez prévisible que le jeune officier de l'Alliance soit le seul dans cette cabine qui ignorât tout de cette affection génétique sur laquelle les Asari s'étaient attachées à préserver le secret depuis des millénaires, le déshonneur de tout un peuple face au reste de la galaxie. Andrak Atkoso'dan, lui, avait connu le rare privilège de pouvoir partager de longues et enrichissantes conversations ouvertes avec plusieurs sœurs de l'Ordre des probatrices asari ; or l'une des motivations occultes qui avaient présidé à la fondation de cet Ordre millénaire était justement la traque et l'éradication du fléau des Ardat-Yakshi. Quant à Sudaj Lenks, sa longue carrière dans les services secrets de l'Union galarienne l'avait initié à pratiquement toutes les cabales les plus sordides de cette galaxie.

C'est donc par courtoisie que Sialan T'Ribas entreprit d'expliquer en détail à l'Humain ce qui constituait l'un des secrets honteux les mieux dissimulés de la culture asari:

 _-–- Une Ardat-Yakshi – Démone des Vents nocturnes, en langue traditionnelle thessienne – est une Asari de Sang-pur victime d'une altération génétique incurable, qui l'empêche de s'accoupler sans provoquer de graves lésions sur le système nerveux de son partenaire – allant jusqu'à la mort dans les occurrences les plus aiguës, comme c'est le cas pour Guerdan. Les plus dangereuses d'entre elles vivent en marginales solitaires, en prédatrices condamnées à une chute inexorable, toujours plus incapables de résister aux pulsions qui les contraignent à prendre les vies de leurs amants éphémères... Ces succubes cultivent par ailleurs une capacité proprement effrayante à soumettre la volonté de leurs proies à la leur, ce qui leur assure un vivier inépuisable._  
 _Il en est peu parmi elles qui aient l'audace et l'intelligence nécessaires pour se cacher en pleine lumière comme l'a fait votre patronne Spectre durant tant de siècles; peu également qui parviennent à contrôler leurs pulsions avec la maîtrise d'elles-mêmes dont Guerdan a su faire preuve. Mais en définitive, c'est aux probatrices telles que moi qu'il revient de débusquer et de pourchasser ces aberrations; de les acheminer vers une réclusion perpétuelle dans un monastère isolé sur quelque monde perdu, si elles acceptent de coopérer; ou bien de les exécuter sur place sans aucun état d'âme, si cela s'avère impossible..._

 _-–- Et qu'as-tu donc prévu en ce qui me concerne, Sialan?_ demanda Guerdan d'un ton qui aurait sans doute voulu feindre l'indifférence. _Le monastère, ou l'exécution?_

La probatrice prit le temps de se ménager une courte pause théâtrale, un effet dramatique avant de laisser finalement tomber:

 _-–- Le sursis... Un délai très temporaire, rassure-toi. Quant à ce qui suivra... Cela dépendra de toi. Mais je préférerais très sincèrement que tout se déroule sans violence..._

Face à l'expression de surprise des quatre agents, et au regard incrédule de la Spectre, Sialan T'Ribas poursuivit d'une voix apaisante:

- _–- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'ai très longuement observée, Guerdan; j'ai détaillé chacun de tes pas, afin de pouvoir étayer mes accusations à l'encontre, tout de même, d'un agent Spectre au service direct du Conseil. J'ai même eu accès à tes rapports de missions les plus confidentiels, et je préfère ne pas préciser par quels biais – disons juste qu'un certain nombre de personnes me doivent quelques services... C'est en examinant soigneusement le cours de tes missions depuis que tu as pris la tête d'une unité spéciale, et en les comparant à celles que tu avais remplies en tant que Spectre solo, que j'ai eu une révélation fondamentale: j'ai compris que tu serais prête à sacrifier ta propre existence pour sauver celle de n'importe lequel de tes agents! Et je ne parle pas là d'un point de vue rhétorique. Je veux dire: réellement; sincèrement; sans aucune arrière-pensée..._  
 _Il faut savoir que les Ardat-Yakshi les plus avilies sont incapables d'éprouver la moindre empathie, pour personne. Ce sont des sociopathes irrécupérables, des prédatrices sans âme. C'est quand j'ai réalisé à quel point chacun des membres de ton unité compte à tes yeux, Guerdan, que je me suis persuadée qu'il existait peut-être un espoir pour toi. C'est d'ailleurs également pour cette raison que j'ai souhaité que ton équipe soit présente au moment où je te confronterais à ta véritable personnalité, et aux conséquences qu'il faudrait en tirer. Je savais que tu ne tenterais rien de stupide ou de désespéré, dans une situation qui pourrait mettre tes compagnons en danger...»_ Se tournant vers les agents en question, Sialan inclina humblement le buste en signe de contrition: _«Je vous prie tous de bien vouloir me pardonner pour vous avoir impliqués dans cette manœuvre déloyale..._

 _-–- Les probatrices asari sont décidément bien les plus impitoyables salopes de cette galaxie!_ lâcha Dame Qoliad à l'adresse de son ancienne instructrice.

 _-–- Juste devant les Spectres asari, Guerdan...»_ , lui renvoya l'intéressée avec un demi-sourire, avant de poursuivre: _«Et maintenant que je leur ai révélé ton deuxième petit secret inavouable, pourquoi ne le leur dirais-tu toi-même? Avec tes propres mots, en les regardant bien en face?_

Ainsi mise au pied du mur, Guerdan laissa lentement passer son regard sur chacun des membres de son unité, avant de finir par admettre d'une voix atone:

 _-–- Oui c'est vrai; cette foutue probatrice aura décidément su voir tout ce que je vous ai toujours dissimulé. Depuis ces derniers siècles, vous êtes...»_ Elle soupira comme s'il lui en coûtait que cet aveu quitte ses lèvres, avant de poursuivre d'une voix serrée par l'émotion, des larmes au coin des yeux: _«...Vous êtes ce que j'aie jamais eu de plus proche d'une vraie famille, bande de connards!... Jamais je ne pourrais m'en prendre à aucun d'entre vous! Jamais, vous m'entendez?!_

La confession inattendue de leur supérieure, si souvent plus encline au rudoiement qu'aux épanchements intimes, causa parmi les agents un émoi presque palpable. Le bas de la paupière droite de Sudaj Lenks sembla même très légèrement palpiter, ce qui trahissait un profond désarroi sur le visage généralement impassible du Galarien.

Cet impérissable moment de chaleur partagée fut toutefois aussi bref qu'il avait été intense. Dame Qoliad avait à nouveau revêtu sa cuirasse d'austérité, lorsqu'elle tourna un visage durci vers la probatrice T'Ribas:

 _-–- Mais au fait, Sialan?... Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce... sursis de ta part?_

 _-–- Je suppose que tu l'as déjà deviné, Guerdan_ , répondit la probatrice en levant le gantelet scintillant de son Omnitech, surmonté d'un écran de données virtuel. _J'étudie en continu les conséquences psychologiques et financières à grande échelle de l'attentat contre l'Hôtel Siari, et contre les Matriarches du Conseil de Serrice qui s'y trouvaient. Et cela ressemble de plus en plus à une tentative de déstabilisation visant à impacter l'espace asari tout entier – d'autant que nous savons maintenant que ce qui semblait n'être qu'un coup de force d'activistes locales, a en fait été téléguidé par une non-Asari. En tant que membre de l'Ordre des probatrices, la défense des intérêts de notre peuple contre ce genre d'ingérence extérieure me concerne au premier chef. Et en outre, il se trouve que trois des Matriarches qui sont mortes aujourd'hui étaient des amies personnelles, de très longue date..._

 _-–- Les probatrices asari n'ont pas d'amies personnelles_ , releva perfidement Guerdan. _Leur fichu Code le leur interdit._

 _-–- ...Étaient d'anciennes connaissances que je savais être de très estimables Dames_ , corrigea obligeamment Sialan. _Bref, je tiens à ce que justice soit faite sur cette atrocité que je n'ai pas su empêcher. Or je sais que c'est forcément à ton équipe que la Citadelle confiera la poursuite de cette enquête; et si je veux la conclure en votre compagnie – car oui, c'est ce que je veux! –, et bien il vaudrait mieux que je ne fasse pas dissoudre ton unité prématurément, non? Et puis... Quoi que tu sois... Tu as toujours été la meilleure, Guerdan! C'est toi que je veux avoir à mes côtés, quand on fera comprendre à cette Bathyll Rakhtar et à ses commanditaires combien il était stupide de s'attaquer aux intérêts du peuple asari..._

Dame Qoliad dodelina de la tête sans dire un mot, semblant se rendre aux arguments de la probatrice. Le couplet patriotique asari n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé; mais l'idée d'un sursis suffisant pour pouvoir solder ses comptes avec la mercenaire drelle qui l'avait humiliée n'était pas pour lui déplaire. La tension était également retombée de manière visible parmi les agents conciliens rassemblés dans la cabine, autant du fait des nouvelles perspectives quant à la mission à venir, que des aveux touchants de leur inflexible patronne. Sialan T'Ribas parut d'ailleurs vouloir jouer sur cette dernière corde pour apaiser encore davantage l'ambiance, lorsqu'elle s'adressa à son ancienne élève:

 _-–- Dis-moi, Guerdan, tant que nous en sommes aux confidences... Raconte-nous donc ce qui t'a poussée à limiter tes pulsions homicides aux seuls criminels. Serait-ce, comme je le crois, lié aux circonstances dans lesquelles tu t'es rendue compte de ta triste condition?_

Guerdan ferma les yeux, semblant s'immerger au plus profond de ses souvenirs lointains lorsqu'elle entama son récit:

 _-–- J'avais une amie... Peut-être ma seule véritable amie parmi les autres élèves de l'Académie. Sélina... Sélina Mori, tu ne peux pas l'avoir oubliée, Sialan? Au fil des entraînements harassants et des veillées nocturnes, nous nous étions de plus en plus rapprochées, elle et moi... Jusqu'à souhaiter partager la plus intime des fusions. Ce soir-là, c'était... C'était notre première fois à toutes les deux!... Mais juste après que nous nous soyons unies, Sélina s'est mise à avoir des vertiges, à saigner abondamment du nez... puis elle a carrément tourné de l'œil! Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui ce passait, j'étais trop terrifiée même pour appeler à l'aide! Quand Sélina est revenue à elle, on en a discuté, bien sûr... Et on a fini par comprendre... par comprendre ce que j'étais: un monstre!... Sélina m'a promis de n'en parler à personne; mais elle m'a fait jurer de ne jamais plus faire de mal à d'autres pauvres gens de cette façon..._

 _-–- Et qu'est devenue cette Sélina?_ demanda Feylin, qui semblait profondément émue par ces révélations intimes.

 _-–- Elle... Elle a été tuée peu de temps après la fin de notre formation, lors de sa toute première mission, il y a maintenant cinq siècles de cela – emportant ainsi notre secret avec elle. Je l'ai longuement pleurée... La plupart de ses autres condisciples aussi: c'était une fille très populaire, appréciée de toutes – contrairement à moi, la Sang-pur! Sélina n'aura pas eu le temps de parler à qui que ce soit de notre déplaisant petit moment d'intimité; mais je ne crois pas qu'elle l'aurait jamais fait de toute façon. En y repensant, je me dis qu'elle devait être très amoureuse de moi... Peut-être aurait-elle tout de même fini par dévoiler mon secret odieux, si j'avais semé les cadavres dans mes pas sans aucune retenue. C'est en songeant à cela, à ce que je devais à sa confiance et à sa discrétion, que je me suis abstenue de jamais porter atteinte à aucune vie innocente, de quelque façon que ce soit..._

La Spectre asari poussa un long soupir, les yeux toujours clos. Toutefois, elle avait visiblement déjà repris du poil de la bête lorsqu'elle fixa la probatrice avec défi:

 _-–- Crois-moi si tu le veux, Sialan, mais jamais je n'ai volé une âme qui n'aurait pas mérité de toute façon de brûler sur le bûcher pour l'éternité! Trafiquants d'esclaves, assassins, bourreaux, violeurs, sadiques de tout poil... D'ailleurs, fusionner intimement avec ce genre de raclures malsaines, pétries de crimes jusqu'à la dernière fibre de leur être, m'a toujours laissé un arrière-goût d'immondice, particulièrement... dégueulasse!... une sensation de souillure, assez durable justement pour parvenir à me dissuader à chaque fois de renouveler l'expérience avant longtemps..._

 _-–- C'est une bonne chose, Guerdan_ , admit Sialan T'Ribas du ton le plus neutre et impartial qu'elle parvint à formuler. _Toutefois, tu dois bien comprendre qu'à l'issue de cette dernière mission, tout cela devra s'arrêter; définitivement; d'une manière ou d'une autre... Comme je te l'ai dit, il ne tient qu'à toi que tout se déroule sans violence. C'est pourquoi je préférerais obtenir dès maintenant, devant témoins, quelques, hum... garanties de ta part à ce sujet... Me comprends-tu bien, Guerdan?_

La Spectre asari acquiesça aux paroles de la probatrice. Après s'être recueillie un bref moment le visage entre les mains, elle finit par se lever et se diriger vers Sialan, lui faisant signe d'aller s'asseoir en compagnie de ses agents sur le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter. Se tournant alors vers l'assemblée au comble de l'expectative, Guerdan commença à déclamer d'une voix puissante et théâtrale:

 _-–- Je ne vénère aucune divinité... Je n'ai foi en aucune force supérieure qui guiderait nos destins et jugerait nos actes... Quant à mon honneur, voici bien longtemps que je l'ai perdu. C'est donc sur ma propre vie que je prends l'engagement que voici. Je jure de tout mettre en œuvre pour traduire en justice les responsables du massacre de Lusia, ou le cas échéant, pour les mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Je jure, dans la poursuite de ce but, de ne causer de dommages à quiconque en tant qu'Ardat-Yakshi, par l'acte infâme de la fusion charnelle. À l'instant où cet objectif aura été atteint, je jure de venir me présenter devant le Conseil afin de lui remettre ma démission pour raisons personnelles, sans autres explications, en sorte que jamais la Citadelle, que j'ai si longuement et loyalement servie, ne puisse être éclaboussée par l'horreur de ma condition et de mes actes passés. Et pour en finir, je jure de remettre alors entre tes mains, Sialan T'Ribas, ma personne libérée de tout engagement, afin que tu en disposes de la façon que tu jugeras la plus adéquate. Tel est mon serment. Que tous ici en soient témoins._

Chacun des assistants présents avait pleinement conscience, à cet instant précis, que cet engagement solennel de la part de Dame Qoliad venait de briser définitivement l'identité de l'Unité N°1 telle qu'elle avait existé jusqu'alors – son 'esprit', aurait dit un Turien. Cette petite cellule soudée avait certes déjà déploré la perte d'agents, qu'il avait bien fallu remplacer à chaque fois; mais jamais plus elle ne serait la même sans l'indomptable Spectre asari à sa tête... Non, personne n'eut besoin d'explications pour comprendre cela... En revanche, il était difficile pour tout autre qu'une Asari ayant atteint le même âge, et connu la même carrière mouvementée que Sialan ou Guerdan, de mesurer l'ampleur du renoncement personnel auquel cette dernière venait de se soumettre.

Dame Qoliad avait toujours pensé qu'elle finirait par succomber dans l'une ou l'autre des milliers de batailles qu'elles avaient livrées, sans presque jamais avoir eu la certitude d'en ressortir vivante. En tant que Spectre, elle avait mené, sur des dizaines de mondes en l'espace de deux siècles, plusieurs centaines d'enquêtes touchant à la sécurité de millions d'êtres. Et son visage marqué par les combats avait reçu à d'innombrables reprises les honneurs de la une aux infos conciliennes... Oui, elle avait connu l'aventure et l'adrénaline, le sang et la gloire... Tout cela pour aller finir anonymement ses jours dans un monastère reculé, au milieu des parias du peuple asari, une fin de vie paisible et monotone rythmée par la discipline et le travail manuel...

C'est Guerdan elle-même qui dut finalement briser le silence religieux qui empesait l'atmosphère de sa cabine, après qu'elle eût prononcé ses dernières paroles:

 _-–- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de redescendre en salle de réunion, non? L'amiral doit commencer à se poser des questions..._

.

* * *

.

 _(1)_ Lire _Unité N°1: Saison 1_ , Épisode 5


	8. La Bête est de retour !

_**Épisode 8: La Bête est de retour !**_

.

 **Nébuleuse d'Athéna – Système Tomaros – Planète Lusia –  
Frégate furtive _SSV Citadel_ , à quai au spatioport de Monoi –  
Triste retour en salle de réunion...**

.

Lorsque l'avatar holographique de l'amiral galarien Padias Eldon se rematérialisa au centre de la salle de réunion, Guerdan la Spectre et Sialan la probatrice attendaient déjà, bras croisés face à la table de communications; et juste derrière les deux vénérables Asari, les quatre agents de l'unité trans'espèce s'étaient également alignés, mains ramenées derrière le dos et visages figés sur l'expression du plus grand sérieux, tels des croyants prêts à recueillir la parole divine. Tout ce cérémonial obséquieux ne parvint cependant pas à abuser le vieux renard d'amiral, qui devina très vite qu'un événement d'importance capitale venait de se dérouler à bord du _Citadel_.

- _–- Que diable s'est-il passé, Dame Qoliad?_ demanda immédiatement le Galarien. _Voici près d'une demi-heure que mes services tentent de rétablir la connexion..._

 _-–- Toutes mes excuses, amiral_ , répondit platement la Spectre asari. _Il semblerait que les balises de transmissions du système Tomaros aient été saturées par l'intensité des flux de communications depuis et vers la planète à la suite de l'attentat: médias, complotistes, investisseurs paniqués, proches inquiets... Vous savez ce que c'est. Nous avons d'ailleurs également dû nous débattre de notre côté afin de parvenir à rétablir un canal..._

Bien sûr, une telle excuse ne pouvait en aucun cas duper un officier de renseignements aussi chevronné que l'amiral Padias Eldon: ce dernier savait pertinemment que les transmissions validées par les agents Spectres, ainsi que par les services du Ministère de la Défense Concilien, sont systématiquement prioritaires sur tous les autres flux de communications quels qu'ils soient – à l'exception des messages émis par le Conseil lui-même, cela va sans dire. En outre, le _SSV Citadel_ disposait d'une ansible, système de transmission de données point à point directement relié aux locaux du MDC, un dispositif par définition aussi insaturable qu'imbrouillable. Cependant, il était évident que si la Spectre avait usé d'un argument aussi spécieux, c'était justement pour ne pas donner l'impression de chercher à mystifier son supérieur – ce qui aurait été le cas si elle avait tenté de lui servir une justification plus élaborée. Le vieux Galarien avisé le comprit immédiatement, et accepta d'entrer dans le jeu de Dame Qoliad en semblant prendre son excuse pour argent comptant:

 _-–- Hmm, oui, bon... Et bien de notre côté, l'enquête vient de faire un bond de géant: nous avons enfin réussi à décrypter la conversation hors système que les terroristes de l'Hôtel Siari avaient eue avec leur commanditaire présumé durant le siège! L'encodage du message était extrêmement ardu – virtuellement incraquable, en vérité. Pourtant, il se trouve que sa clé de décryptage était déjà en possession de nos services depuis une vingtaine d'années; saisie lors de la capture d'une base de... Cerberus! Oui, c'est un des codes que cette terrifiante organisation utilisait jusqu'à peu avant le début de la Guerre contre les Moissonneurs, et auquel nous n'avions plus été confrontés depuis._

Le nom de Cerberus électrisa immédiatement l'atmosphère de la petite salle de réunion. Cette légendaire organisation suprémaciste humaine avait autrefois consacré des ressources presque illimitées à couvrir des branches aussi diverses que la déstabilisation politique, l'innovation technologique, ou l'amélioration génétique – sans la moindre barrière éthique dans aucun de ces cas. Cerberus avait finalement été démantelé vingt ans plus tôt, en grande partie grâce aux efforts répétés du commandant, devenu depuis sur-amiral John Shepard.

Les guerrières asari présentes, Sialan T'Ribas, Guerdan Qoliad et Feylin Adamas, étaient bien assez âgées pour s'être frottées plus d'une fois aux agents fanatisés et aux troupes d'assaut suréquipées de Cerberus; ç'avait aussi été le cas du mentor d'Andrak Atkoso'dan, un redoutable chasseur de primes humain décédé depuis. En ce qui concernait Sudaj Lenks, l'ex-agent du GSI galarien avait très longuement étudié les moyens qu'avait efficacement employés cette organisation, cette hydre tentaculaire, pour parvenir à maintenir dans l'ombre des moyens colossaux durant plusieurs décennies. Quant au lieutenant de l'Alliance Damon da Costa, il ressentait la gêne qu'éprouvent encore beaucoup d'Humains face aux autres races stellaires, lorsque Cerberus tombe dans la conversation...

 _-–- En même que les contenus de l'entretien,_ poursuivit l'amiral _, nous avons pu obtenir la localisation du correspondant des terroristes: le système Alcas dans le Nexus d'Hadès, un secteur contesté de la Travée de l'Attique... En ce qui concerne plus précisément Alcas, ce système mineur n'abrite, outre son étoile elle-même, qu'une large ceinture d'astéroïdes et un unique planétoïde sans intérêt: Alcas Minor, dans l'orbite duquel Cerberus avait installé une base scientifique secrète. Les Turiens avaient découvert et pris d'assaut cette station orbitale peu avant la Guerre du Dernier Cycle; depuis, l'Alliance l'a reconvertie en pénitencier de très haute sécurité sous le nom de "Redemption". Cependant, l'endroit est davantage connu au sein des services de l'Alliance sous le surnom d'"Alcastarz"; une obscure référence à une ancienne prison terrienne, je crois... Alcastarz abrite exclusivement d'anciens agents, soldats et scientifiques de Cerberus, qui y purgent tous une peine à perpétuité._  
 _Les images holo de l'entretien en lui-même n'ont pu être restituées, mais nous avons la certitude que la conversation privée n'a concerné que la Drelle Bathyll Rakhtar et son commanditaire – sa commanditaire, en fait. Aucune autre voix n'a été identifiée, et leur échange confirme qu'elles ont bien comploté toutes deux dans le dos de leurs complices du "Tribunal des Demoiselles", dont elles avaient planifié l'élimination après usage... La voix de l'interlocutrice de Rakhtar a pu être authentifiée, avec une correspondance de 100%. Il s'agit d'un ancien agent d'élite de Cerberus, qui avait fini par tourner le dos à cette organisation; une hackeuse et une manipulatrice de génie, aux innombrables identités, que le sur-amiral Shepard lui-même était parvenu à mettre hors d'état de nuire. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était justement censée être incarcérée sur Alcastarz. Le seul nom sous lequel on la connaisse est celui sous lequel elle avait été arrêtée: Maya Brooks...!_

Bien moins célèbre que celui de Cerberus, le nom de Maya Brooks éveilla cependant quelques souvenirs parmi les agents présents. Les mésaventures du commandant Shepard confronté à son propre clone, durant l'année de l'invasion des Moissonneurs, n'avaient jamais été rendues publiques; mais elles n'en étaient pas moins devenues légendaires au sein des divers services de renseignement conciliens – à l'appui de cette maxime: «Toujours envisager l'hypothèse du clone!» Or ce double maléfique, conçu au départ par Cerberus, n'avait été activé par nulle autre que cette Maya Brooks, après qu'elle eût quitté l'organisation de l'Homme Trouble... De son côté, Sudaj Lenks se remémora également un cours magistral à ses débuts au GSI, où les techniques innovantes de cette imprévisible activiste humaine en matière de contrefaçon d'identité, manipulation psychologique et obtention de données, avaient été citées en exemple et très attentivement disséquées.

 _-–- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit_ , reprit la voix volubile de l'amiral, _Alcas se situe dans un secteur galactique contesté, passablement instable. La présence du pénitencier lui-même reste ignorée de la plupart des parties en présence, en dehors de l'Alliance. Mais y aventurer toute une flottille militaire du Conseil via le relais d'Hekate pourrait ruiner l'équilibre des forces que nous tentons de préserver dans la région. Il sera donc préférable d'y dépêcher une seule petite équipe d'enquêteurs. Je sais que vous avez une revanche personnelle à prendre, Dame Qoliad, et que vous ne me pardonneriez jamais d'envoyer une autre unité sur place. Je vous ai donc déjà transmis l'ensemble des données confidentielles de l'Alliance concernant le pénitencier. Ils n'ont pas encore été informés de votre arrivée, bien entendu: celle-ci revêtira donc l'aspect d'une inspection surprise de la part d'un agent Spectre. J'ai le sentiment que c'est là-bas que vous pourrez enfin découvrir ce qui se cache derrière le massacre apparemment gratuit de l'Hôtel Siari..._  
 _Oh, un dernier mot... J'ai déjà rendu compte de tout ceci au sur-amiral Shepard. Il m'a semblé rassuré que ce soit votre unité qui soit chargée d'aller enquêter sur ce qui se passe à Alcastarz. Mais il m'a aussi prié de vous préciser ceci, textuellement, au sujet de Maya Brooks: «Dites-leur surtout de bien rester sur leurs gardes: cette femme est dangereuse. Mortellement dangereuse!»_

 _-–- Et pour ce qui est de Turnus Védrim?_ demanda Guerdan. _Le terroriste turien capturé sur Digeris, toujours détenu à notre bord?_

 _-–- Qu'il y reste pour l'instant_ , laissa tomber l'amiral d'un ton exprimant son total désintérêt quant au sort de ce triste personnage. _Son patron, le général Légius Tector, vient juste d'être arrêté alors qu'il tentait de prendre la fuite vers les Systèmes Terminus. Le témoignage de Védrim reste important, mais cela pourra attendre... Dame Qoliad, agents, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance... et à vous rappeler une fois encore l'avertissement du sur-amiral!_

La luminosité baissa légèrement dans la petite salle de réunion, lorsque la communication holo s'interrompit. Dans le silence retombé sur les lieux, Guerdan prit le temps d'un bref exercice de relaxation, mains sur les reins alors qu'elle semblait chercher ses mots tout autant qu'elle essayait de réguler sa respiration. Lorsqu'enfin la Spectre se retourna vers ses agents, son regard hésitant et le manque d'assurance inhabituel dans sa voix surprirent ceux-ci presque autant qu'ils les attristèrent:

 _-–- Bien. Moi, j'ai maintenant mes objectifs, de quoi avancer dans la mission que j'ai juré de remplir. Mais pour vous autres? Me suivrez-vous dans cette dernière aventure? Croyez-moi, quand je vous dis que je m'en suis bien souvent voulue d'avoir dû vous dissimuler ma vraie nature; de m'être faite passer auprès de vous pour ce que je ne suis pas; et surtout d'avoir à plusieurs reprises commis derrière votre dos ces actes répugnants auxquels l'infamie de mon sang me pousse irrépressiblement. Pour tout cela, du plus profond de mon cœur, je vous présente mes excuses. Mais à présent, j'ai besoin de savoir si je peux compter sur vous tous, à cent pour cent, pour coincer les responsables du carnage sur Lusia..._

Bien qu'il fut le dernier arrivé dans l'équipe, c'est Andrak Atkoso'dan qui prit la parole le premier, de sa voix profonde et mesurée. Le Butarien n'était pas seulement le plus imposant physiquement parmi les agents de l'Unité N°1: il était également déjà reconnu pour le membre le plus sage et le plus pondéré du groupe. Son avis serait donc sans aucun doute d'un grand poids pour eux tous:

 _-–- Je vous ai bien observée au cours de nos dernières missions, Dame Qoliad. Je ne me suis que rarement trompé sur quelqu'un au cours de ma carrière, quand pourtant, j'en aurais souvent eu l'occasion. Et ma foi... je ne parviens pas à vous condamner. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous avez été atteinte de cette affection génétique; et sachant le sort réservé à vos semblables, il est compréhensible que vous ayez tenté de la dissimuler à tous. Ce qui est admirable en revanche, c'est que durant tous ces siècles, vous ayez su dompter cette abomination dans vos gènes, que jamais celle-ci ne soit parvenue à dominer votre âme ni vos actes, à vous ravaler au rang de bête de proie sans discernement moral – comme elle l'a fait de bien d'autres malheureuses, plus faibles que vous. Cela ne peut que forcer le respect._  
 _Vous êtes une guerrière courageuse, Dame Qoliad, et une personne droite. Rude, mais juste; impitoyable, mais généreuse. Et si vous avez donné votre parole, sur votre propre vie, je sais que vous la tiendrez envers et contre tout – contre vous-même au besoin, et au prix de votre vie si nécessaire. Je ne suis pas surpris que la vénérable probatrice T'Ribas vous ait accordé sa confiance; je ne saurais faire un autre choix qu'elle sur ce point._

 _-–- Moi, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore bien compris ce que c'est exactement qu'une Ardat-Yakshi_ , renchérit Damon. _Mais si tu es bien toujours la même foutue vieille teigne increvable que j'ai toujours connue, alors oui, je te suivrai jusqu'en enfer, Guerdan... Ou au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait débarrassé le paysage de cette salope de Drelle!..._

Preuve peut-être bien inconsciente de sa confiance absolue en sa supérieure, l'Humain venait de poser fermement sa paume nue sur le dos de la main de l'Asari: un contact direct entre épidermes qui avait pourtant dû être fatal à bien d'autres par le passé...! Un geste d'une spontanéité ingénue qui parvint en tout cas à faire rouler quelques larmes sur les joues bleues de la Spectre six fois centenaire.

 _-–- Même avis qu'Andrak_ , ajouta très brièvement Lenks. _Même conclusion que Damon._

Feylin Adamas fut probablement la plus difficile à convaincre dans la petite communauté. Le rejet et la crainte panique des démones Ardat-Yakshi étaient en effet enracinés dans la culture asari depuis la toute petite enfance. Les contes et légendes destinés à terrifier les fillettes turbulentes étaient emplis des méfaits de ces sorcières assoiffées de vies innocentes; et le plus effrayant, dans tout cela, était certainement d'apprendre à l'âge adulte que ces abominations existaient réellement! Guerdan était la toute première Ardat-Yakshi à laquelle Feylin ait jamais été confrontée en connaissance de cause, dans sa jeune vie; et le fait qu'il s'agisse justement, entre toutes, de la personne pour laquelle elle ait sans doute éprouvé le plus immense respect dans toute la galaxie, était forcément un choc difficile à surmonter. C'est d'une petite voix que la chasseresse finit par se rallier au consensus général, sans toutefois oser regarder sa supérieure en face, préférant tourner les yeux vers la probatrice T'Ribas comme pour implorer sa protection.

 _-–- Bien! Voilà qui est réglé_ , déclara cette dernière d'un ton péremptoire. _Assez discuté, Guerdan! Il est temps de mettre le cap sur..._

 _-–- Hepepep!_ l'interrompit la Spectre d'un ton brusquement ragaillardi. _Pas si vite, Superprobatrice... Mon vaisseau, mon équipe, ma mission... Mes règles! J'ai parfaitement saisi que l'objectif que tu t'es fixé est plutôt orienté représailles que justice en soi; mais moi, je tiens à m'assurer que tu ne tueras pas la Drelle ou sa patronne présumée avant que j'aie fait toute la lumière sur cette affaire. Toute cette magouille pue bien trop pour que je te laisse faire le ménage avant que j'aie pu trier les ordures! Alors si tu tiens à faire partie de cette mission, Sialan, ce sera sous mon autorité directe, en tant que membre supplétif de mon unité. Et je connais ton satané Code aussi bien que toi, probatrice de mon cœur... Tu sais donc ce qu'il te reste à faire, maintenant..._

 _-–- Le Troisième Serment de Subsumation!_ murmura Andrak d'une voix vibrante de respect, en inclinant la tête vers la gauche.

Le colosse butarien avait déjà travaillé main dans la main avec des probatrices asari, sur Oméga. Mais leurs rapports s'étaient toujours limités à une coopération informelle sur un pied d'égalité, dans la poursuite d'un but commun. Pourtant, l'un des articles du Code des probatrices autorise celles-ci, en certains cas, à prêter allégeance temporaire à un tiers, à se placer sous une autorité supplantant les préceptes du Code lui-même, pour une durée limitée. Une telle soumission de plein gré reste cependant extrêmement rare, et les circonstances en sont toujours tout à fait exceptionnelles.

Si la demande – l'ultimatum! – de Guerdan contraria la probatrice, celle-ci prit le parti de n'en rien laisser paraître. Après avoir adressé de la tête un bref signe de consentement à son ancienne élève, Sialan T'Ribas s'agenouilla, mains sur les cuisses, et entra dans une sorte de transe méditative. Au cœur de cet état second, la tonalité de sa voix atteignit une profondeur sépulcrale lorsqu'elle prononça les paroles rituelles:

 _-–- Par le Code, je te servirai, Guerdan. Tes choix seront mes choix; ta morale, ma morale. De tes désirs je ferai mon code. Tel est mon serment. Que tous ici en soient témoins._

 _-–- Une probatrice prêtant serment de loyauté à une Ardat-Yakshi, en toute connaissance de cause!_ observa Feylin d'un ton incrédule. _Et bien là, je crois que c'est une première dans les annales de l'Ordre..._


	9. Les oubliés du Diable

_**Épisode 9: Les oubliés du Diable**_

.

 **Secteur du Nexus d'Hadès – Système Alcas – Orbite du planétoïde Alcas Minor –  
** **Colonie pénitentiaire de haute sécurité de l'Alliance _Redemption  
_** – **plus connue sous le nom d'Alcastarz...**

.

Les agents de l'Unité N°1 avaient assez vite compris pourquoi le petit système reculé d'Alcas était l'endroit idéal pour établir une colonie pénitentiaire discrète – en dehors même du fait que des installations orbitales viables y aient déjà été assemblées, en son temps par Cerberus. Après le passage du relais gravitationnel du système Hekate, le principal point d'entrée dans le secteur contesté du Nexus d'Hadès, le _SSV Citadel_ avait encore dû transiter par trois autres relais secondaires successifs, de plus en plus distants les uns des autres, et de moins en moins fréquentés. À la sortie du dernier d'entre eux, la frégate avait poursuivi sa route en vol SLM au travers d'un de ces nombreux quadrants sectoriels totalement dépourvus du moindre relais cosmodésique répertorié. Au cours de ce trajet, même un vaisseau militaire aussi performant que le _Citadel_ , dont la vitesse de croisière dépassait allègrement 4000 fois celle de la lumière, avait encore dû s'acquitter régulièrement de détours contraignants par des systèmes pourvus de géantes gazeuses, afin d'y effectuer les indispensables décharges d'énergie statique du propulseur. Au final, le voyage complet jusqu'au système Alcas avait demandé moins de quatre jours!...

...Quatre longues et éprouvantes journées, au cours desquelles les quatre agents GEIST de l'unité – Feylin, Damon, Lenks et Andrak – avaient préféré demeurer la plupart du temps dans leurs cabines, en sorte d'éviter de croiser leur supérieure: par pudeur, tous souhaitaient épargner à Dame Qoliad l'épreuve d'affronter leurs regards, après qu'elle ait dû leur avouer leur avoir si longtemps menti sur sa véritable nature. La Spectre asari elle-même, pour les mêmes raisons, n'était guère sortie que pour de rares raisons de service de ses quartiers du Pont supérieur. Quartiers qu'elle devait à présent partager, bien contre son gré, avec la vénérable probatrice Sialan T'Ribas: celle-ci tenait en effet à maintenir en permanence un œil sur son ancienne élève. Et bien que les deux Asari semblassent partager un profond respect mutuel, en même temps que de nombreux traits de caractère en commun, leurs rapports en public n'en demeuraient pas moins extrêmement tendus. L'encadrement et l'équipage lui-même s'étaient d'ailleurs rendus compte depuis belle lurette que quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond sur la frégate, depuis que la probatrice s'y était installée – ce qui achevait de rendre l'ambiance générale du bord tout à fait détestable.

Andrak Atkoso'dan était peut-être le seul à avoir tiré un réel avantage de cet interminable voyage SLM: les blessures que le colosse butarien avait reçues sur Digeris étaient à présent presque totalement guéries. De notoriété publique sur le _Citadel_ , cette rapidité de récupération était due en grande partie aux soins particuliers, constants et attentionnés, dont il avait bénéficié de la part de sa congénère Hésap Avidar, l'officier médical du vaisseau – et sa compagne, depuis peu.

Ce fut en tout cas pour tous un soulagement muet, lorsque le canal interne annonça l'entrée de la frégate dans le système Alcas, puis quelques minutes plus tard, l'entame des manœuvres d'approche de la station orbitale d'Alcastarz. Cette ancienne base secrète de Cerberus avait été reconvertie peu après la Guerre en une prison secrète de l'Alliance, un établissement de haute sécurité conçu pour la réclusion à vie des anciens collaborateurs de cette dangereuse organisation terroriste. C'était avec cette installation qu'avait communiqué Bathyll Rakhtar, la mercenaire drelle responsable du massacre de l'Hôtel Siari sur Lusia; et tout tendait à indiquer que sa correspondante avait été Maya Brooks, une transfuge de Cerberus censée être emprisonnée ici.

Le logo hexagonal de l'ancien propriétaire s'étalait toujours avec orgueil en plusieurs endroits sur les plus vastes panneaux de la station. Ces marques d'infamie avaient été gravées au laser bien trop profondément pour qu'il ait été possible de les effacer; et le remplacement des panneaux incriminés aurait exigé l'acheminement de lourds éléments préfabriqués de construction – ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de nuire à la discrétion de l'installation, nichée au cœur de son système insignifiant au voisinage de certaines factions parfois bien remuantes. Quoi qu'il en fût, la survivance visible de ces emblèmes de sinistre mémoire n'allait pas sans causer une impression de malaise parmi l'équipage humain du _SSV Citadel_ , ainsi que parmi les agents du Conseil qui observaient les manœuvres d'accostage depuis les baies panoramiques ou sur les écrans intérieurs du vaisseau.

La station orbitale était d'assez larges proportions pour posséder un grand dock interne sous champ de confinement, capable d'accueillir une frégate militaire de la taille du _Citadel_. Le vaisseau d'attache de l'Unité GEIST N°1 acheva donc enfin son interminable périple une fois qu'il se fût rangé le long du quai, et que son amarrage eût été assuré par les grappins magnétiques déployés depuis la station. À ce stade, Dame Qoliad et ses quatre agents, ainsi que la probatrice asari Sialan T'Ribas, attendaient déjà dans le sas de débarquement de la frégate, équipés de pied en cap. Leur armement avait été intentionnellement allégé, afin de ne pas transmettre _a priori_ une image trop ouvertement hostile au personnel de la prison; mais ils avaient en revanche pris soin de pourvoir leurs Omnitechs de l'ensemble des applications défensives et offensives qu'il était possible d'y caser.

Un avertissement enregistré informa bientôt les visiteurs que les pressions de leur sas et de la passerelle de débarquement avaient été harmonisées. Pas de comité d'accueil sur le dock automatisé, entièrement désert à l'exception de deux mécas de manutention à l'arrêt. La petite équipe remonta donc le quai, sur lequel le champ de confinement maintenait une atmosphère parfaitement respirable, pour se diriger vers le sas d'accès à la station. Face au portail de sécurité, Guerdan activa son Omnitech en sorte de décliner à nouveau ses codes de Spectre, qu'elle avait déjà communiqués avant l'accostage; son IV d'assistance médicale transmit également en temps réel ses données biométriques pour confirmation. Un quadrillage de lumière bleue passa sur son corps lorsqu'elle s'approcha la première de la porte du sas; il en alla de même, tour à tour, pour les quatre agents et la probatrice qui la suivaient. Une séquence sonore d'un enthousiasme mitigé leur suggéra qu'ils étaient apparemment autorisés à franchir le sas avec leurs armes: les tracasseries administratives surviendraient sans doute plus tard.

Damon da Costa éprouva le besoin de détendre un peu cette atmosphère sinistre. Hélas, l'intention comique de sa plaisanterie fut largement pervertie par l'aspect sépulcral de sa voix, lorsque celle-ci résonna dans ce sas exigu et mal éclairé:

-–- _Au fait, ça y est, je viens de trouver l'endroit pour mes prochaines vacances: n'importe où, sauf ici..._

Les six visiteurs débouchèrent dans une sorte de grande salle de transit lugubre, prolongée d'un long corridor rectiligne. La défense de l'accès pouvait sembler à première vue se limiter au factionnaire humain en armure dans sa cage de verre blindé, et à la tourelle automatique Sentinelle mise en batterie en plein milieu de la pièce, en sorte de couvrir tous les angles. Mais l'œil exercé des agents détecta vite dans le plafond du couloir les panneaux de deux tourelles lourdes escamotables, capables de prendre la galerie en enfilade dès leur déploiement.

À l'entrée du couloir face à eux, un individu de très forte corpulence, arborant de larges épaulettes d'officier supérieur sur son uniforme de service de la Flotte de l'Alliance, attendait visiblement l'arrivée de notre équipe. Le gros homme était encadré de deux mécas LOKI, des androïdes à vocation militaire conçus par Hahne-Kedar, fonctionnant sous IV rudimentaire. Deux cercles superposés d'une lumière rouge inexpressive tenaient lieu de visage à ces esquisses d'Humains à la démarche pataude. Quant à l'Humain lui-même, il ressemblait moins à un officier de l'Alliance en charge d'un site de haute sécurité, qu'à un gratte-papier fâché de longue date avec le tapis d'exercices standard des forces armées. Le malheureux était en outre visiblement sujet à une abondante transpiration, ainsi qu'à toute une batterie de tics nerveux – ce qui achèverait sans doute hélas de rendre sa proximité tout à fait incommodante.

Le lieutenant-major da Costa dut se forcer à masquer un sourire, lorsqu'il songea que le volume de ce considérable personnage semblait avoir été délibérément calculé pour tester les plus extrêmes limites des capacités d'extensibilité du tissu composite de son uniforme! Dans le même temps, un Sudaj Lenks perplexe mettait à contribution sa formidable mémoire d'ingénieur galarien, avant de finir par admettre que non, décidément non, il n'avait encore jamais croisé un Humain qui ressemblât à ce point à un Volus géant...

Le fonctionnaire replet déglutit péniblement à l'approche du groupe trans-espèce. Réajustant maladroitement sa casquette après s'être épongé le front à la hâte, il finit tout de même par présenter à la Spectre et aux agents du Conseil un salut militaire hésitant:

-–- _Ah, Madame!... Mes respects! Je suis le commandant Nilesh Kapoor, police militaire de l'Alliance, le directeur de cet établissement pénitentiaire. C'est pour moi un immense honneur que de..._

-–- _Il n'y a pas d'honneur dans les prisons!_ le coupa sèchement Guerdan, qui semblait pressée d'expédier le protocole. _Expliquez-moi donc plutôt, "directeur", comment il est possible que les terroristes qui viennent de ravager l'espace asari voici quatre jours – J'espère au moins que vous regardez les infos conciliennes de temps à autre!? – aient pu entrer en communication Extranet, à l'intérieur même de_ _votre_ _établissement, avec une détenue censée se trouver actuellement sous_ _votre_ _responsabilité?! Une détenue du nom de Maya Brooks, pour être précise... Avant que vous ne répondiez, sachez bien qu'en ce qui vous concerne, votre carrière est bien la dernière des choses qui devrait vous préoccuper sur ce coup-là..._

Les pieds dans le plat, direct, sans circonvolutions ni figures de style: voilà bien la diplomatie telle que la concevait Dame Qoliad; et de fait, cette touche personnelle lui avait souvent plutôt bien réussi, au cours des siècles passés. En cette circonstance précise, le commandant Kapoor faisait vraiment peine à voir face à elle, roulant des yeux et haletant si fort qu'il semblait au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque. L'officier finit cependant par se reprendre suffisamment pour parvenir à bégayer:

-–- _Mais M-Madame, je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vou-voulez parler, c'est... C'est p-parfaitement impossible!... M-Maya Brooks est l'une de nos détenues les plus ét-troitement surveillées... Elle a t-toujours été placée en isolement depuis son arrivée ici; ses déplacements sont limités à une partie extrêmement réduite du quartier de réclusion, toujours sous surveillance constante; et elle n'a accès à aucune technologie un peu évoluée. Je ne c-comprends vraiment pas comment..._

-–- _Eh bien moi, je suis justement ici pour comprendre, commandant_ , rétorqua la Spectre asari d'un ton sans réplique. _Alors conduisez-moi fissa en salle d'interrogatoire; collez-moi votre prisonnière si spéciale sur le siège d'en face; et je me fais fort de vous en obtenir, moi, des réponses!_

Le responsable carcéral opina servilement du chef, mais ne bougea pas. Visiblement, il avait encore quelque chose à dire:

-–- _Hum... Avant d'aller plus avant, Madame, il faudra que v-vous-même et vos agents laissiez, hum..._ _»_ L'officier essuya d'un doigt gêné une gouttelette de transpiration tombée dans son œil, avant de désigner le poste de garde vitré et de poursuivre: _«...Que vous laissiez ici vos... vos armes, ainsi que l'ensemble des m-modules militaires de vos Om-mnitechs..._

Le visage pincé, Dame Qoliad toisa l'Humain de la tête aux pieds d'un regard méprisant, avec un arrêt prolongé sur son imposante bedaine, obligeant le gros homme en nage à baisser craintivement les yeux. C'est avec le plus grand détachement dont elle pût faire preuve qu'elle articula ensuite:

-–- _Je n'ose même pas envisager que vous soyez sérieux, commandant... Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis un agent Spectre, investie des pleins pouvoirs du Conseil?! Vous par contre, n'êtes vraisemblablement que le directeur fantoche d'une véritable passoire pénitentiaire, ce dont je compte bien aller établir la preuve sans délai – avec mes armes toujours sur moi, cela va de soi!... Bon, assez perdu de temps, maintenant: demi-tour, marche!_

Derrière Guerdan, Damon se racla ostensiblement la gorge, tout en venant poser plus discrètement la main sur le creux du bras de l'Asari pour l'inviter à plus de modération. Pas plus que les autres agents de l'unité, il ne souhaitait voir leur patronne perdre à nouveau son calme. Non, pas cette fois-ci: pas à l'encontre d'un officier supérieur d'une espèce alliée; et surtout, surtout pas pour sa toute dernière mission...

Guerdan sembla comprendre le message, relâchant sensiblement ses muscles sous la main du Sniper N7. Mais le commandant Kapoor, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé, dansant à présent d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air embarrassé. De toute évidence, il aurait préféré perdre un bras tout de suite, plutôt que de mettre tout le reste en jeu en prenant le risque de présenter une nouvelle exigence réglementaire à la terrifiante Spectre balafrée qui lui faisait face. Hélas pour lui, cette exigence-ci n'était tout simplement pas négociable:

-–- _Je... Je crains que dans un premier temps, vous ne p-puissiez vous entretenir directement face à face avec la p-prisonnière, Madame. Comme vous le savez, euh, sans doute déjà, ce type d'établissement de haute sécurité pour condamnés à perpétuité se divise en deux secteurs physiquement coupés l'un de l'autre: l'aile administrative – celle où nous nous trouvons actuellement –, et le quartier de réclusion, où les détenus demeurent sous le seul contrôle de systèmes automatisés ou commandés à distance. Il n'existe qu'un très petit nombre de passerelles d'accès sécurisées entre ces deux secteurs, qui ne sont d'ailleurs presque jamais empruntées, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre.  
_ _Le protocole pour une requête aussi exceptionnelle que la sortie effective d'un de nos détenus, exige donc un entretien préalable par visioconférence avec celui-ci. Ce n'est qu'à l'issue de cet entretien, si la nécessité de l'extraction physique du prisonnier est confirmée, que cette procédure extrêmement complexe et risquée est enfin initiée..._

Le lieutenant da Costa observait avec inquiétude les brumes bleutées qui commençaient déjà à s'élever des épaules de sa supérieure biotique, pour l'heure encore muette d'exaspération. L'Humain se hâta donc d'intervenir à nouveau, lui glissant d'un ton embarrassé:

-–- _Il a raison, Guerdan: article 141.8c du Code disciplinaire de l'Alliance. Bien sûr, tu pourrais faire jouer tes privilèges de Spectre. Mais crois-moi, ces règlements n'ont pas été écrits pour rien. Tu..._

-–- _Suffit!_ asséna l'Asari avec impatience. _Suivons donc votre fichu protocole, et qu'on en finisse au plus vite avec tout ce cirque!_

Le commandant acquiesça avec soulagement, adressant un signe discret à ses deux mécas LOKI qui demeurèrent dans la salle de transit. Dame Qoliad, la probatrice T'Ribas, et les quatre agents lui emboîtèrent le pas au travers d'un dédale de corridors exigus et bas de plafond, aux parois revêtues de plaques d'acier d'un noir mat peu engageant. La seule touche de couleur et d'animation, assez insolite, venaient des nombreux écrans de surveillance tapissaient toute la longueur des murs de ces couloirs, et qui permettaient à chaque patrouilleur de maintenir en permanence, et en temps réel, un œil sur n'importe quel point du quartier de réclusion.

Guerdan se retint à plusieurs reprises de s'arrêter au passage de certains de ces écrans. On y voyait toujours les mêmes prisonniers humains en combinaisons de plastique rouge, se reposant dans leurs cellules, ou bien errant librement ou discutant en petits comités dans les allées étroites du quartier de détention, sans animosité particulière. C'était en fait le terme "humain" qui s'appliquait plutôt mal à la plupart d'entre eux: des êtres au visage altéré, corrodé comme par de profondes brûlures, et surtout, aux yeux pâles et vides, dépourvus de paupières, et luisant faiblement d'une vie toute cybernétique. On aurait sans doute pu imaginer plus d'empathie dans l'éclat vif du photorécepteur d'un Geth: croiser le regard froid de ces individus, fût-ce par écran interposé, glaçait littéralement le sang dans les veines! Intriguée, Guerdan finit par interroger le directeur Kapoor à ce sujet:

-–- _Ces prisonniers... Ils sont bien ce que je crois...?_

-–- _En effet, Madame. Nous les appelons: "les Implantés"... Il s'agit bel et bien des malheureux ayant reçu de Cerberus des implants de loyauté issus de la technologie des Moissonneurs, lors de la Guerre du Dernier Cycle. Et dire que la plupart de ces hommes et femmes n'étaient au départ que de pauvres bougres, abusés ou opérés de force par Cerberus... Il y a vingt ans, l'impulsion parfaitement calibrée du Creuset, qui a détruit les Moissonneurs, a également neutralisé nombre des fonctionnalités de leurs implants. En particulier, leur conditionnement programmé à se suicider en cas de capture – ainsi d'ailleurs que leur capacité à le faire par activation d'une surcharge oculaire... Mais pour le reste, ils demeurent d'une loyauté sans faille envers une organisation criminelle pourtant dissoute depuis vingt ans. Leur plus grande ambition, s'ils devaient remettre un jour le nez dehors, serait sans doute de rebâtir cette armée secrète telle qu'elle fut, dans ses buts et dans ses moyens. Ceci, couplé à certains autres traits communs de leurs personnalités tels que, par exemple, leur mépris total pour la vie – la leur tout autant que de celle des autres –, les exclut définitivement de toute réinsertion en société...  
_ _Trois cent seize condamnés sont actuellement hébergés dans l'aile de réclusion d'Alcastarz. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne possède de pouvoirs biotiques! Les Implantés, qui représentent la très grande majorité de nos détenus, proviennent tous des rangs des troupes d'assaut de l'Homme Trouble: il n'en existe en effet aucun parmi les quelques anciens scientifiques et agents infiltrés de Cerberus incarcérés ici. Ces derniers n'en sont pas moins tout aussi fanatiques que les Implantés, et par le fait, sont condamnés au même titre à finir leurs jours ici. Ils ont été rassemblés dans_ _ _ce centre de détention_ dès son ouverture, il y a une quinzaine d'années; et depuis, ils y vivent entre eux, en vase clos sous notre vigilance constante..._

Le directeur Kapoor semblait retrouver un peu d'assurance face à ses visiteurs lorsqu'il détaillait un sujet qu'il maîtrisait bien. L'officier poursuivit donc son exposé, tandis que le petit groupe continuait à progresser tout au long de ces déprimants tunnels de métal noir:

-–- _Comme je vous l'ai dit, aucun personnel organique n'est déployé dans le quartier de réclusion. La seule présence que nous y assurions est de nature exclusivement synthétique: caméras, drones de surveillance, et plate-formes de combat sous IV. Quelques deux cents mécas LOKI avec armes létales ou non-létales, assistés d'une petite trentaine de mécas FENRIS et d'un nombre équivalent de drones légers, veillent à la sécurité des installations et au maintien de la discipline parmi nos "invités". Une cinquantaine de mécas et de drones de servitude suffit pour prendre en charge l'entretien général, les réparations, et l'intendance des détenus. Et une aile médicale entièrement automatisée veille à leur suivi régulier et assure les premiers soins éventuels. En cas d'émeute généralisée, une demi-douzaine de mécas YMIR peut également intervenir afin de pacifier l'ensemble de la zone touchée. Dieu merci, la situation ne s'est encore jamais présentée!  
_ _Les quatre seuls points de passage entre l'aile administrative et le quartier de réclusion sont protégés par des protocoles de sécurité redondants, plusieurs volets blindés, des passerelles rétractables et dépressurisables, et de nombreuses tourelles lourdes sous IV ou manœuvrables à distance. Si pourtant les choses devaient vraiment mal tourner, notre toute dernière ligne de défense consiste en un méca Atlas retapé – prise de guerre sur Cerberus! –, chargé de la défense du quai par lequel vous êtes arrivés._

Dame Qoliad hocha la tête d'un air absent. L'inventaire que le directeur d'Alcastarz était en train de lui débiter correspondait point par point à l'état classifié du matériel lourd de la colonie pénitentiaire, dont bien évidemment, elle avait déjà pris connaissance avant de poser le pied sur le quai de la station.

-–- _Pour le reste_ , reprit le commandant Kapoor, _nous n'entretenons pas plus d'une soixantaine d'effecti_ _fs humains sur l'aile administrative. Toutefois, ce chiffre inclut un grand nombre de personnels scientifiques et médicaux, des psychologues pour la plupart:_ _établir un bilan mental exhaustif des Implantés représente un travail de longue haleine, mais aussi un défi fascinant, qui pourrait offrir à terme de nombreuses retombées militaires utiles pour les troupes de l'Alliance!..._

 _-–- _C__ _ommandant_ , intervint Guerdan avec une sévérité grinçante, _ai-je besoin de vous rappeler que toute étude portant sur la technologie des Moissonneurs est strictement interdite par les lois de la Citadelle?!_

 _-–- J'en conviens, Madame,_ admit complaisamment le volumineux officier en s'épongeant le front. _Toutefois, le travail de nos psychologues se limite à de simples entretiens et évaluations par visioconférences avec des Implantés volontaires. Nous n'avons même jamais examiné les implants du petit nombre de détenus décédés ici sur Alcastarz:_ _il_ _s ont été détruits sans délai avec les dépouilles de leurs porteurs_ _– d_ _ans le respect des lois que vous évoquiez justement_ _...  
_ _Pour en revenir à notre petite garnison_ , _outre l'équipe scientifique, il convient également de mettre à part les personnels technique_ _s et d'entretien, qui se chargent entre autres de la surveillance vidéo, ainsi que des protocoles IV de sécurité et de défense interne. Au final, il ne demeure plus qu'une vingtaine de gardes armés ayant reçu une formation militaire complète. Mais comme je vous le disais, nous n'avons encore jamais dû faire face à des problèmes sérieux..._

Tout en avançant juste derrière Guerdan, Feylin Adamas avait noté chez sa supérieure de nombreux soupirs agacés et autres symptômes discrets d'une irritabilité péniblement contenue, lorsque celle-ci observait les prisonniers sur les écrans de surveillance muraux. Tout d'abord, la jeune Asari avait pris cela pour la manifestation d'une animosité semblable à celle qu'elle-même ressentait à l'encontre des anciens criminels non-repentis de Cerberus. Puis enfin, elle comprit: l'horizon de Dame Qoliad, à l'issue de cette mission, allait se limiter à une réclusion perpétuelle dans un lieu sans doute à peine plus reluisant que celui-ci, aux conditions de détention peut-être à peine moins dégradantes. Ce à quoi la Spectre se frottait ici n'était finalement rien de plus qu'un avant-goût de sa propre déchéance. Feylin ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse, et une profonde pitié pour celle qui auparavant ne lui avait jamais inspiré que de l'envie – l'envie de suivre ses traces, et peut-être un jour, de se hisser à son niveau.

De son côté, Damon avait relevé plusieurs signes de nervosité dans les gestes brusques ou imprécis des quelques gardiens humains qu'il avait pu croiser. En dépit des visières d'armure qui couvraient leurs visages, leur malaise était patent. Le lieutenant-major de l'Alliance mit cela sur le compte du stress compréhensible de la part de n'importe quel fonctionnaire concilien subissant l'inspection inopinée d'un agent Spectre; mais pour autant, il décida de demeurer sur ses gardes. Dans le même temps, Guerdan et Andrak, tous deux rompus à l'interprétation des réactions physiques lisibles chez les Humains, avaient eux aussi décelé le même genre de signes, et s'étaient mutuellement confirmés leurs soupçons par un rapide regard de connivence.

Le directeur Kapoor et ses visiteurs empruntèrent ensuite une cabine d'ascenseur, avant de s'engager au travers d'une succession de galeries désertes, plus étroites et plus sombres encore que les précédentes, car dépourvues à présent du semblant de lumière et de mouvement que dispensaient les écrans muraux, absents à ce niveau. On aurait dit que ce métal noir et froid avalait jusqu'au bruit des pas qui le martelaient. Dame Qoliad finit par rompre le silence lugubre qui s'était appesanti sur le cortège:

-–- _Parlez-moi donc des conditions d'incarcération de Maya Brooks, commandant._

-–- _Ah, elle_ , répondit le directeur avec un soupir embarrassé. _Elle fait partie de ces quelques détenus que nous maintenons en isolement soit du fait de leur dangerosité, soit pour assurer leur propre sécurité. Brooks relève quant à elle de ces deux cas. En tant que transfuge notoire de Cerberus, elle risquerait un mauvais parti si elle se retrouvait mêlée aux anciens membres de l'organisation qu'elle a trahie. Ceci dit, elle ne nous a jamais causé le moindre problème. Bien qu'elle soit l'une de nos rares détenues non-implantées, sa personnalité intéresse beaucoup nos psychologues, qui ont toujours de fréquentes visioconférences avec elle. Mais secret médical oblige, je n'ai jamais eu accès aux conclusions de leurs analyses... Vous comprenez, bien sûr?_

Au fil de ces tunnels déprimants, le petit groupe parvint enfin devant un grand panneau mural, lequel ne se distinguait guère du mur sombre environnant que par la bande de couleur jaune qui en soulignait le contour. Les volets d'entrée se rétractèrent lorsque le directeur apposa son Omnitech sur le verrou holographique qui les unissaient, dévoilant une salle relativement obscure, plutôt étroite et toute en longueur. Il s'agissait là de toute évidence du téléparloir, à en juger par l'écran large fixé sur le mur opposé, dominant par sa taille les quelques autres moniteurs secondaires disposés autour de lui. Le reste de l'endroit n'était que fort chichement meublé: quelques sièges mobiles, et une table disposée face à l'écran. Dame Qoliad tiqua en constatant l'aspect spartiate et désuet de l'installation:

-–- _Quoi, un simple écran 2D? Pas d'holoprojecteur?_

-–- _Navré, Madame_ , s'excusa platement le commandant Kapoor. _Vous comprendrez que nous évitions de laisser des dispositifs d'un niveau technologique trop avancé dans le quartier de réclusion – en dehors bien évidemment des mécas, drones et systèmes de surveillance à distance, tous parfaitement sécurisés. Le parloir où va être dirigée la détenue Brooks ne dispose donc que d'un simple écran hors réseau, en circuit fermé avec cet écran-ci. Bon, euh, si... Si vous le permettez, Madame, je vais à présent vous laisser. Je reste juste à côté, bien sûr..._

Le directeur du pénitencier ne tenta même pas de dissimuler, lorsque les volets de la porte se rabattirent derrière lui, à quel point il était soulagé de pouvoir enfin abandonner ces agents spéciaux à leur sombre besogne d'agents spéciaux. De son côté, Dame Qoliad ne semblait pas fâchée non plus d'être débarrassée de cette boule de nerfs en uniforme... C'est avec une solennité affecté que la Spectre asari vint s'asseoir derrière la table, face au vaste écran mural: celui-ci donnait sur une grande cellule uniquement meublée des mêmes table et chaises que le parloir, mais encore déserte par ailleurs. La porte en coulissa cependant bientôt, et entrèrent alors dans le champ de vision de Guerdan et de ses agents une prisonnière humaine en combinaison de plastique rouge vif, encadrée de deux mécas LOKI tenant chacun en mains un pistolet lourd prêt à l'emploi.

La détenue était ceinte d'un harnais de polymères permettant de l'entraver de diverses manières; et une paire d'Omni-pinces emprisonnait également ses poignets, autour desquels deux anneaux jumelés traçaient en continu des boucles de lumière dorée. Physiquement, l'Humaine correspondait bien aux extraits vidéo du dossier de Maya Brooks, que chacun des agents avait reçu sur son Omnitech: taille svelte bien entretenue, peau sombre soulignée de rides légères au coin des lèvres, et longs cheveux noirs ramenés en chignon sur la nuque, à présent veinés de quelques mèches blanches.

La prisonnière vint s'asseoir docilement face à l'écran, toujours entre ses deux gardiens synthétiques. À ce stade, avec une liaison vidéo 2D d'aussi faible définition et aucun scan ADN disponible, il était encore impossible de certifier à coup sûr que cette Humaine fût bien la dangereuse terroriste que le commandant Shepard avait envoyée sous les verrous vingt ans plus tôt. Tant d'hypothèses envisageables s'imposaient à l'esprit des agents, sans qu'ils aient eu besoin de se concerter: montage vidéo de qualité, ou piratage de l'image du visage en temps réel; doublure superbement grimée, ou sosie naturel parfait; sans même parler de la folle éventualité d'un clone développé en cuve («Toujours envisager l'hypothèse du clone!»)...

Ces réflexions s'interrompirent d'elles-mêmes lorsque Dame Qoliad fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts: tous comprirent alors que l'interrogatoire allait enfin débuter; et que les réponses pour lesquelles ils venaient d'endurer dix jours d'un pénible voyage, n'allaient plus tarder à tomber...


	10. Citadel has fallen !

**_Épisode 10:_ Citadel has fallen !**

.

 **Secteur du Nexus d'Hadès – Système Alcas – Orbite du planétoïde Alcas Minor –  
** **Station d'Alcastarz, colonie pénitentiaire de haute sécurité de l'Alliance –  
** **Aile administrative, en salle de visioparloir**

.

Guerdan avait envisagé d'établir un premier rapport de forces lors de cet entretien à distance avec la criminelle Maya Brooks, en commençant par la fixer longuement sans dire un mot, par écran interposé, de ce regard glacial qu'elle avait eut des siècles pour travailler, et qu'on prétendait capable de cryogéniser un Vortcha! Pourtant l'Humaine aux cheveux noirs lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, lorsqu'elle entama d'elle-même les échanges verbaux, d'un ton clairement désinvolte, en surjouant délibérément la surprise et l'ingénuité qu'elle voulait laisser transparaître:

-–- _Dame Guerdan Qoliad! Eh bien cela, c'est un honneur..._

-–- _Tout l'honneur est pour vous_ , répliqua abruptement la Spectre asari. _Je constate que vous semblez déjà me connaître..._

-–- _Oh, mais naturellement!_ poursuivit la détenue de sa voix la plus enjôleuse, soulignée de son plus large sourire. _Vous étiez déjà l'un des agents Spectres les plus anciens et les plus illustres de l'espace concilien lorsque je travaillais encore pour Cerberus. En vérité, vous l'étiez avant même que l'Humanité n'entre en contact avec les autres espèces! À une autre époque, j'ai moi-même été un assez bon agent de terrain: il était donc de mon intérêt de bien connaître les plus dangereux de mes adversaires potentiels..._

-–- _Alors vous savez déjà que la flatterie ne fonctionne pas avec moi, Brooks... Au fait, dois-je vous appeler Maya Brooks?_

-–- _Si vous voulez... Bien sûr, vous savez tout comme moi que ce n'est pas ma véritable identité; mais depuis près de vingt ans maintenant que je suis détenue dans les prisons de l'Alliance, c'est le nom que j'aurais porté le plus longtemps au cours de ma vie. Alors oui, va pour Maya Brooks..._

Les agents du Conseil ne manquèrent pas de trouver assez déconcertante l'assurance placide qu'affichait la criminelle, face à une Spectre à la réputation aussi intimidante que Guerdan Qoliad. Si celle-ci était peut-être bien intriguée, elle aussi, elle fit en tout cas en sorte de n'en rien laisser paraître, lorsqu'elle commença à soumettre Brooks à son interrogatoire. La vieille routière asari opta pour un ton neutre, froid et détaché, sous lequel frémissait pourtant la menace d'une agressivité patente:

-–- _Voici quatre jours, un attentat meurtrier a frappé le monde de Lusia, dans l'espace asari. La meneuse de ce raid sanglant était une mercenaire drelle recherchée, du nom de Bathyll Rakhtar. Cette Rakhtar a eu une conversation avec sa commanditaire depuis Lusia, via Extranet. Les coordonnées de cette correspondante ont pu être établies: ce secteur; ce système; ce pénitencier. La voix de la commanditaire a également pu être identifiée avec certitude: vous-même, Maya Brooks!  
_ _Le code d'encryptage employé pour cette transmission avait été utilisé par Cerberus jusqu'à peu avant le début de la Guerre contre les Moissonneurs: c'est apparemment vers cette époque que Cerberus avait considéré ce code comme compromis, après la capture d'une de ses bases, puisqu'il n'avait plus été employé depuis – jusqu'à ces derniers jours... Il est vraisemblable que l'utilisateur de ce code désuet, de préférence à un plus récent, soit quelqu'un qui ait quitté l'organisation juste avant la Guerre. Or, c'est comme par hasard vers cette époque-là que vous avez planté ces fils de putes de Cerberus pour aller faire vos propres saloperies dans votre coin..._

Guerdan avait surveillé attentivement les réactions de son interlocutrice à ses mots. L'interprétation des tics faciaux des Humains n'avait en effet déjà plus de secrets pour elle. C'est d'un ton lugubre qu'elle constata:

-–- _Je ne vous apprends rien, de toute évidence..._

De fait, Brooks n'avait adopté aucune de ces postures défensives propres aux inculpés soumis au feu roulant de l'accusation. Tout au contraire, elle commençait même à se détendre très ostensiblement, lorsqu'elle répondit d'une voix sucrée:

-–- _Vous en revanche, Dame Qoliad, c'est pour obtenir des réponses que vous êtes venue jusqu'ici. Je vous rassure, j'ai pleinement l'intention de coopérer. Ce sera même pour moi un réel plaisir que de..._

-–- _Minute, ma petite!_ intervint Guerdan en pointant vers l'écran un index péremptoire. _Ne pensez pas un instant pouvoir mener cet interrogatoire à votre guise! Je peux vous assurer quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, votre notion du plaisir sera à..._

Dame Qoliad s'interrompit brusquement dans son discours, bouche ouverte et index figé dans les airs. Damon, Feylin, Lenks et Andrak, ainsi que la probatrice T'Ribas, suspendirent également leur respiration avec un bel ensemble. Sept paires d'yeux écarquillés – en comptant les deux paires du Butarien! – fixaient l'écran avec stupeur et incrédulité. Maya Brooks venait de congédier d'un signe de tête les deux mécas armés derrière elle, qui s'empressèrent de quitter la cellule de leur pas cadencé d'automates; puis l'instant d'après, les Omni-pinces scintillantes qui enserraient les poignets de la criminelle se désactivèrent comme par enchantement. Celle-ci put alors venir poser son menton sur ses mains jointes en se penchant vers l'écran, savourant visiblement la surprise de ses "invités":

-–- _Alors? Avouez que vous ne l'aviez pas vue venir, celle-là... Spectre?_

Damon da Costa était alors le plus proche de la porte du parloir. Se retournant vers celle-ci en un éclair, il ne put toutefois que constater que l'unique issue de cette pièce, à présent marquée d'un verrou holographique rouge, avait été hermétiquement scellée. Loin de se laisser abattre par ce renversement de situation inattendu, les agents surentraînés réagirent au contraire avec une grande vivacité d'esprit. Guerdan tenta immédiatement de passer un appel d'alerte vers le _SSV Citadel_ depuis son Omnitech – avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne recevait aucun son en retour, pas même le crépitement de parasites caractéristique d'un brouillage actif. Dans le même temps, Feylin Adamas et Sialan T'Ribas déclenchèrent un véritable pilonnage de frappes biotiques répétées à l'encontre du portail de leur cellule, sans pourtant que l'intense concentration mise en œuvre par les deux Asari parvienne à obtenir le moindre effet notable. L'ingénieur Sudaj Lenks, de son côté, avait déjà commencé à scanner les murs et le plancher en quête de panneaux accessibles et de nœuds de connexions piratables. En pure perte, hélas... Andrak Atkoso'dan sonda quant à lui le plafond dans un premier temps, avant de venir suppléer le lieutenant da Costa occupé à analyser la résistance du volet blindé sous les frappes concertées des deux biotiques asari. C'est du reste le grand Butarien qui établit le premier un compte-rendu de situation pour sa supérieure:

-–- _Rien à faire, Dame Qoliad: aucun point de connexion au réseau du bloc, ni aucun accès au circuit électrique; juste ces fichus écrans qui fonctionnent en circuit fermé sur batteries autonomes... Aucun point faible non plus d'ailleurs dans la structure générale de l'ensemble. La porte, les murs, plafond et plancher, disposent d'un blindage d'une épaisseur inquantifiable avec les moyens du bord, et d'une densité telle que je n'en avais encore jamais vue. Ce matériau semble totalement inattaquable! Et pour couronner le tout, aucun type de signal ne peut être ni émis, ni reçu. Je crains qu'on ne soit enfermés ici pour de bon!_

-–- _Vos agents sont d'une perspicacité remarquable, ma chère_ , ironisa Maya Brooks. _Vraiment l'élite de la galaxie... Bon, maintenant, si je puis me permettre... J'aimerais vous éviter de gaspiller votre temps et vos efforts, mais je sais que vous tenterez quand même tout ce qui peut l'être afin de sortir d'ici. Alors je vais juste profiter de l'instant présent, et prendre plaisir à vous regarder vous débattre en vain. Mais sachez cependant ceci par avance: ce local où le bon directeur Kapoor vient de vous mener, fut aut_ _refois conçu en tant que chambre de confinement étanche de cette ancienne base de recherches de Cerberus, l'espace sécurisé où la section scientifique locale pouvait maintenir sous_ _contrôle ses projets les plus hasardeux. Et je peux vous certifier d'expérience que Cerberus a foiré plus d'un projet, à des niveaux cataclysmiques, avant de parvenir à mettre au point une chambre forte aussi inviolable que celle où vous vous retrouvez actuellement emprisonnés..._

Tandis que la criminelle en combi rouge pérorait, la probatrice T'Ribas avait pris une longue inspiration, les yeux clos, s'abîmant dans un profond recueillement tandis qu'un orbe d'éclairs bleus croissait en taille et en intensité entre ses mains. Lorsque sa frappe biotique – une déchirure! – eût atteint son potentiel maximal de destruction, elle la relâcha droit sur l'un des murs du local de confinement. Le flux bleuté percuta violemment la paroi, mais ne fit que se disperser en longs filaments sur toute la surface verticale, faisant réagir et luire brièvement d'une teinte violette la barrière impénétrable qui venait de protéger l'intégrité de la muraille.

-–- _Comme je vous le disais donc,_ reprit Maya Brooks visiblement amusée par l'échec de la probatrice, _la solidité de ces murs est hors de portée de vos efforts_. _Cerberus est parvenu à en renforcer la structure à un niveau jamais égalé depuis, à l'aide d'une technologie inspirée de celle des relais cosmodésiques – des ouvrages virtuellement indestructibles, comme chacun sait. Une sorte de bouclier quantique, qui cimente les particules entre elles à un niveau subatomique... Quelque chose comme ça, en tout cas: après tout, je suis hackeuse, moi, pas physicienne! Oh, cette technologie expérimentale est bien sûr loin d'être aussi évoluée que celle des Moissonneurs... Mais admettez qu'à l'usage, cela demeure tout de même diablement efficace, non?  
_ _Ce champ d'énergie avait heureusement pu être désactivé au moment de la chute de la base, voici vingt ans, ne laissant en place que des parois blindées parfaitement ordinaires. Depuis lors, ce système de défense est resté en sommeil, bien dissimulé. Et nous ne l'avons réactivé qu'après que cette station de l'Alliance soit passée sous mon contrôle..._

-–- _Attendez, j'ai raté quelque chose... Cette station est passée sous votre contrôle?!_ répéta mot pour mot une Guerdan incrédule. _Là, je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications, Brooks. Je vous promets de rester attentive et de ne pas quitter la pièce._

La criminelle humaine eut un sourire énigmatique lorsqu'elle recula le buste vers le dossier de son siège. Elle prit d'abord le temps de défaire son strict chignon de détenue, libérant une masse de cheveux qui retomba en une cascade d'un noir éclatant sur ses épaules vêtues de plastique rouge vif. Puis après avoir observé le bref silence de rigueur afin de bien s'assurer l'attention de son public, Maya Brooks débuta son histoire sur un ton sarcastique:

-–- _Il y a maintenant vingt ans de cela, j'ai été capturée par le grand, le légendaire, l'immortel commandant Shepard. Comme la plupart des anciens membres de Cerberus détenus ici, j'ai passé les cinq années suivantes baladée d'une colonie pénitentiaire de l'Alliance à une autre; des séjours hélas trop courts pour pouvoir prendre mes marques ni organiser quoi que ce soit... Et puis, voici quinze ans, j'ai échoué ici: retour à la case départ sur cette ancienne base de recherches de Cerberus, à bord de laquelle j'avais travaillé à une époque, et où j'étais désormais condamnée à finir mes jours...  
_ _Il m'a vite fallu admettre que j'étais tombée dans un établissement parfaitement pensé, conçu pour déjouer toute tentative d'émeute ou d'évasion. Sa garnison composée de gardiens exclusivement synthétiques rendait totalement inutile mon talent inné pour l'intrigue et la manipulation; je n'avais par ailleurs aucun outil pour prendre le contrôle de ces fichus mécas grâce à mes compétences en piratage; et mon placement en isolement surveillé me compliquait encore davantage la tâche. Bref, je m'apprêtais presque – presque! – à me résigner à mon sort, quand le destin m'a tendu une nouvelle perche...  
_ _Comme le directeur Kapoor vous l'a peut-être déjà dit, mon profil a intéressé les nombreux psychologues de l'équipe scientifique affectée ici, qui m'ont régulièrement sollicitée pour des séances d'entretien par visioconférence. Or..._ _»_ Maya Brooks eut un sourire carnassier, avant de reprendre: _«...Or j'adore les psychologues! Si si, vraiment..._ _Je suis toujours stupéfaite de constater combien l'empathie inhérente à ces spécialistes de l'âme, les rend vulnérables à mes manipulations les plus subtiles, les prédispose à tomber sous mon influence dès lors que j'ai assez de temps pour avancer mes pions... S'il est des êtres sur lesquels je possède une emprise, un pouvoir assez comparable à la capacité d'endoctrinement des Moissonneurs, eh bien les psychologues humains en font partie à coup sûr! Je suis ainsi parvenue à gagner chacun d'eux à ma cause, en les travaillant tous simultanément lors de nos entretiens – et ce, sans même m'être jamais retrouvée en présence physique d'un seul d'entre eux! Une de mes plus belles réussites, en vérité..._

-–- _Pfffh...!_ soupira le lieutenant N7 Damon da Costa. _Je viens juste de me rappeler pourquoi j'ai jamais pu encadrer toutes ces foutues têtes d'_ _œufs de psys..._

Dame Qoliad et ses agents commençaient déjà à voir se dessiner la suite des événements, que Maya Brooks allait visiblement prendre grand plaisir à leur raconter en détail:

-–- _À partir de là, le ver était dans le fruit: la partie était déjà plus qu'à moitié gagnée. Mes nouveaux adeptes ont d'abord commencé par tâter le terrain du côté de leurs collègues scientifiques; puis ils se sont attelés à répandre pas à pas le venin que je leur avais moi-même instillé, auprès des cadres et des gardiens qu'ils recevaient régulièrement en consultation. Ce fut en fait moins difficile que je ne l'aurais cru. Les personnels postés à long terme sur ce genre de colonie pénitentiaire reculée sont généralement loin d'être l'élite de l'Alliance: cette affectation est une voie de garage, ils le savent et le vivent souvent mal. La promiscuité, l'ennui, la démotivation et l'aigreur les ouvrent aux influences les plus radicales. Il n'aura pas fallu très longtemps pour que l'ensemble de l'aile administrative finisse par se rallier à mes vues...  
_ _Dans le même temps, l'équipe médicale avait validé ma levée d'isolement, et m'avait obtenu le droit de circuler dans l'ensemble de l'aire de réclusion, sous la protection rapprochée des mécas. J'ai ainsi pu aller prêcher ma cause auprès des autres prisonniers, et eux aussi, les rallier progressivement à mes idéaux..._

-–- _Ils auraient pourtant eu toutes les raisons de préfé_ _rer vous faire la peau_ , fit remarquer Guerdan. _Après tout, vous aviez trahi Cerberus par le passé..._

-–- _Certes; mais je suis toujours demeurée une ardente partisane de l'ascension et de la primauté de l'espèce humaine_ , se rengorgea fièrement l'irréductible activiste. _J'ai donc mis en avant l'influence que j'avais acquise auprès de nos gardiens; j'ai fait miroiter à ces soldats perdus la possibilité de servir à nouveau leur cause –_ _notre_ _cause! –; je leur ai offert le moyen de reprendre la guerre qu'ils avaient perdue, et de la gagner cette fois-ci; je leur ai fait toucher du doigt un avenir auquel ils ne pouvaient plus que rêver... Et c'est ainsi que contre toute attente_ , conclut Brooks avec emphase, _en unissant dans un but commun gardiens et détenus, je suis parvenue à faire de ce lieu d'oubli et de désespoir la base de départ de la nouvelle armée secrète de l'Humanité triomphante... À_ _coup sûr la_ _base d'opérations la plus insoupçonnable qui soit!_

Les agents échangèrent discrètement quelques regards consternés sur les dernières phrases du récit exalté de leur geôlière, révélatrices d'une mégalomanie manifeste. Tous semblaient partager, à peu de choses près bien qu'en des termes différents, la même pensée qui germait à ce moment-là, par exemple, sous le crâne humain de Damon da Costa:

-–- _Cette salope-là est peut-être bien une criminelle de génie; mais elle a clairement aussi un sacré pète au casque! C'est sûr, vingt ans d'environnement carcéral dans le trou du cul de la galaxie ne font de bien à personne... Mais sur une fanatique de ce calibre, ce régime-là a carrément dû fusiller un sérieux paquet de neurones!..._

Guerdan prit néanmoins le parti de faire fi de ses propres doutes quant à la santé mentale de son interlocutrice, et de poursuivre son interrogatoire afin d'en apprendre le plus possible sur le mode de pensée et d'action de celle qui, après tout, tenait pour l'heure entre ses mains son sort, ainsi que celui de ses agents:

-–- _Vous savez que vous commencez réellement à me fasciner, Brooks? Comment êtes-vous parvenue à maintenir si longtemps le secret sur vos opérations? Durant toutes ces années, il a bien dû y avoir des rotations parmi le personnel de la prison, non?_

-–- _Cela va de soi, Dame Qoliad. Mais comme à mon habitude_ , se targua l'Humaine avec fierté, _j'ai réussi à convertir en avantage ce qui au départ pouvait sembler représenter un danger. Ainsi, lors de chaque relève – tout comme lors des rares inspections de l'Alliance, d'ailleurs –, la population locale recommençait pour un temps à jouer la comédie du pénitencier: les gardiens d'un côté, les détenus de l'autre. La même farce que nous venons de vous jouer, en fait... Les nouveaux arrivants étaient progressivement sondés sur leurs opinions, influencés par l'ambiance générale, puis s'ils se révélaient perméables, intégrés à notre projet; j'ai même fini par développer un protocole très efficace en ce sens! Les quelques rares éléments non assimilables ont été, hum... victimes d'accidents regrettables, comme il y en a hélas parfois en milieu orbital. Et pour gagner sur tous les tableaux, les personnels de l'Alliance rapatriés vers l'espace concilien pouvaient y monter leurs propres cellules, actives ou dormantes, dans l'armée comme dans le civil: de nouvelles ramifications, prêtes à soutenir mon organisation occulte à leur niveau local.  
_ _Certes, je suis encore loin d'avoir réuni les mêmes moyens que l'Homme Trouble à son apogée. Dans un premier temps, il m'aura fallu de longues années de patience pour parvenir à développer depuis ce trou à rats une solide assise financière pour mes opérations, d'abord par piratages de comptes discrets, puis par montages d'identités fictives, prises de participations dans diverses sociétés honorables, etc... Mais dans le même temps, j'ai su me constituer toutes les bases de données, services d'informateurs, et réseaux d'influences dont j'avais besoin. Progressivement, j'ai pris la haute main sur à peu près toutes les organisations suprémacistes humaines de la galaxie dont j'aie pu avoir connaissance, en manipulant les unes, en en finançant d'autres, voire en en mettant certaines sur pied, sans jamais avoir eu à m'avancer moi-même hors de l'ombre... Je suis même parvenue à assembler dans les Systèmes Terminus une petite flotte militaire, prête à l'emploi, sous divers prête-noms de sociétés mercenaires!_

Brooks quitta alors sa confortable position au fond de son siège pour se rapprocher de l'écran, en prenant grand soin de placer son visage assez haut pour que son regard en contre-plongée donne l'impression de s'abaisser sur ses prisonniers:

-–- _Mais tout a une fin, Dame Qoliad; et toute fin est un nouveau commencement... Je suis à présent en mesure de passer à une échelle d'activités supérieure, et il me faudra pour cela me relocaliser, et laisser Alcastarz derrière moi. Mes nouvelles bases d'opérations sont déjà prêtes... Mais avant cela, j'ai eu l'idée de me servir de cette maudite prison une toute dernière fois, comme appât, en vue de préparer l'action la plus spectaculaire que j'aie jamais orchestrée. Croyez-moi, je parle là de quelque chose en mesure de secouer toute cette galaxie assoupie dans l'illusion de sa propre sécurité! Seuls deux éléments manquaient à mon plan: un vaisseau militaire du Ministère de la Défense Concilien, avec son transpondeur authentique, ainsi que l'agent Spectre à son bord, avec ses codes et ses données biométriques. Et vous venez juste de me fournir ces deux ingrédients..._

Cependant que Brooks plastronnait, Guerdan s'abstint d'intervenir: l'Asari continuait de fixer sans un mot son interlocutrice d'un regard glacial, propre à lui montrer à quel point elle se laissait peu intimider par sa mise en scène grandiloquente. L'Humaine en combinaison rouge poursuivit donc sans interruption son monologue et l'exposé de ses plans, d'une voix pleine d'autosatisfaction:

-–- _Je savais que la conseillère asari ne resterait pas indifférente à l'éventualité d'une résurgence du mouvement de Demoiselles de Lusia, et qu'elle ferait intervenir une équipe spéciale du Conseil. Par le passé, je m'étais déjà servie à deux ou trois reprises du petit groupe d'extrémistes asari, à leur insu pour mes propres buts, déjà par l'intermédiaire de Bathyll Rakhtar. Il était justement temps pour moi de couper définitivement les ponts avec ces pauvres idiotes; Rakhtar s'en est très bien sortie sur ce coup-là, une fois encore. En revanche, elle avait spécialement reçu ordre d'épargner votre vie sur Lusia, Spectre: comme je vous l'ai dit, vous étiez indispensable à la poursuite de mes plans. C'est sur mes instructions également que Rakhtar m'a jointe ici, par liaison directe: une communication traçable, protégée par un code 'secret' dont je savais pertinemment que les services de la Citadelle possédaient déjà la clé de décryptage, et qui associerait dans leur esprit cette transmission à une nouvelle menace de Cerberus. Il m'a semblé évident que le Conseil n'enverrait dans ce secteur agité qu'un vaisseau léger, discret, et une petite équipe dirigée par un agent Spectre, de préférence à une grosse force militaire. Et de fait, vous voilà, Dame Qoliad, juste là où j'avais prévu de vous mener..._

-–- _Quelque chose m'intrigue tout de même_ , observa Guerdan. _Comment la suprémaciste humaine, l'idéaliste dévoyée que vous êtes, a-t-elle fait pour s'assurer la loyauté d'une mercenaire drelle, d'une sociopathe amorale telle que Bathyll Rakhtar?! Pour moi, ça ressemble au mariage du pyjak et du varren; et ça ne finit jamais bien pour le pyjak!_

-–- _Mmm, merci de vous inquiéter du sort du pyjak_ , répondit patiemment Brooks, sans sembler prendre pour elle la pique de la Spectre asari. _Pour ce qui est de_ _Rakhtar, j_ _e la paie très bien, voilà tout... Je lui fournis le meilleur matériel, et lui assigne régulièrement des listes de cibles à éliminer de manière brutale: elle n'en demande guère plus. Elle ne m'a jamais déçue; et moi de mon côté, je n'ai jamais cherché à la trahir – ce qui, à ma connaissance, a été fatal à certains de ses anciens employeurs. C'est donc un partenariat mutuellement profitable, sur le long terme. Voyez-vous, pour atteindre mes buts, j'ai toujours su m'attacher les meilleurs, sans préjugés d'espèce. Demandez donc un peu à Shepard qui lui avait présélectionné son fameux commando-suicide anti-Récolteurs, quand vous le reverrez. Oh pardon, c'est vrai: je doute que vous le revoyiez jamais..._

Guerdan dut prendre sur elle pour retenir la répartie cinglante qui lui montait déjà aux lèvres: elle avait encore des questions à poser, et Brooks semblait d'humeur à y répondre; inutile de la fâcher trop tôt. La question suivante était cependant d'ordre assez personnel pour la Spectre asari comme pour son équipe, et elle ne put s'empêcher de la formuler sur le ton d'un grondement menaçant:

-–- _Plus tôt, vous avez parlé de financements en sous-main au bénéfice d'autres organisations suprémacistes humaines... Anthropy, Kader Erbil, c'était vous aussi?!_ (1)

-–- _En effet. Anthropy faisait partie de... disons des "franchises" que je soutenais matériellement. Quant à Erbil, je l'avais d'emblée considéré comme un élément prometteur, tout à fait ce que je recherchais: un ex-officier des renseignements de l'Alliance, mais un vrai patriote ultra-humaniste, qui se méfiait de tous nos chers alliés à trois doigts qui prétendent ne vouloir que notre bien; aussi doué qu'aigri: un mélange généralement très productif! Oui, c'est bien moi qui lui ai mis le pied à l'étrier, moi qui lui ai permis de développer son organisation, et qui l'ai orienté vers la déstabilisation à grande échelle...  
_ _Au final, Anthropy aura dépassé toutes mes espérances: un beau retour sur investissement – avant que vous ne mettiez un terme définitif à son expansion. Ç'aura été une bonne chose pour moi, que vous n'ayez pas jugé utile de prendre Erbil vivant. Oh, il n'aurait sans doute pas parlé; mais les Asari ont des moyens si déloyaux de sonder l'esprit de quelqu'un, par cet acte répugnant qu'elles appellent une fusion mentale... Même si nous savons toutes deux, Dame Qoliad, que vous-même ne sauriez pratiquer ce genre de fusion sans causer de très graves dommages neurologiques à votre malheureux "partenaire"... N'est-ce pas?_

La criminelle laissa passer un court moment, scrutant avec un intérêt visible les réactions de ses interlocuteurs, avant de laisser transparaître une légère déception sur son visage:

-–- _Oh? Alors il semblerait que votre équipe soit déjà au courant de votre sale petit secret d'Asari, Spectre? Ainsi également que la probatrice ici présente – T'Ribas, c'est bien ça? Je dois admettre que c'est assez inattendu... Mais cela ne changera rien à ce qui va suivre..._

Maya Brooks passa furtivement sa langue sur ses lèvres, se délectant de l'appréhension qu'elle pouvait lire sur les traits de Dame Qoliad et de ses agents derrière elle, avant de reprendre d'un ton suave:

-–- _Ah, ma chère, très chère Guerdan... – Vous permettez que je vous appelle Guerdan? – Je m'en veux tellement de devoir vous parler de cela maintenant, alors qu'il avait l'air de commencer à se passer quelque chose entre nous... Mais bon allez, tant pis, je me lance! Eh bien tandis que nous conversions aimablement, et que je captais toute votre attention, les troupes armées à ma disposition lançaient l'abordage contre votre frégate bloquée à quai par mes soins. Tout devrait se passer très vite: l'assaut est mené par... disons, par ma directrice des opérations; et à ce jour, elle s'est toujours montrée d'une efficacité mortelle..._

Le visage satisfait de Maya Brooks avait disparu de l'écran, pour être remplacé par les images mobiles des caméras de surveillance placées sur le quai de la baie d'amarrage où était ancré le _SSV Citadel_. Les armures bleu nuit des fantassins humains qui progressaient en file indienne le long du quai les désignaient comme les gardiens de la prison d'Alcastarz. La seule assaillante qui ne portât pas le même uniforme était revêtue d'une armure de couleur prune que Guerdan ne connaissait que trop bien... Une Drelle à visage découvert...

-–- _Je suppose que vous reconnaissez ma très chère alliée Rakhtar?_ reprit la voix off de Maya Brooks. _En fait, elle m'avait déjà rejointe bien avant votre arrivée, via un petit relais secondaire dissimulé ici même, au cœur de la ceinture d'astéroïdes du système Alcas, et que nous ne réactivons qu'occasionnellement en fonction de nos besoins. Un autre des nombreux petits secrets de Cerberus que nous avons pris soin de ne jamais révéler à l'Alliance..._

Dame Qoliad et ses agents serrèrent les poings, impuissants, en regardant à l'écran les troupes d'assaut s'aligner le long de la passerelle d'accès au sas d'entrée du _Citadel_ , sous la direction de la mercenaire drelle. Une fois le volet du sas forcé, la redoutable tueuse biotique laissa d'abord pénétrer quelques Humains – pour éponger les premières pertes au combat –, avant de se jeter elle-même avec enthousiasme dans la mêlée. La vue caméra demeurait bloquée sur le quai et sur l'extérieur de la frégate, mais l'enregistrement retransmettait le son étouffé de tirs nourris et d'explosions en provenance de l'intérieur du vaisseau; quelques hurlements de douleur ou de panique furent également perceptibles. Ce spectacle atroce s'interrompit lorsque Maya Brooks reparut à l'écran, rayonnante de triomphe et clairement satisfaite de son petit effet:

-–- _Je doute que vous appréciiez ce moment autant que moi; mais comprenez bien que je me devais de vous le faire partager. En ce qui concerne la suite des événements, eh bien... Même si la capture se passe sans trop de problèmes – ce qui est le cas d'après les dernières infos que je reçois_ , ajouta-t-elle en souriant tandis qu'elle portait deux doigts à son communicateur d'oreille _–, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne me faille encore par la suite réduire drastiquement les effectifs de votre équipage. Il est toujours dommage de devoir se séparer d'un personnel humain de si grande valeur; mais c'est hélas indispensable pour la suite des opérations que je planifie... Je laisserai Rakhtar se charger elle-même de ces détails d'intendance: je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera l'intention!_

-–- _Hésap!_ murmura Andrak Atkoso'dan, fou d'angoisse en songeant au péril qui menaçait son amie le docteur Avidar.

-–- _Pourriture de terroriste!_ cracha Guerdan. _Vermine sans nom! Cette fois, la mort elle-même ne m'empêchera pas de venir te régler ton compte!_

Pas impressionnée le moins du monde, Brooks adressa à ses prisonniers son plus aimable sourire, balançant son index de droite à gauche tout en usant d'une voix doucereuse particulièrement agaçante:

-–- _Oh, mais vous, mais vous n'allez pas mourir, Dame Qoliad. Non-non-non-non... J'ai bien d'autres plans pour vous, qui impliquent de vous maintenir en vie. Vous allez adorer quand je vous raconterai ce que..._

La communication s'interrompit brutalement lorsque Guerdan, toujours assise, tira en un éclair son pistolet Prédateur de sa taille, et logea en l'espace d'une seconde une demi-douzaine de projectiles dans l'écran qui lui faisait face. L'arme toujours pointée en avant, elle gronda sourdement à l'intention de son ennemie, sachant que celle-ci pouvait sans doute encore l'entendre si d'autres dispositifs de surveillance avaient été placés dans la pièce:

-–- _Tu ne me raconteras rien du tout, saloperie!... C'est moi qui t'arracherai tous tes secrets, un par un, quand tu m'auras assez longuement suppliée de te laisser parler..._

Presque aussitôt, Sudaj Lenks commença à ressentir un léger vertige, et à éprouver des difficultés à respirer. Constatant la défaillance de son camarade galarien, Andrak consulta rapidement l'application d'analyse environnementale de son Omnitech, clamant presque aussitôt au travers du local de confinement:

-–- _Mettez vos respirateurs, vite! Ils sont en train de réduire le niveau d'oxygène dans la pièce! Juste de quoi nous faire perdre connaissance, sans nous tuer. Je crois que cette Brooks vous veut vraiment vivante, Dame Qoliad..._

Andrak et Damon déployèrent aussitôt sur leurs crânes les casques rétractables de leurs armures, les complétant de leurs visières et respirateurs en sorte d'en assurer l'étanchéité. Lenks fit de même en frappant deux touches sur la base de son cou, matérialisant ainsi un casque holographique intégral qui enveloppa sa longue tête à cornes. Extérieurement, ce cocon d'énergie parfaitement isolant semblait constitué d'un maillage hexagonal de lumière dorée, assorti aux nombreuses plaques de renfort scintillantes qui couvraient déjà le torse et les membres de l'armure technique de l'ingénieur galarien. Il s'agissait là de l'un des tout derniers modèles expérimentaux du GSI, que cet ancien agent d'élite était parvenu à se procurer grâce à ses vieux contacts au sein de ce service. Quant aux Asari, leur physiologie leur permettait de se limiter à un masque respiratoire partiel, une simple membrane translucide ne couvrant que le nez et la bouche, que Feylin Adamas et la probatrice Sialan T'Rribas s'empressèrent de chausser.

Tous ces dispositifs pressurisables étaient censés permettre à leurs porteurs de respirer confortablement, même en l'absence totale d'atmosphère. Mais leur autonomie n'étaient toutefois pas illimitée... Tôt ou tard, les agents du Conseil finiraient par suffoquer, puis par sombrer dans l'inconscience. Et alors, la victoire de Maya Brooks serait totale.

Seule Guerdan n'avait pas ajusté son appareil respiratoire. Alors que tous dans la pièce s'agitaient de manière plus ou moins confuse, la Spectre était demeurée assise avec une passivité étrangement inquiétante, pistolet toujours en main tandis qu'elle continuait à fixer les restes crépitants d'étincelles de l'écran large devant elle. Avec une lenteur calculée, elle finit pourtant par rengainer son arme, avant de se lever en repoussant son siège, commençant à gronder avec une rage croissante:

-–- _Non... Ça ne se terminera pas comme ça... Ça ne se terminera pas comme ça!..._

Guerdan se tourna alors vers le volet blindé, ne prenant le temps que d'un bref signe des mains pour en écarter ses agents, avant que des brumes d'énergie noire ne commencent à jaillir de ses épaules et de ses bras. Ce qui suivit... fut un spectacle qu'aucun des témoins présents n'oublierait jamais, une manifestation de puissance biotique telle que nul ici n'en avait jamais vue, même chez les combattantes asari les plus légendaires. En moins de trois secondes, le bouillonnement d'ondes bleutées recouvrit l'ensemble du corps de la Spectre, s'amplifiant brusquement en intensité jusqu'à devenir brasier, une flamme verticale qui enveloppa bientôt toute sa silhouette. Poussière et meubles légers s'élevèrent brutalement dans les airs, avant de commencer à danser la sarabande dans toute la pièce. Dame Qoliad semblait à présent changée en une véritable torche vivante, nimbant d'une violente lumière bleue les murs de la chambre forte tout comme les visages sidérés de ses compagnons. Et au milieu de cet holocauste, l'Asari se mit à rugir d'une voix de tonnerre:

-–- _ÇA NE SE TERMINERA PAS COMME ÇA !_

Même la probatrice T'Ribas, impressionnée, recula prudemment de quelques pas en invitant les agents à en faire de même. Dans un premier temps, rien ne sembla se passer au niveau du volet blindé auquel Guerdan faisait face. Puis progressivement, un rai de lumière bleutée sembla sourdre du centre de la paroi métallique; puis plusieurs autres encore tout autour, finissant par s'unir en un dôme incandescent, un véritable soleil bleu en expansion lente mais continue, dont le flamboiement aveuglant continuait irrésistiblement de ronger micromètre par micromètre la matière pourtant inaltérable de ce blindage. Par contraste, le cœur même de cet astre miniature, que l'on pouvait commencer à discerner au travers du métal fragilisé, semblait rejeter toute lumière autour de lui.

Cet incroyable retournement de situation ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule explication: Guerdan était parvenue à réaliser l'exploit de créer une microsingularité au cœur même de la plaque d'acier! La Spectre asari aux ressources insoupçonnées venait de concentrer, en un point focal d'une taille inframoléculaire, un différentiel de gravité d'une amplitude incommensurable, sans commune mesure avec ce que peuvent générer d'ordinaire même les biotiques les plus puissants. Les forces mise en œuvre par ce phénomène inédit développaient ainsi une puissance d'attraction proprement inimaginable, à même de disjoindre l'intrication quantique qui unissait entre elles chacune des microparticules de cette paroi inviolable. D'abord l'une après l'autre, puis par pans entiers, celles-ci disparaissaient à un rythme frénétique au cœur de cet infime trou noir. Et tandis que le pouvoir de Guerdan ravageait méthodiquement ce qui avait été l'une des avancées technologiques les plus abouties de Cerberus, la flamme vivante qui enveloppait le corps de la Spectre biotique, ainsi que les soubresauts du terrifiant maelström d'énergie brute qu'elle avait enfanté, continuaient à projeter sur les murs de la pièce teintée de bleu les ombres mouvantes et fantomatiques des silhouettes des spectateurs médusés.

-–- _Par la Déesse!_ murmura Sialan T'Ribas, fascinée par ce déchaînement de puissance absolue.

Même si aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres tétanisées, la même exclamation de stupeur asari tournait peut-être bien en boucle sous le crâne bleu de Feylin Adamas, littéralement pétrifiée devant ce spectacle hallucinant. Quant à Damon da Costa, qui se tenait alors au côté de Sudaj Lenks, lui aussi fixait la scène dans un état second, les yeux hagards. Tout juste l'Humain parvint-il à bredouiller:

-–- _Bordel... C'est... C'est...!_

-–- _...dingue?_ compléta le Galarien d'une voix impassible. _Oui, j'allais le dire._

En moins de trente secondes d'une intense concentration, Guerdan eut bientôt dégagé un passage circulaire d'un diamètre suffisant pour que chacun puisse s'y glisser – sauf sans doute Andrak, pour lequel il faudrait manœuvrer la porte une fois de l'autre côté. Le monstrueux globe irradiant commença alors à se résorber, avant de disparaître d'un seul coup, en balayant le local d'une violente onde de choc qui projeta les agents au sol, et qui envoya les meubles et objets en suspension se fracasser contre les murs. De ce phénomène dantesque, qui l'instant d'avant semblait capable de replier tout le volume de la pièce dans l'espace-temps, ne subsistaient plus que quelques éclairs bleutés grésillant encore sur les bords de l'ouverture béante pratiquée dans le blindage. C'est d'un seul coup également que s'éteignit le brasier qui semblait consumer Dame Qoliad: seules quelques flammèches bleues persistèrent très brièvement à danser sur ses épaules. La Spectre vacilla un instant sur ses chevilles, avant de s'effondrer sur place comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, et de demeurer au sol sans connaissance.

-–- _Guerdan !_

Écartant vivement Sudaj Lenks, pourtant l'infirmier attitré de l'équipe, Feylin Adamas se précipita au chevet de son aînée, se laissant glisser sur un genou pour venir se placer à hauteur du corps étendu à même le sol. Paniquée, l'Asari se mit à rechercher de manière éperdue un pouls, une respiration, une réaction des pupilles qu'elle ne parvint pas à trouver. En se penchant, elle finit pourtant par percevoir un très faible gémissement en provenance des lèvres serrées de sa congénère inerte:

-–- _J'espère qu'il te reste encore du 'Loukoum de Serrice'... Je crois que je suis complètement vidée..._

La jeune chasseresse soupira d'aise, avant de tourner un visage rayonnant vers ses compagnons afin de les rassurer; les mots lui faisant défaut, elle ne put que pointer en l'air un pouce tremblant d'émotion, souligné d'un large sourire. Un concert de rires nerveux mais soulagés accueillit le retour à la vie de l'increvable Spectre asari. Feylin tira de son ceinturon une barre énergétique, qu'elle glissa entre les lèvres de Guerdan encore grelottante d'épuisement. Les nutriments solubles firent rapidement effet, et la Spectre commença à mastiquer avec un appétit croissant. Elle finit par se relever avec l'aide de Feylin et Andrak, encore peu assurée sur ses jambes dans un premier temps. La probatrice T'Ribas fit boire à son ancienne élève le contenu d'un petit tube empli d'un liquide violacé, qui acheva visiblement de la revigorer.

Pendant ce temps, Lenks fut le premier à passer la tête au travers de la brèche circulaire ouverte par Guerdan, après que Damon eût consulté son scanner de poignet, et l'ait assuré de l'absence de toute menace l'attendant dehors. Le Galarien acheva bien vite d'extraire toute la longueur de sa carcasse filiforme, se rétablissant sur ses pieds au milieu du couloir par lequel l'équipe était arrivée dans ce traquenard. Une fois à l'extérieur, ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour l'ingénieur émérite que de trouver un point de connexion accessible, proche de la porte, puis de le pirater depuis son Omnitech. Les dommages critiques subis par le volet blindé empêchèrent ses panneaux de se rétracter en totalité, mais l'ensemble des agents emprisonnées put néanmoins quitter la sinistre chambre forte de Cerberus. Marchant en tête, Guerdan semblait avoir pleinement recouvré son équilibre et ses facultés.

À peine sorti, Damon se hâta de déplier son fusil de précision, puis de se poster genou à terre tout contre un des murs de métal noir de la galerie, tenant en joue l'angle du couloir situé devant lui:

-–- _'Faudrait voir à pas trop traîner par ici!_ lança-t-il sans dévier sa visée. _Dès qu'ils donneront l'alerte, il ne faudra pas plus longtemps pour qu'il nous converge du brutal droit sur le dos...»_ Les échos d'une alarme sonore lointaine retentirent à ce moment sous le plafond bas des galeries obscures, arrachant un soupir fataliste au Sniper humain: _«...Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais?..._

Guerdan glissa vivement deux doigts entre ses lèvres et émit un sifflement suraigu, bref mais violent: un signal de ralliement propre aux soldats de métier de l'Alliance, que la Spectre asari avait fini par adopter après avoir souvent vu Damon l'exécuter. Une fois ses troupes rassemblées autour d'elle, Dame Qoliad exposa son plan de bataille de manière rapide et concise:

-–- _Feylin, Damon, Andrak et Lenks: tous les quatre, vous allez remonter vers la baie d'amarrage en empruntant une autre voie que celle par laquelle on est arrivés; et là, vous tâcherez de reprendre possession du_ Citadel _, et de sécuriser la position! Piratez ce que vous pourrez pour demeurer invisibles jusqu'au moment de frapper. Si vous pouvez dézinguer la Drelle au passage, c'est tout bonus; mais gaffe: c'est une vicieuse! Une fois à bord, utilisez l'ansible pour prévenir la Citadelle de ce qui se passe réellement ici, et pour demander l'envoi d'une flotte de secours de l'Alliance: le brouillage de la station ne pourra pas bloquer cette transmission. Feylin, tu prendras la tête du groupe; je te transfère mes codes prioritaires de Spectre, pour obtenir une liaison directe avec le Conseil..._

La jeune Asari vérifia brièvement la réception des codes sur son Omnitech, avant de demander d'une voix légèrement inquiète:

-–- _Et toi-même, où seras-tu? Et la probatrice T'Ribas?_

Guerdan échangea un regard complice avec la probatrice à côté d'elle, avant de poursuivre avec un sourire troublant:

-–- _De notre côté, ma vieille Sialan et moi, on va aller semer le boxon comme à la grande époque! On tentera d'aller choper Brooks par la voie directe, en faisant en sorte de rabattre un maximum de ces salopards sur nous pour vous dégager la route...»_ La Spectre balafrée passa alors son bras autour de l'épaule de la vénérable probatrice, un peu surprise de la familiarité du geste: _«...Croyez-moi, si cette foutue donneuse de leçons, toute coincée du cul qu'elle est maintenant, vaut encore seulement la moitié de ce qu'elle a été quand je l'ai connue chasseresse, on va répandre la panique comme une pluie d'aiguilles dans une réunion de Volus – soit dit sans offense pour les Volus, bien sûr... Bon, tout est clair pour vous?_

Un murmure d'assentiment général parcourut le petit groupe. Satisfaite, Guerdan arma son fusil Sabre dans un claquement sec, avant de lâcher d'un ton résolu son ultime mot d'ordre:

-–- _Personne ne me vole mon vaisseau!_

.

* * *

.

 _(1)_ Anthropy était l'organisation affrontée par notre équipe lors de la saison précédente: _Unité N°1: Saison 1._


	11. Retour de flamme

_**Épisode 11: Retour de flamme**_

.

 **Secteur du Nexus d'Hadès – Système Alcas – Orbite du planétoïde Alcas Minor –  
** **Station d'Alcastarz, colonie pénitentiaire de haute sécurité de l'Alliance –  
** **Couloirs d'entretien vers la baie d'amarrage principale**

.

-–- _Bon sang, Feylin!_ grogna Damon en abaissant son pistolet lourd devenu inutile. _Tu sais que j'aurais très bien pu me charger de ces deux-là sans aucun problème..._

-–- _Je n'en doute pas_ , répondit joyeusement l'Asari en battant l'une contre l'autre ses paumes encore frissonnantes d'énergie noire. _Mais là vois-tu, j'avais vraiment trop besoin de me défouler un peu!_

Deux mécas FENRIS, bien mal inspirés, venaient de tenter de charger le quatuor d'agents fugitifs au détour d'un couloir. Il n'en restait plus à présent que deux épaves grésillantes, après que Feylin eut déchargé toute la colère et la frustration accumulées au cours de cette dernière heure, sous la forme d'une violente onde biotique qui avait balayé toute la longueur de la galerie. Tandis que Damon passait à la hauteur des restes fumants des deux quadrupèdes cybernétiques retournés sur le dos, le natif terrien qu'il était nota avec amusement que l'un d'entre eux persistait à gratter stupidement l'air au-dessus de lui d'une de ses pattes avant, ainsi que l'aurait fait l'un des canidés de son monde d'origine en signe de soumission.

-–- _Il y a pas moins de_ _deux cents mécas LOKI sur cette station_ , murmura Andrak tandis qu'il passait à son tour à côté des deux épaves de FENRIS. _On n'a pas fini de voir débouler de la ferraille humanoïde! Et je ne parle même pas des mécas YMIR, que je n'ai aucune envie d'affronter dans des galeries aussi étroites..._

Le petit groupe reprit sa marche oppressante au travers de ces corridors obscurs. Le lieutenant-major Damon da Costa avançait en tête à pas mesurés, Carnifex au poing et détecteur de présence en alerte, avec Sudaj Lenks sur ses talons. L'ingénieur galarien, quant à lui, consacrait exclusivement ses scans réguliers au repérage de certaines interférences, typiquement révélatrices de la proximité de dispositifs de surveillance – dispositifs qu'il s'attachait alors consciencieusement à leurrer l'un après l'autre, avant que le groupe ne puisse progresser à nouveau. Feylin Adamas suivait le mouvement, sans arme en mains, mais prête à déchaîner à nouveau sa puissance biotique à la demande, tandis qu'Andrak Atkoso'dan, le grand chasseur de primes butarien, fermait la procession en veillant sur leurs arrières. À un moment donné, la jeune Asari se porta à la hauteur de son ami humain pour lui murmurer:

-–- _Hé, Damon!_ _Tu as pu entendre ce que Guerdan m'a répondu, quand je lui ai donné mon avis sur sa mission de diversion avec Sialan T'Ribas, sur le risque insensé de tenter rien qu'à elles deux d'attirer toutes les forces armées d'Alcastarz droit sur elles?_

Le soldat de l'Alliance répondit à voix toute aussi basse à Feylin, tandis qu'il vérifiait un angle du couloir:

-–- _Ouaip. Texto, elle t'a sorti: «Quoi, une probatrice et une Spectre asari contre toute une armée de crevards de chez Cerberus? T'as raison, va, c'est clairement pas un combat à armes égales: ces pauvres bâtards n'ont pas l'ombre d'une chance!» Pas à dire, Ardat-machin ou pas, c'est bien toujours la même sacrée vieille collectionneuse de scalps!..._

La Spectre et la probatrice semblaient effectivement tenir leurs promesses et rameuter toutes les forces vives du pénitencier vers elles, car l'équipe ne croisa la route d'aucun autre parti adverse après la rencontre avec les deux mécas FENRIS. Aux abords d'une nouvelle section de galeries, Damon adressa un signe convenu à ses compagnons derrière lui: Andrak prit à son tour la tête de la formation, avec son fusil Chasseur pointé droit devant lui. Profitant de la courte pause, l'Humain reprit ses échanges de vues avec Feylin, sans que le volume de sa voix s'élevât au-dessus d'un murmure:

-–- _Au fait, explique-moi un peu: c'était quoi, ce truc qu'on a vu tout à l'heure avec Guerdan, la porte blindée, tout ça...? J'avais déjà vu des Asari user de pouvoirs biotiques sacrément balèzes, mais là...! C'était juste dément!_

L'Humain ne put voir le rictus de la jeune chasseresse derrière lui lorsqu'elle lui répondit: le sujet des Ardat-Yakshi la mettait toujours terriblement mal à l'aise.

-–- _On dit... Hum, on dit que les Ardat-Yakshi deviennent plus puissantes à chaque rapport fusionnel où elles dévorent la vie de leur partenaire. D'où leur addiction, d'ailleurs... Alors tu imagines Guerdan, avec ses 600 ans! Ceci dit, je ne l'avais encore jamais vue faire montre d'un tel pouvoir; je suppose qu'elle devait se restreindre en notre présence, depuis qu'elle a été mise à la tête d'une unité spéciale. Mais je comprends mieux maintenant certains des succès qui ont fondé sa légende, lors de missions réputées impossibles qu'elle avait remplies en tant que Spectre solo... De celles où il ne restait aucun témoin en vie pour raconter comment tout s'était déroulé..._

-–- _Jeeeeuh vois_ , acquiesça Damon d'un ton peu convaincant. _Bon, ben... C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit de notr_ _e côté, alors!..._

Le groupe aborda bientôt une nouvelle portion de galeries, un peu plus larges. Sudaj Lenks y avisa tout à coup un petit poste de contrôle vitré, enchâssé dans la paroi, et tout aussi désert que les couloirs que les agents venaient de parcourir. Semblant faire fi de toute précaution, l'ingénieur galarien quitta aussitôt son poste dans le groupe pour s'avancer d'un pas rapide en direction du réduit, sous les regards stupéfaits de ses compagnons:

-–- _Aaaah... Voilà juste ce que je cherchais...!_

Un bref passage de son Omnitech devant la petite porte coulissante suffit pour lui donner accès au local de sécurité. Tandis que les trois autres agents se rapprochaient – avec davantage de prudence que n'en avait montré Lenks! –, ce dernier activait l'interface holographique de la console de service. Après quelques recherches rapides, son visage s'éclaira, et son débit vocal s'accéléra très nettement, signe habituel chez lui d'une grande excitation intellectuelle:

-–- _Parfait: console possède accès au réseau général de la station. Permet mise à jour en temps réel des systèmes de sécurité, si nouvelles instructions reconnues recevables et conformes aux protocoles permanents. Concerne toutes les IV de la station, mécas aussi..._

-–- _Oui, bon, et alors?_ intervint nerveusement Feylin.

La jeune Asari paraissait aussi mal à l'aise avec l'ambiance sinistre de ces corridors froids et obscurs, qu'avec la menace insidieuse des puissantes forces ennemies qui continuait à peser tout autour d'eux. À l'inverse, Lenks, lui, semblait presque extatique lorsqu'il reprit le cours de ses pensées à voix haute:

-–- _Vous avez noté faible diversité des fournisseurs matériels militaires sous IV en dotation dans cette prison de l'Alliance? Mécas LOKI: fantassins de base fabriqués par Corporation Hahne-Kedar! Mécas FENRIS et drones légers: Hahne-Kedar! Même gros mécas YMIR: Hahne-Kedar aussi!_

-–- _Par pitié, Sauterelle!_ gémit presque Damon. _Où tout cela nous mène-t-il?!_

Il y avait vraiment des moments où le vétéran N7 aurait encore préféré endurer un récital de poésie hanari déclamée par des duettistes elcors, plutôt que l'un de ces interminables monologues hermétiques si chers à l'ingénieur galarien... Celui-ci passa outre à l'interruption impatiente de son camarade humain, poursuivant avec enthousiasme:

-–- _Voici vingt ans, une chaîne de montage de mécas militaires de Corporation Hahne-Kedar sur monde de Capek, Nébuleuse du Titan, a subi contamination par virus rendant IV instables, paranoïaques, meurtrières. Totalité des personnels organiques de l'usine massacrée par mécas. Lourdes pertes collatérales ailleurs, du fait dissémination des IV infectées sur station de recherches Jarrahe, cargo_ MSV Corsica _, et j'en passe... Gros scandale à l'époque! Depuis, Hahne-Kedar a installé en série système d'autodestruction par détonation sur ses modèles, activable par téléchargement d'instructions codées. Fonctionnalité tenue secrète, bien sûr. Or, – Hi-hi-hi! – je dispose justement ici des encodages confidentiels de commande déclenchement autodestruction! Trouvés dans les serveurs "sécurisés"_ [Lenks matérialisa visuellement les guillemets à l'aide des longs doigts de ses deux mains] _du siège même de Corporation Hahne-Kedar, sur Elysium. Ancienne mission d'infiltration pour GSI, que je vous raconterai peut-être un autre jour... Ou pas!_

Le Galarien gloussait encore tandis qu'il pianotait à une vitesse hallucinante sur le clavier virtuel disposé devant lui. Il passa une nouvelle fois son Omnitech au-dessus de la console, pressa une dernière touche holographique sur son poignet, avant de se retourner vers les autres agents avec un sourire satisfait, son index filiforme dressé dans les airs:

-–- _Bien. Entré... confirmé... envoyé... Eeeeet...!_

Un fracas inquiétant s'éleva brusquement au loin, un grondement continu qui se répercuta et remonta toute la longueur des couloirs de la station jusqu'à nos agents. À mesure que ce roulement de tonnerre enflait et se rapprochait d'eux, ceux-ci purent commencer à le décomposer en une multitude d'explosions distinctes. Quelques hurlements, brefs mais stridents, percèrent également par-dessus ce tumulte d'apocalypse. Lorsqu'enfin la terrifiante onde sonore fut passée, on n'entendit plus résonner dans les couloirs que les cris de douleur distants d'un blessé, et les appels de détresse paniqués d'un autre Humain, peut-être aux côtés du premier. Sudaj Lenks rayonnait de triomphe:

-–- _Voilà. Finis, les mécas! J'espère que nombreuses troupes ennemies se trouvaient à proximité lors des déflagrations. Hé hé! Fortes pertes en termes effectifs et cohésion nous aideraient bien à progresser..._

-–- _Mouais_ , bougonna Andrak. _Moi, j'espère juste que ni Dame Qoliad, ni la probatrice T'Ribas ne se trouvaient engagées en combat rapproché contre une de ces ferrailles sur pattes, lorsque tu les as faites détoner!_

Les yeux de l'ingénieur galarien s'élargirent brusquement, dans le même temps où les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent:

-–- _Oupsss...! Paramètre non pris en compte; désolé. J'espère que tu as raison..._

La petite unité concilienne reprit ensuite sa progression, à présent libérée du poids de la menace de toute une armée synthétique autour d'eux. Au sortir de la galerie, les agents croisèrent les carcasses disloquées et encore fumantes d'un groupe de six mécas LOKI; puis un peu plus loin, alors qu'ils abordaient une sorte de large placette octogonale au carrefour de quatre couloirs, ils tombèrent sur les restes éparpillés aux quatre vents de ce qui avait été un méca YMIR, un véritable cuirassé terrestre à la formidable puissance de feu, dont ils auraient eu bien du mal à venir à bout sur un tel terrain. Andrak, Damon et Feylin ressentirent une brève bouffée de gratitude envers leur ami Lenks, lorsqu'ils reconnurent au sol le redoutable canon automatique de bras de la terrifiante machine de guerre bipède, auquel ils auraient dû faire face sans le génie du Galarien.

Trois corps bien abimés gisaient également parmi les débris et pièces détachées de l'YMIR: trois combattants ennemis qui avaient été pris dans le rayon de l'explosion, au moment où Lenks avait déclenché l'autodestruction des mécas. Il s'agissait là de détenus, à en juger par leurs combinaisons de plastique rouge vif. Depuis que Maya Brooks avait uni sous sa poigne gardiens et prisonniers d'Alcastarz pour en faire le socle de son armée nouvelle, il est bien évident que le cloisonnement théoriquement hermétique de la station entre aile administrative et quartier de détention n'avait plus lieu d'être. Par contre, les adversaires que les quatre agents auraient à affronter lors de la recapture du _SSV Citadel_ , seraient probablement les soldats de métier bien équipés qu'ils avaient vus s'emparer du vaisseau, tandis qu'eux-mêmes étaient maintenus prisonniers, impuissants.

Feylin revérifia rapidement le bon fonctionnement de son communicateur: hélas, toujours pas de nouvelles de Dame Qoliad ni de la probatrice T'Ribas...

Restant sur leurs gardes, les quatre agents poursuivirent ainsi jusqu'à proximité de la grande salle de transit par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, seul point d'accès au quai où était amarré le _SSV Citadel_. Ils avaient toutefois pris soin, par prudence, d'y revenir par un couloir latéral secondaire, différent de la galerie principale qu'ils avaient empruntée à leur arrivée.

-–- _Toujours personne jusqu'à maintenant_ , nota Damon. _Les gardiens sont probablement encore à bord du_ Citadel _, avec l'équipage. Quant aux forces mobiles de Brooks, elles doivent être lancées sur la trace de Guerdan et Sialan. Ils n'auront sans doute laissé que quelques arrière-gardes et défenses statiques. Si on a de la chance, il ne s'agira que de simples tourelles de défense sous IV autonomes, rien d'insurmontable..._

-–- _Et si on n'a pas de chance?_ demanda Feylin en plissant le front.

-–- _On n'a pas de chance!_ confirma gravement Andrak qui venait de s'arrêter net, les yeux fixés sur son scanner de poignet.

Le diamètre impressionnant de l'unique point rouge qui occupait le centre de la salle de transit, sur l'écran que le Butarien montra à ses compagnons, ne laissait aucun doute sur la masse, et donc sur la nature de l'adversaire: tous les mécas YMIR étant désormais hors de combat, il s'agissait là de toute évidence du méca Atlas, prise de guerre sur Cerberus, qui figurait très officiellement sur les états du matériel de la station. Ce vieil engin piloté, dépourvu d'IV, n'était naturellement pas concerné par les mesures de sauvegarde prises par Hahne-Kedar après la Guerre, et qui venaient d'être fatales à tous les autres mécas d'Alcastarz.

Le brouillage continu émis par Lenks permettait d'étouffer les communications ennemies, et d'empêcher le repérage précis de l'écho des agents dans l'aire qu'il couvrait. Toutefois, cette même aire d'interférences avait l'inconvénient, justement, de prévenir de la proximité d'un brouilleur d'ondes! Le pilote de l'Atlas était donc parfaitement informé de la présence de forces hostiles en approche. Heureusement, trois couloirs distincts débouchaient dans la salle de transit, et le brouillage de Lenks empêchait l'ennemi de présumer duquel des trois allaient bien pouvoir déboucher les intrus..

-–- _Il va falloir aller l'engager à découvert, sur son terrain_ , constata Andrak avec regret. _Il n'est même pas envisageable de rester ici et de lui tirer dessus depuis l'abri de ce couloir: entassés comme on est dans un espace clos aussi étroit, c'en sera fini de nous tous à la première roquette qu'il nous balancera!_

Damon da Costa décrocha de son ceinturon une paire de petits disques renflés, lisérés de brun: des grenades standard de l'Alliance, sécables au moment du lancer en cinq sous-munitions couvrant une bien plus vaste surface:

-–- _Un vrai magicien n'entre jamais sur scène sans une bonne paire de grenades fumigènes sur lui: je vais en placer une à la sortie de notre couloir, et balancer l'autre à travers la salle vers l'entrée du couloir opposé. Comme ça, ce_ filho da puta _ne pourra pas deviner tout de suite par laquelle des deux portes nous allons déboucher, ce qui devrait nous laisser le temps de nous disperser et de trouver des abris d'où le flanquer._

-–- _Damon_ , intervint Lenks, _j'ai souvenir très précis de cette salle. Ne me rappelle pas de beaucoup d'abris; aucun capable de soutenir les tirs d'un Atlas._

-–- _Je sais, Sauterelle_ , soupira le soldat. _Alors il faudra qu'on reste mobiles, tirer parti de la lenteur de ses déplacements, le harceler de tous côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé sa faille. Bon, vous êtes prêts? Feylin, okay? Alors lancer dans trois... deux..._

L'Humain s'était avancé à quatre pas de la sortie du couloir: à son propre signal, il laissa rouler l'une des grenades devant lui, et projeta la seconde en direction de l'entrée de l'autre galerie en face, sur laquelle il bénéficiait d'une vue bien dégagée. Deux nuages d'une fumée brune lourde et persistante se déployèrent assez rapidement à l'entrée des deux couloirs opposés. Comme l'avait prévu Damon, l'ennemi n'avait aucun moyen de présumer duquel des deux nuages allait bien pouvoir émerger la menace: au travers de l'écran de fumée qui leur masquait à présent l'accès à la salle de transit, nos agents purent percevoir le vacarme du piétinement de l'énorme machine d'assaut se retournant nerveusement de part et d'autre.

En désespoir de cause, le pilote humain en était réduit à lâcher alternativement de courtes rafales au jugé, au travers de l'un puis l'autre nuage. Il allait donc falloir choisir le bon moment pour ne pas se ruer sur le terrain au beau milieu d'une averse de balles! Feylin laissa volontiers Damon seul juge de ce moment: l'officier N7 était en effet reconnu comme le meilleur tacticien de l'Unité N°1 en l'absence de Guerdan, le plus apte à diriger une équipe en situation de combat. La paume gauche relevée, l'Humain s'avança en tête de groupe jusqu'au débouché du couloir, en bordure de l'écran de fumée brune. Puis alors que le ronronnement des lourds vérins de l'ennemi baissait en intensité sonore, il abattit brusquement son bras en lançant un vif:

-–- _Go! Go! Go!_

Comme un seul homme, les quatre agents traversèrent l'écran de fumée au pas de course, avant de se disperser dans la salle de transit. Feylin et Lenks, les membres de l'équipe les plus véloces et les moins lourdement équipés, s'arrangèrent pour se croiser dans le champ de vision du pilote de l'Atlas, en sorte d'attirer les premiers tirs sur eux et de permettre à leurs compagnons Andrak et Damon, bien mieux armés, de se placer dans une position de tir efficace. Feylin fut la première à essuyer le feu du méca lourd, et dut puiser dans ses ressources biotiques pour accélérer sa course et déjouer la visée du pilote ennemi. Fort heureusement, il était douteux que l'armée ultra-humaniste de Maya Brooks ait fait optimiser le logiciel d'acquisition des cibles du monstre d'acier par un quelconque ingénieur quarien – une pratique assez répandue chez bien d'autres organisations criminelles. Sinon, l'Asari aurait grandement risqué d'y laisser ses deux belles jambes!

De son côté, Lenks, sans ralentir sa course, avait d'abord lancé depuis son Omnitech une surcharge sur son volumineux adversaire, parvenant à affaiblir ses puissants boucliers sans pourtant les neutraliser tout à fait; puis une dizaine de mètres plus loin, il tira une micro-charge détonante de son pistolet Scorpion, en direction de l'énorme machine de guerre. L'idéal aurait bien sûr été d'atteindre la canopée translucide située à l'avant du méca, derrière laquelle on pouvait voir le pilote s'activer sur ses commandes: bien que faite d'un matériau composite spécialement renforcé, cette verrière était reconnue comme le principal point faible de l'Atlas. Mais le Galarien préférait prudemment ne pas se retrouver directement en face de la redoutable machine de guerre, dans l'arc de tir de son puissant canon de bras!... La micro-charge adhésive à basse vélocité franchit néanmoins sans encombre les barrières cinétiques de l'Atlas, pour venir s'accrocher à la jointure de son bras gauche – celui pourvu d'une pince. L'explosion suffit à neutraliser ce membre mécanique, qui demeura pendant sur le côté, inerte, et déséquilibrant quelque peu l'assiette de l'Atlas.

Sur les arrières du méca, Andrak avec son fusil Chasseur, et Damon avec son pistolet Carnifex, arrosaient pour l'heure au jugé l'énorme silhouette blindée, dans le seul but de parvenir à abattre enfin ses boucliers. Ceux-ci semblaient pourtant d'une endurance à toute épreuve, car les tirs nourris des deux agents s'écrasaient invariablement sur cette barrière cinétique, en produisant toujours les mêmes impacts superficiels bleutés. Le pilote de l'Atlas finit par se décider à faire pivoter sa machine vers cette nuisance. Son premier tir fut pour Damon: celui-ci se déplaçait de côté en pas chassé tout en changeant la cartouche thermique de son arme, lorsqu'il vit une roquette fuser vers lui. L'Humain parvint de justesse à esquiver le gros de l'explosion par une roulade latérale; mais le souffle le projeta néanmoins contre une des parois de la salle de transit, le laissant au sol, assommé.

-–- _Damon!_

Face à cette nouvelle situation, le sang d'Andrak ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait déjà prouvé sur Digeris de quelle abnégation, de quelle témérité forcenée il était capable lorsque l'un de ses nouveaux frères d'armes se trouvait en danger de mort. Et là encore, voyant Damon à terre, il n'hésita pas: lâchant aussitôt son fusil, il se rua droit vers la verrière faciale du méca, et en seulement quatre enjambées, il fut au contact direct de sa cible avant que le pilote ait pu rectifier sa visée. Le colosse butarien empoigna fermement à main gauche une cavité situé sous la canopée, et pour se rehausser et mieux assurer sa prise, plaça son pied sur l'entrejambe blindé de l'engin d'assaut. Ainsi positionné, Andrak tira son pistolet lourd Paladin et en colla la gueule tout contre la verrière, déjouant ainsi les boucliers cinétiques qui protégeaient encore le méca. Le Butarien n'eut cependant le temps de placer que deux des trois tirs tolérés par la cartouche thermique de son arme, avant que l'Atlas ne parvienne à l'éjecter d'un puissant revers de son bras mécanique, l'envoyant rejoindre Damon au sol, tout aussi groggy que lui.

L'audace insensée d'Andrak était pourtant parvenue à fragiliser suffisamment la canopée de l'Atlas pour que Feylin puisse en venir à bout d'une puissante déchirure biotique: le flux bleuté passa les barrières cinétiques de l'engin et fit voler sa verrière en éclats, blessant et désorientant le pilote, et endommageant ses commandes. Dans le même temps, Lenks, situé derrière la machine, avait pu placer une autre micro-charge de son Scorpion droit dans l'œil flamboyant de la petite turbine à ailettes située dans le dos du méca – l'autre point faible de ce formidable blindé bipède. L'action conjuguée des deux derniers combattants encore debout mit enfin un terme à cet affrontement épique: l'Atlas se redressa et commença à convulser, avant d'exploser bruyamment en dispersant en tous sens débris et fragments. Feylin et Lenks n'eurent que le temps de se plaquer au sol tandis que les plus grosses pièces du méca fusaient et rebondissaient sur les murs de la salle de transit.

-–- _Notre premier Atlas!_ gémit Damon qui émergeait péniblement, en ôtant son casque de son crâne douloureux. _Et Guerdan n'était même pas là pour voir ça!_

-–- _Oh, pas d'inquiétude: j'ai tout enregistré, bien sûr!_ se rengorgea fièrement Lenks, qui une fois encore semblait n'avoir pas compris le second degré de la plaisanterie de l'Humain.

Lenks inclina la tête d'un air perplexe lorsqu'il vit Damon, toujours allongé au sol, commencer à partir dans un fou rire d'une intensité croissante. Peu de chances pourtant que cela ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec le contrecoup de la commotion reçue, pour ce que l'infirmier galarien savait de la physiologie humaine. L'hilarité gagna peu à peu Andrak, ainsi que Feylin qui s'était affalée à côté des deux vétérans à terre, laissant Lenks debout dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Ce moment de jubilation partagée fit presque autant de bien à l'équipe que le sentiment de la victoire qu'elle venait de remporter de haute lutte. Ce n'était peut-être pas superflu: le plus dur restait sans doute encore à venir pour nos héros...


	12. Frappe furtive

_**Épisode 12: Frappe furtive**_

.

 **Secteur du Nexus d'Hadès – Système Alcas – Orbite du planétoïde Alcas Minor –  
** **Station d'Alcastarz, colonie pénitentiaire de haute sécurité de l'Alliance –  
** **Vers la frégate _SSV Citadel_ , bloquée à quai sous contrôle ennemi**

.

Andrak, Damon, Feylin et Lenks prirent encore le temps de récupérer un peu de leurs contusions et de leurs efforts, assis ou allongés dans la salle de transit, au milieu des débris fumants de l'énorme méca d'assaut qu'ils venaient de pulvériser. Ensuite seulement, l'ingénieur galarien put se consacrer au piratage de la porte du sas donnant directement accès à la baie d'amarrage principale – sans bien sûr laisser aucune trace de son intrusion. La silhouette rassurante du _SSV Citadel_ toujours à quai fut la première chose qui sauta aux yeux des membres de l'équipe dès qu'ils atteignirent les docks. Les lignes majestueuses de la frégate de classe Normandy se découpaient si harmonieusement sur le fond d'étoiles visible derrière le champ de confinement, qu'un tel spectacle aurait été de nature à couper le souffle d'individus moins blasés que nos agents.

La seconde chose que virent ceux-ci, toutefois, ce fut un piquet de garde ennemi posté sur le quai à l'entrée de la passerelle d'accès au vaisseau: trois hommes armés, des gardiens renégats d'Alcastarz toujours revêtus des armures intégrales bleu nuit des forces de l'Alliance. Heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas avoir aperçu les nouveaux venus, qui s'étaient immédiatement plaqués à couvert derrière un parapet du quai. Feylin avait eu le temps d'estimer leur distance à l'avant-poste ennemi à environ 120 mètres, soit à peu près toute la longueur du quai: bien trop loin pour la plupart des armes en possession du petit groupe, à l'exception du fusil de Sniper de Damon. En outre, les sentinelles avaient la possibilité d'aller s'abriter derrière une sorte de petite barricade improvisée faites de caisses, racks, et autres bobines de câbles. Après une rapide évaluation de la situation, l'Asari se retourna vers l'ingénieur de l'équipe:

-–- _Lenks, tu pourrais brouiller leurs communications?_

-–- _Efficacité_ _à cette distance? Mm, limite, mais faisable!_ répondit brièvement le Galarien.

-–- _Dam_ _on_ , poursuivit l'Asari en se retournant vers son ami humain, _la cartouche thermique de ton fusil Veuve Noire a bien une tolérance de trois coups, oui? Tu penses pouvoir descendre ces trois-là avant qu'ils ne réagissent?_

-–- _Hey, c_ _e n'est pas une arme à tir rapide, mon c_ _œur!_ protesta le Sniper tout en dépliant le lourd fusil de précision qu'il venait de détacher du dos de son armure. _Quand bien même j'utiliserais le tout dernier mod Silencieux que je viens d'installer – un bijou! –_ _, le temps que j'en allonge un, et les deux autres auront déjà eu le temps de piger et de se mettre à couvert, sans qu'on n'ait aucun moyen de les déloger... Oh, j_ _'aurais pu facilement les aligner tous les trois d'un coup, si j'avais emmené mon lance-grenades. Seulement voilà, il a fallu qu'on s'équipe léger avant de partir! Soi-disant qu'il ne fallait pas effaroucher ces pauvres matons, tu te souviens?_

-–- _Eh bien_ _on va tenter autre chose_ , répliqua Feylin sans se démonter. _Lenks, envoie-leur donc un de tes drones: je te fais le pari que dans le doute, il ne devrait pas attirer immédiatement leurs tirs, et qu'il pourrait peut-être même parvenir à capter leur attention. Sinon, attends mon signal avant d'activer une aire de brouillage..._

Derrière sa barricade, le chef du petit groupe de gardiens retournés faisait les cent pas, sentant la nervosité ambiante le gagner. C'est que les dernières nouvelles reçues n'étaient pas franchement bonnes: on parlait de deux Asari qui semaient à elles seules un chaos monstre dans l'aile administrative, et apparemment, la totalité des mécas sous IV de la station venait de s'autodétruire, avec pertes et fracas! Trop incroyable pour y accorder réellement foi, mais sait-on jamais?... Plus inquiétant était le fait qu'aucune autre nouvelle n'était parvenue depuis; la liaison avait même été perdue depuis peu avec le méca Atlas qui couvrait l'accès aux quais. Mais le vieux Cole qui le pilotait connaissait sa bête de guerre sur le bout des doigts: si les deux Asari ou l'autre groupe d'intrus tentaient de forcer le passage, ils allaient au devant de gros ennuis...

Les réflexions de l'ex-gardien pénitentiaire furent brusquement troublées par l'arrivée inopinée d'un petit drone sphérique, ceint d'un halo orangé. Ami, ou ennemi? Dans le doute, les trois hommes se jetèrent à couvert avant l'arrivée des premières rafales. Mais cet invité surprise se contenta de survoler leur position, revenant ensuite sur sa trace pour repartir encore en sens inverse. L'engin lumineux poursuivit quelque temps son ballet inoffensif; s'étant relevés, les gardiens continuèrent à suivre son vol des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il se décide à disparaître de l'autre côté de la carlingue du _Citadel_.

C'est en activant son Omnitech afin d'envoyer un rapport de contact, que le chef de dispositif réalisa que son communicateur n'ouvrait plus que sur un flot continu d'interférences. Puis un immonde bruit spongieux le fit se retourner juste à temps pour voir le corps d'un de ses hommes rejoindre au sol celui de son camarade. Ensuite... plus rien. Damon s'autorisa un sourire satisfait en éjectant la cartouche thermique surchauffée de son cher Veuve Noire, dont le mod Silencieux avait bel et bien fait merveille. Tandis que le Sniper rétractait et replaçait son fusil de précision sur le dos de son armure, ses trois compagnons étaient déjà en train de s'élancer vers la passerelle d'accès à l'écoutille du _Citadel_ , devant laquelle étaient maintenant étendus trois corps sans vie.

Les quatre agents vinrent se positionner de part et d'autre du sas d'entrée du vaisseau, là même où s'étaient placées les troupes d'assaut menées par la Drelle Bathyll Rakhtar, moins d'une heure plus tôt. Andrak dérouta une grande partie de l'énergie de son armure de technicien pour arracher les meilleures performances à son scanner, et ainsi parvenir à établir un état de la situation de l'ennemi au travers de la coque épaisse de la frégate:

-–- _Aucun écho derrière le sas; aucun mouvement d'ailleurs au niveau du Pont principal. Ennemi et équipage sont apparemment tous regroupés au niveau du Pont intermédiaire, plus précisément dans l'espace central du mess de l'équipage. Vue la masse de leurs armures, je compte huit hostiles. Pour ce qui est de nos gars, une trentaine d'échos immobiles, encore actifs: c'est plutôt bon signe...  
_ _Quelque chose me chagrine, toutefois. Du fait de notre brouillage des communications, ils ont forcément pris conscience de notre présence ici, et de la menace que nous représentons. Pourtant, eux-mêmes ne brouillent pas leurs propres échos! Soit ils ne sont pas équipés pour ça, soit ils commencent déjà paniquer. J'opterais de toute façon pour le second choix, d'après leurs mouvements désordonnés_ , ajouta Andrak en observant le ballet nerveux des points reportés en rouge sur l'écran de son scanner. _Ces matons encroûtés ne sont pas de vrais soldats. Ils me feraient presque pitié..._

-–- _Et la Drelle, Rakhtar?_ demanda Feylin. _Elle portait une armure plus légère, sur les vidéos prises lors de l'assaut..._

-–- _...Ce qui ne permet pas de la distinguer pour l'instant_ , confirma le Butarien. _Il nous faudra l'acquérir visuellement, au moment même d'engager le combat; pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais on n'a pas d'autre option._

Sous la protection de ses compagnons, Lenks déverrouilla le panneau d'accès au sas de la frégate, après avoir obtenu confirmation qu'il n'était pas piégé. L'opération ne présenta en fait aucune difficulté: les assaillants n'avaient même pas pris la peine de réencoder les protocoles de sécurité derrière eux! Un nouvel indice quant à la médiocrité supposée des adversaires auxquels il allait falloir faire face... Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent sur le Pont principal, au niveau du couloir obscur reliant le poste de pilotage à la passerelle de commandement, les agents eurent le sentiment moins de visiter un champ de bataille que de violer un tombeau. Le silence pesant, la lumière basse des éclairages de secours, et les postures torturées de nombre des corps gisant au sol, donnaient une touche plus lugubre encore à cette exploration déjà bien macabre.

De multiples traces d'impacts en rafales constellaient les parois en divers endroits du pont. En examinant les environs à la lumière des torches de leurs casques, les agents eurent vite la confirmation que l'ensemble du petit contingent de marines embarqués, cinq hommes et femmes en tout, avait malheureusement péri lors de l'assaut ennemi. Deux membres d'équipage non-combattants faisaient également partie des victimes. Plusieurs de ces dépouilles présentaient des mutilations assez atroces, caractéristiques de frappes biotiques de type déchirure: l'œuvre de Rakhtar, à n'en pas douter. Point plus rassurant toutefois, les agents dénombrèrent également les corps de six gardiens en armures bleu nuit, abandonnés par les leurs là où ils étaient tombés: autant d'adversaires en moins à affronter.

Derrière une ultime barricade improvisée, entre la passerelle de commandement et la porte de l'ascenseur, le corps massif du second lieutenant Ksénia Chesnokova, commandante des marines du bord, était affaissé tout contre la cloison, percé de multiples blessures. Mais de toute évidence, elle n'était pas tombée seule: sa dépouille était environnée de celles de pas moins de trois gardiens, vraisemblablement terrassés en combat rapproché au pistolet ou à l'arme blanche. Le casque de l'un d'eux semblait même avoir été traversé de part en part par la frappe directe de l'Omni-lame de poing de la redoutable pugiliste! Le lieutenant avait vendu chèrement sa peau, en véritable marine de l'Alliance...

Toute vie en elle semblait déjà éteinte, lorsque les agents se rapprochèrent de l'ascenseur. Pourtant, son regard s'anima à nouveau, et sa respiration repartit faiblement, au moment où le faisceau d'une torche éclaira son visage, et qu'elle reconnut les silhouettes des membres de l'équipe trans'espèce au travers du voile de sang épais qui recouvrait son rude faciès de boxeuse.

-–- _Par la Déesse!_ s'exclama Feylin. _Elle est encore en vie!_

Les agents mirent aussitôt genou à terre auprès de la combattante blessée – à l'exception d'Andrak qui maintint une veille prudente sur les environs, fusil Chasseur en mains. L'Humaine n'en avait visiblement plus pour très longtemps. Tentant en vain de lever une main vers les visages amis autour d'elle, la malheureuse parvint tout juste à articuler péniblement:

-–- _Lieut'nant Chn...va... au rapporrt... Trrop nombreux... Rien pu fairre... P-prrésente mes exc..._

Les yeux de la valeureuse guerrière de l'Alliance se révulsèrent, alors que son corps se tassait un peu plus contre la paroi. Damon posa trois doigts tout contre sa carotide, puis après un soupir négatif, lui ferma les paupières avec respect.

Les yeux embués, Feylin se releva en coup de vent pour se diriger vers la petite cabine d'holo-conférence attenante à la passerelle de commandement, juste à côté: c'était là qu'elle pourrait le mieux évaluer l'état de l'ansible du vaisseau, et si elle fonctionnait, lancer le message d'alerte que lui avait confié Dame Qoliad. Se concentrer sur sa mission lui semblait pour l'heure le seul moyen de parvenir à dégager son esprit de toutes ces visions de cauchemar qui l'environnaient. Lenks se releva à son tour afin d'apporter son support technique à l'Asari; mais celle-ci réémergeait déjà du petit local, avec son propre diagnostic:

-–- _A priori, l'ansible fonctionne encore; l'ennemi n'a eu le temps d'effectuer aucun sabotage, la Déesse en soit louée. Mais elle reste inutilisable pour l'instant, tant que ce niveau reste privé de courant. Il va falloir descendre réactiver manuellement les consoles de répartition énergétique en salle des machines, au Pont inférieur._

C'est alors qu'une voix puissante s'éleva du Pont intermédiaire, juste en-dessous, montant depuis l'escalier circulaire qui enserrait le conduit d'ascenseur situé face aux agents, sur toute la hauteur du bâtiment de guerre. Une voix humaine, dure, visiblement habituée à commander, mais où perçaient en ce moment précis des accents de panique et de désespoir. De toute évidence, la voix du chef des gardiens renégats, qui se savaient désormais pris au piège par une unité d'agents d'élite du Conseil:

-–- _Ohé! Vous nous entendez, là-haut? On tient vos potes de l'équipage! Bordel, je suis en train de plaquer mon flingue sur la gueule d'un de ces connards! Vous les entendez geindre, là? Alors n'essayez même pas de descendre ici, c'est compris? Sinon, on les bute tous, on arrose dans le tas! Putain, je vous jure qu'on le fait!_

Feylin, Damon, Andrak et Lenks échangèrent des regards tendus. À compter de ce moment, l'Asari, l'Humain, le Butarien et le Galarien adoptèrent le ton du murmure pour leurs discussions, afin d'éviter d'informer de leurs plans un ennemi si proche d'eux.

-–- _Encore une prise d'otages_ , soupira Damon, blasé. _En définitive, rien de bien différent de ce qu'on s'est farci sur Lusia voici seulement quatre jours..._

-–- _Sauf que sur Lusia, on a lamentablement foiré notre coup!_ corrigea Andrak. _Et que là, ce sont des gens qu'on connaît: le commandant Hackett, le timonier Kang..._

-–- _...Le docteur Hésap Avidar...!_ compléta ingénument Sudaj Lenks, sans aucune intention malicieuse de chambrer le grand Butarien.

-–- _Il va nous falloir un plan_ , s'avança Feylin. _Vite fait, et un rudement bon! Ils ont l'air complètement livrés à eux-mêmes là-dessous, et prêts à tout! Mais il pourrait bien s'agir une fois encore d'un plan tordu de la Drelle pour nous pousser à la faute..._

Damon avait déjà mûri sa décision durant ce bref échange de vues. Posant la main sur la frêle épaule de l'ingénieur galarien, il lui demanda d'une voix étonnamment égale:

-–- _Sauterelle, je suppose que nos amis en bas ont dû piéger l'escalier? Je sais que ça ne te posera aucun difficulté de désamorcer à distance tous leurs petits chausse-trappes minables; alors colle-toi-z'y dès maintenant, okay? Quant à moi, eh bien... Dès que le passage sera ouvert, je vais descendre leur rendre une petite visite, en tâchant de me faire aussi discret que possible!_

Chacun comprit immédiatement le sens de ces derniers mots: le Sniper humain était en effet le seul au sein de l'équipe à disposer d'un module de camouflage optique, et à être pleinement entraîné dans son usage. "Entraîné" était d'ailleurs un terme sans doute un peu faible, car Damon passait pour un véritable expert dans l'art de se rendre invisible, lorsqu'il lui fallait par exemple passer d'un poste de tir à l'autre. Bien que formé dans la spécialisation exigeante de Franc-tireur – hybride de soldat et de technicien, aussi doué dans l'emploi des armes lourdes que dans celui de l'Omnitech –, Andrak avait quant à lui préféré faire l'impasse totale sur l'usage des systèmes de camouflage tactique, sa corpulence impressionnante ruinant de toute façon par avance toute chance de discrétion de sa part. Le géant butarien intervint d'ailleurs à ce moment, sur une spécialisation qu'il maîtrisait bien mieux, après avoir vérifié une dernière fois son scanner de poignet:

-–- _Au dernier repérage, ils sont toujours huit au niveau du mess, dont six formant une première ligne de feu, et deux autres positionnés à proximité immédiate de l'équipage captif. Plus éventuellement la Drelle: c'est l'inconnue la plus dangereuse de l'équation..._

-–- _Damon_ , s'interposa Feylin, _tu ne peux pas t'aventurer là-dessous sans un plan un peu plus sérieux que:_ _«Je vais descendre leur rendre une petite visite»! Ton impréparation met les otages en danger au même titre que toi-même! Alors comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour neutraliser tous ces hommes armés en même temps, et assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse descendre te prêter main forte?!_

-–- _Mm'oui, tu n'as pas tort_ , admit l'Humain. _En fait, à la base, j'avais prévu d'utiliser une paire de grenades 'Flash-Bang': neutralisation de masse, sans danger mortel pour les otages... Mais ça risque de tomber à plat si leurs casques sont pourvus de visières opacifiantes. Or, en y repensant, les trois jobards que j'ai étendus là-haut tout à l'heure en étaient équipés..._

-–- _Oui, eh bien justement, j'ai une petite idée de remplacement_ , intervint à nouveau Andrak, en plongeant sa grosse main dans la musette de cuir attachée à la plaque d'armure de sa cuisse droite. _Mais je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de notre spécialiste en explosifs préféré, quand il en aura fini avec la sécurisation de l'escalier..._

De son côté, Lenks avait déjà repéré et désamorcé ceux parmi les pièges détonants installés par l'ennemi qui étaient à sa porté immédiate. Et il était alors en train de déployer l'un de ses drones et de l'envoyer parachever le travail dans le reste de la section de l'escalier circulaire, en veillant bien à maintenir la petite sphère lumineuse hors du champ de vision des preneurs d'otages du niveau inférieur.

Une fois son drone récupéré, le Galarien rejoignit bientôt le groupe, où Andrak avait déjà accompli sa part d'ouvrage. Le Butarien put alors détailler son idée à voix basse, avec force gestes. Ce plan audacieux emporta l'adhésion enthousiaste de Lenks, mais reçut un accueil bien plus mitigé de la part de Feylin, et surtout de Damon qui aurait à le mettre en œuvre! Le soldat de métier sut cependant s'abstenir d'élever la voix, et finit assez vite par se rallier à l'unique proposition disponible. Lenks lui remit le fruit de leur travail, à Andrak et à lui-même: quatre objets d'assez petite taille, que Damon disposa sur son ceinturon en sorte d'y avoir facilement accès. Puis après avoir élevé les deux mains, doigts croisés en un éventuel salut d'adieu muet, le N7 activa son camouflage tactique, disparaissant aussitôt aux yeux de ses compagnons lorsque sa silhouette se fondit dans la pénombre ambiante.

-–- _Prends garde à toi, Champion!_ murmura Feylin, sans même savoir si l'Humain était encore présent sur la passerelle.

De fait, celui qui n'était plus qu'une vague ombre aux contours indéfinissables était déjà en train de descendre les escaliers, en restreignant et ralentissant toujours davantage ses propres mouvements à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de leur débouché. Au moins, Damon savait pouvoir compter sur l'aire de brouillage générée par Lenks, depuis le Pont principal, pour n'émettre aucun écho sur les détecteurs de l'ennemi. En outre, il n'était pas uniquement équipé d'un module de camouflage optique, mais avait également activé un système d'occultation sonore, qui étouffait efficacement les bruits de sa respiration et de ses pas. Pour autant, l'expert en furtivité qu'il était s'attachait à réduire ceux-ci au minimum. Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans le mess, l'homme n'aurait sans doute pas progressé plus précautionneusement s'il arpentait les gonades d'un dévoreur endormi...

Contrairement au Pont principal et à la passerelle de commandement, le Pont intermédiaire bénéficiait encore d'un éclairage complet – ce qui n'allait pas faciliter la tâche de Damon. Tout comme l'avait détaillé Andrak, l'infiltrateur put compter six hommes en armure bleu nuit déployés face à la porte de l'ascenseur et au débouché des escaliers, prêts à allumer tout intrus qui pointerait son nez, et deux autres en retrait maintenant les otages sous contrôle. Ceux-ci étaient rassemblés en un groupe compact au centre du mess, assis à même le sol avec les mains sur la tête. Quant aux ex-gardiens, leur état de tension et d'extrême nervosité sautait aux yeux: il allait falloir agir rapidement avant que la situation ne dégénère. Pour le reste, le N7 ne vit aucune trace de Bathyll Rakhtar, l'âme damnée de Maya Brooks; il n'aurait su toutefois dire si cela était rassurant, ou inquiétant.

Damon nota que les huit fantassins avaient tous abaissé la visière opaque de leur casque: comme il l'avait escompté, ses grenades aveuglantes n'auraient guère eu d'effet sur eux. Pas grave en soi, puisqu'il allait finalement avoir recours au bricolage d'urgence tout droit sorti de l'esprit décidément très inventif d'Andrak Atkoso'dan. En mesurant ses mouvements à l'extrême durant chacune des opérations, il alla donc disposer successivement au sol trois mystérieux dispositifs, en trois points de la salle formant l'arc d'un demi-cercle dont le groupe compact des gardiens serait le centre.

Son étrange manège une fois achevé, Damon tira ensuite son pistolet lourd du logement de son armure, avec une lenteur soigneusement calculée, puis se dirigea à pas de loup vers le groupe des otages assis. Le fantôme circula ainsi au milieu de ses compagnons, de ses amis pour certains d'entre eux, encore insoupçonneux de sa présence salvatrice. Si par malheur un seul d'entre eux bougeait de manière inopportune, pour allonger ses jambes ou détendre ses épaules par exemple, et entrait en contact avec le soldat furtif, l'écran d'invisibilité de celui-ci se désactiverait sur-le-champ, le révélant ainsi en bien mauvaise posture aux yeux de huit adversaires armés! Mais les malheureux membres de l'équipage du _Citadel_ étaient maintenus sous une contrainte bien trop sévère pour oser faire le moindre mouvement. La brutalité de leurs geôliers allait bientôt coûter cher à ces derniers.

Damon se rapprocha du surveillant le plus en retrait dans la salle, pour parvenir enfin presque à son contact direct. Son camouflage tactique se désactiva à l'instant où il pressa le canon de son Carnifex tout contre la carotide de l'homme, au défaut de l'armure – et fit feu. Le tir à bout touchant rejeta violemment la tête de l'infortuné sur le côté, au milieu d'un nuage de sang, avant que son corps ne s'affaisse sur lui-même.

Lorsque les six gardiens et le dernier surveillant se retournèrent, stupéfaits, vers l'homme en armure N7 qui venait de se matérialiser sur leurs arrières, celui-ci ne pointait vers aucun d'entre eux le pistolet lourd qu'il tenait encore à main droite. Non, ce qu'il brandissait au-dessus de sa tête dans sa main gauche, c'était une simple poignée, en laquelle les ex-soldats de l'Alliance reconnurent immédiatement un détonateur à distance! Damon n'adressa qu'un bref regard de défi au chef des renégats, au moment où son pouce pressa le bouton de mise à feu:

-–- _Bouffez-moi ça!_

Dans un fracas soudain, l'espace entre Damon et les six gardiens se remplit instantanément d'une densité mortelle de fragments d'acier tranchants. Les trois dispositifs que l'infiltrateur avait placés au sol peu auparavant, et qu'il venait d'activer, n'étaient autres que trois grenades à fragmentation, hâtivement reconverties par Andrak en explosifs à effet dirigé, eux-mêmes synchronisés par Lenks avec l'un des détonateurs à distance que l'ingénieur galarien portait toujours sur lui. Encore un beau travail d'équipe pour l'Unité N°1! La triple onde de choc assomma et projeta à terre les six gardiens pris dans son rayon, tandis que la grêle de shrapnel qui déferla sur eux abattit d'un coup leurs boucliers cinétiques, sans toutefois parvenir à pénétrer les blindages de leurs armures. Entretemps, Damon s'était jeté contre le dernier surveillant des otages, le renversant et le désarmant avant de tenter de prendre l'avantage sur lui. La lutte au sol n'était certes pas la spécialité du Sniper; mais un N7 est censé briller par sa polyvalence, et le lieutenant-major da Costa semblait plutôt bien s'en tirer...

Dès que le vacarme de l'explosion leur eut donné le signal, Andrak, Feylin et Lenks, qui piaffaient d'impatience en haut des marches, se ruèrent dans l'escalier circulaire, armes en mains. Avec ses boucliers renforcés, son armure technique lourde, et sa vaste carrure, le gigantesque Butarien était le meilleur choix pour ouvrir la charge – et pour essuyer les premiers tirs, le cas échéant! L'impressionnante Omni-lame flamboyante qu'il avait déployée sous le canon de son fusil Chasseur rendait plus effrayante encore son irruption brutale, à supposer que cela fut nécessaire. Car lorsque les trois agents déboulèrent dans le mess, prêts à faire face à toutes les situations, leurs adversaires en étaient encore à se relever, passablement sonnés. Andrak se décala donc instinctivement afin de laisser le champ libre à Feylin juste derrière lui, l'arme maîtresse du groupe en matière de combat rapproché.

Malgré le peu d'élan qu'elle pouvait acquérir dans un espace si étroit, l'Asari exécuta aussitôt une charge biotique dévastatrice droit sur le chef des renégats, identifiable aux galons qu'il portait encore sur les épaulières de son armure de l'Alliance. Le choc renversa celui-ci, déséquilibrant également les hommes à côté de lui. Puis alors que le temps semblait encore suspendu autour de l'Asari, et du soldat propulsé en arrière au ralenti, Feylin lui porta à la face un direct renforcé de puissance biotique qui fit voler sa visière en éclats. L'instant d'après, elle enchaîna sur une frappe Nova, l'une des plus redoutables attaques de l'arsenal des chasseresses asari, le fruit d'un très long entraînement, convertissant instantanément toute la puissance de sa barrière biotique en une vague d'énergie brute qui dispersa en tous sens les Humains rassemblés autour d'elle.

De son côté, Andrak n'était pas demeuré inactif. Il avait commencé par éliminer d'une courte rafale bien groupée en pleine poitrine l'un des gardiens qui s'était déjà presque relevé. La Nova soulevée par Feylin le bouscula à peine, et ne l'empêcha pas de renvoyer au sol d'un violent choc neural celui de leurs adversaires qui avait le mieux résisté à la tourmente biotique. Puis en resserrant sa prise sur son fusil, il se jeta contre l'ennemi le plus proche, le renversa d'un coup de genou, et s'assura à l'aide d'une rapide combinaison crosse-baïonnette que celui-ci ne se relèverait plus.

Lorsque Sudaj Lenks entra à son tour sur le champ de bataille, sur les talons de l'Asari et du Butarien, prêt à remplir son rôle d'ingénieur de soutien... il eut la surprise de se sentir pour une fois bien inutile! Ses grands yeux virevoltèrent rapidement à droite et à gauche, sans qu'il puisse trouver plus rien à faire. Plus de barrières cinétiques à surcharger, puisque celles des gardiens avaient déjà été réduites à néant; plus d'armes à faire surchauffer, puisque l'ennemi n'était de toute façon plus en état de pouvoir les utiliser. Pas même question d'employer son cher pistolet Scorpion et ses micro-billes détonantes, tant était mince la distance entre Feylin, Andrak, et les gardiens en armures. Le Galarien se contenta donc de regarder ses deux compagnons achever à terre leurs piteux adversaires sonnés et désorientés, à coups d'Omni-lame, de fusil à pompe, et de décharges biotiques. Un carnage impitoyable, laid et sans nom... Pas une seconde il ne vint à l'idée des agents de capturer leurs ennemis vivants. La sécurité absolue des otages exigeait cette mesure; et la mort du lieutenant Chesnokova et de ses marines appelait cette revanche.

Feylin porta un regard du côté de Damon, qui avait fini par briser la nuque de son propre adversaire au terme d'une lutte au sol acharnée. Tout en reprenant son souffle à demi coincé sous le corps inerte de son ennemi malheureux, le N7 tendit en direction de l'Asari un pouce levé en signe de victoire. Cet affrontement bref mais violent semblait donc enfin achevé, lorsqu'en se retournant, Feylin s'aperçut avec horreur que le chef des gardiens, à qui elle pensait avoir réglé son compte d'une puissante frappe biotique, était encore en état de bouger. L'homme s'apprêtait à déclencher l'explosion sans délai d'une grenade incendiaire, tirée de son ceinturon qui en portait encore bien d'autres! L'Asari croisa le regard déterminé du fanatique au travers de sa visière éclatée: quitte à partir en fumée, il emmènerait les chiens du Conseil avec lui!

Puis d'un coup, ce visage féroce, que Feylin avait cru un court instant devoir être sa dernière vision de ce monde, explosa littéralement! La grenade lisérée de rouge roula au sol sans avoir été armée... C'était là l'œuvre du commandant Joe Hackett, qui s'était jeté dans l'action en compagnie de quelques autres parmi les otages privés de surveillance. Le capitaine en second du _Citadel_ , qui avait ramassé le fusil Mattock du premier garde abattu à bout portant par Damon, venait de neutraliser la menace d'un tir groupé parfaitement ajusté.

Après avoir relâché un discret soupir de soulagement, Feylin commença par rejoindre le commandant Hackett, pleine de reconnaissance pour son intervention. L'officier, qui avait déjà reposé son arme, était alors en train d'aider un Galarien âgé à se relever: le professeur Bel Gottras, l'ingénieur en chef du _Citadel_ , et le seul représentant de son espèce parmi l'équipage de l'Alliance.

-–- _Heureuse de vous revoir, commandant!_ lança joyeusement l'Asari tout en aidant elle aussi le vieux Galarien. _Heureuse de voir également que vous n'avez pas perdu la main: merci pour votre aide... Vous n'êtes pas blessé?_

-–- _Ça va, Madame. Le professeur est indemne, lui aussi, mais en état de choc. Ceci dit, je sais que les Galariens ont l'habitude de gérer rapidement leurs émotions: il devrait vite passer à autre chose. Après avoir vu ce que ces salauds ont fait au docteur Avidar, je croyais qu'ils tueraient tous les non-Humains à bord. Mais dans un but que j'ignore, ils tenaient apparemment à préserver l'ingénieur en chef de ce vaisseau..._

Andrak s'était rapproché sur ces entrefaites. Son stress transparut nettement dans sa voix, lorsqu'il s'adressa au commandant Hackett:

-–- _Mes respects, Monsieur. Je vous ai bien entendu parler du docteur Avidar?! Savez-vous où elle se trouve? Je ne la vois pas dans l'équipage..._

Les traits du jeune officier se décomposèrent lorsqu'il aperçut le grand Butarien. Son regard se fit fuyant, sa voix hésitante:

-–- _Oh, euh... Andrak, je... Je suis désolé... Le docteur est... Oh, mon Dieu..._

Les yeux d'Andrak se tournèrent instinctivement vers l'angle du mess que le regard du commandant s'efforçait d'éviter. Quatre corps étaient allongés là, recroquevillés, exsangues: trois Humains en uniformes de l'Alliance, et... une Butarienne en combinaison médicale. Son sang répandu au sol s'était mêlé à celui des Humains étendus auprès d'elle. Andrak avait déjà souvent eu l'occasion de songer à quel point les sangs humain et butarien se ressemblent par leur texture et leur teinte rouge sombre; mais c'était la première fois que cette simple constatation le touchait aussi personnellement.

Kang Jihui, le timonier du vaisseau, s'était agenouillé près des corps, visiblement aussi choqué que le reste des survivants de l'équipage. Il se releva cependant à l'approche du colosse butarien, pour lequel il ressentait la même sympathie qu'à peu près tous les autres Humains à bord:

-–- _Bon Dieu, je suis navré, Andrak. C'est ... C'est la Drelle qui dirigeait nos assaillants qui a exécuté tous ceux-là, après qu'on ait cessé le combat; froidement; délibérément; et tous à l'arme blanche. Inès était étendue juste ici, gravement blessée..._ _»_ Le pilote désigna le corps d'un membre d'équipage de pont, une jeune femme, allongé juste à côté de celui du docteur Avidar. À bien y regarder, l'Humaine était morte avec la main encore posée sur la joue de la Butarienne. Kang poursuivit: _«_ _Quand la Drelle a voulu l'abattre, le docteur Avidar s'est interposée. Alors cette furie verte l'a égorgée! Puis elle a achevé Inès alors que celle-ci tentait de porter secours au docteur. Elle semblait... Seigneur! cette salope semblait réellement prendre son pied!..._

-–- _Et o_ _ù est la Drelle, à présent?_ demanda Andrak d'une voix grondante, lourde de menaces pour quiconque connaissait le ton ordinairement bienveillant du colosse butarien.

-–- _Elle n'est plus sur le vaisseau... partie peu avant votre attaque. Juste après nous avoir rassemblés, elle a reçu un appel sur son communicateur. Elle a pesté un bon coup, puis elle a ordonné à ses troufions humains de tenir sur place jusqu'au dernier, avant de se barrer en courant. Elle en avait clairement rien à faire de leurs peaux. Mais eux, ils n'ont pas protesté: c'était visible, qu'elle les terrifiait; et je les comprends... Par pitié, dites-moi qu'elle ne va pas revenir ici!..._

-–- _Quand je pense qu'on a dû la rater de peu en arrivant ici!_ s'agaça Damon.

-–- _En tout cas, o_ _n dirait que diversion de Guerdan et probatrice fonctionne bien_ , observa Lenks. _Serais étonné de voir renforts ennemis arriver, maintenant. On peut poursuivre sécurisation du vaisseau._

-–- _Andrak, tu es toujours avec nous?_ demanda Feylin – peut-être plus énergiquement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité – au Butarien encore agenouillé, prostré au côté de la pauvre dépouille de celle qui avait été pour lui bien plus que le médecin de bord du _Citadel_.

-–- _Oui, je... Oui! Allons-y... Je... J'espère bien qu'il en reste encore d'autres à bord!_

Tandis que le commandant Hackett s'employait à répartir les armes récupérées sur leurs adversaires vaincus, les quatre agents examinèrent rapidement le reste du Pont intermédiaire, avant de descendre vers le Pont inférieur. Là, Lenks se dirigea vers la poupe où se trouvaient les panneaux de la centrale à fusion, afin de réapprovisionner en énergie l'ensemble des secteurs du _Citadel_. Feylin remonta aussitôt vers le Pont principal, afin de pouvoir transmettre son appel de détresse via l'ansible de la frégate, dès l'instant où le courant serait rétabli. Damon et Andrak poursuivirent quant à eux leur exploration des derniers ponts jusqu'à la baie d'appontage, sous le ventre du vaisseau, sans y avoir affaire à personne. En passant devant le petit bloc carcéral qui s'y trouvait relégué, le lieutenant N7 jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur: Turnus Védrim, le conjuré turien capturé sur Digeris, se trouvait toujours en cellule derrière son champ de confinement, et n'avait visiblement pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer au-dessus de sa tête.

-–- _Ils ne sont sans doute pas descendus jusqu'ici_ , supposa Damon. _Sinon, ils auraient éliminé "ça", qui ne leur était d'aucune utilité. Décidément, prends n'importe quel vaisseau, à n'importe quelle époque, la vermine du fond de cale est étrangement ce qui survit toujours le mieux à un naufrage!_

Leur mission accomplie, l'Humain et le grand Butarien remontèrent au pas de course vers le mess où se trouvait encore rassemblé l'équipage. Lenks venait tout juste d'y revenir lui aussi, après avoir rétabli et sécurisé l'usage de l'ascenseur central du vaisseau. Et Feylin les rejoignit bientôt, dominée par un état d'excitation manifeste:

-–- _J'ai pu joindre la Citadelle_ , lança-t-elle dans un souffle. _L'amiral Padias Eldon est tombé des nues, mais il va s'arranger avec Shepard et le Conseil pour nous dépêcher une flotille de secours au plus vite..._ _»_ Un hourrah puissant retentit dans le mess, soulevé par les poitrines de tout un équipage enthousiaste; Feylin reprit: _«_ _... Et presque aussi important, Guerdan m'a enfin envoyé de ses nouvelles! Elle a dû laisser derrière elle la probatrice T'Ribas, blessée, et poursuit seule la traque de Maya Brooks. Mais elle m'a également appris que toute la station est piégée, prête à sa_ _uter sur réception d'un signal_ _d'autodestruction que Brooks pourra envoyer à bonne distance, dès qu'elle aura évacué avec tous les éléments humains indispensables à la poursuite de ses plans!..._

Un mouvement d'effroi parcourut l'assistance, muet, mais tout aussi palpable que le moment d'allégresse qui l'avait précédé. Pourtant, le commandant Hackett s'avança presque aussitôt de deux pas décidés, comme pour exprimer en son nom la détermination de tout l'équipage à exécuter sur l'instant les consignes que les agents du Conseil voudraient bien lui donner.

-–- _Depuis le temps qu'on a affaire à Rakhtar et Brooks, o_ _n aurait dû se douter de quelque chose dans le genre_ , bougonna Andrak.

-–- _Ouais, c'est vrai, p_ _ourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas?_ confirma Damon.

-–- _L'important pour l'heure_ , intervint Feylin, _c'est de trouver le moyen de bloquer le signal de Brooks! On n'a pas le plan des emplacements des charges explosives, et de toute façon, elles sont certainement trop nombreuses, trop dispersées, et trop difficilement accessibles en zone de combat pour qu'on puisse envisager de toutes les désamorcer. Pas moyen non plus de s'éloigner d'ici avec le_ Citadel _: la frégate est bloquée à quai, et d'ailleurs, les niveaux d'énergie sont trop bas pour décoller; et puis surtout, il est simplement hors de question d'abandonner Guerdan dans cet enfer! Alors, ce signal? Des idées?_

Sans surprise, l'éclair de génie providentiel vint une nouvelle fois de Sudaj Lenks:

-–- _Trouvé!_ s'exclama brusquement l'ingénieur galarien. _On devrait pouvoir brouiller réception du signal d'autodestruction à l'aide reconfiguration des transmissions du_ Citadel _; utiliser pleine puissance des équipements du vaisseau pour saturer les ondes, noyer toutes les fréquences sous flot de messages aléatoires, gros volumes, chiffrements polymorphiques... Permettrait d'empêcher tout signal de transiter, dans rayon couvrant bien plus que tout le volume de la station. Mais..._

-–- _Mais...?_ demanda Feylin inquiète.

-–- ... _Tout usage communications exceptée ansible deviendra impossible. On ne pourra plus maintenir contact avec Guerdan; ni émettre, ni recevoir. Tes ordres?_

L'hésitation de Feylin fut presque imperceptible. Empêcher la destruction de la station, des éléments de preuves qu'elle pouvait encore contenir, ainsi que de la frégate elle-même et des personnels à son bord, était incontestablement la priorité du moment! Et l'Asari ne voyait décidément aucune alternative à l'idée de Lenks...

-–- _Bien, o_ _n n'a pas le choix! File vers le central com, et va y mettre ton plan en application. Puis remonte ici en vitesse. Oh, et emmène le lieutenant Raj avec toi_ , ajouta Feylin en invitant du geste l'officier transmissions du _Citadel_ à accompagner l'ingénieur galarien.

La jeune chasseresse regarda les deux techniciens disparaître rapidement dans les escaliers vers le Pont inférieur, avant de se retourner vers Damon et Andrak. Jamais son visage n'avait encore affiché une telle résolution depuis le début de cette journée maudite:

-–- _Dès que Lenks en aura fini, je repars avec lui à la recherche de Guerdan et de la probatrice. Même si nos communications sont HS, je suppose qu'il suffira de suivre la piste de dévastation et de sang humain qu'elles auront laissée derrière elles pour les retrouver! Lenks s'occupera de réencoder le verrouillage du sas derrière nous... V_ _ous deux, vous_ _tiendrez le vaisseau, prêts à faire face à un retour offensif des ex-Cerberus. Faites redresser_ _les barricades, et prenez la tête des survivants de l'équipage en état de combattre: qu'ils récupèrent armes et armures sur les corps de l'ennemi, et..._ _»_ Feylin marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre: _«_ _...Et sur ceux de nos marines aussi. Au besoin, aidez-les à s'équiper, et assignez-leur des positions défensives mobiles. On ne reperdra pas le_ Citadel _une deuxième fois!_


	13. Vengeance bleue

_**Épisode 13: Vengeance bleue**_

.

 **Secteur du Nexus d'Hadès – Système Alcas – Orbite du planétoïde Alcas Minor –  
** **Station d'Alcastarz, colonie pénitentiaire de haute sécurité de l'Alliance –  
** **Galeries principales du Secteur administratif**

.

Quand Guerdan Qoliad avait exprimé sa ferme intention de rameuter vers elle-même – ainsi que vers la probatrice Sialan T'Ribas – le plus gros des forces armées d'Alcastarz, on aurait pu se douter qu'elle n'allait certainement pas faire les choses à moitié, quitte à ajouter au chaos des affrontements sanglants et des destructions gratuites une bonne gueulante maison bien provocatrice, à destination des suprémacistes humains qui peuplaient la station – gardiens tout comme prisonniers:

-–- _Allez, approchez donc un peu, bande de foutus primates velus, gloire de la Terre de mes fesses! Quoi, vous n'avez quand même pas peur de deux pauvres vieilles sous-espèces bleues toutes seules, si?!_

La Spectre asari avait ouvertement adressé ce genre de bravades de défi à chacune des caméras de surveillance devant lesquelles elle était ostensiblement passée, avant de les faire sauter l'une après l'autre. Son agressivité débridée avait obtenu l'effet escompté: elle et la probatrice avaient très régulièrement vu des barrages plus ou moins bien défendus se dresser sur la route qu'elles suivaient, tandis que de petits groupes de harcèlement les talonnaient de près. Les deux Asari s'en étaient prises tout aussi régulièrement aux uns ou aux autres, le temps de les anéantir avant de reprendre leur course éperdue.

Sialan et Guerdan, le maître et l'élève, la probatrice et l'Ardat-Yakshi, luttaient côte à côte avec une efficacité toute à l'honneur de l'exigeante formation militaire des commandos asari, en tapissant de sang rouge la piste qui devait peut-être les mener jusqu'à Maya Brooks. Car si l'honorable probatrice T'Ribas savait montrer davantage de retenue verbale que Guerdan, elle n'en était pas moins elle aussi une formidable combattante biotique. Elle avait ainsi su fait preuve en particulier, à plusieurs reprises, d'une habileté tout à fait surprenante – et fort utile! – à détourner en vol les grenades qui leur étaient lancées en abondance, pour les rediriger vers leurs expéditeurs!

Contrairement à l'équipe de recapture du _SSV Citadel_ – Feylin, Damon, Lenks et Andrak –, les deux chasseresses n'avaient pas eu affaire aux gardiens du pénitencier, mais bien aux prisonniers eux-mêmes, reconnaissables à leurs combinaisons de plastique rouge vif. Pour autant, le défi n'en était pas moins épique... Les gardiens avaient beau être bien armés et bien équipés, ils n'en restaient pas moins des militaires de garnison manquant dramatiquement d'entraînement, et surtout de motivation. À l'inverse, il était heureux que bien peu parmi les prisonniers aient eu le temps de revêtir une armure partielle, car presque tous étaient d'anciens soldats et agents de Cerberus, parfaitement formés aux manœuvres d'assaut coordonnées et aux tactiques de harcèlement ou d'embuscade. Quant à leur combativité, chaque soldat des troupes de choc avait reçu de Cerberus des améliorations cybernétiques garantissant de sa part une loyauté sans faille; et chacun des agents de terrain, qui eux étaient dépourvus de tels implants, avait en revanche été sélectionné pour son dévouement fanatique à la cause de l'Humanité telle que l'avait conçue l'Homme Trouble.

Lors de leurs premiers combats, Guerdan et Sialan avaient également dû faire face à de fortes concentrations de mécas LOKI et FENRIS. Même si ces pathétiques conserves sur pattes ne représentaient pas un gros potentiel de nuisance à titre individuel, leur nombre croissant au fur et à mesure des rencontres armées ne laissait pas d'être inquiétant! Puis à un moment donné, la Spectre et la probatrice s'étaient retrouvées confrontées à une véritable marée de mécas LOKI, remontant lentement vers elles en les flanquant depuis deux couloirs adjacents. Plusieurs combattants humains en combis rouges progressaient également à l'abri de cette première vague d'assaut sacrifiable. Avec les détenus en soutien, les ferrailles de chez Hahne-Kedar réunissaient une solide puissance de feu, à même de soumettre la position des deux Asari à un tir de suppression assez dense pour obliger celles-ci à demeurer à couvert.

La situation commençait à devenir tendue, lorsque brusquement, les androïdes s'étaient figés sur place, secoués de convulsions grotesques, tandis que les cercles de lumière rouge qui leur tenaient lieu de visage clignotaient frénétiquement. La suite avait été plus stupéfiante encore: les mécas avaient tous détoné simultanément, démultipliant la puissance de la déflagration par leur proximité les uns avec les autres, dans un fracas qui sembla secouer la station toute entière! La plupart des Humains qui suivaient au plus près leur avant-garde synthétique avaient été hachés menu par les débris des explosions; les rares survivants avaient reflué dans le désordre et la panique, pour être fauchés presque aussitôt par les tirs nourris des deux Asari.

Guerdan aurait parié sa garde-robe que ce coup de théâtre inattendu était l'œuvre de Sudaj Lenks, l'ingénieur galarien de son unité. Elle s'était dit qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir, celui-là; qu'en fait, elle avait de la chance de tous les avoir, tous les membres de son équipe, Feylin, Damon, et même Andrak le dernier venu. La vénérable Spectre aurait tant aimé qu'ils soient tous là, à ses côtés, pour son ultime mission-suicide. Et la seule raison pour laquelle elle espérait survivre à celle-ci, c'était pour pouvoir les revoir, et pour fêter leur succès avec eux, tous ensemble une dernière fois, avant son départ en retraite forcée sous la garde de la probatrice T'Ribas.

Le tout dernier affrontement des deux guerrières biotiques s'était cependant moins bien passé que prévu. Là encore, leurs adversaires étaient un petit groupe de prisonniers armés placés en embuscade dans les angles d'un couloir, ainsi que sur une galerie supérieure transversale. Mais contrairement à leurs prédécesseurs malheureux, ceux-là n'avaient pas fait usage de grenades, et les deux Asari n'avaient guère tardé à comprendre pourquoi. Tandis que l'échange de tirs fixait leur attention devant elles, un ex-agent de Cerberus sous camouflage tactique était parvenu à se glisser sur leurs arrières, et à poignarder Sialan au niveau des reins. Si la probatrice avait été humaine, ce coup lui aurait été immanquablement fatal! Heureusement, l'assaillant paraissait plutôt mal informé quant à la physiologie particulière des Asari...

L'Humain devait pourtant être pleinement conscient qu'une telle attaque directe signait son arrêt de mort; que son écran d'invisibilité se désactiverait au premier coup qu'il porterait, et qu'il n'aurait certainement pas le temps de neutraliser la seconde Asari avant que celle-ci ne l'élimine sans grand effort. Son indifférence quant à son propre sort donnait la mesure de la détermination des adversaires auxquels se confrontaient Guerdan et Sialan. De fait, ce fut la probatrice elle-même qui se débarrassa de son agresseur juste après que celui-ci l'eût frappée, en le repoussant d'une violente projection biotique qui l'envoya se briser l'échine contre une poutrelle d'acier. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fourni cet ultime effort que Sialan T'Ribas tomba sur ses genoux, puis s'effondra face contre terre sans connaissance.

Guerdan puisa dans la chute de son ancien mentor le regain de rage destructrice qui lui permit de libérer ses pouvoirs biotiques les plus puissants, ceux qu'en temps normal elle prenait tant de soin à dissimuler. Les Humains qui lui faisaient face en firent les frais: quelle qu'ait été l'ampleur de leur fanatisme, peut-être bien eurent-ils tout de même le temps de ressentir la peur, tandis que la frénésie biotique de l'Asari taillait littéralement leurs rangs en pièces. Quoi qu'il en fut, le combat prit bientôt fin, faute d'opposition. Il ne restait dans le camp humain qu'un unique survivant, salement amoché à l'épaule et à la cuisse droites – un unique survivant, du moins après que Guerdan eut écrasé d'un vigoureux coup de talon les cervicales d'un autre moribond! Après avoir éloigné du pied le fusil du blessé assis dos contre la cloison, la Spectre alla s'assurer de l'état de santé de la probatrice T'Ribas.

Elle commença par récupérer au sol l'arme de l'assaillant, afin de vérifier qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une de ces ignobles lames empoisonnées qu'affectionnaient en leur temps les agents de Cerberus. Une fois rassurée sur ce point, elle examina le corps de Sialan, qui gisait toujours allongée sur le ventre, inconsciente. Sa blessure aux reins n'était vraiment pas des plus engageantes, mais elle ne semblait pas non plus mortelle à court terme – en tout cas, pas selon les critères asari. L'armure légère de Guerdan ne disposant que d'une IV médicale d'auto-diagnostic rudimentaire, la Spectre dut se contenter d'appliquer du Médigel concentré directement sur la plaie, en espérant que cela suffise à stabiliser l'état de son ancien maître d'armes. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire de plus pour l'instant...

L'effrayante Asari balafrée revint ensuite s'agenouiller face au soldat de Cerberus blessé, qu'elle empoigna par le col de sa combinaison rouge de prisonnier. Sans surprise, les yeux vides et luminescents de l'Humain montraient qu'il s'agissait là d'un Implanté: il n'allait pas être facile de le faire parler, celui-là... Pourtant, Guerdan était déterminée à obtenir des réponses, en particulier au sujet de la position de Maya Brooks: après les derniers combats qui venaient de lui coûter Sialan, elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de cavaler en vain derrière une ombre en mouvement.

-–- _À nous deux, mon coco!_ commença-t-elle d'une voix rude. _Même une bande de guignols tels que vous a dû mettre au point des protocoles de sauvegarde, dans un cas comme celui-ci. Alors tu vas me dire où est censée se replier ta patronne, là, la nouvelle Madame Trouble. Et plus vite que ça, si tu ne veux pas voir ce qui se passe quand je me mets_ _vraiment_ _en colère!_ conclut la Spectre en entendant le bras vers les corps mutilés des anciens compagnons de l'Humain.

Celui-ci eut un rictus d'incommensurable mépris, qui compensa pleinement le manque total d'expressivité de son regard. Et c'est peut-être avec l'intention de se faire pulvériser au plus vite, avant que l'interrogatoire ne devienne par trop déplaisant, que le cyber-soldat cracha d'un ton empli de morgue:

-–- _Toi la pute bleue, tu peux retourner faire du pole dance à poil sur la Citadelle! Et n'essaie pas de me trifouiller le cerveau avec tes trucs de sorcière asari: Cerberus m'a entraîné à y résister!_

-–- _Charmant... Désolée pour le pole dance, gamin, j'ai passé l'âge. Quant à mes trucs de sorcière... Tiens, ça c'est une idée!_

Dame Qoliad fixa le blessé droit dans les implants qui lui servaient d'yeux. Une brusque éruption de vapeurs biotiques jaillit soudain de ses épaules, suivie d'un flux régulier de légères fumerolles, à peine plus rassurant. Les yeux de l'Ardat-Yakshi avaient déjà viré au noir, lorsqu'elle commença à faire usage de sa voix de succube. Une voix chaude et profonde, sépulcrale et pourtant vibrante de vie, une voix à la fois douce et impérieuse, sensuelle et dominatrice. Une voix qu'aucun être conscient ayant survécu à ce jour n'aurait pu témoigner avoir jamais entendu Guerdan employer, tandis qu'elle caressait le visage meurtri de l'Humain tétanisé:

-–- _Toi, beau mâle... Quel est ton nom?_

-–- _A-Anton, Madame_ , balbutia le prisonnier, qui semblait en proie à une hallucination divine.

-–- _Anton... Tu as envie de m'être agréable, n'est-ce pas? Sais-tu ce qui ferait naître un sourire sur ces lèvres, Anton? Je veux que tu me dises où je puisse trouver Maya Brooks, celle à qui tu as juré fidélité. Rien ne sera possible pour nous deux tant qu'elle se tiendra entre toi et moi. Je sais que tu me comprends, Anton..._

L'air s'était chargé d'une énergie noire pervertie, presque palpable, et les appendices crâniens de Dame Qoliad semblaient littéralement prendre vie, comme dans un mirage au travers des brumes sombres qui irradiaient du corps de la terrifiante biotique asari. La vision était tout à la fois hypnotique et cauchemardesque. Totalement asservi à la volonté de l'Ardat-Yakshi, le prisonnier humain ne put faire autrement que de livrer tous les secrets pour lesquels il était pourtant prêt à mourir l'instant d'avant:

-–- _Brooks, oui... Madame Brooks... Méchante femme! Toutes les mesures sont prises depuis longtemps pour abandonner définitivement cette station... En cas de crise extrême, les personnels indispensables retenus pour évacuation d'urgence doivent rejoindre Madame Brooks au Hangar pour navettes légères N°4, au 11e niveau...»_ L'esclave de Dame Qoliad pointa du doigt un panneau mural discret, à 50 mètres d'eux: _«...Cet ascenseur peut vous conduire directement au niveau 11, à condition d'entrer les bons codes d'accès. Vous les trouverez ici, ainsi que les plans détaillés des deux ailes de la prison qui vous donneront la meilleure route à suivre..._

Avide de complaire à la maîtresse de ses désirs, l'Humain tira son datapad de la grande poche de pantalon de sa combinaison rouge, et en débloqua obligeamment les codes de verrouillage avant de le tendre à l'Asari. Puis sans même que celle-ci lui ait rien demandé, il poursuivit ses révélations avec une servilité confondante:

-–- _Madame... Il faut que vous sachiez... Toute cette station où nous nous trouvons est piégée, truffée de charges explosives, prête à s'autodétruire sur réception d'un signal que Madame Brooks pourra envoyer à bonne distance, dès qu'elle aura évacué. Moi, j'étais de ceux qui devaient demeurer sur place si nécessaire, pour couvrir l'évacuation des personnels sélectionnés... J'étais.. sacrifiable! Prêt à sauter avec la station! J'avais juré...»_ L'Implanté eut un semblant de résistance, vite dominé à nouveau par la fascination sans partage qu'exerçait l'Ardat-Yakshi: _«...J'avais juré de mourir pour la cause... même si je ne me rappelle plus trop ce que ça signifie, maintenant... Mais vous... Vous, je ne veux pas que vous mourriez, Madame! Je tiens bien trop à vous!_

Guerdan lui accorda en récompense le même genre de sourire d'encouragement que l'on adresse à un gentil demeuré qui ne se serait trompé que d'une unité en calculant 2+2. Le sourire niais que lui rendit l'Implanté donna à l'Asari l'envie de lui faire sauter le crâne sur place, tant ce rictus benêt s'accordait mal au visage ravagé de l'être à peine humain qui lui faisait face, changé en machine de guerre sans âme par les améliorations cybernétiques de Cerberus. Guerdan avait cependant plus important à faire pour l'heure: elle se releva donc et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour entrer en communication avec Feylin Adamas, sa consœur asari qu'elle avait placée par intérim à la tête du reste de l'Unité N°1, afin de l'informer des derniers développements inattendus de leur campagne contre les forces de Maya Brooks.

Une fois délivrées ses informations cruciales, Guerdan prit connaissance à son tour du compte-rendu d'opérations que lui transmit Feylin, en continuant à fixer le gantelet holographique de son Omnitech. Bien qu'elle ne prononçât pas un mot durant ce rapport, l'expression du visage couturé de l'Asari passa par plusieurs variations très nettes, à mesure que sa correspondante l'informait des événements survenus à bord du _Citadel_. La communication s'acheva d'ailleurs sur un violent hurlement de rage de la part de la Spectre:

-–- _Foutue raclure de Drelle! Bordel de sale petite crevure de...! Je m'en vais lui arracher sa putain de peau de lézard, et m'en faire une descente de lit! Si je peux lui marcher sur la gueule tous les matins pour les cinq cent prochaines années, ça illuminera mes...!_

-–- _Calme-toi, Guerdan... Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé?_

Sialan T'Ribas venait de reprendre connaissance. Elle s'était relevée sur un coude, et au vu de la douleur qui tordait ses trais, ce seul effort lui avait déjà énormément coûté. Guerdan lui répondit avec emportement, le visage fumant – littéralement! – de colère:

-–- _Rakhtar! Cette ordure verte a massacré mon équipage! Mes équipes de pont, tous mes marines, mon médecin de bord! Elle a égorgé de sang-froid des prisonniers à terre, blessés, désarmés! Vérole de Déesse, je...! Je vais lui faire des choses innommables quand je l'aurai coincée! Même un Krogan n'aura plus envie de grailler ce que je laisserai derrière moi quand j'en aurai fini avec elle!_

La probatrice se retourna péniblement sur le flanc, puis désigna d'un mouvement de tête le survivant humain toujours adossé contre la cloison, prostré dans un état d'hébétude absolue:

-–- _C'était là une très impressionnante démonstration de domination contre nature, Guerdan... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que... que l'on puisse oser faire montre d'une telle maîtrise dans l'abject... pouvoir de succube... en présence même d'une probatrice!..._

La Spectre poussa un soupir profondément agacé, tout en semblant focaliser son attention sur le recalibrage de son fusil lourd M-99 Sabre:

-–- _La Déesse m'en soit témoin, Sialan: Tu-M'em-Merdes! Je ne me suis pas unie charnellement à cette bouse humaine, que je sache? Non, car je t'ai juré, sur ma vie, de ne jamais plus tuer qui que ce soit, bon ou mauvais, par l'acte de fusion intime! Et ce serment, je le respecterai. Par contre... Je ne me suis engagée en rien en ce qui concerne le sort que je réserve aux chiures de pyjaks qui ont pris mon vaisseau et massacré mon équipage!_

Sur ces derniers mots, Guerdan plaqua la bouche de son fusil tout contre la tempe de l'Humain Anton désemparé. Son tir à bout touchant éparpilla la boite crânienne de l'infortuné sur une bonne longueur de couloir. Sialan T'Ribas n'émit qu'un bref soupir de désapprobation, avant de commencer à ramper douloureusement, en signant son chemin de croix d'une traînée de sang mauve, en direction d'un renfoncement du mur à proximité. Le soldat de Cerberus qui avait occupé ce poste d'embuscade était encore allongé là où il était tombé. Refusant d'un geste l'aide de Guerdan, la rude probatrice alla caler son corps meurtri dans cette position de tir bien placée, à l'abri derrière la dépouille de son ennemi. Puis reprenant son souffle entre ses dents serrées, elle se décida enfin à s'adresser à la Spectre qui attendait patiemment ses instructions:

-–- _Guerdan, je... Je resterai ici... Je tiendrai ce couloir... seule... Les bloquerai le temps qu'il... qu'il faudra... Apporte-moi les grenades... de ces Humains... Toutes celles que tu pourras trouver... Et ce fusil, là, aussi... Quant à toi... Toi... Tu es la dernière à pouvoir venger nos... nos s_ _œurs de Lusia..._ _Alors..._ _»_ Le visage de la probatrice se durcit au-delà encore de la souffrance physique qu'elle éprouvait, lorsqu'elle pointa du doigt l'ascenseur en crachant ces derniers mots: _«..._ _Rem_ _onte la trace de cette Humaine de malheur... Maya Brooks... Et massacre-la!... Et si tu le peux, tue la Drelle avec!_

Dame Qoliad acquiesça en silence puis se releva, le visage empli de détermination. C'est avec la même expression, telle un adieu muet de soldat à soldat, qu'elle fixa son ancien maître d'armes lorsqu'elle entassa devant elle les armes et munitions qu'elle avait rassemblées. À peine s'était-elle élancée vers les combats qui l'attendaient encore que Sialan la rappela, d'une voix cassée par l'épuisement:

-–- _Guerdan..._

Quand celle-ci se retourna vers la probatrice, le visage de cette dernière n'était déjà plus qu'un masque de pure souffrance. C'est dans un souffle que la malheureuse demanda:

-–- _Tu n'as jamais envisagé... une seule seconde que ma... que ma mort pourrait... te libérer de ton serment... N'est-ce pas?..._

L'implacable Spectre asari était déjà repartie lorsqu'elle lui lança par-dessus son épaule:

-–- _Si, bien sûr... Mais pas plus d'une seule seconde!_

Sialan regarda s'éloigner son ancienne disciple, ne la quittant pas des yeux avant que le volet de l'ascenseur ne se soit refermé sur elle. Alors seulement, la fière probatrice s'autorisa un long gémissement de douleur.

.

* * *

.

Dame Qoliad remontait au pas de course les couloirs d'Alcastarz, en direction du hangar à navettes que lui avait indiqué l'Humain Anton, en s'aidant des données du datapad de celui-ci ainsi que des codes de signalisation portés au sol ou sur les murs. Depuis le combat acharné qui l'avait obligée à laisser Sialan T'Ribas derrière elle, la Spectre n'avait plus croisé personne, n'avait dû faire face à aucune opposition à ce niveau de la station orbitale. Et elle venait de pénétrer dans l'ultime galerie avant le sas du hangar, lorsque brusquement, elle pila net dans son élan...

Bathyll Rakhtar arpentait l'autre extrémité de ce large couloir, 50 mètres devant elle, seule, une mitraillette Hurricane au bout du bras, et un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Le visage de la mercenaire drelle s'éclaira davantage encore lorsqu'elle vit arriver la Spectre asari. Malgré la colère qui montait au front de Guerdan à présent qu'elle se trouvait à si faible distance de son ennemie jurée, elle sut faire taire les instincts qui lui hurlaient de se ruer droit sur elle: le souvenir cuisant de la mésaventure qu'elle avait subie sur Lusia, suffisait en effet à la dissuader de venir affronter la Drelle sur un terrain que cette dernière aurait pu piéger à l'avance.

-–- _Je t'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait_ _, Bleuette_ , ironisa Rakhtar, en lui rappelant justement les circonstances humiliantes de leur première rencontre. _Bien remise de tes engelures?_ _Alors, tu me montres un peu ce que tu vaux, sans ta bande d'aliens?_

-–- _Il me reste encore une station à pacifier aujourd'hui,_ gronda Guerdan d'un ton menaçant _, des représailles à mener, un équipage à venger, et une terroriste humaine à dépecer... Alors évite de me faire perdre trop de temps!_

Relevant d'un geste lent sa mitraillette vers son épaule, Rakhtar commença à parader d'un pas faussement nonchalant, main sur la hanche. Les ondulations suggestives de sa silhouette élancée semblaient accentuer le caractère reptilien qu'inspirait la peau verte et écailleuse de son visage. Pas de quoi cependant abuser l'œil expert de Dame Qoliad, pour qui tout en elle trahissait en vérité la bête de proie prête à bondir.

-–- _L'Humaine?_ reprit la Drelle en souriant. _Elle est juste derrière ce sas! Sa navette n'est pas encore partie: trop de secrets à emporter ou à détruire avant de quitter le terrain, je suppose... Moi, je préfère toujours voyager léger: pas d'ancrage, pas d'attaches, pas d'états d'âme... L'Humaine et ses complices sont à toi – si tu parviens à enjamber mon cadavre! Mais je pense t'avoir déjà prouvé que ce ne sera pas si facile que cela..._

Tandis qu'elle plastronnait, Rakhtar, l'air de rien, s'était rapprochée de deux pas de plus d'un abri potentiel que Guerdan avait repéré dès le début de leurs échanges: le signal net pour elle que les hostilités allaient démarrer pour de bon. La Foudre de guerre asari activa aussitôt une puissante barrière biotique, matérialisant un halo bleuté autour de son corps en prévision de l'échange de tirs qui allait forcément suivre. Mais contre toute attente, au lieu d'ouvrir le feu, la Drelle s'élança vers son adversaire en une irrésistible charge biotique: une vague bleue trop vive pour qu'un œil organique en détaille le mouvement; un type de frappe que Guerdan avait déjà vu Feylin employer plus d'une fois, avec des effets dévastateurs.

La Spectre comprit en un éclair qu'elle avait été leurrée une fois de plus par la redoutable tueuse drelle. Outre que celle-ci maîtrisait visiblement ses dons biotiques naturels à très haut niveau, elle privilégiait également de toute évidence l'affrontement au corps-à-corps sur le combat à distance tel que le pratiquait Guerdan. Or, si la barrière levée par l'Asari pouvait contrer efficacement les projectiles à haute énergie cinétique, elle était sans effet contre les attaques portées au contact direct. Guerdan eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter le missile biotique, qui pila net à l'endroit où elle s'était tenue deux dixièmes de seconde plus tôt.

Tout en se relevant dans son élan, la Spectre chevronnée embrassa d'un regard rapide la nouvelle situation à laquelle elle devait faire face. Elle vit tomber au sol la mitraillette que la Drelle avait lâchée pour se concentrer sur le corps-à-corps qui s'annonçait. Mais surtout, elle vit une lame flamboyante, forgée instantanément par l'Omnitech de Rakhtar, se matérialiser dans le prolongement de l'avant-bras que son adversaire avait levé au-dessus de sa tête. Ainsi prise en défaut avant même d'avoir pu se remettre totalement sur ses jambes, l'Asari esquiva de justesse l'attaque plongeante en se rejetant d'un coup de rein tout contre la tueuse drelle... éprouvant aussitôt une douleur fulgurante, localisée sous les côtes!

Le souffle coupé, Guerdan eut néanmoins l'instinct de rouler à nouveau immédiatement hors de portée des coups de Rakhtar. Alors qu'elle se redressait sur un genou, prête à repousser d'une projection biotique l'adversaire qui allait immanquablement se ruer sur elle, elle réalisa que celle-ci n'avait pas bougé. La Drelle avait quitté sa posture ramassée de pugiliste et restait là, debout, détendue, à la détailler de ses yeux insondables, avec un étrange sourire au coin des lèvres. L'éphémère Omni-lame au bout de son bras droit avait disparu; mais ce qui retenait l'attention de Guerdan, c'était le court poinçon déployé sur le dos de son gantelet gauche: l'arme qui l'avait frappée au torse en traversant le mince blindage de son armure légère. Ce n'est qu'alors que l'Asari s'aperçut que durant toute la durée inquantifiable de sa réflexion, elle n'avait pas songé à esquisser un mouvement – et qu'elle n'était d'ailleurs plus capable de bouger de sa propre volonté. L'équilibre précaire de sa posture finit par l'amener à retomber lourdement sur son autre genou, et à demeurer ainsi, passive, offerte.

-–- _Un poison de ma composition_ , se vanta la Drelle alors qu'elle levait triomphalement son gantelet gauche, et la pointe fourbe qui l'ornait. _Je l'ai baptisé: "Kalahira Express"! Concentration maximale, pour un effet foudroyant. Tout spécialement pour toi, ma chérie. L'élite du Conseil mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux, tu n'es pas d'accord?_

Le juron de défi que voulut lancer Guerdan mourut sur ses lèvres, tout comme s'éteignait sa volonté de poursuivre la lutte. Se délectant d'un sourire cruel au spectacle de l'agent Spectre agenouillée, impuissante, Bathyll Rakhtar en fit le tour à pas lents, tout en tirant d'un geste mesuré un long poignard à lame mono-moléculaire de contre sa cuisse: celui-là même avec lequel elle avait impitoyablement éclairci les rangs de l'équipage du _Citadel_ , peu auparavant. Une fois parvenue derrière l'Asari, la tueuse drelle entreprit de glisser précautionneusement la pointe de son arme entre le cou et l'épaule gauche de sa victime, au défaut de l'armure – puis d'enfoncer très progressivement la lame dans ses chairs, la poussant à la verticale en direction du cœur, avec une lenteur calculée, en sorte de faire durer le plaisir à mesure qu'un sang mauve toujours plus abondant perlait à la surface de la plaie.

Éperdue, Guerdan sentait la froideur de la lame se frayer un chemin vers son muscle cardiaque, sentait remonter en bouche l'atroce goût salé de son propre sang emplissant ses poumons... mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. La torpeur qu'engendrait le poison endormait jusqu'à la sensation de douleur qui aurait pu la faire réagir. L'esprit aussi engourdi que le corps, elle commençait à admettre l'évidence: Bathyll Rakhtar était tout simplement trop forte pour elle. Tout allait s'arrêter ici; c'en était fini de sa longue vie de chasseresse, de dame asari, de Spectre, de... d'Ardat-Yakshi!?

Dans l'esprit embrumé de Guerdan, une idée encore imprécise commençait à naître autour de cette malédiction génétique, de ce secret honteux qu'elle avait si longtemps cherché à préserver. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent sur ses mains nues figées au bout de ses bras ballants. Ayant toujours su éviter le combat au contact, elle ne portait jamais ses gantelets d'armure, affirmant y gagner une plus grande finesse au dégainer, au lancer, ou dans l'activation de ses pouvoirs biotiques. Oh certes, ç'avait parfois été bien utile aussi, lorsque se présentait l'opportunité, rapide et sans témoins, d'une fusion mortelle à l'encontre de quelque infecte vermine, pirate ou assassin. Eh bien à présent, cette fantaisie allait pouvoir lui servir une dernière fois... pour une sortie de scène en beauté!

Après tout, un serment prêté sur sa propre vie n'engageait déjà plus une morte en sursis...

-–- _C'était vraiment trop facile_ , soupira Rakhtar d'un ton blasé, tout en poursuivant avec minutie son lent mouvement de pénétration. _Tu sais que tu es ma première Spectre? Quand je pense qu'on en fait toute une affaire! Allez, il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps..._

-–- _...rasss...tèr...té..._ , balbutia faiblement l'Asari, emmurée dans sa léthargie.

-–- _Quoi, quoi_ _?_ ricana la tueuse en se penchant sur la joue de sa victime. _Je t'entends pas, Bleuette. C'est quoi, tes dernières paroles?_

Concentrant toute sa volonté pour secouer son apathie, rassemblant ses dernières forces en un geste ultime, Guerdan empoigna brusquement de sa main nue l'imposant jabot de chairs qui saillait du col de l'armure légère de sa meurtrière. Ce contact soudain avec cette région richement innervée du corps de la Drelle permit à l'Asari de fusionner en un éclair leurs deux systèmes nerveux, celui de l'Ardat-Yakshi prenant presque instantanément le dessus sur celui de sa "partenaire" stupéfaite. Les yeux de Dame Qoliad virèrent au noir d'encre en un battement de cœur, tandis qu'elle libérait sa nature profonde de Démone des Vents nocturnes:

-–- _EMBRASSE L'ÉTERNITÉ !_

Un véritable orage d'éclairs bleus enveloppa les corps des deux puissantes biotiques. Paniquée, totalement prise au dépourvu par la violence d'un pouvoir dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, Bathyll Rakhtar tenta de rompre le contact, de repousser cette force irrésistible qu'elle sentait envahir et dévorer tout son être. Mais la jeune Drelle ne pouvait lutter contre plusieurs siècles d'expérience dans l'art sombre de la fusion démoniaque. Elle laissa sa terreur la dominer lorsqu'elle sentit ses forces, sa volonté, et jusqu'à son âme s'échapper entre ses doigts – alors que l'Ardat-Yakshi revitalisée continuait de hurler, son visage aux yeux couleur de nuit crispé en une expression terrifiante de faim insatiable:

-–- _Embrasse l'Éternité, espèce de salope verte! C'est là que je t'envoie!_

Tétanisée, son système nerveux désormais anéanti, Rakhtar ne tarda pas à subir les effets visibles d'une hémorragie cérébrale massive: son sang suinta puis se mit à couler abondamment de son nez, de sa bouche, de ses yeux... Sa dépouille sans vie finit par basculer mollement sur le côté. Durant sa chute, un dernier spasme biotique fit sursauter d'un bon mètre le corps de la Drelle. Celui-ci alla s'étaler au sol en glissant dans son élan sur la flaque de sang gras qu'il continua à approvisionner généreusement.

Guerdan restait maintenant seule, agenouillée dans la même position, le long poignard de la tueuse toujours enfoncé à mi-lame entre le cou et l'épaule. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur aspect habituel, vitreux cependant, et éclairés de la joie malsaine d'une victoire par mort subite. Contemplant avec un sourire mauvais sa victime au sol devant elle, l'Asari cracha une glaire de sang violet en direction de la silhouette recroquevillée baignant dans son propre sang rouge. Puis subitement, elle commença à pouffer avant de partir dans un long fou rire qui secoua sa poitrine de convulsions. Gargouillis, toux et expulsions de sang ne purent mettre un terme à cet ultime accès de démence incoercible – qui finit pourtant par s'achever sur un long râle aigu. Dame Qoliad demeura ainsi immobile un long moment, les yeux démesurément ouverts, le visage figé sur l'expression d'une jubilation sauvage. Puis elle bascula en avant, et s'abattit face la première dans une mare de sang où le mauve venait se mêler à l'écarlate.

Vaincue; mais victorieuse !...


	14. Changement de direction

_**Épisode 14: Changement de direction...**_

.

 **Anneau du Présidium sur la Citadelle –  
** **Épilogue ...**

.

La flotille de secours promise par l'amiral Padias Eldon avait fini par atteindre Alcastarz, au terme des mêmes quatre journées standard que le _SSV Citadel_ avait dû consacrer à ce trajet. Mais lorsque les navettes des commandos de l'Alliance prirent d'assaut les quais de la station orbitale, ce fut pour s'apercevoir que l'Unité GEIST N°1, secondée par les volontaires les plus motivés parmi l'équipage de la frégate, était déjà parvenue à pacifier l'ensemble de la colonie pénitentiaire rebelle...

Les combats avaient duré pas moins de deux jours, et avaient été particulièrement acharnés. L'indice le plus parlant en était le très faible nombre de prisonniers qu'avaient pu faire les agents GEIST et leurs forces de soutien: de l'ensemble des personnels et détenus que Maya Brooks avait laissés derrière elle dans sa fuite, condamnés à sauter avec la station, seule une petite trentaine avait renoncé à l'idée de mourir pour leur cause. Sans surprise, nombre de ceux-là étaient des scientifiques et chercheurs, vraisemblablement considérés comme non-indispensables par Brooks, et abandonnés sur place au moment de l'évacuation. De manière tout aussi prévisible, les Implantés étaient par contre fort peu représentés parmi les survivants. Mais le véritable exploit de cette reconquête, était qu'elle n'avait pas coûté aux forces conciliennes plus de cinq blessés en tout – dont Feylin Adamas, la chasseresse asari de l'Unité N°1.

C'était Feylin elle-même qui avait découvert la première le corps sans vie de Dame Qoliad dans la galerie du hangar à navettes, baignant dans son sang au côté de celui de la mercenaire drelle Bathyll Rakhtar. La mort de son aînée si vénérée l'avait visiblement bouleversée davantage encore que les autres membres de l'unité; car lors des combats sans merci qui s'en étaient suivis contre les ex-Cerberus, la jeune Asari avait fait montre d'une intrépidité et d'une rage vengeresse qui avaient effrayé même un vétéran aussi impavide qu'Andrak Atkoso'dan, le gigantesque chasseur de primes butarien. Sa témérité n'avait protégée Feylin des balles que jusqu'à un certain point; et sans le secours opportun d'Andrak, elle y serait peut-être restée pour de bon...

En tant que nouvelle commandante par intérim de l'Unité N°1 et du _SSV Citadel_ , l'Asari blessée et diminuée avait pris la décision de ramener vers la Citadelle ses effectifs décimés et épuisés, en laissant le soin aux militaires de l'Alliance de sécuriser la station, de désarmer les charges de démolition toujours présentes, et de compiler et transmettre toutes les informations qu'ils pourraient recueillir sur site. Au moins le voyage de retour de la frégate concilienne prit-il bien moins de temps qu'à l'aller. Car dans sa fuite précipitée, Maya Brooks avait abandonné derrière elle de très nombreuses bases de données intactes, vouées à disparaître lors de l'autodestruction de la station orbitale – qui n'avait finalement jamais eu lieu. Et Sudaj Lenks, l'ingénieur galarien, avait ainsi pu découvrir dans ces fichiers la localisation du relais secondaire dont avait parlé Maya Brooks, dissimulé dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes du système Alcas, ainsi que le moyen de l'activer.

-–- _Tirons-nous d'ici_ , avait ordonné Feylin au commandant Hackett, d'un ton las tandis qu'une infirmière de l'Alliance pansait ses plaies. _J'en ai assez de cette taule..._

.

* * *

.

Quelques jours seulement après ces sombres événements, les quatre agents furent conviés à deux commémorations, deux veillées funèbres devant se tenir coup sur coup la même soirée, sur l'Anneau du Présidium de la Citadelle. La première aurait lieu en comité restreint dans un cadre très simple, une baie d'amarrage réservée aux forces armées de l'Alliance, où il était prévu de rendre les derniers honneurs aux dépouilles des marines et membres d'équipage du _Citadel_ tombés sur Alcastarz, avant leur rapatriement vers la Terre – ou pour plusieurs d'entre eux, vers les autres mondes et colonies où leurs familles avaient fait leur vie. La seconde cérémonie, tout au contraire, aurait pour cadre l'un des sites les plus prestigieux de tout le Présidium: l'ambassade asari, c'est-à-dire la plus ancienne et la plus illustre des légations représentées sur la Citadelle! Car c'était là que toutes les figures les plus éminentes de la communauté asari comptaient se réunir pour rendre un ultime hommage à l'une des leurs, Dame Guerdan Qoliad, qui avait porté si haut durant tant de siècles les couleurs de leur peuple.

La première cérémonie fut d'une sobriété toute militaire, en présence exclusive des survivants de l'équipage du _Citadel_ , des membres de l'unité GEIST qui les avait sauvés, et de quelques huiles de l'Amirauté. La baie d'amarrage avait été tendue de noir; et les cercueils de métal brut avaient été alignés sur trois rangs le long de la piste d'embarquement, chacun d'entre eux drapé du célèbre étendard des forces armées de l'Alliance, frappé des trois étoiles désormais connues aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Onze marins et soldats au total, hommes ou femmes sur une quarantaine de membres d'équipage, avaient été tués lors de la capture et de l'occupation de la frégate par les forces armées de Maya Brooks. Ce qui représentait douze cercueils, en comptant celui du docteur Hésap Avidar.

Les Butariens n'observent d'ordinaire aucun rite mortuaire particulier; mais les survivants de l'équipage humain du _Citadel_ avaient insisté pour que celle qui fut leur officier médical, aimée de tous à bord, bénéficie en tous points des mêmes attentions que les corps de celles et ceux dont elle avait tant pris soin de leur vivant. Andrak fut intimement touché par cette marque de respect envers celle qu'il aurait voulu voir partager le reste de sa vie, et avec laquelle il n'aurait finalement partagé que bien trop peu de jours. Sa douleur, et la profondeur de son recueillement faisaient peine à voir.

-–- _C'est moi qui aurais dû être allongé ici dans cette boite_ , se répétait en boucle le grand Butarien, comme un mantra récité à mi-voix. _Ç'aurait dû être moi. Moi, pas elle. Moi, je suis fait pour encaisser les coups. Elle, elle était faite pour les réparer; c'était ça, sa vie. Ç'aurait dû être moi, pas elle..._

Feylin considéra son gigantesque ami avec tristesse. Elle se souvint que nul n'avait jamais vu un Butarien verser des larmes de tristesse; de douleur physique, oui, parfois, mais jamais le chagrin le plus profond n'était parvenu à humecter les quatre globes oculaires dont ils se montraient toujours si fiers. Savoir pleurer fait pourtant parfois tellement de bien, songeait l'Asari. Et elle en savait quelque chose, elle-même qui avait sangloté seule six nuits d'affilée après la mort de Guerdan...

Cette brève mais poignante cérémonie d'adieux fut présidée par l'amiral Steven Hackett, au nom de l'état-major des forces armées de l'Alliance. Le héros des deux batailles pour la Citadelle lut une courte biographie de chacun des hommes et femmes tombés en service, avant de venir déposer sur chaque cercueil l'Étoile de Bronze, pour mérites au combat. L'Étoile d'Argent pour bravoure remarquable fut décernée au second lieutenant Ksénia Chesnokova, eu égard aux circonstances particulièrement héroïques dans lesquelles l'officier de marines avait succombé, telles que les avaient rapportées les agents de l'Unité N°1.

L'amiral vint ensuite serrer la main de chaque membre de l'assistance, militaires comme agents, sachant trouver pour chacun d'entre eux les mots de réconfort les plus propres à apaiser leurs troubles. Puis le vieil homme s'entretint plus longuement avec son petit-neveu, le capitaine en second Joe Hackett, sans doute au sujet du devenir du _SSV Citadel_ : l'équipage dans son ensemble était ressorti profondément traumatisé de cette expérience inattendue de contact direct avec un ennemi aussi abject qu'impitoyable, et il était vraisemblable que plusieurs de ses membres allaient demander prochainement leur réaffectation sur des postes moins exposés...

L'ambiance générale dans la baie d'amarrage était d'ailleurs en train de tourner à des discussions à mi-voix, intimes, feutrées, entre marins qui travaillaient ensemble chaque jour, et où les agents de terrain n'avaient pas vraiment leur place. Ceux-ci laissèrent donc discrètement officiers et équipage entre eux, pour se diriger vers l'ambassade asari et leur rendez-vous suivant. Feylin boitait encore un peu, suite aux blessures reçues sur Alcastarz. Quant à Andrak, il fixa une dernière fois le cercueil du docteur Avidar, avant d'emboîter le pas à ses compagnons.

.

* * *

.

Il était prévu que l'amiral Padias Eldon, leur supérieur et celui de Guerdan Qoliad au sein du Ministère de la Défense Concilien, soit présent à la cérémonie tenue en l'honneur de la défunte Spectre asari. Ce serait la première fois, depuis leur débriefing au retour d'Alcastarz, que les agents reverraient le vieux Galarien; et chacun envisageait l'hypothèse qu'à cette occasion, il leur présenterait le nouveau chef de l'Unité N°1. Mais qui, songeaient-ils tous, qui pourrait un jour remplacer Dame Qoliad?! Ni Feylin, Damon, Lenks, ni bien sûr Andrak le dernier arrivé, n'avaient jamais connu d'autre chef à leur petite équipe si soudée: depuis qu'elle en avait reçu le commandement, Guerdan en avait toujours été le cœur et l'âme (et les _bolas_ , aurait peut-être même ajouté crûment Damon da Costa)...

C'est avec ces pensées obsédantes toujours en tête que nos quatre agents franchirent le seuil majestueux du hall d'honneur de l'ambassade asari. L'assistance y était déjà fort nombreuse, en très grande majorité des Asari issues des milieux les plus huppés du Présidium, parées avec un goût exquis. Les agents n'eurent donc aucun mal à repérer leur supérieur galarien, qui paraissait bien seul au milieu de toutes ces beautés bleues, debout avec sa flûte de liqueur thessienne à la main. L'amiral parut si soulagé de les voir arriver qu'il s'avança immédiatement à leur rencontre:

-–- _Heureux de vous retrouver, agents! J'avais perdu de vue que l'on puisse gaspiller tant de temps et d'énergie en caquetages futiles_ _..._ _»_ Le vieux Galarien ignora délibérément les regards offusqués autour de lui avant de poursuivre: _«..._ _Nous allons enfin pouvoir reprendre des sujets un peu plus constructifs!_

-–- _Je suppose que vous avez nouveautés sur affaire Maya Brooks?_ avança Sudaj Lenks avec une curiosité non dissimulée. _Données extraites d'Alcastarz, sans doute?_

L'amiral acquiesça, mais prit le temps d'entraîner ses agents à l'écart de la foule – et aussi des dispositifs d'écoute et de surveillance dûment recensés de l'ambassade asari – avant de poursuivre:

-–- _En effet. D'après le décompte des corps, nous savons que_ _Maya Brooks – ou quel que soit le véritable nom de cette criminelle – a_ _pu fuir en navette avec plusieurs cadres et scientifiques du pénitencier, et sans doute aussi quelques anciens agents d'élite de Cerberus qui y étaient détenus; mais il n'est pas encore possible de déterminer exactement lesquels à l'heure actuelle. Le directeur Kapoor n'en faisait en tout cas pas partie: il a été retrouvé dans son bureau du secteur administratif d'Alcastarz, exécuté d'une balle dans la tempe. Ce pantin n'était apparemment plus considéré comme un élément utile dans les plans de Brooks.  
_ _Autre chose... D'après vos indications, nous avons pu remonter la trace de toutes les 'taupes' au service de Brooks, c'est-à-dire les personnels de l'Alliance ayant effectué une période sur Alcastarz, avant d'être réaffectés ou rendus à la vie civile. Pour la plupart, ils ont pu être retrouvés et arrêtés. Quelques uns ont dû être abattus; certains autres sont parvenus à se fondre à temps dans le paysage, et sont toujours activement recherchés. En tout état de cause, le noyau des cellules clandestines de Brooks a été démantelé. Mais on ne saurait dire combien d'autres agents ils ont pu recruter, combien d'autres cellules cloisonnées ils ont pu former. Nous parlons peut-être là d'un véritable cancer en expansion au cœur de la galaxie!..._

-–- _En a-t-on appris davantage sur les plans que Maya Brooks avait pour le_ Citadel _et pour Dame Qoliad?_ s'enquit Andrak. _Sait-on pourquoi elle voulait la Spectre en vie, et la frégate en état de vol?_

-–- _Oh oui!_ répondit l'amiral. _En fait, son plan était à la fois fort simple... et parfaitement diabolique! Il était apparemment question de bourrer le_ SSV Citadel _d'explosifs et d'ézo instable, et de l'armer d'un personnel réduit de fanatiques, comprenant aussi quelques spécialistes de votre équipage qui auraient été soigneusement épargnés et forcés à collaborer. Le transpondeur authentique de la frégate capturée, ainsi que les accréditations et données biométriques soutirées à Dame Qoliad, auraient alors permis à cette véritable bombe volante de venir s'arrimer directement aux quais sécurisés du Ministère de la Défense Concilien! D'après nos projections, l'explosion aurait vraisemblablement rasé l'ensemble des bâtiments ministériels, et causé un maximum de victimes civiles collatérales sur l'Anneau du Présidium. Maya Brooks n'aurait en outre pas manqué d'en tirer parti pour décrédibiliser le Conseil, quand cet acte terroriste aurait été revendiqué par une Spectre asari renégate disparue dans la nature!... Cerise sur le gâteau, en volatilisant le MDC, elle aurait eu de grandes chances d'y éliminer en même temps le sur-amiral Shepard, l'icone même de l'Humanité pro-alien..._

-–- _Par la Déesse!_ murmura Feylin, qui s'était faite inconsciemment la porte-parole de ses trois compagnons, muets de stupeur devant l'audace d'un tel plan.

-–- _Et du m_ _ême coup_ , annonça la voix ferme d'un nouveau venu, _Brooks assurait sa sale petite vengeance personnelle contre l'homme qui l'avait envoyée croupir en prison. Cette femme a du génie; mais il faut admettre qu'elle a toujours eu_ _un vilain côté mesquin!..._

Tout le monde se retourna pour saluer respectueusement l'arrivée du sur-amiral John Shepard, l'invité d'honneur de cette soirée. Très élégamment cintré dans son uniforme de cérémonie, le héros de la galaxie affichait une belle cinquantaine bien portante, et se montrait décidément toujours aussi doué pour susciter une sympathie immédiate chez ses interlocuteurs, quelle qu'en soit l'espèce.

Deux matriarches asari flanquaient de part et d'autre l'officier humain, toutes deux vêtues de robes extrêmement soignées, dont la sobriété apparente ne faisait que souligner la confection sans défaut. La première était Dame Novo, l'ambassadrice de la République asari sur la Citadelle, et la maîtresse de cette cérémonie; la seconde matriarche n'était autre que la probatrice Sialan T'Ribas, qui semblait parfaitement remise des graves blessures reçues sur Alcastarz. En l'absence de toute assistance médicale, elle n'avait dû sa survie qu'aux soins assidus dispensés par l'ingénieur Sudaj Lenks: l'infirmier officieux de l'Unité N°1 avait en effet su mettre à profit toutes les connaissances empiriques qu'il avait pu accumuler sur la physiologie asari, en rafistolant très régulièrement Guerdan ou Feylin. Sialan dédia d'ailleurs, au cours de ses salutations, une inclinaison du buste tout particulièrement appuyée à l'adresse du Galarien.

D'un geste discret, Dame Novo fit former un cercle étroit l'unissant à la probatrice, aux quatre agents, et aux deux amiraux présents. Puis c'est à à mi-voix qu'elle s'adressa à eux, en tâchant cependant d'éviter les mines de conspiratrice qui ne pourraient qu'attirer l'attention de la foule alentours:

-–- _Bien, après moult palabres, je suis enfin parvenue à arracher l'assentiment de la vénérable probatrice T'Ribas ici présente. Nous voici donc tous d'accord: ce qui fut le secret honteux de Dame Qoliad, que nous connaissons tous ici... nous devrons rester les seuls à le connaître! Pour tous, et pour toujours, Guerdan Qoliad demeurera le bouclier des valeurs conciliennes, et le modèle des vertus de courage et d'engagement. Au lieu de personnifier l'opprobre, son nom restera ainsi un exemple pour les jeunes générations asari à venir. Un exemple qui, je l'espère, poussera encore nombre de demoiselles parmi les plus douées et les plus motivées à intégrer la formation des commandos de la République. Croyez-moi, probatrice T'Ribas, sur le long terme, c'était bel et bien le meilleur choix pour l'avenir de notre peuple..._

-–- _Oui, oui_ , répondit celle-ci d'une voix lasse. _Vous m'en avez déjà convaincu, ambassadrice: inutile de revenir là-dessus. Je saurai faire taire mes doutes et mes remords: pour le bien de notre peuple par-dessus tout, comme m'y astreint mon allégeance au Code des probatrices._

Le cercle se dispersa aussi vite qu'il s'était formé. Le sur-amiral Shepard s'éloigna avec l'ambassadrice Novo, et les agents avec leur supérieur direct l'amiral Padias Eldon. Seule Feylin Adamas éprouva le besoin de demeurer en compagnie de Sialan T'Ribas, dont elle ressentait le trouble:

-–- _Vous avez fait le bon choix, vénérable probatrice_ , la rassura-t-elle. _Un silence n'est pas un véritable mensonge, même_ _selon votre Code. Et puis, v_ _ous savez très bien que l'ambassadrice a raison: bien des certitudes s'effondreraient chez nos s_ _œurs , si une icone aussi incontestable que l'était, que l'est toujours Dame Qoliad, se retrouvait aussi radicalement remise en question._ _Savez-vous que c'était déjà son exemple, les légendes qui couraient sur elle dès les débuts de sa carrière de Spectre, qui m'ont poussée à franchir le pas, à entamer une formation militaire, et à me donner à fond dans le développement de mes capacités biotiques, dans le seul espoir de parvenir un jour à lui ressembler?! Imaginez-vous quel orgueil j'ai ressenti, le jour où j'ai appris que j'avais été jugée digne de pouvoir servir sous ses ordres directs? Par la Déesse, je... Je n'arrive toujours pas à admettre qu'elle soit... partie! Quelle perte irréparable..._

-–- _C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, pourtant_ , répondit Sialan d'un ton indifférent, comme si elle tentait de se convaincre de la justesse de ses propres mots. _Je sais qu'une battante telle que l'était Guerdan n'aurait jamais pu tenir bien longtemps dans un monastère Ardat-Yakshi. Et je crois que je n'aurais jamais eu le c_ _œ_ _ur de l'exécuter moi-même, même avec le Code pour armer ma main. Oui, c'est peut-être mieux_ _ainsi..._

C'est à ce moment que Dame Novo frappa par trois fois dans ses mains, en un appel qui résonna sous l'immense voûte du hall d"honneur de l'ambassade: le signal que le moment était venu d'initier un rituel particulièrement important lors des cérémonies funèbres asari. Il y est en effet d'usage que la famille et les amies de la défunte honorent publiquement sa mémoire par l'évocation d'un unique souvenir marquant, spécialement retenu parmi tous les autres. Ce dernier point n'est pas sans signification, dans la mesure où certaines de ces proches pouvaient avoir côtoyé la chère disparue tout au long de nombreux siècles. Les conversations cessèrent, Asari et invités se regroupèrent au centre du hall, là où la voix portait le mieux. Ce fut le sur-amiral Shepard qui s'avança d'abord pour apporter la première contribution à ce mémorial éphémère:

-–- _J'ai rencontré Dame Qoliad pour la première fois lors de l'entretien d'évaluation que je lui avais fait passer, après que l'amiral Padias Eldon m'ait recommandé cette Spectre émérite pour prendre la tête d'une unité GEIST. Lorsqu'à un moment j'ai dû admettre que j'avais certaines préventions à l'encontre des Spectres asari, suite à quelques déboires avec l'une d'entre elles du nom de Tela Vasir, Guerdan a brutalement quitté mon bureau outrée, sans me laisser la moindre chance d'en placer une, en me lançant, textuellement, «que j'étais un foutu connard, et que si les Asari me débectaient autant, je n'aurais pas dû jouer à docteur Shepard avec le docteur T'Soni!» Notre second entretien a heureusement été bien plus constructif... J'ai appris par la suite que Guerdan et Tela Vasir avaient toujours été à couteaux tirés, en particulier au sujet de leurs conceptions diamétralement opposées du métier de Spectre. Voilà quel genre de personne de caractère était Dame Guerdan Qoliad._

Son éloge achevé, le sur-amiral regagna sa place dans l'assemblée, tout en étendant le bras pour inviter l'intervenant suivant à venir prendre la parole. Le lieutenant-major Damon da Costa, le Sniper humain de l'Unité N°1, s'avança donc à son tour:

-–- _Une fois, pendant une mission sur Namakli, on s'était retrouvés coincés sur le flanc d'une vallée de montagne, cloués derrière nos rochers par la demi-douzaine de mitrailleurs vortchas qui s'étaient retranchés sur l'autre versant. Pas moyen de lever le nez sans se faire allumer! Et bien sûr, c'est Guerdan qui nous a sortis de cette situation merdique en quittant son couvert pour attirer les tirs sur elle, après avoir levé une de ces barrières biotiques impénétrables dont elle avait le secret. Pendant qu'elle courait d'un rocher à l'autre en donnant l'impression de chercher une position de flanquement, j'ai pu repérer et aligner les Vortchas un par un, jusqu'au dernier. Guerdan nous a rejoints après ça. Et cette foutue Spectre, qui venait de cavaler sous une grêle d'acier, souriait comme si elle revenait de sa course d'entraînement matinale! Voilà quel genre de chef était Dame Guerdan Qoliad._

-–- _Lors d'une évacuation d'urgence sous le feu ennemi_ , relata à son tour Feylin Adamas, _un dernier tir avait brusquement déséquilibré notre navette qui s'éloignait. J'ai été assommée, et éjectée par la trappe d'accès encore ouverte. Guerdan a réussi_ in extremis _à me retenir suspendue dans le vide, alors même que son bras avait été gravement atteint. Elle ne m'a lâchée qu'après que nous nous soyons déplacés hors de portée du danger, avant que ses dernières forces ne l'abandonnent. Et elle a consacré celles-ci à me placer durant ma chute dans un champ de stase, qui m'a protégé au moment de l'impact au sol. C'était ma première mission avec elle, et la première fois qu'elle me sauvait la vie. Voilà quel genre de chasseresse asari était Dame Guerdan Qoliad._

Enfin ce fut au tour de Sudaj Lenks de retracer un moment marquant de ses presque quatre années passées sous les ordres de la Spectre disparue. Touché par la solennité du moment, le Galarien prit soin de ralentir son débit naturel et de bien détacher ses mots:

-–- _Durant une course-poursuite dans les bas-fonds d'Oméga, Guerdan et moi nous nous étions retrouvés bloqués par un portail verrouillé, alors que tout un gang nous talonnait. Je lui ai dit qu'il me faudrait vingt secondes pour forcer l'ouverture si elle me couvrait. L'ennemi nous a rejoints pendant que je travaillais; Guerdan a déployé un dôme biotique autour de nous, et les échanges de tirs ont commencé. L'opération m'a finalement pris une trentaine de secondes en tout. J'ai bien senti deux coups de botte agacés m'arriver dans les reins pendant le délai supplémentaire... Mais pas une fois je ne me suis senti en danger, pas une fois je n'ai perçu un impact de balle trop proche de moi. Lorsque j'en ai eu fini, les tirs avaient déjà cessé. Guerdan avait reçu deux blessures en me protégeant. Dans le couloir en face d'elle, six adversaires étaient étendus au sol, plus un encore emprisonné dans une singularité biotique. Les autres avaient battu en retraite devant une résistance si acharnée. Voilà quel genre de Spectre était Dame Guerdan Qoliad._

Plusieurs autres Asari présentes, dont l'ambassadrice Novo, vinrent à leur tour porter témoignage du courage, de l'intégrité, ou du caractère sans concessions de Dame Qoliad. La probatrice T'Ribas semblait tiraillée par des émotions contradictoires lorsqu'elle refusa d'un geste muet, le visage baissé, l'honneur de prendre la parole la dernière. Lorsqu'un peu plus tard ce soir-là, Feylin voulut aller échanger à nouveau quelques mots avec elle, ce fut pour s'apercevoir que la fière probatrice s'était déjà éclipsée, sans se signaler, avec la même discrétion dont elle avait déjà su faire preuve lors de leur première rencontre dans l'Hôtel Siari sur Lusia. À bien y penser, cette mise en retrait était compréhensible. Si la disparition de Dame Qoliad laissait toute l'Unité N°1 orpheline, il était pourtant probable que Sialan était la personne ici qui souffrait le plus intimement de cette perte irréparable. Feylin douta de jamais croiser à nouveau un jour la route de la probatrice; mais après tout, sur les quelques trois siècles qui restaient encore à vivre à la vénérable matriarche, tout restait possible...

L'Asari rejoignit le groupe de ses amis, en pleine conversation avec le sur-amiral John Shepard et avec l'amiral Padias Eldon. Le ton du héros humain était particulièrement passionné, mais Feylin ne parvint à capter que les dernières bribes de sa tirade:

-–- _...Remonter la trace de Brooks fait désormais partie de nos priorités absolues, amiral. Vous comprendrez sans doute que je considère son cas de manière très personnelle_. _D'une, je suis particulièrement bien placé pour savoir tout ce dont cette fichue voleuse de vaisseaux est capable; et de deux, c'est à cause d'un choix stupidement généreux de ma part, voici vingt ans, qu'elle est encore en vie et a donc pu faire tout le mal qu'elle a fait. Alors quand vous l'aurez retrouvée, eh bien... Ma foi, d'ordinaire, j_ _e ne cautionne pas le meurtre légalisé. Mais là_ , ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé à l'adresse des agents, _vous avez carte blanche!_

Le sur-amiral vit venir le moment de faire ses adieux à l'équipe, ce qu'il concrétisa en serrant chaleureusement les mains de chacun des agents:

-–- _M_ _es amis, je vous souhaite une belle fin de soirée, et vous laisse à présent entre les mains de l'amiral Padias Eldon. Je crois qu'il a encore quelques nouvelles pour vous; et ce vieux pirate ne me pardonnerait pas de lui gâcher ses effets..._

L'intéressé tiqua imperceptiblement sous la pique de son supérieur. Le vieux Galarien toujours pressé prit pour une fois le temps de laisser s'éloigner le héros de la galaxie, décidément bien trop charismatique à son goût, avant d'aborder enfin seul avec ses agents les sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur:

-–- _Bien, a_ _vant de parler de l'avenir de votr_ _e unité, je dois vous faire part d'une chose. Notre amie Feylin Adamas, vous le savez peut-être, était pressentie depuis plusieurs missions déjà pour être promue au rang d'agent Spectre à part entière. L'examen de ses toutes dernières actions sur Digeris, Lusia et Alcastarz, a achevé de me convaincre d'appuyer sa candidature auprès du Conseil._ _Et après agrément de celui-ci, je viens tout juste d'informer no_ _tre amie de son admission au sein des rangs de cette prestigieuse et vénérable institution..._

L'amiral prit le temps de savourer l'instant de stupeur qu'il put lire sur les visages du Butarien, de l'Humain, et du Galarien qui lui faisaient face, avant de poursuivre:

-–- _..._ _Cependant, l'honneur de diriger une équipe GEIST n'est généralement confié qu'à des Spectres déjà expérimentés, et particulièrement distingués. Feylin n'aurait donc pu reprendre la tête de l'Unité N°1 si elle avait été promue; il lui aurait fallu quitter votre équipe, afin d'entamer sa nouvelle carrière d'agent solo. Et c'est pourquoi elle a décidé de renoncer provisoirement à cette promotion, afin de pouvoir demeurer avec vous pour quelque temps encore..._

Damon, Lenks et Andrak tournèrent tous trois vers Feylin un regard muet où se mêlaient étonnement, admiration, et reconnaissance. L'Asari surjoua intentionnellement le sourire condescendant qu'elle rendit à ses camarades:

-–- _Hey, les garçons, c'est juste le temps de quelques dernières missions ensemble: un an, deux tout au plus; bref, trois fois rien dans la vie d'une Asari! Et puis, comment feriez-vous sans moi pour vous ouvrir la voie, quand un obstacle a besoin d'être un peu bousculé?!_

-–- _Merci à toi en tout cas, Tornade Bleue_ , répondit Damon avec chaleur. _Bon, je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne savais pas à quel point on compte pour toi. Tu aurais surement fait une Spectre formidable; mais c'est vrai, je trouve quand même plus rassurant de te garder à nos côtés..._

-–- _Reste qu'il nous faut tout de même nouvel agent Spectre à la tête de l'unité_ , rappela Lenks en se tournant à nouveau vers son vénérable aîné. _Je devine que vous avez déjà fait votre choix, Monsieur?_

-–- _Naturellement_ , répondit le vieux Galarien avec un demi-sourire d'autosatisfaction. _Plusieurs noms de Spectres chevronnés étaient sur les rangs; mais à mes yeux, l'un d'eux sortait très nettement du lot. Le sur-amiral Shepard a approuvé ma proposition avec enthousiasme, et je vous assure que cela ne tient pas uniquement au fait qu'il s'agisse d'une de ses congénères, et consœurs. Oui, votre nouveau chef d'unité est en effet un officier d'élite des Forces Spéciales de l'Alliance, de rang N7. C'est une biotique, tout comme l'était Dame Qoliad – et de ce que j'en sais, c'est l'une des plus puissantes que l'Humanité ait jamais produite! Combattante distinguée à d'innombrables reprises, leader né, avec une compétence reconnue dans le commandement d'équipes inter-espèces les plus hétérogènes. Spectre depuis seulement cinq ans, mais possédant déjà un palmarès extrêmement impressionnant en tant qu'enquêtrice et, hum, pacificatrice. Son nom vous dira peut-être quelque chose: il s'agit du capitaine Saïda Keren._

À l'énoncé de ce nom, Damon écarquilla les yeux avant d'émettre un long sifflement. Les autres agents avaient heureusement appris par ailleurs ce que traduit cet étrange comportement humain, car ils n'avaient pas souvent entendu une manifestation d'admiration si éloquente de la part de leur ami:

-–- _Saïda Keren? La Saïda Keren?! 'Vache!_

-–- _Tu as déjà entendu parler d'elle?_ lui demanda Feylin d'un ton intrigué.

-–- _Mais mon sucre bleu, tous les N7 ont déjà entendu parler d'elle! Et aussi tous les officiers de terrain de l'Alliance, et sans doute à peu près tous les petits puceaux sur Terre qui rêvent de devenir N7... Cette femme-là est une légende! Ce n'est pas juste une biotique d'une puissance hors du commun: c'est aussi une référence en matière de survie en milieu hostile, une tacticienne et une athlète exceptionnelle; j'en passe et des meilleures... Elle a été graduée N7 tout juste dix ans avant moi – elle doit avoir une petite quarantaine d'années aujourd'hui. Elle avait alors proprement explosé tous les scores enregistrés à chacune des épreuves qu'elle a passées! Et quand j'ai passé celles-ci à mon tour dix ans plus tard, au Camp Anderson de Gibraltar, presque tous les standards de référence à battre étaient encore les siens! Bon, j'ai tout de même dû en dépasser une paire, mais de quelques points seulement..._

-–- _Le capitaine Keren_ , intervint l'amiral galarien d'un ton gêné, _a décliné notre offre de prendre part à cette cérémonie. Elle a demandé à vous rencontrer, appelons cela sur son propre terrain, dans les locaux qui lui servent généralement de quartier général._

-–- _Je suppose: au Bureau des Spectres, quartier des Ambassades?_ avança Lenks.

-–- _Et bien en fait... non!_ répondit l'amiral, visiblement très embarrassé. _Le capitaine Keren semble avoir décidé d'établir, hum, ce qui ressemble le plus à une base d'opérations permanente... dans un établissement de loisirs appelé Le Purgatoire, situé sur le Présidium! Personnellement, hum, je ne m'y suis jamais rendu; mais l'endroit traîne une réputation assez sulfureuse..._

.

* * *

.

L'immense bar-dancing connu sur tout le Présidium sous le nom de 'Purgatoire' avait été rebâti et réaménagé à l'identique, après les lourds dégâts subis vingt ans plus tôt par la Citadelle, lors des ultimes combats de la Guerre du Dernier Cycle. Dès qu'ils en franchirent l'entrée, Damon, Feylin, Andrak et Lenks passèrent donc sans transition de la paisible terrasse servant de parking aérien à l'établissement, baignée du doux ensoleillement artificiel de l'Anneau du Présidium, à un authentique chaudron de passions débridées, plongé dans une obscurité irrégulièrement déchirée d'éclats stroboscopiques, et secoué du battement assourdissant des basses d'une musique électronique démente. L'endroit était surpeuplé d'une foule bigarrée d'êtres de toutes espèces spécialement venus ici pour s'éclater, et dont la conception du défoulement allait de la frénésie dansante la plus échevelée, à la catalepsie éthylique la plus avancée.

Une fois passées les pistes de "compositions chorégraphiques" de jeunes Asari fort peu vêtues, les agents localisèrent et identifièrent rapidement le capitaine Saïda Keren, d'après les photos jointes au dossier que l'amiral avait fait transférer sur leurs Omnitechs. La Spectre humaine occupait le canapé principal de la plate-forme VIP, juste en-dessous du dancefloor. La mémoire eidétique de Sudaj Lenks lui restitua plusieurs images d'archives datant de la dernière Guerre, où l'on pouvait reconnaître Aria T'Loak, la reine officieuse d'Oméga, trônant sur ce même canapé rouge. Une sacrée référence!

Un nombre difficilement estimable de verres vides, debout ou renversés, étaient rassemblés sur la table lumineuse en face de l'Humaine. Mais celle-ci n'était pas responsable à elle seule d'une si hallucinante consommation d'alcool, puisqu'elle partageait table et beuverie avec un militaire turien d'âge mûr assis en face d'elle, portant sur son uniforme les insignes de colonel. La différence, c'était qu'alors que l'Humaine semblait aussi fraîche que si elle ne venait de descendre qu'un verre d'eau de source, le Turien, lui, gisait ivre mort, face contre la table dans une large flaque de ce qui semblait être la résurgence de son dernier repas. Ayant noté l'arrivée de nos quatre agents, la Spectre se pencha et secoua de la main les crêtes saillantes du crâne du Turien reposant sur la table en face d'elle:

-–- _Hé, Tarsius! Il est temps de rentrer te pieuter, colonel chéri... Pff, décidément, tu n'as jamais su tenir l'alcool!_

L'Humaine éleva le bras en direction de l'entrée, et deux videurs butariens vinrent presque aussitôt soulever délicatement sous les aisselles l'épave du militaire turien, avant de l'entraîner hors de l'espace VIP. Alors que le trio passait devant eux, les agents perplexes en étaient presque à se demander si la Spectre n'était pas tout simplement la véritable propriétaire de l'établissement. Verre en main, celle-ci leur fit signe de venir la rejoindre. Alors qu'ils s'assemblaient face au canapé, elle leur lança avec un sourire faussement contrit:

-–- _Vous m'excuserez si je ne vous invite pas à vous asseoir, mais comme vous le voyez, mon pote Tarsius a quelque peu salopé l'endroit... Touchez-y pas, c'est du dextro!_

Lenks, Andrak, Feylin et Damon avaient déjà commencé à détailler leur nouvelle patronne, chacun de son côté, en sorte de mieux la jauger. L'Humaine était vêtue de façon simple et pratique: boots militaires, pantalon de toile à poches multiples, et T-shirt de l'Alliance brodé du sigle N7. Sa taille plutôt menue ne disconvenait pas à une puissante combattante biotique spécialisée dans l'ouverture et la conclusion des affrontements à la plus longue distance possible. Et sa ligne des plus sveltes allait de pair avec son visage émacié, taillé en triangle, bordé de cheveux d'un noir de jais ramenés en une courte queue de cheval. Mais son trait physique de loin le plus notable, c'était ses grands yeux d'un magnifique bleu aquamarin, visiblement naturel: une extrême rareté au sein de l'humanité métissée du 23e Siècle, probablement liée à un gène récessif.

-–- _Alors comme ça_ , reprit la Spectre en les détaillant à son tour, _c'est vous l'Unité N°1, la crème des GEIST, les Quatre de Guerdan? Si vous saviez... Elle me parlait de vous à chaque fois qu'on se voyait. Elle était si fière de vous tous, vous n'en avez même pas idée. Il va falloir que je me sorte ses commentaires de la tête, si je veux me faire ma propre impression..._

-–- _Vous étiez une intime de Dame Qoliad_ , hurla presque Andrak scandalisé, _et vous n'avez même pas fait l'effort de venir à la cérémonie en son honneur, juste à côté?! Mais quelle sorte de femme êtes-vous donc?!_

Saïda Keren se leva brusquement de son canapé pour répondre à l'accusation, d'un ton sans doute plus vif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, signe que le sujet lui tenait réellement à cœur sous ses dehors désinvoltes:

-–- _Pas le genre qui vienne jouer les potiches dans_ _les cérémonies protocolaires asari: trop d'oraisons compassées et de formules creuses à mon goût, trop de pétasses bleues endimanchées, et surtout, pas assez d'alcool! J'ai ma propre façon bien à moi de commémorer mes disparus, en petit comité_ , ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant le bras vers la table couverte de verres vides _: à la manière d'un soldat, pas à celle d'une politicienne! Guerdan et moi, on s'était parfois croisées au Bureau des Spectres. On se connaissait de réputation, et on avait fini par décider de confronter notre puissance biotique en arène virtuelle. Il y aura eu en tout une demi-douzaine de rencontres; avec sa disparition, on en restera définitivement sur un score de 3 partout...  
_ _Quant au Turien que vous venez de voir sortir de la façon la moins digne qui soit, c'était le colonel Tarsius Viik: un héros de guerre couvert de décorations, un modèle chez les siens... Et voyez combien la nouvelle de la mort de votre ancienne patronne l'a anéanti! C'est une connaissance que Guerdan et moi on avait en commun. Durant la guerre contre Cerberus et les Moissonneurs, son unité et lui-même avaient été assignés en soutien de ma collègue Spectre sur une de ses missions, alors qu'elle opérait encore en solo; et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, la connaissant, ça avait pas mal clashé entre eux la première fois! Je dis la première, car finalement ils ont été amenés à bosser ensemble sur au moins deux autres missions de ma connaissance... Je crois qu'à la longue, Tarsius avait vraiment fini par apprécier leur collaboration. J'ai même l'impression que le pauvre en pinçait un peu pour elle! Les Turiens ont toujours eu une attirance assez malsaine pour les cicatrices..._

-–- _Heureusement pour lui que cette idylle ne se soit jamais concrétisée!_ songea Feylin qui ne s'était toujours pas faite à l'idée d'avoir si longtemps travaillé sous les ordres d'une Ardat-Yakshi, sans avoir jamais rien soupçonné.

-–- _Bon_ , poursuivit la Spectre, _je crois qu'il est temps maintenant de planter les bases de notre future collaboration. Je me doute que vous avez déjà tous pris connaissance de mon dossier. Rassurez-vous, j'ai également parcouru les vôtres. Ceci dit, je connaissais déjà bien sûr certains d'entre vous, de réputation. Toi spécialement: lieutenant-major Damon da Costa... gradué N7, promotion 2200. Ça fait plaisir de se retrouver en famille, tu ne trouves pas?_

Ce disant, Saïda était venue plaquer de manière provocante le sigle N7 qu'elle arborait sur sa poitrine menue presque tout contre le modèle équivalent exposé sur le large poitrail de son congénère humain.

-–- _Oh, mais je crois me rappeler_ , reprit-elle d'un air faussement innocent, son grand regard bleu plongé dans les yeux noirs du lieutenant au-dessus des siens. _Tu préfères les garçons, n'est-ce pas?_

-–- _Selon les moments, j'aime aussi les femmes de caractère, Madame_ , répliqua Damon du ton le plus neutre qu'il parvint à formuler. _Il m'est même parfois arrivé d'apprécier mes supérieurs hiérarchiques, pour autant qu'ils sachent faire preuve d'un minimum de respect... envers les autres, et aussi envers eux-mêmes!_

-–- _Ne la ramène pas trop, mon petit lieutenant_ , reprit Saïda d'une voix sourde, nettement moins lascive. _Je sais que tu es parvenu à dépasser deux de mes scores lors de tes propres épreuves de qualification N7. Pas mal du tout... Mais pour autant, ne va pas t'imaginer que j'ai accusé de l'âge entretemps. Au contraire, j'ai eu quinze ans pour m'améliorer, pour affiner mes performances. Crois-moi, si on devait à nouveau se confronter sur le terrain... je te ferais pleurer, marine!_

Reculant de trois pas pour prendre un peu de champ, la Spectre embrassa du regard les quatre agents figés dans la lumière des stroboscopes. Ses yeux bleu pale s'étaient faits de glace, et un pli peu amène déformait sa lèvre lorsqu'elle s'adressa à eux d'un ton abrupt:

-–- _Cela vaut pour vous autres aussi. Croyez-le ou pas, mais je possède peut-être plus d'expérience du merdier que vous tous réunis. Avant de devenir Spectre, j'ai pris la tête des meilleures escouades des Forces Spéciales de l'Alliance dans les opérations secrètes les plus pourries, dans des trous du cul de la bordure galactique dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler. Certains d'entre eux, vous n'en entendrez d'ailleurs plus jamais parler... Et j'ai également mené au combat à de nombreuses reprises des équipes de contractuels inter-espèces, dans des missions plus crades encore. Eh oui, des mercenaires, auxquels il m'a souvent d'abord fallu inculquer la notion de loyauté à coups de pompes dans les dents!... Quant aux missions de Spectre en solo qui ont suivi, plusieurs d'entre elles feraient passer votre baroud sur Alcastarz pour une démo de l'Armax Arena en mode petit bras!_

-–- _Punaise!_ murmura Damon. _C'est moi, ou la température vient de baisser dans le bar?_

-–- _L'amiral me surprendra toujours_ , commenta rapidement Lenks à voix basse. _Il devait juste trouver remplaçante à Guerdan... Et là, il a carrément mis la main sur nouvelle Guerdan! Avec 600 ans de moins, et cheveux en plus..._

-–- _..._ _Et aussi des oreilles de Vortcha, ingénieur Sudaj Lenks!_ l'interpela Saïda par-dessus la sono tonitruante du Purgatoire. _Mais s'il y a bien une chose où vous, vous savez tout, et moi rien, c'est sur le fonctionnement symbiotique d'une unité des_ _Groupes d'Enquête, Infiltration & Sécurisation Trans'espèces. Pour le peu que j'en sache, cela n'a rien apparemment à voir avec tous les autres commandements – cadors des Forces Spéciales, ou putains de mercenaires! – que j'aie pu assumer jusqu'à ce jour...  
_ _Je suis bien consciente que là, je viens fourrer mes pieds dans les pompes encore chaudes de Guerdan Qoliad, que vous avez toujours connue à la tête de cette unité; alors que moi, vous ne me connaissez pas. Je comprends donc que cela puisse déranger certains d'entre vous, pour dire le moins_ , ajouta la Spectre, qui semblait parvenir de manière assez déconcertante à sonder en même temps le fond des quatre yeux d'Andrak. _Mais on a tous ici le même boulot à faire, l'un des plus importants qui soit dans toute cette foutue galaxie. Je compte donc sur vous tous pour m'inculquer bien comme il faut ce que c'est au juste que "l'esprit GEIST", afin que je puisse prendre mes marques au plus vite. Alors n'ayez pas peur de bousculer mes certitudes et de me remettre en question, si c'est pour le bien de tout le monde. J'insiste sur ce point..._

Une fois sa harangue terminée, et le nouveau rapport des forces dûment établi, l'attitude de la Spectre changea très sensiblement. Elle semblait décidément vouloir déstabiliser davantage encore sa nouvelle équipe en soufflant alternativement le chaud et le froid, selon le système éprouvé de la douche écossaise. Ses épaules s'étaient en effet nettement détendues, et ses yeux de glace s'animaient à nouveau d'un pétillement malicieux, lorsqu'elle s'adressa cette fois-ci à sa nouvelle unité avec un large sourire:

-–- _Haut les cœurs, mes canards! J'ai le sentiment qu'on va faire de grandes choses ensemble!_

.

 ___ À suivre dans: _Unité N°1: Saison 3_ ... ___


End file.
